Isn't It Crazy
by Mariah15
Summary: Fall Season Is Here! And Our Little Grant Students Are Experiencing Some Cold Fevers... Lots Of Bitching, Backbiting, Sex, Drugs and Money... Talk About A Common Cold. That Shit Crazy! Oh And Let's Not Forget Why This Is Happening... Young Powerful Love COMPLETED BITCHES!
1. Beautiful Today

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Today looks like a beautiful morning but my question is "Will today look like a beautiful day?" the clock said "6:30 a.m." I turn around to see Amy sleeping peaceful and quietly until John came in…

"DADDY, MOMMY, DADDY, MOMMY'' John yelled

"John we're up." Amy said

"What's going on buddy?'' she asked

"Hungry!" he said

"I'll feed him, you take a shower…" I told her, she nodded and got up out of the bed. As I did the same

''Okay, John what do you want?" I asked

"TOAST" he said with excitement

"Okay toast it is." I said

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

OMG today looks beautiful, the sun is out, flowers are blooming and I think I will were my navy dress with some black flats. I finally chose my outfit for today at school; I went to the shower.

_***Ricky POV***_

After I got dressed Amy was getting her and John things together for the day

''Okay we got everything '' she asked

"Yeah, we should but let's just go. Let's get John to the nursery." I told her

"Okay" she said holding John's hand

*Grant High School*

"God! Does it take her hours to come'' Madison asked annoyed

''Madison just wait remember they do have John to take care of and plus we have 20 minutes until classes start." Lauren said

"I can't wait much longer it's just eating me, I want to see this new girl.'' Madison said walking back and forth in the girl's bathroom

"Let's just leave and see if she's out in the hallway" Laruen said

Laruen and Madison left out looked everywhere and still didn't this so called new girl

"Laruen look, there she is" Madison said pointing at the new girl

"She's the new girl, she look like Danneel Ackles" Madison said, Lauren just glared at her

"You know all of the guys here are going to try and tap that, right?" Lauren told her

Lauren and Madison just continued to stare at her while she made her way to the counselor's office then Amy came with Ricky

"There's Amy…"

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

Ricky and I just walked into the school and good thing that I was even close to my locker because of them that are now calling me

"AMY!" Lauren called me

"Oh No" I said

"What?'' Ricky asked

"Madison and Laruen equal more drama" I said, I told them to wait one minute

"I got to head to class" He said then kissed my cheek started walking away

"That's it…no real kiss?" I asked, he came closer to me pulling on my waist with one hand and the other hand on the locker, with both of my hands wrapped around his neck

"Why, did you want a real kiss?" He whisper seductively making me want to drown

Yes" I said simply when Ricky kissed me, this kiss was powerful, tasteful and sexy, our tongues was in love with each other just by the way lock, all in one

''Happy now?'' He asked

''Much" I said

''Good because I have to go to class'' he said, then walks away. Meanwhile Madison and Lauren came up to my locker

"Amy we have to tell you something'' Madison said

"Tell me then" I told her

''Okay, you know how everyone is talking about a junior coming to school.'' Lauren said

''Really? Why?" I asked shockingly. Grant High hasn't had many new students in years

''A girl but there is some bad news.'' Madison said

What? She has a baby? Or is she pregnant?'' I said

''No'' They both said

''Oh no… She and Ricky had sex before didn't they?'' I asked getting angry

"I don't know about that but—'' the new girl cut her off

"Hi, I'm new and my name is Charlotte and I think this is my locker." Charlotte said

"Oh um sorry for blocking your locker" Lauren said pulling Madison and Amy into the restroom

"Damn, why didn't you tell me she looks like Danneel Ackles" I asked shock

"We thought she looked like her too" Madison said

"Let's just leave; the lease I could do is be nice to her, because her locker is right next to mine." I told them walking out

"What the hell, Oh screw being nice" I said looking at Ricky and Charlotte flirting and smiling

See this is what I'm talking about all of the boys will want her" Lauren said

"Yeah, but not Ricky, he's mine" I said walking towards them

_***Ricky POV***_

Charlotte came up to me starting small talk and she seems sweet and chatty, but Amy came in… Shit!

"Hey enjoying the party without me" She said

"No just getting started" I said playing along putting my arm around her waist

"Charlotte this is my girlfriend Amy '' I told her

"Oh your with her, enjoy it while it last" she said, I could feel Amy anger when she squeezed my hand

"What hell are you talking about?!'' Amy yelled

"Umm, Charlotte we have to go to class." I lied to her

"Okay, Bye Ricky" Charlotte said seductively

"Bye Ricky... Bitch" Amy mocked seductive, rude tone. I had to see where the nearest classroom was and then it hit me…band room

"Ricky where are we going" She asked

"Band Room" I told her. When we got there I locked the door

"Amy what was that" I asked her

"What was what?" she said

"You and Charlotte'' I said

"I took it offensive, what I don't look like the girl you shouldn't be with, oh well that bitch need to get a clue. I saw her flirting with you'' she said getting heated

"Jealous much?" I asked her

''So what…Sue me'' she said

"You need to stop getting jealous when girls try to talk to me… you know you mean everything to me." I said

"I wasn't jealous" she told me

"Amy come on you know I love you and nothing is going to get in the way of that'' I said looking right into her eyes

"I know, I know I just got scared, I love you too Ricky…Boy I would love to kiss you but people are banging at the door, it's ruining the moment" She said and we just started to laugh and ran to the back door of the Band Room

''Let's go'' I told her grabbing on her waist

''Go where?" she asked

"Out, just out of school" I told

"Really, like ditch school"

"Yes Amy"

"Okay" I kissed her then took her hand then when out the door


	2. The Morning After

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

Ricky Underwood… sleeping with half of the girls in Grant High. I want to see for myself, so what am I wearing today. I push my closet door wide open to see what will look good; I call my sister-in-law from my bedroom

''Adrian, come here for a second!" I shouted, she came in

"Charlie is you trying to wake up Mercy" she said quietly

"Maybe" I said being smart, then she glared at me

"Adrian it was a joke" I told her laughing

"Sorry if I forgot how to laugh, so what's up?

"OH yeah, I need help getting ready"

"You need help getting ready? I haven't been out the house, with Mercy at all…"

"Right that's why you and Mercy are here for more room, but I want to be at my condo with me and Ben at our bedroom and Mercy in hers…"

"But remember what happen in that Condo"

"Don't say it and plus don't say that it was Ben's fault''

''Too late… It was Ben's fault that he brought drugs in to the Condo drinking around Mercy"

"Charlie he's in Rehab right now getting clean and all that stuff he did was true but he didn't mean too, you remember he is still my husband , Mercy's daddy, and your brother'' Adrian said

"Only by law, ok yes maybe by blood that Mercy's dad but by law he's my brother and your husband by papers, you should have been dumped his ass"

"Charlie please… let it go"

"Fine, just because I love you like a real sister, it's 6:45 a.m. I think you should get some sleep and I'll take care of Mercy, meaning day care" we chuckled

"Okay just remember my baby is in a day care, once you're out of school"

"Got it" I told her then she left the room. Okay what to wear what to wear, I got it! I looked in my dresser and got a blue top with some black pants to make my butt look a little bigger and some blue pumps, I place my outfit on the bed, when took a shower

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Ashley please"

"NO"

"Please"

"NO"

"FINE ASHLEY"

"THANK YOU"

"BUT PRETTY PLEASE"

"NO"

"I'll give you 50 bucks"

"100"

"What? No, what the hell makes you think I have 100 dollars?"

"What the hell make you think I have time to watch your child?"

"Fine I'll give it to you when I get there"

"Thank You" she said then she hung up the phone

"Ricky!" I yelled

"Amy I'm right here" He said behind me

"OH! I thought you were still in the shower" I said avoiding his eyes biting the inside of my lip, realizing water would be running if he was…

"Amy is you okay?''

"Yeah why would you say that? I said still avoiding looking at him, looking straight at the ground

"You didn't look at me all last night or today" He said, I tried but I just couldn't look at him like I used too, I tried to leave but he grabbed my wrist to pull me closer to him, with one hand on my face

"What's going on with you?" he asked

"Nothing" I said trying to move out of his grip but he was too strong, instead my back ran into the walk

"Fine don't tell me" he said letting me go, going to the bedroom

"Ricky" but he didn't answer, so I'd follow him

"Ricky, I'm sorry I just can't tell you" he stopped doing what he was doing then looked at me

"Tell me what?'' he asked frustrated. He stepped up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist and held my head to his shoulder

"Whatever it is…You can tell me" He whisper

"Last Night…" that's all I could choke out

"What happened last night?" he asked

**Next chapter would tell you what happened **_**Last Night**_**, and then continues the story on about the next part…. It's a long chapter**


	3. About Last Night

_***Last Night***_

_**"Come on Amy let's go to the Four Seasons Hotel"**_

_**"When? How?" **_

_**"Tonight… at the 4 season's hotel in LA and raised up my check… a lot" **_

_**"Okay let me pack" Amy she sitting up off the couch **_

_**Amy had all of her clothes ready, she realize she hided this little pink and red bag for Ricky just for special occasions she looked in corner of the closet and saw if her black Lined underwire demi cups, Matching thong, outfit was in there and it was she thought in her mind that Ricky and her will have sex again but different.**_

_**"Okay I'm ready" **_

_**"Let's Go" they've been on the road for a good 2 hours and have 3 minutes left just to get to the hotel **_

_***The Hotel***_

_**"OMG, this place is great!" Amy was viewing the lobby from each part **_

_**"Amy we haven't even seen our rooms yet and you already in love"**_

_**"Ricky do you not see where we're at?!" without even giving him time to speak she gave an answer**_

_**"We're in LA, the 4 Seasons in LA!" **_

_**"Alright, alright… I get it" **_

_**"Umm, Hello is you Mr. Underwood?'' the woman asked the front desk**_

_**"Yes that's me" **_

_**"Okay, well follow me to your room'' she said walking away to the elevator**_

_**"But what about our bags and stuff."**_

_**"Oh no worries, the bellhop will get it"**_

_**"So, new here in L.A."**_

_**"Yes, but we still stay here in California, but anyways are there an celebrities here like in this hotel"**_

_**"Amy really" Ricky said at a whisper**_

_**"Yes" she whisper back **_

_**"This is our stop, now to answer your question… well yes celebrities have be here and Johnny Depp is just across the hall **_

_**"REALLY…NO FUCKING WAY, like Johnny Depp is really here" Amy said**_

_**"AMY… I think we could find our room from here, Thank you" Ricky said**_

_**"Amy what are you doing?" she was looking out in the hallway**_

_**"Nothing, just searching for the room of male greatest movie star ever, aka Johnny Depp!" she said **_

_**"Why not just knock on every door?" Ricky asked her**_

_**"You're so right, I should… but I won't because I'm with you tonight but tomorrow I have to see Johnny Depp"**_

_**"OMG…. Ricky look" Amy said pointing to the poster **_

_**"Tonight biggest Dance Ever 10:00P.M.– 12:00A.M."**_

_**"Yeah so" **_

_**"What you don't want to go"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Oh well, you're coming"**_

_**"Amy"**_

_**"Ricky, we are going…okay babe"**_

_**"Fine"**_

_***The Dance 10:00p.m.***_

_**"Can you just see how great and beautiful this view is?'' Amy asked surprised **_

_**"Umm, yes it's great I like it" **_

_**"I'm worried about you, Ricky"**_

_**"Why?" **_

_**"Your acting real funny around me, are you okay or is it something else… we could good back to the room if you want''**_

_**"No I'm fine" **_

_**"But Ricky—"he cut her off**_

_**"Amy… Just leave it alone, please" there was anger in his voice and Amy could feel, so she did what he said …but she moved closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist **_

_**"Ricky look at me please" He wouldn't do, so she turns for him to face her **_

_**"Ricky, I love you, I just want you to know that, so please talk to me" Amy pleaded until he gave her a reasonable answer why he was acting funny **_

_**"I love you too, But honestly nothing is wrong…I'm just happy that your happy" In Ricky's mind he just couldn't forget it, he just feel something bad in his bones **_

_**"Ricky I'm tired of waiting not having you, that's why I want tonight to be special"**_

_**The most passionate kiss was share together between the couple became… intense, real intense she moaned, she cried, she loved it, she love him**_

_**"My dress was ripped, his shirt was cut, my panties was off in a second and love was made all night **_

_**"Ricky" I moaned seductively**_

_**The rooms kept on spin, our toes were curling, by how fast he was going. Our tongues were locked together, ever since his lips touch my face, it's like a kiss was laced. We both was feeling sexy, seductive, sex, sex and more sex… he picked me up off the bed and into the wall, he just Love to "tease and play" then he move back to the bed, but this time I was in control but acting out control… "Mmm" I moaned in his ear**_

_**60 Minutes Later**_

_**I lay on top of him; I was so weak to move as we both closed our eyes. Once he was asleep I wanted talk to someone, I got dress and got the card key then went to the swimming pool area. I put my feet in the water, pulled out my phone and called Ashley…I wait after 4 rings then voicemail**_

_**"What type of sister doesn't answer the phone" I asked until I saw why… it was 1:34 a.m. **_

_**"Oh" I giggled well I guess it's a walk **_

_**I walked all the way to the front desk lobby, out of the door, watching the buildings lights, cars here, and cars there **_

_**"Hi" a familiar voice said coming towards me. I turn around I see Bob **_

_**"Oh Shit" I stared to run but he caught me **_

_**"Amy, I don't think you should run" he said grabbing my wrist… hard too**_

_**"What do want from me" I started to cry**_

_**"To leave my son a message, tell I'm going to make his life a living hell in to a bloody grave you got at Amy" from my wrist to my waist to my chest… he was feeling all over me I felt disgusted **_

_**''I would take you right now, but how would you send the message, see you later, Amy" he let me go, then walked away**_

FLASHBACK ENDS

I told Ricky everything that Bob said I don't think Ricky took it so well

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Amy told me what last night, after the fact. My mind was still focus that Bob was of Jail; his ass should have been there for life, what he was doing in LA that's the question for me, for my question for Amy was

"WAIT, He—he touched you?" I asked, extremely angry, Amy didn't respond I didn't even care anymore so I just left the room, I started to walk out of the apartment, but Amy blocked it

"Ricky"

"Amy don't do that, don't physically get in my way when I'm angry like that… It's not a good thing to do"

"Yes, okay yes he did, just don't leave at a time like this… I need you"

"Really, because 10-15 minutes ago I asked you what was wrong, you didn't want to answer or look at me, remember"

"I'm sorry, Ricky" she was coming close to me, when I told her not to

"Amy, leave me alone."

"No."

"No?''

"No.'' I shocked me that Amy said NO to me when we fight, usually she just end the conversation with a fine… she trying to win a fight

"Amy…"

"Ricky…"

"Okay, I know you want to be left alone, but I don't, I don't want to be left alone Ricky…So can you please stay." I didn't want to stay or leave her alone, but I don't want to. That very moment I called Margret, then moved from Amy

''Hello'' Margret answer

"Mom I need a favor'' I told her

"Ricky, is that you?" she asked shock

"Yeah?" I was confuse because she was confuse

"What's wrong?'' I asked her

"We know about Bob's prison escape" she said, and then I was shock

"HE ESCAPED!"

"Yes it's all over the news, 3 men from California Prison escape just last night, two of them went to LA and one is still here"

"Wait, you said LA?"

"Yup, why?"

"Amy and I were in LA, just last night and something happen that wasn't supposed too."

"Oh lord, did he—''

"NO! He was there but he told Amy to tell me that he's going to ruin my life"

"Ricky, what are you going to do?"

"I was going to leave, but someone won't let me" I said looking right at Amy

"Whatever'' Amy mouthed, then went to the back

"Ricky, were you going to leave Amy?"

"Not like that, just um—I was going to come back"

"Ricky don't do something that you would regret

"Okay, your right… but I can't stay with her right now and she won't let me leave"

"Why not''

"She needs me to stay with her"

"Why won't you stay with her?"

"I don't want too"

"Ricky that's not an answer "I let out a sighed

"I just need to clear my head"

"Fine, where is John''

"Here, but Amy taking her to Ashley is babysitting tonight"

"Okay"

"Thank You" I said then hung up

"Amy'' I said, I open the door just a crack to see if she was in there.

It was John and her lying on the bed; John was about ready to go to sleep when Amy was already sleep

_**Well this chapter was long as FUCK but the Last Night part was important to me, so yes Amy gave her body to Ricky… Bob wants revenge on he son, and Amy is hurt on the out & in side of her. Ricky will do something he will regret, I just don't know yet…**_


	4. Fight For Him, If You Love Him

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

Ricky is pushing me away from him; like he doesn't know what to do with me… he's going to do something crazy I could feel it

"Ready to go over your Grandparent's house, John?" Ricky asked

"Yay" John clapped his hands

"I'll take that as a yes" Ricky said

I really hate the way Ricky is treating me, we don't even talk how we use to, the only thing that we talked about was John, asking about his shoes or what should he wear but mostly he ask John about me. Yesterday he asks John a very good question but John didn't respond.

_***Yesterday, Ricky & John***_

_**"Daddy" **_

_**"Hey Bubby"**_

_**"How was your day today?"**_

_**''Good''**_

_**"Good… Now John I need to ask you question "John nodded**_

_**"Ok, do you think I'm breaking mommy's heart?'' John only looked to the ground then shrugged his shoulders**_

_**"I don't know myself"**_

I just want to know if Ricky still loves me, because if he did he would have said something by now… I'm losing him

"John's ready…"

"Okay" An awkward silence grips the air, until I spoke my mind

"Ricky can we talk"

"No''

"Yes"

"Look Amy, I'm really not enjoying this"

"Do you still love me?''

"What?''

"I love you, I want to know if you still love me''

_***Ricky POV* **_

DAMN, why would she ask me that, should I say yes or no?

"No" tears was running down her face, I know I was lying but I couldn't say yes right now but I know that I still and always will love her

"So are we done here" all she could do was nodded because she was in shock

I feel so guilty now that I think about it, I just want to hug her but I got to stick though this then tell her the truth

"Ricky, really''

"Really what"

"You honestly don't love me?"

"No, it's complicated"

"So, really you just loved me for sex" she asked me…were the FUCK did she get that from

"Okay, first of all were is all this coming from"

"Ricky, you haven't been talking, looking or even touch me, ever since I told about what happened a week ago"

"I just can't do it no more"

''Do what" she came closer to me but I moved back

"I can't talk like I used too or even touch you, because of what my farther did to you''

"Why''

"I would fear myself of ever be my farther again ''

'' I'm sorry Amy" I left after that

_***Amy POV* **_

No, it's not ending this way nope; I will have him back you'll see… I'm madly in love with Ricky Underwood right now

"John, hey ready to go"

"Yes"

"Ok" he grabbed my hand then we left out the door

"DAD"

''ASHLEY ''

''What do you want?" Ashley asked

"You to watch your nephew, please"

"I want 100 dollars first"

"Fine, here"

"OH and where's dad, and Robbie''

"Robbie is here and dad in Palm Springs"

"Why?"

"What the hell do I look like, 20 questions; I don't have all the answers"

"Whatever, I'm leaving, bye John I love you"

"Wait Amy"

"Yes"

"Have you been…crying?"

"No, why would you say that"

"Your eyes are red, and your face is dry"

"It—it's nothing; look I have to get to school its 8:57a.m."

"Fine, go''

I started crying again because of Ricky, I didn't want to lose him but at the sometime I didn't want to even think about him… I drove to school and I know I was super late to class, the clock said "9:02 a.m."

"Damn it, I'm so late"

_***Grant High School***_

"God where's Amy, she never this late"

"Madison, again haven't we already been through this"

"Look I know she has John to worry about and everything but it doesn't add up"

"What?''

"Ricky here but Amy not" Madison said pointing at the door where Ricky was

"Well that's not good"

"We don't know what happened so let's not jump to conclusions, please" 2 minutes later Amy came

"Amy here"

"Okay, good"

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Amy'' I looked all over to see who called my name, until I saw my 2 best friends run over to me

"What's up?"

"What's up?''

"Yeah"

"What the hell is going on''

"What''

"You and Ricky fighting or something"

''Wait Ricky's here?''

''Yeah, you didn't know"

"No, he left me when he said something…"

"What's going between you two?"

"Nothing, why did he say something?"

"No, but he looks extremely angry" all I did was sigh

_***Charlotte POV* **_

Well Ricky didn't come to school yesterday, so I spent time on an outfit I didn't needed to wear yet, I guess today is the day to show off some shine of me to him and jealously to… Amy I think that's her name. I've been hearing about a huge argument been going on between Amy and Ricky some people been saying that he mad because she got pregnant or she mad at him because he force her to sex. People just crazy today

(Ring Ring)

"Hello?"

"Charlie, come out"

"Adrian?"

"Yeah"

"Wait your coming back"

"Well I have to this diploma right"

"Right, well come on inside"

"Come with me, so come out the front door"

"Okay, coming"

_***Amy POV***_

I think he saw me because I saw him, but he still haven't said anything to me, since he left the apartment, I miss talking to him

"Amy, if you want Ricky talk to him, makes him listen"

"I tried he doesn't want nothing to do with me and who said these rumors about me and him"

"Madison"

"No Laruen"

"Ok, it's like this Madison and I were talking about the whole thing then Jack overheard everything, who told Jess, who told the football team, who told their friends''

"I can't believe this'' some girl looked at me then shake her head at me, I've been getting that a lot today and I'm sick of it

"Amy, it couldn't get any worse" once Laruen said that it just got worse; I turn around and see the new girl and Adrian walking down the hallway, when everyone is looking dead at them

_***Charlotte POV***_

"Oh, look here he come"

"Charlotte you was talking about Ricky the whole time?''

"Yeah, what's up you sound confuse?"

"Because I am, Ricky already dating"

"I know"

"Wait you know"

"Yes, that Amy geek"

"Yeah, so leave him alone"

"What happened you always said if you want something or someone never give up"

"Yeah, that was before I got pregnant"

"So, what change?"

"I got pregnant"

"Fine, okay I guess it plan B"

"Plan B, what's plan B?"

"You'll see"

_***Adrian POV***_

God please help this girl she sounds just like me and I hate it but no can stop this girl

"Amy, hey how are you"

"Hi Adrian, well as you see not so good"

"Yeah, are you okay with this?"

"Honestly, no"

"That's understandable, I'm sorry really I am" all she did was nodded

_***Charlotte POV* **_

"Hey, Ricky"

"The hell do you want? I do fuck with you…"

"I just came to see if you were okay?"

"I'm sorry… I'm just upset I just want to redo life over the right way"

"And wish some stuff away"

"Yeah" I walked close to him only lip distance away and the good thing he didn't back away

_***Amy POV***_

"Amy you might not want to turn around"

"Why?"

" Let me just tell you"

"Ricky and Ch—'' before Madison could finish I was already walking down to Ricky locker, I stopped at the middle of the hallway, when I saw him and her so close together I lost it. I ran to Charlotte and push to the floor

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM"

"BACK OFF HAS-BEEN"

"BITCH, I'LL PUSH YOU RIGHT BACK ON THAT FLOOR" I started to get in her face

"DON'T BE MAD BECAUES YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM" I push her again then she push me, Adrian held her back and Ricky held me back

"OK, when, where, because I feel like beating your ass" Charlotte push Adrian off of her then ran to me, punch her in the face, I grabbed her hair with Ricky still grabbing me and Adrian getting Charlotte, while everyone's watching

"Bitch!" I kept saying it with anger; I got out of Ricky's grip then choke-hold her to the floor, until she elbowed my stomach causing me to fall to the ground

''Charlie, let her go" Adrian said grabbing her, until she lost grip so Adrian called Jack to come and grab charlotte

"NO! GET OFF OF ME" Charlie Yelled , then she kicked me, I lost it again I was stronger than I thought I was because I pushed her away from Jack, started punching and kicking her again Ricky, Grace and Jack took me off of her

"CHARLOTTE ONE WORD; WHORE"

"AMY SHUT THE HELL UP"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, WHAT MAD THAT YOU CAN'T FIND YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND… YOU'RE A WHORE"

"I'M THE WHORE, OKAY… AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET PREGNANT AT 15, WITH THAT SON OF A MISTAKE"

"WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING A MISTAKE, MY SON ISN'T A MISTAKE"

"MISTAKE!"

"OKAY LET ME GO, SO I CAN HIT HER AGAIN''

"NO WAY AMY"

"PLEASE" Adrian took Charlie to the main office, while Jack, Grace and Ricky was still blocking me, to the outside of the school

"Amy, calm down please ''

"Grace, I am calm"

"Are you sure"

"Positive" She let me go and I took a breath then sat down

"Let me talk to her" Grace asked Ricky, leaving her and Amy alone outside

"Amy what happened today?"

"Me and Ricky, have been fighting for the past week and today he tells me that he doesn't love me anymore"

"You're kidding me, he said that"

''Well actually he said that he – um I can't tell that one part"

"Why not"

"It's mean… but all I could say is Ricky is scared of himself''

"WOW… Then Amy you have to—''

"Amy Principle Office, Now"

"Bye Grace"

"Bye Amy"

***The Principle Office***

"So girls, you both will be in ISS for 2 weeks no questions ask"

"What?"

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS"

"Amy, you're doing paper grading, bathroom cleaning and kitchen duty"

"That's some bullshit"

"Charlotte you're doing, classroom cleaning, hallway floors need to be polish and kitchen duty also"

"What the Fu—''

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Miss. Bangladesh?"

"Whatever, this isn't even my fault she attack me, I was defending myself"

"Yeah, sucky job at that''

"Shut- up Amy"

"You shut-up Charlotte the whore"

"See she just called me a name, suspend her''

"Oh yeah right"

''Amy, that's enough''

"Whatever"

'' It's time for you two girls to apologize to one another"

"No''

"Hell No"

"Charlotte language"

"Sorry, but I'm not apologizing for defending myself''

"Fine, I'll apologize"

"What?"

"Will you shut up, so I can apologize? Charlotte I'm sorry…"

"Thank You"

"That you're an insecure whore"

"Amy that's weekends included now"

"Goody" I said sarcastically

"Fine, 3 weeks of ISS and summer school, and you can't come to school by yourself"

"Why not"

"So you won't sneak out on your duties"

"So now I have to be carpool"

"I guess so"

"Balls!"

"Aw, Amy I'm so sorry… that you can't keep your legs close and you're an insecure BICTH!" I got up from my seat and attack her and while she was still sitting down, for a minute I had her but the principle remove me from her

"Okay girls I think were done here"

"Thank God" Charlotte and I left the office and it was time for next period and everyone was in the halls co-sighing, quoting us about the fight and half the girls had it video on their phones

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"DAMN, who this?"

"Amy, the girl Ricky used to date"

"He's not dating her anymore?"

"That's what the cheerleaders are saying"

"Who?"

"Charlotte, hey we heard about the fight, who won?" I asked

"It was… pretty even"

"Really… because on YouTube it looked like you got your ass beat…I saw it a couple times"

"Whatever, did Ricky dump Amy?''

"What, he did?"

"I mean people are saying the cheerleading team said it"

"Really"

"Yep"

''Okay, where is Ricky"

"With Jack I would believe"

"Good'' I was shock I never would have thought he would dump her, where is he, there with the whole cheerleading team trying to talk to him

"HEY, SLUT BUCKETS! HE'S NOT SINGLE" When I said that they all left

"Thanks, Grace"

"Oh, don't thank me yet" I stepped on his toe

"Ouch!''

"You heartless Bastard, you dump Amy, didn't you"

"What, no all I said I don't want to love her''

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" I stepped on his toe again

"Ouch, damn it Grace please pick another spot"

"Why don't you love her?"

"I do love her…"

"But, you said you don't love her"

"I don't want to love her"

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you…"

''Fine, don't tell me, but tell her"

"Okay"

"NOW, RICKY"

"OK, just don't hit me again''

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"Amy we need to talk…"

_**Cliffhanger! I wonder what Ricky is going to say….STAY TUNE!**_


	5. Crazy For That Girl

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"…Amy we need to talk…"

"No really" she said sarcastically

"Look, I know you're mad about what I said earlier this morning, but I didn't mean it"

"Which part? That you don't love me anymore? Or that you can't be around me?"

"I do love you; I thought it would be easier if I told you that I didn't"

"WHY?"

"Because, why would I love you if I couldn't be around you… "

"Why wouldn't you love me because you can't be near me? Ricky I love you, I was hurt because of what you said" I could feel the hurt in her voice

"You don't think I was hurt because of what happened, because of what I said to you"

"Why, couldn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what…that I love you and everything would be okay…Nothing is ever going to be okay, because my farther is out of prison and still haunting me"

"I know that… but we could have talk earlier because of what you're feeling"

"I couldn't… until someone made me realized that I should start over with the one I love"

"So you do still love me?''

"Yeah"

"Then that's all that matter" kiss we shared that night the most powerful kiss we both ever made

"I love you Ricky"

"I love you too, Amy" We continue the kiss

_**Really I have more coming but I have to keep thinking but I do know my 6th maybe 7th chapter will be a PROM CHAPTER… This chapter will be great, long and crazy but I still think about some stuff **_

**Luvya,**

_**Mariah15**_


	6. PROM Coming Bitches!

_***Ricky POV***_

The News said that they caught the 2 guys but 1 is still out there, I don't know who it is, they don't know who it is I'm starting to worry that it's Bob, but I just hope not…

"Amy we have to go"

"I'm calling in sick"

"You have to accept the consequences" I teased

"You sound like a dad"

"I am a dad…Come on Amy, if we don't do this the easy way, we're going to do this my way"

"If I go I would have to work all day like a staff, with no pay"

"Amy it's only 3 weeks"

"3 weeks too long"

"Amy, let's go" I picked her up off the bed to the bathroom

"Take a shower, or I will give you a bath like John"

"Does it include a strip search?" I glared at her

"I'm kidding; I'll be out in a minute"

"Thank You" I left the bathroom then dress John

_***Amy POV***_

I brush my teeth, put my hair into a ponytail and then I started to think, I fucking hate Grant high right now, not only I have work to do but I have to do it for 3 weeks, that's 21 days straight, 504 hours… bonus I have to work with that Whore!

So what to wear, what to wear… a cropped shirt with my blue tank top with some of my shorts and my black flats

"Okay, I'm ready''

"Come on kids"

"Ha, Ha, Ha only for 3 weeks"

_***Charlotte POV***_

It's a Wednesday, a new day, it better be a good day since I have ISS with that girl but she has 3 weeks, I have 2, dumb bitch…she can't just close her mouth, I get to see Ricky more, by the work I'm going to do

So what to wear what to wear… My blue graphic tee with some denim shorts and my blue heels

"Okay, Adrian" I yelled

"Would stop yelling, Mercy is sleep—WHAT THE HELL"

"What?"

"What, What hell are you wearing"

"Oh, you like''

"Ok, I know about the whole Ricky thing, but Damn girl"

"I don't think it's all that"

"Shit, I do"

"Whatever, what's going on with you?"

"Umm, something simple and easy"

"Oh, you call some black skinnies and a Hollister top simple and easy"

"Yeah"

"OH, okay where are your shoes?"

"Oh, my Hollister flip-flops"

"Fine, are you ready to go school?"

"Yeah, where's Betty so she could watch Mercy''

"Downstairs"

"Okay, let's go''

_***Grant High School***_

Students just heard the good news about PROM everyone so excited about everything … Boys ask girls, Girls accept, but the thing on their minds is Amy &Charlotte what happened if they went

_***Amy POV***_

"THIS SUCKS"

"Yeah, you said that earlier and in the car"

"Because it does, I didn't even do anything"

"Oh yeah, Jack, Grace and I just held you back for fun''

"It wouldn't have been a fight, if she just listens the first time"

"I smell a tense of jealousy in the air"

"And you're right; if she tries to move another move on you I won't hesitate to hit her"

"Okay" We went inside the school and everyone went to loud into a whisper, and I kept wondering what was going on, but everyone kept real quite

"DON'T WORRY I KNOW EVERYTHING" I told the whole hallway

''Amy, what are you saying"

"I'm trying to see what everyone's talk today"

"Maybe the fight"

"Nope, then people would be clapping, because I won''

"Okay, let's turn you in" Ricky had his arm around my waist, taking me to the office… until we saw Charlotte and Adrian

"OH my God! Who let her come out the house like that?"

"It suites her"

"Ricky, we're doing cleaning for ISS"

"Right"

"So why the hell she got on heels, like the whore she is"

"Maybe, because she wants too''

"OH, she coming, act normal''

"I should be telling you that"

_***Charlotte POV***_

See Amy and Ricky together, I started to smile about the whole fake play, let's play along

"Hi Ricky"

"Whatever…"

"Hello, Amy"

"I'm sorry but what do you have on"

"Clothes"

"Not enough"

"Well it's really isn't up to you…" I stepped forward a little bit

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"You might want to step back 5 feet or my fist will be your face" Ricky held me tighter and Adrian pushed her back

"Thought so'' then Ricky and I walked to the office

_***Principal's Office***_

"Okay girls, here's a little heads-up, you won't have to do class work but the work you have to do is the work I assigned you to do"

"Oh, Great"

"Really Amy, stop it"

"Is it bothering you?"

"Honestly yes"

"Then I don't know why I should stop"

"Anyways, girls I'm telling you if work hard, you both could join everyone who's going to prom"

''PROM"

"Yes, Amy…prom"

"Wow, cool"

"Shut-up, No this can't happened"

"What, Ricky doesn't want to go to Prom with you"

"Didn't I tell you to shut-up?"

"Look girls, if it's an issue—"

"No, issues just a bad idea"

"Well, it's not on me so get to work, Amy work the Front desk and Charlotte give out the senior's test scores"

"Seniors?''

"Oh don't worry Amy I'll make sure Ricky gets he's personally"

"Okay, if you say so..."

_***Amy POV***_

"Oh, don't worry Amy I'll make sure Ricky gets he's personally"

"Okay, if you say so…"Dumb Bitch I got graded the papers and Ricky's is with me if he wants it he could get

"Oh and Amy, make sure you give Ricky his test" The principle said

"Okay" I made myself comfortable behind the Front Desk

_***Charlotte POV***_

That bitch Amy took Ricky's paper so I wouldn't get to it, I don't like her but she's smart…

"Amy, Ricky doesn't have his test scores"

"Oh, I know"

"Well, give it here"

"No, he's coming''

"You're so overprotect for him, if you keep doing it he'll get tired of it and he'll also get tired of you"

"Then what, you going to come in our relationship and get him, how stupid you sound…if we did brake-up, you're be nothing but sloppy seconds to him"

''Amy come here" Ricky said

"Got to go" I told Charlotte

"What does it look like?"

"What your test scores?"

"Yeah, I bet you saw them"

"You're right I did…You want to know"

"No…"

"Good…Because it's a surprise"

"Where is it?"

"Right here, sure you don't want to see it?"

"No, I can't…"

"Okay, I'll just put them back"

''No, wait… let me see it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I gave the test, he stare at it for second then gave it back to me

"So… how do you feel?" he slid down on the wall, I joined him, I leaded on his shoulder and he leaded on my head

_***Ricky POV***_

I passed, I passed my test scores but why do I feel like I don't deserve this, it doesn't add up to me

"You want to talk about it"

"Not really, but I believe I have to before my mind explode"

"What's on your mind?"

"I passed my test, but do I deserve it?"

"Of course, why would you think don't?"

"But what I've been through growing up…"

"It wasn't you're fault, you were only five"

"But…Every time I try to feel better about myself, I always think something could ruin it for me"

"But it couldn't have been every time, what about when we're together, like right now"

''Only you and John" he said with a passionate kiss, until the Bell rang

_***PA SPEKING BOX***_

_Hello Grant High Students, it time to announce are New News_

_Okay first let us all give a clap for Ricky Underwood for having the highest scores on his test_

_**(Everyone was clapping and cheering)**_

_Are 2nd talk is about PROM… we started to have Prom last week but little miss Grace Bowman told us to do a little Spring Prom, since it is spring week, let's do another clap_

_**(Everyone Clap)**_

"_3rd News talk, is here with us today to talk about the Prom… she is also are fonder, designer and owner of the prom because it was her idea _

_*Grace on the PA*_

_Hello, everyone now if you have questions about the prom, please ask me or Miss.O'Mally… it will be on a Saturday night, here at the high school gym…oh and boys don't asked anymore girls, The girls will asked and also there will be a Prom Queen and King, plus some of us did some voting already_

_Wear any dressy dress that suits you because you will be judged on looks, so will boys, I think that's it, Bye (The Bell rang again)_

"That little whore!"

"WHO"

"Charlotte… she was listing in our conversation which shows why everyone knows about your scores"

"Well it's too late now, why is it such a big deal to you?"

"I wanted to do it, of course with your permission… but I'm the girlfriend in this relationship and that was my job"

"Aw, little Amy mad because she couldn't posted up my scores" he said, hugging me real tight

"It's not funny; it's rude of her to think that she could do that"

"Amy, you can't kill her, no wait… You won't kill her. Okay what if she did, the Principal probably told her to since you're not at the desk"

"I doubt it"

"I have to get to my next class and you got to do your time of hard work"

"Ugh, Fine…Bye" He gave me a soft kiss on the lips then left. I walked in the Office and confronted Charlotte of her actions

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb Charlotte''

"Look, I was doing my work"

"Managing the front desk and P.A. is _my _work"

"Well, it didn't look like it when you and Ricky were talking"

"It was something important and let's not bring Ricky in to this"

''Fine, you need to start doing something, or else were both in here for another week"

"And you need to start thinking about butterflies and rainbows instead of thinking about Ricky… once you start doing that, I'll change my act'' I sat down behind the desk and started grading more papers

_***Charlotte POV***_

I really hate her; I wish someone could just tell her about herself… So prom I think I just might go me and Adrian…Plus we could go to this one place and get dresses

"Send down Adrian Lee, please" I said on the PA, and just like that she came

''What? What happened?''

"We have to talk, come on follow me'' we walked out into the hallway

"What's going on?"

"We should go to Prom, this Saturday"

"Um, yeah about that…NO"

"Why it will be fun"

"Yeah, I bet it will but I have a little girl to raise"

"Mercy could stay with your mom and dad"

"They always have something plan… so no"

"Betty and my dad"

"Saturday they always go out too"

"And no I'm not about to send my baby to someone I don't know"

"Damn it Adrian, why can't you just take her to daycare"

"No"

"Then who can I go with?"

"Ask Grace"

''Isn't she going with Amy"

"Aren't Amy and Ricky going together?"

"Wait Ricky's going?"

"I don't know is he?"

"I don't know that's why I ask"

"Then I don't know Charlie…"

"Wait, Amy can't go if Ricky isn't going, she also have 3 weeks of ISS so she can't go period... so Ricky doesn't have a date?"

"Charlotte I'm going to do this as a sister" She smacked me

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL"

"I just did that to make you realize that Ricky is with Amy so deal with it and don't ask him a fucking thing about Prom, I have to go" I have feelings for him though… deep feelings


	7. Prom Dresses & Love Stuff

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"I'm going to try and forget that she was flirting with you, walking closer to you…when we were fighting, and I'm trying to forget that I beat that whore to the floor" I told Ricky while brushing my teeth

"I'm glad to see that you're forgetting"

"I feel you're sarcasm, but I'll take it"

"Are you going to Prom" He asked while grabbing his toothbrush, then start brushing his teeth, I spit out all the foam in my mouth, stared at him in shock

"What are you asking?" He cleaned his mouth, started to laugh

"Amy, I asking you to Prom"

"Really!" I started to get real excited

"Yep, I believe so'' I wrapped my legs around his hips, causing him to bump against the wall

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Yes you will" I said then we both kiss

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

''Okay let's put the refreshments here and the voting box here with some spotlights by the entrance and some up on the ceiling and above the dance floor. Make the sage look like a Michael Jackson concert; you know sparkling lights or something…"

"GRACE''I heard my name from a distance

"I heard my name"

"Grace" I turn around a see Amy running towards me

"Amy?"

"Grace, hi I have… something to… tell you" Amy said out of breath

"Me first… Did run all day?"

"No, but I did run around the whole damn school to find you"

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Ricky asked me out to Prom, but I don't have a dress, so Grace can you help me"

"OMG, SHOPPING… Okay give me till the end of this period then we'll ditch"

"Okay where to meet out?"

"Band Room"

"Why band room?"

"The only class with a back door"

"Make sense"

_***2nd Period in the Band Room***_

Mostly everyone we know are here (Amy, Grace, Adrian, Charlotte) all seating down on the floor planning

_**Amy:**_

2nd period only last for 45 minutes, and the nearest Formal Salon is up north

_**Grace:**_

We can because that drive is like 15 minutes, we could only shop for 8 minutes and that's 23 minutes total

_**Charlotte:**_

Who's all driving?

_**Adrian:**_

Amy and Grace in one car I and you in my car… agreed

_**Amy:**_

I like it, let's go 2nd period is about to start in 5, 4,3,2,1 (Bell rings) 45 minutes start

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"What's the place name?"

"Grace I thought you knew?"

''No, I knew where it was, I never knew the name"

"Well it's a new place they just build it 4months ago, and I've been dying to see what it look like inside it's called Catan Fashion_"_

"Oh My God, I know that place, when I and Tom went to Ohio like 3 or 4 years ago, they just build Cantan Fashion the largest bridal salon"

"Wait, it's a Bridal Salon too"

"Yeah, Amy it was a Bridal salon first"

"Wait I think this is the place make a turn right"

"Wow, this place is even more beautiful inside"

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

"Wow, this place is big"

"Hello Ladies and Welcome to Cantan Fashion, can I help you with anything"

"Um, yes the 3 of us are looking for Prom dresses and this one will search for a wedding dress"

"Adrian, Ricky and I aren't ready"

''NO, Ricky isn't ready but your happy go lucky, we'll meet at the prom walkway"

"Okay"

"Okay, ladies follow me and miss this is the Bridal area so is back there" the woman said

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"Wait, there getting married?"

"Charlie shut the hell up and mind your business, keep walking''

"Whatever"

As we walk down the way all I saw was Prom dresses and a long runway and in the back was fitting rooms

"This is some epic stuff"

"I'm with you on that"

''OMG, Adrian look at this dress''

''Ew, Charlie that dress is a no''

''What color is it…vomit"

"No, it likes a mold green"

"Trifling"

"Once I try it on, you won't said that"

"Put it on, then"

"Excuse me, we need 2 fitting rooms"

"Okay how many dresses?"

"Just this one, but there will be more to come"

''Okay fitting room # 4 is open go to that one"

"Thank You"

"Go try it on" I took me a minute then the dress was on

"See, this dress is—''

"TRASH…try on something else" I sigh, I turn around to the mirror and see Amy wearing this beautiful wedding dress

"Adrian come here, look at what Amy got on" Adrian and me was looking through the mirror, until Adrian went to Amy to see the dress

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I saw this real beautiful dress, I just had to try it on with this real cute vile

"My god this is amazing" The dress was made by Vera Wang, it was a Gemma Strapless sweetheart mermaid grown with asymmetrically pleated bodice and cut organza … I just loved it, I saw Adrian coming my way

"It's beautiful Amy"

"I know right, if I had the money I could wear it to Prom"

"How Much is it"

"I don't know, I asked the lady she told she'll be right back, but never came back"

"Amy, Turn around"

"Okay" All I saw was a flash

"Perfect"

"Adrian, what did you just do?"

"Sent the picture to Ricky"

"What, how my face looked"

''Perfect, that's why I said it"

"Miss Amy the cost of the dress" she said handing me a piece of paper

"Holy Mother Fu—''

"Amy!"

"Sorry, but look"

"DAMN, NO THIS DRESS COST $5,000"

"Right, what the hell is it made of… Vera Wang's ass"

"Take the dress off, and get a prom dress"

"Right, be out in a second" I got dress, and then followed Adrian. The Prom side was so teen and beautiful, once you walk in you see a runway

"OMG, Amy look"

''What you have to wear this dress"

"It is cute but—"

"Cute? Ricky is going to love it"

"Well, I guess I could try it on''

"Cool, here" I took the dress and found a fitting room to go in

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Okay, this is the dress"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Charlie I tried on 4 dresses and this is my 5th dress, and it's my price range… hello"

''Yeah, but do it suits you, do you love in that dress, do you feel like a princess"

"Yep this it, CHECK PLEASE, all I need is the shoes"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"Adrian, come look at my dress"

"Help me get up on this runway"

"Let me see… I like it purple you're color"

"Thank You, plus I have some purple pumps that can go with this dress"

''Yay"

''Now your dress…"

"My dress? Charlie I'm not going to Prom if no one going to watch Mercy"

"Yes, someone is going to watch Mercy"

"I called your mom and she said she'll do it but you have to get at 12:00, okay"

"Fine, where the dress"

"In fitting room #4" I still on the runway fixing my dress right, then Amy comes out with this corset black ball gown dress, to be honest it looked better than my dress, but my body and face look better than her…she comes up to the runway

"Excuse me, Charlotte but I can't see myself in the mirror''

"Then use another one"

"But I wanted this"

"Amy, there's a whole lot of full body mirrors in here, find one"

"Look I'm trying to be nice, but woman you are pushing it"

"Look I was here first" I was blocking her view, she walks up to me then pushes me off the runway

"OUCH" I fell to the ground, good thing they have carpet on all the floors

"I was trying to be nice, but fuck nice now"

"Whatever, Amy" walked up to her, but she caught me

"I wish you would try to do something stupid again; I'll hit you in this dress"

"BITCH"

"WHORE"

"Hey, HEY stop with the hurting and cursing" Adrian said

"Hey, I love the way that dress looks on you"

"This dress is $254"

''Good I'll pay for it"

''how much is you dress, Charlie?"

"$123"

"Okay, I'll pay for your, you'll pay for mine"

"Deal"

"Girls, buy the dresses you're getting, because 2nd period is going to be over in 30 minutes"

"Damn it ok"

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

Grace just we wasted 5 minutes of our time, so I got ready told the sales woman I wanted the dress and it was only $500.00 plus tax, I was crying on the inside but happy that I could pay for it

"Okay Amy you ready"

"Yeah, you wear you dress?"

''Oh, yea I forgot to pay"

''Damn Grace"

"Okay, now I am ready''

And just in time the bell rang, we all got are dress then put them in the truck, but I drove with Ricky so I waited for him to come outside, I'm late kitchen duty so that's another week of ISS, well what hell I don't really care no more

"Hey"

"What happened?"

''Nothing I did get my dress"

''Which one?"

"My prom dress, what other one would there— Oh that one''

''I started to get it but the cost was some BS"

"Amy, do you really want to get married?"

"Do you really want to get married?"

"Because, at first you said that you did but now you don't know… Why Ricky" He didn't answer, I was going teary-eye

"It's just still complicated for me to trust myself"

''Because of that night?"

"Maybe"

''It was nothing"

''Amy, the man who ruined my childhood, touched you…. I don't called that nothing"

"I don't want to talk it about right now, I got to go'' He said then kissed my cheek, then left

"But I know you still love me" I said to myself


	8. Don't Think About It Too Much

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

It's FRIDAY! And Prom got one more day to come, so many people are voting for Prom King and Queen…

"ADRIAN, COME HERE" Charlie yelled from her room, I ran to Mercy's room to see if she was awake… And she was

"Hi baby your loud ass auntie woke you up, let's visit her"

"What do you want?" I asked Charlotte, with Mercy in my arms

"I need to know what to wear… aw little Mercy up" taking Mercy from my arms

"Hey boo and how did you get up, huh'' all Mercy did was giggle

"Auntie Charlie going to get dress, for someone she likes, then he's going to be mine"

"Okay, give me my child back before you said something to her…that she don't need to hear"

"Fine, take her"

"Thank you, so what are you wearing?''

"I don't know that's why I called you"

''Fine hold Mercy"

''Yay, give her here, hey Mercy give me kiss"

"Thank you, I love you''

"Okay, wear this gray top, with that black lace tank with these black skinnies"

"What shoes"

''Um my one gray flats"

"Ew, no you wore those when you were pregnant''

"Good so you can fit them because your is feet bigger than mine"

"Whatever, what about my heels"

"No, no heels"

"WHY, you're being mean… your mother is being mean Mercy"

"Good, so no heels"

"But if I don't wear then—"

"Then what… Ricky, do you honestly think Ricky would care about what you have on…NO you want to know why… because he's with Amy, he's fucking Amy, and he has a baby by AMY"

"You don't think I know that, he doesn't want her"

"Well obviously he does, if he hasn't paid an attention to you…Oh my God, Charlie… if you don't stop fucking with Ricky, your nothing but a WHORE" I told her taking Mercy from her hands

"FUCK YOU ADRIAN"

"WHATEVER"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

I can't believe Adrian just said that, if I want to flirt with Ricky then I'm flirt with Ricky it's none of their business who I want, and I want Ricky, I'm calling Grace

"Hello"

"Hey, Grace can you give me a ride please, Adrian bailed on me"

"Um…yea sure"

"Thanks"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

I'm not going to school today, I've finish my entire test, did all of my homework and even got my tux for Prom… I really don't care about me and Amy disagreement yesterday because we worked it out and, I still love her and that's all that matters

"Come you ready"

"I'm not going to school today"

"What… so you got ready for nothing"

"No…I have…to do something today"

"Like what?"

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be something now wouldn't it"

"Fine don't tell me but I will find out"

"Yeah, will see… bye"

"Bye'' I called my mom once Amy left

"Ricky?"

"Mom, hey"

"Yea what's going on?"

"Nothing, did you hear the news"

"Yes"

"And"

"Bob, got sent back to Prison"

"Really"

"Yes, him and those other 2 men… they all have another 8 years"

''I'm going to visit him"

"Yes, yes… Wait what"

"I'm going to see him"

"Why, Ricky"

"I would like to ask him a question, maybe 2 or 4, 28 questions why did he ruin my childhood"

"Ricky getting all the answers you want by him doesn't make it hurt less just waste time"

"I don't think so, because the girl I was in love with I'm scared to still love her because of that night"

"Ricky, you really can't control what happened that night, all you can really is know nothing else happened, and also know that Amy is still here and loves you no matter what, I know that your pushing Amy away because of what happened, every time she get close to you, your scared to get closer… get closer to her, I think you should get closer to her"

"Do you understand me, Ricky?"

"Yeah, I understand you mom and thanks"

"You're welcome, now I got to go bye"

"Bye" she right, she always right when it comes to love, I got my keys then headed out the door

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

Another day of ISS, man I hate it

"Amy come here"

"Yeah Mr. Montréal"

"I realized that you weren't on kitchen duty like you was order" I turn my head left then right to see who was he talking to

"I WASN'T ORDER TO ANYTHING, THE ONLY REASON WHY I WASN'T ON KITCHEN DUTY BECAUES I HAD BETTER THINGS TO DO"

"Oh really like what" he asked me, and I started to smile

"Like having sex with Ricky… anymore questions"

"NO… you can go back to class"

''Thank You''

(Bell Rings)

I see Ricky running towards me

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming to school today"

''I wasn't but I have something to say"

"Like what"

"That I've been a jerk, I know that I couldn't change or control what happened that night, or think since it happened it changes everything between us because it doesn't I love you Amy and I'm not afraid to step closer to you, anymore… I still love you the way I did before that night, I was just afraid"

"Wow, what can I say"

"Nothing, but this…" He kissed me

"Yeah, I like that better" we kissed again, and again

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Then she called me whore then left, who does that"

"Charlie, I love you but she right"

"Right about what, Amy and Ricky… it's never going to work between them"

"Well, that's not what I see"

''okay so what if they're making out, me and Ricky will do more, just wait and see"

"Okay, Charlotte"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

No one thinks me and Ricky will be… well Prom change that

"Hey, Timmy"

"Hi, Charlie"

"I'll give you a 20 only if you give that 0.5"

''Oh so you know, well it actually 40 bucks but you're hot, so give up the 20"

"Okay here…"

"Wait how many you need?"

"Only 2"

"Okay just know these are very dangerous, so don't use two on one cup"

"Okay, give them here"

''Thanks, bye Tommy"

"Bye"

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

''Hey, Amy"

'' Hey, Grace ready for tomorrow night"

"Yeah, how about you"

"So ready"

"Cool, because we're all getting ready at my house"

"Okay, cool what time"

"Well, the Prom starts at 9:00, so swing by at 8:00"

"Okay, wait who's all coming"

"Oh… um…you know Adrian, Me….oh my mom because she doing hair and make-up…. Charlotte"

"GRACE"

"What, she my friend too"

"Yeah, but me and Adrian are you're best friends"

''I know but I want Charlie to come too"

"Fine Grace but if she cross me again, I'll hit her and won't stop"

"I get it Amy"

"Okay, I'll just spend the night, tonight"

"Okay"


	9. Prom Chapter Pt 1

_***Saturday Morning***_

Ricky went to the Prison to straighten things out with his Farther; Grace and Amy has to get everything ready for the make-over, Adrian took Mercy to her mother's; Charlotte is packing up to go over Grace's

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

I really didn't want to be bother by Amy, but I guess if she is friends Grace… we could try and be cool…I texted Grace

_Grace I'm outside_

Okay, door unlocked… I went to the back door, and it was unlocked

"Hello?"

"Were upstairs" Grace yelled, I just grabbed my stuff then walked up the stairs, I kept straight then saw Grace's room

"Welcome Charlie to my Room…Today we have Amy, me and Adrian"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know" we all laugh

"But let's make this fun"

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"I got $200 dollars on my card and its only 3:56p.m."

"Wait Grace you want to go shopping again?"

"Well why not … we still have some more stuff to get"

"Like what?"

"Well, Amy you have to get some shoes with that dress and Adrian you need a diamond necklace and some earrings… Charlie you need to go to V.S."

"Okay… I got like $56 dollars, a little black lace thong and black lace bra won't bother… Ricky right Amy" The 3 of us looked at Amy, Me and Adrian and Amy was on the bed and Charlie was sitting on the chair… Amy looked heated before we even got to Amy she ran to Charlie, then start punching her

"Amy stop it!" I grabbed her by the leg and Adrian got her by the waistline

"Get this crazy bitch off of me" we finally got her, until Charlotte attacked Amy, so we let Amy go

_***Amy's P.O.V.* **_

Charlotte attacked me while Grace and Adrian was holding me back so my whole face was open, but they both lost their grip… so now I was in control

"Amy let her go"

"No, the bitch thinks she could say whatever the fuck she wants" I roughed her up then punch her again, until lip bust into blood

"Okay Amy, enough" Adrian said dragging me off of Charlotte to the other side of the room

"And, Charlotte stop being stupid" Grace said, I left the room, then ran to the bathroom with my phone… I texted Ricky

_I need you, come over Grace's _-Amy

_Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes -_Ricky

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I waited 10 minutes outside for Ricky, but I only had 30 minutes or so to get ready for Prom, I heard someone horn I looked up a see Ricky coming out of his car, I ran into his arms

"Ricky!"

"Amy, what's going on?"

"I missed you" I said avoiding his eyes

"It's only been a day, so what really happened"

"Amy, what's up with your eye?"

"I got into a fight with Charlotte"

"What? Amy what did you do?"

"I didn't kill her if that's what you're asking''

"What did you do?"

"I punched her until lip bleed"

"Really… what for?"

"Take a guess…"

"What did she say?"

"That you wouldn't mine her having on black lace underwear"

"No I would mine"

"No Ricky, she talking about sleeping with you"

"Look Amy you and I both know that's not ever going to happened"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I love you" he kissed me

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"Will you stop moving, that's what you get anyways for saying something like that" Adrian said putting a rag of alcohol and ice on my lip

"I did it to win the fight"

"Good Job, because it work" Adrian said angrily, mushing the rag in my face

"I need a drink… Grace where does you mom keep the bottles?"

"Under the sink all the way in the back, in a brown paper bag" Grace told her, I shook my head in disappoint and in a second Adrian and Grace was drunk, I started looking out the window watching Amy and Ricky making out

"Damn! It's like they can't keep their lips away from each other"

"Who?"

"Amy and Ricky"

"Wait Ricky's here" Grace said looking out the window

"OMG we should go say hey"

"Yeah, let's go" Adrian said, as her and Grace walked out the door

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

From the side of my eye I see Adrian and Grace stumbling over to us

"Um, Amy"

"Yeah"

"Why are Adrian and Grace drunk?"

"What Adrian and Gra—''

"AMY!"

"Grace? Ricky help her" I picked up Grace and Amy had Adrian's shoulder over hers

"We come to say hey to you guys" Grace said then just started laughing

"Adrian, keep your head up… okay" Amy told her

"Why… my sister-in-law is a total bitch, my husband is in rehab… and most of all I'm Drunk" Adrian passed out after that

"Adrian wake up… Okay Ricky get Adrian, and I got Grace" Amy said while I grabbed Adrian from the ground

_***Adrian POV***_

My head was pounding full of hurt, my hands were numb and my legs were so weak… I'm happy that I can breathe fully right now; I can't remember anything that happened in the last 30 minutes

"Hey guys I think she waking up" Grace said

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian…ADRIAN"

"WHAT?"

"You're awake…"

"…And you're crazy"

"Okay, she back… let's gets her dress or ready"

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Wait Grace should we even move her, she not drunk but she is still a little tipsy"

"Uh, she'll be fine; she'll sweat out of it…like I did"

"Okay Grace"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

Grace thinks Adrian okay and Amy thinks she needs more time to rest, when the time now 7:00p.m. And Prom starts at 9:00p.m. While Grace and Amy took care of Adrian, I came across Amy cell phone, I was looking for Ricky's number, and then I found it… should I call him on her phone or text him no wait why would I call him… I took he's number then put it in my phone and then quickly put everything back together

"Hey Charlie you're not doing anything to your hair"

"Um, No I'm just going to wear it down"

"Well okay"

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Oh, Grace we should have our hair up"

"Cool I have the best prom hair magazines, just let me go get them… oh and watch Adrian"

"Amy I just want to know why you hate me so much" Charlotte asked

"I don't hate you, I strongly dislike you but I don't hate you"

"Then is there a small possibility that we could be friends or cool"

"Not a chance in hell" I said then went to Adrian

"Hey Adrian, how you feel"

"LIKE SHIT IN A DRESS"

"Yeah but it a pretty dress"

"Oh whatever''

"So your sister-in-law wants to be friends"

"WITH YOU?"

"Yup"

"No, no it's never going to work…"

"Tell me why I was thinking that too" we both laugh

"Ow my head… yeah I can't go to Prom"

"You're lucky that Ibuprofen is keeping you up, so let it kick in and drink this coffee"

"AMY!" Grace yelled

"Grace, what's up?"

"I found the books, let's do it… then we could get dress"

"Cool"

Okay it took 15 minutes for my hair and 15 minutes for Grace's hair so that was like 30 minutes total; We had our make –up done and that was only 5 minutes or maybe less also we had to get dress… then our dates were at the door, at least one of them… so we thought

(Knock, Knock) "Who's at the door" I open the door, and OMG

"Hi Amy"

"OMG… Where have you been all of this life time?"

"Rehab"

"Adrian!"

"What please don't yell—"

"BEN!" Adrian yelled running to Ben

"I'm just going to leave now" I said going back in the house

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

"Where have you been all my life''

"Well again, Rehab ''

''Yeah 10 weeks is a long time Benny… I've missed you so did Mercy"

"And Charlotte"

"Umm yeah, I can't really tell about your sister"

"She still hates me, huh?"

"No, not really…come on she inside" While Grace's mom and her husband and Tom was there too, taking pictures of the girls me and Ben step into the room

"WHOA! LOOK WHO STEP INTO THE ROOM! Mom the first couple here" Grace said

"Well of course come on Adrian and Ben"

"Well I'm not dress for prom"

"Please you look like you're wearing a black tie"

"No I have more in the limo"

"More?"

"Limo?''

"Oh, I'm not alone" Ben went to the door then waves his hand out to the driveway and 2 boys came out of the limo and into the house

"OMG, it Jack and Ricky… dude you look great"

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Jack who told you the color of my dress?"

"Well see my favorite color is blue and I didn't know you were wearing blue… but I just got the blue vest''

"Jack and Grace couple pictures"

"We're not couple… Fine, just for the night…One picture" everyone was taking pictures… Adrian and Ben took two, all of the girls took 4 or 3 as a group and couple pictures Amy and Ricky took two together then a the boys took one

"Okay mom no more pictures we have to leave it 8:39p.m."

"Okay have good time" we all left


	10. Prom Chapter Pt 2

_***Grant High School Prom***_

_**(Rihanna "Where Have You Been")**_

_Where have you been…Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah? Somewhere in the crowd _

_Where have you been all of my life? _

_Where have you been all of my life?_

_Where have you been all of my life?_

"Wow Grace made prom huge and wild of fun" Lauren said dancing on the dance floor

"I know right… where the gang?" Jesse asked

"Coming through the door"

_**I've been , man, Looking for someone…someone who can please me….Love me all night long, I've been everywhere, man….Looking for you babe, Looking for you babe**_

_**Searching for you babe …**_

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Wow…"

"Yeah I know right… Grace you really worked hard''

"I know right…Its sexy!"

"You're not kidding"

(Beyoncé Partition)

_**Drive; roll up the partition, please**_

_**Driver, roll up the partition, please **_

_**I don't need you seeing 'Yonce on her knees **_

_**Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up, we ain't even gonna make it to this club**_

_**Take all of me **_

_**I just the wanna be the girl you like, the girl you like **_

As me and Ricky walked down the runway with the rest of the gang

Charlotte was up to something, I could feel it… I just want to know, Prom was the craziest night everyone was dancing wild, and acting out… cheerleaders had routines for Prom

_**Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?**_

_**Le sexe , je veux dire: **_

_**I'activite` physique, le coit. Tu aimes ca**_

_***Charlotte POV***_

Me, Adrian and Ben are sitting right behind Amy, Ricky and Grace's table I see Ricky's cup, I slowly walked by it then slip a Mickey Finn with no one looking, then pulled out more than 100 voting cards of "Amy & Ricky" then threw them away, put in "Amy & Ben" cards I made in the box then walked away

"Hey, Charlie"

"Huh… oh hey Ben"

"Look I know you're still mad at me for what I did in the past"

"You think so...never" I said sarcastically

"But I'm really sorry for everything"

"No I don't you are… Ben the first time I saw you smoking pot, drinking liquor… I saw my mother when I was 8 years-old; trying to get clean… but instead she kept selling her body to help me live… I swore to myself and God that I would never see that hurt and beg for the wrong reasons… and you of all people should know that, Ben"

"Charlie… I'm so sorry—"

"Amy and Ben for this year prom King and Queen"

"Yea, well I am too" I said folding my arms then he went up stage

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I never would have thought that I would be Prom Queen with Ben; I always thought Ricky would be my King… I'll make it up to him, we left the stage

"Hey" I said to Ricky with a kiss

"Hey" he said tired and drowsy

"What's wrong?"

"I really don't know, but my girl made Prom Queen"

"Yeah, but you're not her Prom King"

"Maybe not but I'm not mad at her"

"Good, because I want to make it up to you"

"I know" He kissed me, until then it was a make out scene

"AMY!" Charlotte yelled, which total made me mad

"WHAT"

"Who are yelling at?"

"To the girl who was yelling at me first"

''Well I'm surprised you didn't say Bitch or Whore"

"Oh I'm sorry… To the Whore who was yelling at me first, happy now"

"Very"

"Ok, before this get out of hand again… Amy and The girls are supposed to take pictures" Adrian said

''Okay, I'll be there in a minute"

"I'll be back"

"I'll be here"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

I had to sit down I felt so dizzy, I was seeing two things at once and I could barely hear the music, Ben and Jack came

"Dude"

"Huh…Yeah"

"Ricky, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing… I…um I'm just a little tired I guess"

"You guess? Are you sure it isn't something else?''

"No, what else would there be?"

''Nothing"

"Ben, what's going on?"

"Dude, you didn't tell him?"

''No I thought Adrian told him or a least Grace"

"Yeah Hello… tell me what?"

"Jack you tell him"

"Okay, well see people are saying you slept with Charlotte"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, they say you were so mad that Amy and Ben won, that you and Charlie went to the back and you know"

"Does Amy know?"

"We don't know"

"I have to use the restroom, if I'm not back in 5 minutes I passed out"

"Got it"

I really couldn't believe this, who would think that… why do I feel so drunk, I haven't drunk anything but that punch and even if there was alcohol in it, I has like one drink well sip; I stand there by the sink in front of the mirror just letting the water run, looking at myself

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

I see Ricky leaving Ben and Jack, going to the restroom so I'm thinking the drug worked

"Wait guys I have to go to the restroom"

"Can it wait?"

"No Amy, but you can wait" I said leaving the Photo booth, but really I was following Ricky to the Men's room

"Hi Ricky" he look helpless and weak so I wanted him right I want him

"What…you…did"

"You mean what did I do to you? Nothing but spike your drink" I said walking up to him unzipping my dress and taking off my heels

"Why-Why do…that"

"Why did I do that? Well for you and me to be together" I push him anxiety by the wall putting his hand on my waist

"I…Can't… I won't"

"Baby you already is" I kissed him continuously and began to moan in he's ear; he really couldn't do anything so I was in control

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Jack, Ben have you seen Ricky, it's almost time for our first slow dance"

"Aw isn't that sweet… yeah he in the Men's room we'll get him"

"Okay thanks"

"Wait, where is Charlotte?'' Ben asked, and that was a good question it's been 6 or 7 minutes already

"Oh shit" Jack said

"We should go"

"Wait go where"

"Amy you might want to sit down" so I sat down and Jack and Ben ran out of the gym

"HEY!"

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

"Dude where's Ricky?" I asked still running

"Men's Room, let's go"

"HEY!''

"Shit, its Amy"

"OH really" Jack said sarcastically

"Damn she fast"

"Men's Room, here" I said as we ran in

"OH SHIT, LOCK THE DOOR, LOCK THE DOOR"

"OPEN THE DOOR JACK" Amy said slamming the door with her foot

"Ricky, Charlie" All me and Jack see Charlie naked and Ricky pants still on thank god but everything else off

"Charlie cover up please!"

"Please, if you see something you haven't seen before, you'll throw a dollar at it" Charlie said putting on her underwear while Ricky on the wall looking helpless

"I think she's gone"

"Go and see" Jack unlocked and Amy burst in threw

"Crap!"

"WHAT THE FUCK"

"Amy we know it looks bad don't freak out, don't freak out… Charlie & Ricky images in our heads now it's everywhere… this isn't good"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"You can't touch me" Charlie said zipping up her dress

"Jack hold Amy back"

"You better do what she said Jack"

"Come on Amy" He said grabbing her arm

"WHORE!"

"WHATEVER"

"Charlie what is the matter with you? Are you mental or just plain stupid?"

"Why would you say that?"

"YOU JUST TRIED TO SEDUCE RICKY"

"Yeah, tried"

"No, you're just plain stupid"

"Ben…that-that you?"

"What did you do?"

"I spiked his drink"

"I'm right… you're just plain stupid"

"I'M NOT STUPID…Adrian told me if I want something don't give up"

"I believe she told you that before she got pregnant"

"What's the differences'?"

"SHE GOT PREGNANT"

"Come on, Ricky help me here" I said putting his arm over my shoulders and walking out of the restroom

"Charlie let's go'' when we made it to the gym Jack and Amy was helping me with Ricky, trying to sit him down

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Ricky are you okay? Did the whore touch you in any kind of way?"

"Amy I believe she touched Ricky in all the way she wants"

"That's it, CHARLOTTE" Everyone had their eyes on the both of us and DJ cut the music off

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM RICKY, BUT APPARENTLY I SEE YOU LIKE LOSSING A FIGHT"

"AND I SAID I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR RULES…RICKY IS OLDER THAN YOU HE'S NOT YOUR SON"

"Okay… "I walked to my right and grabbed the pitcher of punch and threw it all in her face and dress also the bowl; it got on some people

"WHY WOULD DO THAT… YOU'RE VERY MEAN… "Charlotte started crying then left


	11. So Tired Of Her Shit

_**Previously on Isn't It Crazy: Charlotte bought drugs so she could seduce Ricky, Amy is tired of fighting Charlotte only because she know Charlie wouldn't listen; Ben is now out of Rehab and continues to be a family to Adrian and Mercy…**_

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I couldn't breathe, I needed fresh air after all that happened during Prom; I left out the gym exit trying to feel better but really I wanted to kill this girl, no one should be that obsessed to drug someone's else boyfriend

"Amy there you are everyone was looking for you?"

"Oh yeah who?" I asked sarcastically

"Amy all most the whole school thought that you were going to come back with a gun"

"I should…"

"Amy!"

"I'm playing… but still"

''Well the paramedics are checking on Ricky and Adrian is with Charlie cleaning her up after you gave her dress a bath in red punch"

"Well that bitch gets what she deserves, and you said the paramedics are checking Ricky"

"Well Jack told me that they said the drug was very dangerous by itself but with alcohol it's even more… deadly"

"WHAT?"

"Amy I'm not saying Ricky going to die"

"But he could"

"He won't"

"He could"

"Amy"

"Grace… you know what I'm sick of this" I took off my heels but before I could do anything else Grace stop me

"Amy I know where you're going with this"

"Okay then let me go"

"No'' I pause for a second then ran to the girls restroom

"AMY! DON'T GO IN THERE"

"TOO LATE" I ran in the girl's room and saw Adrian

"Where is she?"

"Amy don't do this"

"CHARLOTTE!"

"Yes" Charlotte said in the stall

"Charlotte come out the play….No but really get out here Whore"

"Amy get the fuck out"

"No!"

"Then NO for me"

"Come on this is stupid" Grace said sitting on the sink

"Yeah Grace is right come on Charlie"

"No she just mad that Ricky was trying to seduce me"

"WRONG YOU SEDUCE HIM"

"No we seduce each other"

"Okay that it…GET THE FUCK OUT" I said kicking the door with my bare feet

"Amy don't let her get to you"

"No Grace let her break down the door, I guess she hear about the rumors"

"What rumors?"

''Well they are true"

"What?''

"I had sex with Ricky tonight"

"What you saw in the Men's Room was the end of the fun"

"Amy she's lying, Ben and Jack knows the real truth"

"Maybe not they walked in at the same time she did"

"Adrian you need to mine your Shirley's"

"I'm all up in your Shirley's! Come on Amy you know that's not true…"

"We really don't know what happened, all I know this that I'm done with Ricky and Charlotte, Grace can you call your mom and tell her to pick us up, I'm not going to the apartment tonight"

"Sure just wait outside"

"Good idea" I said then leaving out the restroom

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Poor Amy"

"Yeah, what the fuck is your problem Charlie"

"What?''

"Get out here"

"Fine…"

"What's your problem?''

"I said Plan B"

"I thought you were talking about the fight you both had"

"No she started that… I bought the drugs from Tommy then put the drugs in Ricky's drinks"

"You smug bitch why would you do that"

"Plan B…"

"Wait you put both drugs in his drinks?"

"Yeah" When Charlie said that Adrian walked to Charlie then smacks her

"Adrian!"

"You stupid worthless bitch, that can KILL HIM"

"Yeah Charlotte where's your brain"

"Why is everyone being so mean, and Adrian you're a worthless BITCH… Fucking every guy you can get your hands on remember if you want something don't give up… who's the bitch and the queen of whore's, you Adrian"

"SHUT–UP YOU MOTHERLESS WHORE!" Adrian said then leaving

"I can believe she just said that"

"Well some girls get the name they deserve because of their actions, stop acting out" I said walking out

*Jack's P.O.V.*

"Jack how's Ricky doing?" Amy said

"Better, he's talking right"

"Well can you tell him that I'm staying with Grace and that Charlotte won this fight she can have him because I'm done fighting, I love him" She said walking away

"Amy are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Jack"

"What's going on Grace?"

"Look Amy is really sad so she is staying with me for now and make sure Ricky don't come because she don't want to think about boys for this whole weekend"

"Got it"

"Thank you, plus minus the drama I had a ball with you as my date" she walked away

"Jack what's going on?"

"Nothing, Grace was just thanking me"

"For?"

"Taking her out''

''Okay, what about Amy?"

"Huh?"

"Amy…"

"Amy who?"

"Jack!"

"Ben, we can't say anything…yet"

"Yet? What's going on?"

"Amy is tired of your sister and her hoeing around Ricky, so she's breaking up the relationship between her and Ricky''

"Amy and Ricky"

"Yes"

"Amy and Ricky not together"

"Nope"

"Amy and Ricky no couple, no more"

"That's what I said"

"Nope this can't happen''

"Well what can we do?''

"Get them back together"

"What no, let the girls do that… isn't that the girls job anyway?"

"Jack, Amy knows she's still in love with Ricky"

"Maybe but let them think that"

"No we are telling Ricky… then getting this Ricky and Amy back to Ramy"

"Ramy? What the hell?"

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Amy its okay to be sad"

"But it hurts me, I feel like a looser"

"Maybe because you chose to lose this fight"

"I did it because I thought it would be much better, less painful"

"Amy that's stupid, you just lost your relationship with the hottest guy in that school because of that whore"

"Well don't make it sound worse than it already is"

"Amy!"

"Grace that whore had sex with the guy I was going to marry she ruined it for us"

"Amy we don't know that"

"SHE WAS UNDRESSED, I KIND OF KNOW WHAT HAPPENED"

"You saw half of that story we really don't know"

"Grace, I think she and him fucked"

"Amy I think she and him tried to fucked, or she tried to fuck him… remember he was drugged"

"Meaning she did everything she wanted, she seduce him"

"I doubt it"

"I don't"

"Amy do you really love Ricky"

"Yes"

"Then get him"

"I can't I'm to confused and sad"

"Fine we're asking Ben since Charlie is he's sister… she probably told him the truth; we'll see" Grace said leaving the guest room leaving me alone in the dark

"I hope" I whisper then closed my eyes


	12. Unforgiven

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Jack and Ben told me everything Amy said and what Charlotte told her, I can't really think about it because I don't remember half of it; Grace called me telling me everything she said and I really couldn't believe it

_**(RING, RING, RING)**_

"Hello…" I answer

_**(Breathing)**_

"HELLO…" I started to get aggravated

"Hello Son…looking forward to see you again "_** (laughter, then the phone cut off)**_ Oh good god my farther is back again from Prison, this I really couldn't believe; I just saw him and spoke with his parole! They said he was locked for life, and he was in Death row! How the hell did he make bail!? I called Ben and then Ben called Jack and we all met up at my apartment

"Okay so what's the real problem here" Jack asked getting a drink

"Make yourself at home" I said sarcastically

"Sorry, at the pit the A/C was broke so we worked in a sweat shop like slaves… but this isn't about me this is about you and Amy"

"Me? Yes I know… but Amy I don't know, I really don't remember anything that night"

"Have you tried calling her?" Ben asked sitting on the chair

"Twice… but she still didn't answer"

"Well Grace did tell me that she didn't want to bother with boys"

"What?''

"Ricky you know how chicks are now of day, I mean look at Charlotte"

"HEY!" Ben said getting angry

"No offense to your sister Ben, but she did almost killed Ricky just to sleep with him"

"WHAT?''

"Oh yeah, Umm Ricky, Charlie put a roofie in your drink and seduce you in the boys restroom and then Amy found out poured juice all on her then walked away with Grace following her and you was in emergency truck because you was drugged" Ben explained

"Or to make a long story short, Charlie drug you to seduce you and Amy found out got mad while you were trying to get you brain back"

"Jack I want to know about Amy"

"Oh… well see…Ben you tell him"

"Okay we all know Amy could be stubborn sometimes and she chose to be it at the end of Prom… so Jack and I are going to help you get Amy back"

"Guys thanks but that not the only problem here"

"Well do tell… we're all ears"

"I really don't like telling my business but someone is coming after me, I don't know why, I don't know how… all I know is someone is out to get me and one person I love is with Grace crying her eyes out because of what Charlotte did, I'm starting to freak out"

"That I can't help with but you need to ask for help instead of asking us"

"Yeah Ben is right, but first go over Grace's and talk to Amy"

"You think I should"

"Yep… Ben?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Alright I'm leaving and so are you two"

"Come on"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"Did you call him?"

"Yes, look I know how to handle Ricky you just handle little Amy" Bob said

"I will… and she will surfer to her last breath"

"I like the way you think, just like your mother"

''My mother was stupid, I'm very much smarter than her"

"Your right, I taught you better than that"

"Yes you did"

"And thank you for helping me escape and now putting me on Parole"

"And your very welcome" I said then hung up

I wonder how bad he's going to hurt Amy… and now that feel's gone

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Wait where are you?"

"I'm on my way there"

"Ricky, I told you she needs space… I mean she was real pissed off''

"Well I need help and Amy is the only one I trust and knows about the situation"

"Okay I'll tell her you're coming"

"Thank You Grace"

"Oh don't thank me yet, because if she comes at me I'll come at you and worse I'll be coming at you with a fight" I said then hung up

Oh dear God help me with Amy

"Who was that?" Amy said at a low whisper

"It was…a guy"

"Aw Grace you met a guy at Prom"

"Oh no I known him for 5 years"

"What?'' Amy was getting confuse and I was getting tired of lying

"Look Amy the guy I was on the phone with was Ricky"

"Really?" she sound hurt and angry

''Yes"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you and him need to talk"

"Grace I told you I didn't want to talk about that night"

"No Amy I don't think Ricky wanted to talk about that night, this was more serious"

"Like how serious?" Now she was worried

"Like he feels death coming towards him"

"OMG you're kidding… he said that"

"He didn't have too; I heard it in his voice"

"When is he coming?"

"In another 2 or 3 minutes"

(Knock Knock)

"Or 2 or 3 second"

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

Grace walked up to the door and it wasn't Ricky it was… Adrian and Charlotte

"Charlotte'' I walk back to the kitchen good thing she didn't see me, I grabbed a knife and sat it on the counter and I just waited by the counter

"Amy guess whose here"

"I saw"

"Amy, Charlotte has something to say" Adrian said

"Really"

"Amy I—"

"No Charlotte…before you any kinds of BS to me, let me say this you are a HOMEWREKER WHORE with no self-training no good god damn senses of the mind and I hate you…I fucking hate you, you slept with Ricky when I said NO and I bet he also said No too; why can't you get that though you're head because you're an STUPID HOE, TRICK, TRAMP, BITCH, SULT, WHORE, HOMEWERKER, DO I NEED TO SAY MORE… I FUCKING HATE YOU… HATE YOU, ALL BECAUSE YOU MESS WITH RICKY, YOU DRUGGED RICKY, and YOU HAD SEX WITH RICKY…You're just a plain stupid PATHETIC Bitch and I don't respect you"

(Knock Knock)

"Grace you think it's him"

"Maybe… IT'S OPEN"

"HELLO" Ricky asked

"We're in the kitchen" when Ricky walked in he took one look then left

"Ricky wait" Charlotte said, that's when I came up to her with the knife

"OMG Amy" Grace and Adrian said coming closer to me and I pushed Charlotte into the wall with the knife by her neck

"Like I said, I'm done fighting you but heifer I would kill you" I said then removing the knife and giving it to Grace"

"Wait Amy where are you going"

"Going to find the love of my life" I ran outside looking and turning my head for Ricky but I couldn't find him and I just felt my heart shadier

"Amy why are you crying?"

"Ricky?''

"I liked to think so" I punched him in his shoulder

"Ouch…What was that for?''

"That was for making me cry and making me miss you so much"

"Wait you left me, remember"

"Yeah I know…"

"Why?"

"So that bitch would feel bad about what she did to us… and make her say "I'm Sorry"

"Okay I get it, so what did you say to her"

"I just told her about herself"

"Then what because I know that's not all I heard someone scream in there"

"I um…I kind of…I pulled a knife on her"

"What? Did you kill her, leave a scar or scratch"

"Almost"

"Amy, now what happens if she turns you in?"

"She won't do that"

"How can you be so sure?"

"If she turns me in, I'll turn her in for drugging you"

"Yeah Jack and Ben told me about what she did when I was drugged"

"Yep you was helpless and weak almost dead"

"WHAT? DEAD?"

"Ricky don't freak out, she just put a Mickey Finn in your drink with a mix of alcohol which is very dangerous and it could cause death, yeah you can freak out…"

"What happened to me?"

"You had to go in an emergency truck and get checked out" Ricky was just shocked

"Ricky say something"

"Say what? I almost died because of what Charlotte did"

"I know"

"Okay…Now can you kiss me" He came closer embracing my face then kissing me passionately

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

I couldn't tell Amy that Bob was coming back, not now if I just got her back but I will sooner or later hopeful sooner


	13. Defiance

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

I could barely sleep with Mercy yelling in one door and Charlie crying from the other door ever since Amy and Ricky got back together, Charlie has been a little sad but secretive; its been 4 days in a row that Charlie been talking to a guy and they talk about the same thing or person but I don't know who; maybe I'll find out something…

(Mercy crying) "Ben your turn to check Mercy" Adrian said sleepy

"Why? I feed her last time" I said covering my head under the pillow

"Well I changed her diaper after you feed her"

"Fine we'll both check her" I said groaning out of bed

(Mercy stopped crying) "Wait did you heard that"

"Do you mean hear if so hear what"

''Mercy stopped crying, you hear"

''Hold up… CHARLIE?"I said going to her room

"Charlie, you in here"

''Adrian! Charlie's not in her room"

"What? Where's Mercy?"

"In the crib"

"OH god, get your dad" I ran to my dad's room

"DAD, CHARLIE IS GONE"

"Alright I'll get 2 of my men to find her but just in case call the cops"

"Okay" I ran back to my room

"Adrian get dress and start the car, I'll call the police"

"Okay fine, but where is she? Where do you think she is?"

''Maybe Grace's, Hello officer yes I'm calling to report a missing girl"

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

What is that girl's problem, she maybe drugged Ricky than seduced him , but running away, plus having no idea where she was going that's just ridiculous, she's ridiculous

"BEN, I'LL CALL AMY" dialing her number

"Hello?'' Amy answered sleepy

"Hey Amy"

"Adrian? Do have any clocks there, its 2 o'clock the morning… so this better be good"

''Well my sister-in-law left ….so now Ben is calling the cops and Leo is sending someone to find Charlotte"

"Where do you think she is''

"I don't know Ben thinks she's at Grace's house, but I think she going over there"

''Going over where?''

"There… at your apartment''

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"This is a death zone for her if she comes close to the door I'll cut her to the red meat and this time I'll make sure of it"

(Knock Knock) "Did you hear that?''

"Hear what… Amy''

"Someone just knock on the door, hold up''

"Amy don't get a weapon"

"A baseball bat is not a weapon it's just an object that can hurt people and throw a ball with"

"WHO IS IT?'' I asked at the door

"Where's Ricky?'' Adrian asked "Gone"

''Gone? Where?''

"He said Bob was after him so he wanted to go to the Prison to get some answers; and Adrian I'll call you back"

"I'M ASK ONE MORE TIME WHO IS IT'' I opened the door swing the bat and no one was there. But a note was. I called Ricky… now I'm really worried

"Hello?''

"Hey baby when are you coming home?"

"Well in a few hours now"

''Well make that a few minutes"

"Amy what's wrong why are you worried?''

"Umm, Bob sent a letter"

''Bob? Okay I'll be there"

"Okay bye, love you"

(Knock Knock) "Amy its Adrian open up" I opened the door

"Oh thank god come in"

"So what happened?''

"Well someone knocked at the door and once I opened the door, and there was a note

"What it say?"

"Let's play a little game called Torture"

"I'm confuse…Why?"

"I wish I knew… ''

"Who send to that letter"

''Bob"

''I'm going to call Ben and ask him did they fine her…. Hi Ben; did you find your sister?"

"Ricky!" I said jumping in his arms

"Hey, what's going on?''

"Um long story short, Ben and Leo are looking for the whore and someone brought a note that I told you about over the phone"

"Okay so where's the note?''

"In the kitchen on the counter and Adrian is in the back"

"Okay"

"Hey Adrian, did they find her?"

"Yeah, but she explained why she left"

"Why did she leave?"

"To go to the doctor… Amy she's Pregnant and I think its Ricky's"

"RICKY!" I yelled

"What happened'' he asked worried

"Prom that's what happened, Adrian call Ben again and tell him to bring Charlotte"

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked

"Charlotte made you get her pregnant"

"What?"

"That bitch is pregnant with your baby"

"Oh man, this is heavy what are we going to do"

"WE? NO she is going to take care of that kid; we're not going to do shit"

"Amy she going to take me to court if I don't take care of the baby too''

"So! Let her learn her lesson or maybe we can say she drugged you because she did"

"Amy who is the judge going to believe me or the pregnant girl"

"Um what about Bob"

"What about the Bastard"

"Do you think he's in this?"

"No, why he help Charlotte"

"Was she there when you was a kid"

"Ew no like she's my sister"

"Maybe not sister but I don't know what to call it"

"You can ask me" Ben said

"Um Amy you might want to sit down" Ricky said

"Ben I got a question"

"Yeah, sure"

"What was Charlotte's childhood like?"

"What childhood? Charlotte was the only child and her mom was a Prostitute, drug addict and a big drinker, my dad knew her from the streets when he was helping out Betty and saw that she was pregnant so he took her to a Rehab but once Charlie was born she went back to drugs and stuff; my dad said that her mother's best client always helped Charlie and took her to forest care then we adopted her ever since then she was a troubled child but she never took drugs or drink, so this was the lowest thing she ever did…anymore questions?"

"Do you know who Charlotte's mother best client was?"

"No not really but I do know that it was a man"

"Okay thanks Ben" I said

"What are you thinking?'' I asked Ricky

"I'm very sure that Bob was the one help Charlotte and he was the one taking her to forest care, but why not me I didn't even get a Bandage for all scares on my body"

"I'm sorry, Ricky"

"I got to go" He kissed me softly then left out the door with Ben

"Okay" I was pissed off at Charlotte because off everything she ever did, sorry for her past but that doesn't make it right for her to act out, if she want to act out, I'll act out too

"Okay, Amy I know how mad you are at me but I'm sorry"

"Mad? No I'm not mad; I'm perfectly…PISSED OFF"

''Amy I know how—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU HAD ALL TIME TO SPEAK IF YOU SAY MORE THEN 5 GODDAMN WORDS, I'LL FUCKING CUT YOU"

"So explain yourself"

''Oh I can speak now"

''Look Hooker, I'm being respectful because you're pregnant with my boyfriend's baby and I'm trying so hard not to punch you right in the uterus… so don't get smart with me"

"Okay you want the truth, well here it is" Charlotte punch me in the face, so hard I fell to the floor and passed out

_***Charlotte POV***_

I punched Amy, I was so happy; now Bob is going to teach her a lesson and I will deal with Ricky

"What happened" Adrian asked running in the living room

"This" I punched Adrian but not that hard then I called Bob

"Little one, what's up?"

"Amy is ready"

"And Ricky?"

"Ricky is gone, but he's coming back and my sister-in-law is here"

"Where's your brother?"

"With Ricky"

"Open the door"

"Okay" I opened the door and Bob showed up

"Hey Little One, where are the girls"

"On the floor"

"Good, find some duct tape"

"Okay''

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

I opened my eyes and my head felt like hell, I couldn't feel my legs and my eyes were very drowsy

"Hello?'' I said very low

"Hello" I tried to speak clearly but I just couldn't

"Adrian?'' someone said very low

"Hello"

"Adrian, me Amy"

"Amy? Where you" it was very dark

''Here" she touched my hand

"Can you walk''

"No, you" her voice was still low

"No"

"Where are we" she asked

"I-I don't know"

''Shh, you hear that" We both heard footsteps coming this way, the light was on

"Hey Bitches"

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah"

"LET ME GO" I saw Bob had his hands on Amy

"Amy? Let her go"

"Shut up, Adrian"

"Charlie why are you doing this"

"Because I can''

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Amy yelled in the back

"You're a Bitch Charlie, now what happens if Ricky comes back and Ben take you back where you came from… The Gutters"

"FUCK YOU ADRIAN"

"LET ME GO!" Amy said crying

"What is he doing to her?"

"Maybe anything he wants" Charlotte said laughing

"What happen to you? First you was nice girl until you saw Ricky, why did you do this"

"Because I want Ricky for myself, Oh and let me fill you in with a little secret …. I'm not pregnant with Ricky's baby; I'm going to the back room don't wait up" As soon as she left I started to look around for something to untied my hands, I saw the lamp Amy broke; I grabbed a chip of glass and started to cut and it a good minute but I still manage to cut and stand straight on my feet

"HELP ME… GET OFF OF ME PLEASE" Amy was still crying, God I wish Ricky was here; Ricky, where my phone, I looked between the couches, got it I started to text Ricky then I heard footsteps so I got back in place with the bat behind my back

"Adrian what's going on here" Charlotte asked

"This" I hit her hard in the face with the bat, hard enough that she will wake up in the next 5 minutes

"Ta Da Bitch" I went to the back and saw Amy spread across the bed and Bob on top her

"SON OF A BITCH" Bob stood up, but I threw bat across his face; I knocked him out harder than Charlotte

"Come on Amy" Amy grabbed her leggings with her jacket and I grabbed my phone and keys then we both ran out the apartment and the Butcher Shop

"Oh my god I can't believe that Whore she sat laughing while I was being raped that psycho bitch… wait until Ricky knows"

"Here call him" I said driving

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"It's ringing"

"Hello?"

"Ricky, I'm so happy to hear your voice"

"What's wrong?"

"Your right Charlotte was with Bob, they tortured Adrian and Bob he—he …" I started to think about it and cry

"Amy, what did Bob do''

"Hear Amy give me the phone" Adrian said

"Ricky, its Adrian… Bob raped her and Charlotte was helping pulling down her pants, here's a warning don't go in the apartment but call the cops please Ricky just listen Amy needs you we'll be at her parents' house"

"Amy you alright"

"Do I look alright; I have a burning feeling between my legs"

"Don't worry Charlotte will pay for this"

"NO, we'll make the bitch pay… "

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"Ben let's make a little trip to the Police Station

"Okay why?''

"Because after this I'm going to kill the Son of Bitch that touched my girl"

''Oh Amy, well they both messed with Adrian so I'm with you on that"


	14. This Some Bullshit

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"Hi, I'm here for Robert Underwood" I said to the officer

"Robert Underwood been on parole for 8 days now"

"Oh really, when does he go back?"

"2 weeks from now, or when he violates his parole"

"And how do you know he did or not"

"We get a call about the violation, look kid what do you want cause I don't have all morning"

"I want him back in Prison"

"Well until I or any other police officer get a call tells us that Robert violated he's parole then he'll be out"

"Thank You for your time" This was going to take time for me, I still haven't seen Amy

"Ben…wake up, come on let's go"

"Where?''

''Amy's Parents' house"

"Okay, I'm ready"

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

Adrian told about me Charlie and Bob's tag team on Amy, and this is some heavy stuff; I always had a feeling that she was a sneaky bitch I can't believe her, first she wants Ricky then she fight Amy for Ricky but it didn't work next she drugged Ricky at prom and now she tag teams with Bob to destroy Amy

"That nasty Bitch"

"I know right, Amy said she wants her to pay" Adrian said

"Hell I don't blame her and where is Amy"

"In her room in the dark, Grace I'm really worried about her she's literally shaking in her bed under her covers"

"We should be there right now, helping her"

"No, she wants Ricky there with her and us to spend the night here—"

"Shh, you that" I heard car or something pull up

"Yeah now I do, Grace turn off the lights" I started to turn off all the lights and saw Adrian picking up a frying pan

"Really Adrian"

"Yeah, here's one for you and keep your voice down" Me and Adrian stood by the door; someone opened it and Adrian hit someone twice

"Grace turn on the lights"

"Oh my God"

"What" I asked

"I hit Ricky and Ben"

"OH God" I heard Ricky and Ben groan on the floor

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

"Um…Ben, Ricky is you okay"

"NO"

"I'm very sorry, we got scared"

"I can tell" Ricky said trying to lift himself up

"Well next time knock"

"I told you that we was on the way"

"That was 20 minutes ago, so what happen"

"They don't know that Bob violated his parole"

"So what do we do now?"

"Try to make a plan and make it fast"

"Okay, oh and Amy wants you"

"Okay"

"Wait don't turn on the lights in her room"

"Why?"

"Because she looks better with the lights off"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"Amy?"

"Come in" she sounds creepy

"Amy, how are you?" I sat on the edge of the bed; I could barely see her because it was so dark

"What do you think?"

"Sorry wrong choice of words"

"Is he in Prison?"

"No one called to tell"

"Ricky, he's not going to stop he's just going to finish where he started"

"Not with me around"

"Ricky don't do anything crazy"

"I can't promise that"

"Promise me that you won't go to jail for me"

"Why?"

"Because I want you here with me"

"Okay I get it"

"Come here" I laid next to her, but I still couldn't see her; I felt her face, her arms and her back and it was all fearful to me; she was abused like me

"There bad, aren't they" she asked

"No, it's okay… let's get you cleaned up" I carried her into the bathroom; when I turned on the light it was too much to handle

"Oh my god Amy, your body"

''I know, but that's not all he did" she stripped off anything she had on, I mean I've seen her naked before but not like this; she was bruised and beaten everywhere it made me cry; she came closer to me then I started to caress her and cried even harder

"Ricky its okay, I'm safer with you" She raised my head to face her and placed a kiss on my lips. I impulsively pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth a little and my tongue met hers. I lifted her onto the sink and kissed even more spontaneously

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I was bruised painfully so bruised if you touch it I'll cry in 2 seconds but with Ricky I cried when he seen it; It hurts so bad but he feels so good, I couldn't stop him and I didn't want him to stop

"Wait Amy we should get you cleaned up"

"Okay" I stepped inside the tub, while Ricky washed me up. Something didn't feel right I looked down and saw blood and screaming

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

"You heard that right" I said lifting up my head from the pillow

"No Adrian, what I do hear is you talking and not sleeping"

"No Ben, I'm serious… I think I heard Amy scream"

"Adrian we're in your parents' house in your old room how you can hear anything in the house"

"Thin Walls"

"Well Ricky is with her so he's helping her now please go back to sleep"

"Fine" I laid back down but I didn't go to sleep because I'm so worry right now about Amy and why she'd scream so fearful, I couldn't take it I had to see what was the problem; I snuck outside into the house making my way upstairs to find a bleeding Amy in the bathroom with Ricky

"Good God" I backed away slowly, but Ricky needed my help

"Adrian, wait you have to help me" Ricky pleaded

"HELP YOU? RICKY, AMY IS BLEEDING A TAMPON ISN'T GOING TO WORK… WHAT DID YOU DO?'

"Me?"

"The both of you"

"Nothing" He said looking down

"Call the paramedics and police"

"Okay, but what do I do now before the paramedics"

"Keep her in the tub… and I'll get Ben"

_***Back at the Apartment with Bob and Charlotte***_

_**Charlotte was cleaning up everything that was out of place, while Bob was walking back and forward thinking of their next move to Amy and Ricky. Charlotte starts to get an Idea… Kidnap John for Amy and Ricky's attention it just might work out; the door knock at first Charlotte and Bob looked**_ _**puzzled, Charlotte walked to the door but before she even open it the Police kicked the door open and said**_

"_CHARLOTTE BANGLADESH BOYKEWICH AND ROBERT UNDERWOOD YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR SEXUALLY ABUSE AND DURG ABUSE INCLUDING VOILATING YOUR PAROLE" the Police Officer said while handcuffing the two people_

"_Roger and Me need backup for the situation" the officer said on his walkie talkie_

"_4 police cars up in front" A lady said_

"_Office Johnson what do we do Underwood"_

"_Well the son said he wanted Bob and Charlotte, so we give in"_

"_YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE" Charlotte said being hold to the ground_

"_NO TALKING" The office said_

"_Take them out"_

_*****_Amy POV*

The paramedics and the ER aren't sure what's going with me, so really this isn't normal

"What's happening to me?"

"You probably need to see a doctor, because we can't help you''

"You people are… WORTHLESS, GET ME OUT OF THIS TUB!

"Amy we people know you're scared and hurt and you cannot get out of the tub"

"You know this isn't my fault"

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Charlotte Bangladesh Boykewich" They thought it would be best if I go to the hospital for the bleeding, I was in the backseat of the car with Adrian and Grace

"Look Amy your Father and I think it'll be best if I moved back to the house so we can help you"

"What do mean" I said in a hurtful tone

"I'm saying you have to move back to the house for some weeks and so do I, so we all could help"

"How about, I stay with Ricky and you can move back then help me"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Your idea wasn't a good one either…so we're even" I said

"AMY!" Adrian said

"Think about it Amy, it's just for your health"

"Okay… Thought about… and the answer is NO!" Everyone just stayed silent

"You're Father and I wasn't asking—"

''Yeah Amy, we're telling you to do the right thing"

"CAN EVERYONE JUST STAY QUIET?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"Ben call Adrian to check on Amy"

"All ready did, Adrian and Grace is with her and her parents to the hospital"

"Then we meet her there but right now I was told to go to the apartment for an investigation''

"Oh Dear, did they call my dad?"

"Yeah, maybe"

"Oh this isn't good"

"I know right"

"No Ricky, let's just go to the hospital first then the apartment"

"Why?"

"Because of Charlotte, she easily plays the victim and kick you and Amy out of the apartment"

"How?"

"Well she could say she never knew Bob or lie about the set-up"

"Not to night, get in the car, Ben"


	15. Without You

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

Cold, sleepy, terrified, scars cover everywhere I was touch, beaten and bruised almost to death. Death almost to where I was, until Adrian helped me…That dark cold room, that evil disgrace man on top of me, hurting me fucking using me for Ricky, I hated it, I hated him I want him to die and be unforgiving and forgotten forever; I've been used for hate, not loved and not respected**, **I was used on purpose for revenge, I was being held down against my will only because Bob wanted revenge on his son, my boyfriend, , I can't believe this… I am now carrying all the guilt he gave me, it's too much, way too much but I'll handle; No I lied I won't be that low down selfish trifling motherfucker's bitch, I'll be DAMNED if someone touch he like that, if the son-of-a-bitch touch me like that they will be killed by my lover, I won't feel sorry about this murder case, I beaten a bitches ass once; so I can do it again… I won't be another sorry to anyone

"Amy we have to tell you about your bleeding" My doctor told me, while I was resting on the hospital bed

"What happened?'' I asked turning my head

"Well really it was just spotting, but in your just it could be…cervical cancer"

"WHAT!?"

"Amy it has something to do with your cervix in other words the womb; Cervical Cancer is abnormal vaginal bleeding, but in some cases there may be no obvious symptoms until the cancer has progressed to an advanced stage"

"Meaning?"

"It means if we don't do something now this could be permanent"

"No, no, no I don't want it; can we stop it"

"Of course, but we have to do it fast"

"What can you do?'' I asked sitting up

"Well first I have to put you on the 4th floor for surgery including local excision in early stages"

"Wait surgery what surgery… you're going to cut—NO please no, I'm not going to surgery"

"Amy the surgeons and I are just going to test first before we do anything serious"

''Oh ok, so what to do 1st?"

"Well now Amy I want you to lay down, while doing a Pap smear"

**Author's Note: If you don't know what Pap smear it's when you're doctor puts a speculum inside the Vagina to widen it, only to see or spot cells to collect from the Cervix for disease **

"Ok Amy you don't have any diseases, and that's a good thing"

"So why was I bleeding?"

"Well there's a lot of reason for CC but in your case it's because of –"

"Don't say Ricky, because I know it wasn't his fault"

"Amy, it has to be… you and Ricky only had sexually relations together''

"Not really, I was raped"

"Oh I see

"She drugged him and almost killed so if anyone has to be checked it's her"

"She?'

"Yes, Charlotte Bangladesh Boykewich"

"We're ready for surgery"

"Ok… Amy you ready"

"Hey whatever could treat this CC I'm up for anything" I placed myself in the wheelchair, while my Doctor wheeled up to the 4th floor for my surgery; I'm just so worried about Ricky

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

Little sisters, first you let them play dolls in your room, and then she starts to play in your room every day, like her room isn't big enough to play Barbie 'O' Love. Little sisters always want to bug you until you cry well Charlie did that; but it's sometimes when little sisters act like a pain in the ass you'll still love her, no matter what; but my sister is always a pain in the ass and no one will forgive her after this

"Okay we're just going to walk in answer questions, then walk out" I said to Ricky out in the hallway

"NO! Not okay, if I see him I'll kill him"

"No Ricky, what did Amy say?"

"Don't do anything stupid, but I can't promise that Ben; she knows how I feel when it comes to Bob"

"May be so, but she's asking you to let go of that feeling ''

"I can't Ben, it's not that easy to forget someone who ruined your childhood and scared you forever; I can't do it not even for Amy" Ricky said walking in the apartment; as we walked in Charlotte and Bob are handcuffed at the kitchen table yellow tape crossed the back room cops everywhere

"So what do we do?" I asked Ricky

"I guess wait" he answered

"HEY KIDS" The officer shouted, walking over to us

"You Ricky" the officer asked pointing at him

"Yes"

"Well we have to ask you a few questions"

"Ricky, remember Amy''

"Okay"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

What do you do when your damage goods, the troubled child, the one who's had sex all their life just to heal; who am I, what can I really do who can I really trust, what am I… Am I me or am I Bob?

"Okay kid I need you to tell me your story and what happened"

"Okay, well first it was this girl Adrian and my girlfriend Amy was here, Amy calls me and said Bob or Robert sent a letter, I came back here so did my friend Ben with his sister charlotte we asked her questions and she was lying Ben and I left for more answers; so I guess while we was gone the rape happened"

"The rape happened only with Amy, right?"

"Sadly yes"

"Do you know why?''

"Bob wanted to hurt me and he knew Amy would be my weakness"

"About Charlotte, what's her deal?" The officer asked

"Umm, I guess her and Bob been planning this whole time"

"No farer questions, thanks Ricky"

"I can leave"

"Yeah Kid" I didn't waste any time leaving the apartment just to see Amy, until I saw Bob

"Ricky let's go" Ben said

"Wait I have to say something"

"Ricky!" Ben shouted

"NO!''I shouted back, walking into the kitchen; slamming my hands on the table gawking at Bob

"WHAT?" Bob asked

"Why'd you do it?''

"That's none of your damn business, Richard" (SMACK RIGHT IN HIS FACE)

"Now look when it comes to my wife of course it's my BUSINESS… you made her bleed almost to death"

"Oh I see your wife" Bob said

"I didn't say wife"

"Yes you did, so you must really care for easy whore, and when I say easy…Whoa she is an easy girl Ricky" He teased

"You sick Bastard, go to hell"

"I'll see you there first…" I started walking away

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME SON ONE DAY YOU'LL SEE… YOU'LL DO EVERYTHING I DID ITS RITUAL, SON"

"I'll never become like you, when you die this Ritual will never be a Ritual ever again''

"JUST WAIT AND SEE, SON YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOU'RE OLD MAN"

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

"Hey how is she?"

"Well we're done with the surgery and she's fine but still in pain"

"Does have any HPV or anything"

"No she perfectly healthy it's just a minor bleeding we also gave her a pill for the pain"

"Can we see her?"

"Sure she's in the back in the Recovery Room" Me, Grace and Amy's Parents saw Amy's paled skinned, dark purple bruises, cuts and scars; Amy's mother couldn't take it so she left with George, while me and Grace just sat there looking at her non beauty

"I really can't stand looking at her like this" Grace said tearing up

"I know right, all of these cuts and bruises" I said crying

"No, I mean her face she has no make-up she looks crazy" Grace said putting lip gloss on her

"Grace that's rude"

"She are friend, she needs a little makeover" _**(Groaning)**_

"Amy?" Grace asked

"Yes" Amy said at a low voice

"OMG we're so happy that you awake''

"How long has it been?"

"Well your surgery was only 2 hours and it's been only 10 minutes since you awake" I said

"Can we get you anything?" Grace asked

"Yeah a darker room" Amy pleaded

"Yeah sure be right back" Grace said

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"What's going on?'' I asked Adrian

"What do you mean?"

"You know"

"Okay Ricky and Ben had to make a stop"

"Where?''

"The apartment"

"WHAT!"

"Amy don't strain yourself, your heart can't take it''

"I told him not to do anything stupid, he might get killed''

"Amy I doubt that, he's fine"

"AMY! Your room is ready''

*_**Amy Hospital Room**_*

I waited and waited and waited for Ricky it's now 8:00 am and I miss him, I could wait any longer because my eyes was going heavy to a deep sleep, and 5 minutes later comes in Ricky

"Amy…"

"You're okay" I said exultant

"Of course, we made a promise" He said coming closer, lying in bed next to me; wrapping his arms around my waist while being face to face feeling each other body heat because of my cold body

"What happened?''

"Nothing important"

"Are you sure, because we can talk about if you want" I told him

"It's fine, you need the rest" he said then kissing me softly following to a deep sleep


	16. So Much For Wet Dreams

_**I Got A Question? Have you ever dreamed about: **__**Fishes and Black roses**__** before? No? Well Amy did along with Charlotte… So let's read about their dreams first**_

_*__**Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"_HELLO?" I yelled underwater. Well a lease I thought I was underwater …why would I see fishes then?_

"_Charlotte" The fish said swimming towards me_

"_Are you talking to me?''_

"_Your name is Charlotte, right"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Then I'm talking to you, now why are you having this dream? I'm tell you… because you're pregnant"_

"_Well duh!'' I said rolling my eyes_

"_Do you know the Farther?"_

"_Of course I know the farther, it's Ricky"_

"_Wrong answer"_

"_Look how would you know? You're a fucking fish"_

"_Well you and I both know that it's a grown man's child and that you want the baby to be Ricky's"_

"_Well yeah"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love him"_

"_Do you? Have you ever had a conversation with him? Huh… or know his favorite color? No thought so, so you really don't know Ricky or 'Love Him' you want because of who?"_

"_Don't say that bitches name"_

"_Amy"_

"_NO!" I woke up hysterically and panic_

"BEN… BEN" I yelled, he came in running

"WHAT WHERE'S THE FIRE" He said in panic but sleepily

"Ben we have to go to the hospital"

"What why your only 7 weeks"

"I know but I think something broke"

"Oh god okay umm… come on" I had my arm around Ben's neck while he carried me to the car, I wasn't too serious about the baby because nothing really happened, I just wanted to talk to Grace

"Charlie is you okay?"

"I think so"

"Good because we are going back home"

"What! WHY"

"We've been Brother and Sister for 12 years, I know when you're lying''

"Fine, I need you to take me over Grace's"

"What?"

"You sound shock, why?''

"Because I believe Grace doesn't want to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Are death and stupid, after that set-up 4 weeks ago no one likes you"

"So I'll make them listen"

"I recall last time you said that you went to Jail"

"Only for 78 hours, until they knew I was pregnant"

"NO not that. Dad had to bail you out, that is $2100 coming out of your trust funds" Ben teased

"Hey Ben!"

"Yeah"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled

"Okay get mad; realize your mistakes… now you have to accept the consequences"

"Leave me alone"

"Why because I'm right"

"No because you're fucking annoying" I told him

"Yeah to you, look Charlie if you have some regrets then you have to talk about before you go crazy"

"Can we go home, now?"

"Did you hear what I just said" He said turning the car around

_*****__**Amy's P.O.V.***_

_(Now don't get confused w/ Amy's dream because she do explained the rape that happen but in the dream she leaves the apartment alone and goes to GHS)_

"_NO, NO PLEASE STOP…HELP GOD HELP ME" I was dragged until he threw me on the bed pulling up my shirt and pulling down my leggings, I couldn't fight him_

"_Help!" I yelled, he punched me in the face and kept saying 'Behave little Amy' he spread open my legs and got between doing whatever he wanted… licking up and down on my torso down to my pelvis. He pulled out a knife making deep cuts on my legs and my face was bruise so was the back of my shoulders, my arms were cut to the red meat_

"_This is my favorite part, I did this to your lover" he said in my ear referring to Ricky, he flip me over and continued _

"_OWWWWWW STOP IT PLEASE" I screamed then Adrian came in with the bat and smacked the shit out of him, I grabbed all of my clothes and left _

_***Grant High School* (still Amy's POV)**_

_I didn't know why I came but I had too, once I walked in I see blood everywhere on the floor and students shot dead as I keep walking I see Ricky shot dead _

"_OH DEAR GOD, NO…" I got on my knees with his head on my lap I could help but cry seeing him lifeless in my lap_

"_No, babe… please wake up"_

"_You're so pathetic, you know that Amy" A familiar voice said behind me_

"_Charlotte" I said to myself, standing up_

"_Hello Amy, long time no see right"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK YOUWANT"_

"_First lower you damn voice, and I just want to say Sorry''_

"_Sorry? Bitch you killed my boyfriend and now your ass want to say sorry"_

"_Oh no, I'm happy as Hell your 'boyfriend' is dead and happy that you got raped… I'm sorry that I have to kill you too" Charlotte said holding a gun to face_

"_Bye Bitch" she said then shot me dead throwing a Black Rose on my chest_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said as I woke up in shock and panic, touching my body making sure I was still alive

"I'm alive"

"Yes you are alive, but not okay what happen" Ricky asked sitting up while I lay on his chest crying

"You don't want to know… It's awkward and terrifying"

"How? You don't have said any details"

"You died and Charlotte shot me, then this Black rose came up"

"A Black rose?"

"Something bad might just happen, with Bob gone I don't think everything is over he gave up to easily"

"Not if I'm here"

"Ricky, don't think about" I said

"Well, let's just say if so happens to get out; I'll kill him"

"Okay, I guess if I can't stop you; I should agree" I said while I was in a lower ride position

"Amy don't worry, you said not to do anything stupid so I won't"

"Thank You" he then kissed my lips. It was acquitted and saccharine at first but as are body heat rose, the more explicit the kiss became; I wanted him and this time the blood stayed in place

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Amy wants to kill her, and… and Ricky wants to kill Bob; everyone is out of control" I told Jack about everything that happened for the past week

"And you call me at 5 in the morning to tell me this" Jack said

"Oh I'm sorry I thought friends cared about other friend and wanted to help out or give advice; hell what was I thinking" I said out of anger and sarcasm hanging up the phone

"Why isn't anyone helping around here?"

"Grace? Were you talking to yourself?" My mom asked

"If I was"

"I don't know, than you're crazy"

"I was talking to Jack but that was a mistake so now I'm leaving"

"What? At 5:00 in the morning"

"Well school doesn't start until 9:00 it's a Friday"

"Grace… if you're going to talk to someone at 5:00am you can talk to me"

"Fine…There's this friend and she was raped before and now she's scarred for life; she won't leave home"

"Well after an incident like that she perhaps won't leave the house until she ready"

"Okay but what to do as a friend, how can I help her?"

"Just be supportive… you should stay with her for the weekend"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just make sure her mother approved"

"Oh yes of course"

"Okay now go back to sleep, no one isn't up tile 10:00 am on a Friday" I really hope Amy is okay, after everything that's happened

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

"What's going on with Charlotte?"

"Yeah, like I can tell you about your sister" Adrian told me

"She didn't talk to you about anything that happen?"

"When after or before?"

"During"

"She's not pregnant with Ricky's baby, that's what she said"

"Then whose baby is it"

"Bob's"

"What?"

"What? You sound shock"

"Adrian you knew"

"No, no she said 'I'm not pregnant with Ricky's baby 'then left she never told me it was Bob's, I just thought and I think I'm right"

"I highly doubt that" I said

"Oaky then you believe what you want, but I'm sticking to mines; I'm going to take a shower be right back"

"God… woman" _**(RING RING)**_

"Hello?"

"So it's true?"

"Jack?"

"Is it?"

"Is what's true?"

"That Ricky got another baby on the way"

"Oh god, who told you?"

"Grace"

"Who else did she tell?''

"Before she called me she called all of ex's and I think they told their friends who told their friends"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was"

"But how did you know that others knew"

"Because half of the damn school asked me"

"God Help us all… Jack meet me at Ricky's apartment"

"Ok"


	17. Doing It Wrong

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

"GUYS OPEN THE DOOR" I yelled

"What?" Ricky said opening the door

"Hey, how goes it" Jack said

"Not so good, and don't fuck with me today I'm in a bad mood"

"Well good we feel the same way. Who's Charlie's baby daddy?" Jack said

"Ask Ben she's his sister, come in" Ricky said moving to the side

"Do you think it's yours?"

"I hope not… do you think its mines"

"Yeah" Jack said

"I don't know" I said

"Are you sure she's pregnant?" Jack asked sitting at the kitchen table

"Yes, I'll show a picture" Ben said

"No thanks"

"Where's Amy?" I asked

"Adrian and Grace took her somewhere"

"That tells she didn't want to go to school?"

"No she doesn't want anybody to look at her. What about Charlie?"

"In her room, I think"

"Yeah, she's not there" Jack said

"Where is she?'

"School, to show off her baby bump"

"Why she's only 8 1/2 weeks"

"Not any girl can say that their having Ricky Underwood's baby"

"Speaking of me… is it mines?" Ricky asked worried

"Okay, Adrian said that she thinks it's… B.O.B." I told

"WOW, that's nasty" Jack said

"Why am I not surprised" Ricky said sitting in a chair

"Why aren't you?" I asked

"It makes senses"

"Ricky are you just crazy or you just started drinking"

"Not funny; but think about they've been under each other for the month"

"I don't see how that can be a connection to sex for them" Jack said

"Please don't say it like that, it's kind of gross" I said

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"I got to go, somewhere later on so I need Adrian and Grace to stay here with Amy"

"Why?"

"I just need to leave, again"

"Ricky, remember last time you left shit went down"

"Don't remind me… I just have to I'll be back a week from now"

"Does Amy know?" Ben asked

"She knows what I am cable of"

"Okay I'll ask Betty to watch Mercy while Adrian is out"

"And I'll call Grace"

"I'm going to the doctor's office" Ben making his way out with Jack

"Why?" I asked

"Well we need to know who's the farther is, right"

"How are you going to get Charlie to tell the truth?" I asked

"I won't, let's go Jack" While Jack and Ben left the apartment I started to get ready, I didn't want anyone to know where I was going not until I got back; the last time I was gone I took a gun from the Police station when I told Amy I was going to kill Bob I wasn't lying this time

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

Adrian said that Grace me and her was supposed to have a spa day… until I found out that we were going to take Kung-Fu lessons

"What the hell!" I was so confused

"Amy, you don't have to sign up" Adrian

"Then why are we here?"

"Ricky told us to keep you safe, so Grace and I came up with this" Adrian said then we got out of the car

"Kung-Fu lessons, I can't do this" I said catching up to them

"Amy we know you just got out of Recovery; we didn't forget what the doctor said" Grace said

"I'm serious" I started to get infuriated

"I am too; Amy no one wants to see you like this"

"Like what?"

"Hurt."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, because of what happened"

"I'm not blaming you, no wanted this either… let us help you" I sighed and just kept my month close

"Fine"

"Thank You"

"Hello Ladies how can I help you today" I woman asked at the front desk

"Ku-Fu lessons just 2 and 1 sit-out"

"Okay sign here, then just go out back"

"Grace Look at me, look at my arms, look at my right shoulder, and my waistline … it's growing" I whisper to Grace

"Amy calm down"

"Okay I have everything let's go" Adrian said with a smile, until her phone rang; her smile when away, then Grace's phone rang

"Grace did you get the same text?"

"Yup. What's going on with this?"

I was confused the whole time what text, what happened, who text them

"What happened?" I asked

"Nothing" Adrian said, I knew she was lying so I guess I would have to wait…we couldn't practice for the lesson, because they were in such a rush; Adrian was thinking about this girls having a sleepover at the apartment and sure I didn't care, by the time we got there Ricky had his bags packed

"What's going on?" My smile became confused and worried

"Um, Adrian & Grace Can you give us a minute?" Ricky asked

"Sure"

"Ricky what is going on?"

"I'm leaving for the week—''

"LEAVING?" Tears were steaming down my face; I didn't even look at him

_**So cry if you need to, but I can stay to watch you**_

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this" He grabbed my hand to pull me closer to him, with one hand on my face

_**That's the wrong thing to do…**_

"Where are you going? Who's going to help me tonight, tomorrow night or the night after?"

_**Touch if you need to, but I can't stay to hold you**_

"Adrian and Grace will help you; you just have to trust me"

_**That's the wrong thing to do…**_

"Okay, I trust you" I said, he smiled letting me go grabbing his bags heading out the door

"Amy what are you doing" Adrian asked

"Is that a trick question?" I taunted

"Go after him" she told me

"I can't… he won't let me"

"I don't give a damn; he's leaving for the week so go after him"

"Amy you better get him before its too late" I ran out of apartment and to the outdoors, I saw his car then I saw him putting his stuff in the truck; I didn't want to waste time to say what I had to say

"Ricky!"

"Amy? What are you doing out here"

"I don't want you to go"

"I have to, you have to stay here"

"No!"

"Amy don't make this harder as it all is"

"Then choose… Me or leaving"

"I'm leaving for you, you'll thank me later" he closed the truck then walked the car door, but I got in his way like last time

"Amy don't do that"

"Don't do what?"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"You know what I'm talking about"

_**Talk if you need too, but I can't stay hear you**_

"You heard what I said 'Don't go!'… If you leave I don't know what will… I don't what will happen to me"

_**That's the wrong thing to do**_

"Do you remember what happened at 5:00am?"

"Yes"

"Nothing will happen to you, I'd promise you that'' I couldn't say anything else; there wasn't really anything else to say

"Before you leave me…Can I have a kiss?" I impulsively pulled her close enough to me to deepening our kiss, and then I had to stop before anything went too far

_**Cause you'll say you love me, and I'll end up lying and say …**_

"Bye" I said giving her one more embrace

_**I love you too**_

"Bye, I'll miss you" She said

"I'll miss you" I got in the car, then drove away

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"He'll be back, Amy" Grace said

"Yeah, in 10 days" I told her

"Come on Amy, let's get you back in inside" that whole night was depressing for me, I miss him already


	18. I'm SWVWeak

_**It's been FOREVER since I wrote my last chapter for 'Isn't It Crazy'. Sorry I took so long I didn't know how I was going to put Charlotte's pregnancy in check I was trying to put everything in order from how and when she got pregnant adding it up to how far along she is now, but anyways I think this chapter will be a great read for my viewers… ENJOY**_

_**Short Summery**_

_**When Amy and Ricky were in LA Bob broke out of Prison the following week there was Grant High Prom was going when Charlotte seduced Ricky. Days later she got pregnant (secretly got inseminated) so for the past 9 ½ weeks she told everyone it was Ricky's. Charlotte is now 9 ½ weeks pregnant (I just want everyone to know so no one will be confused) this chapter will be about how Charlotte got to this point and also about Ricky and his choice and this choice won't be a very good one**_

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

(Alarm clock ticking) I've been up only for 6 minutes before time waiting for the alarm to ring, it's now 5:58am I got 2 ½ minutes left. (tick tick tick tick tick…tick RING RING RING) I hit the clock on snooze but it wouldn't stop, then I heard another clock it sounds like a grandfather clock but I swore I only had one clock, this is scary. Now its 3 clocks my alarm clock, the grandfather clock and now its Big Ben; why are these clocks on non- stop?

"Because you're wasting it, Ricky" a familiar voice said behind me

"Bob" I whisper clenching my teeth, turning around

"Hi son"

"I'm not your son, I never was"

"I'm not here to debate, son"

"Then why are you here at all"

"Just to tell you… You're wasting time" then he disappears, then everything goes black

"Where I'm I" I started to get confuse

"You're in a hospital"

"YOU!" I said severely

"Hi to you too, Ricky" Charlotte said

"Why can't you just me alone?!"

"Why can't you just understand that I don't want too?"

"Charlotte, I'm in a relationship with Amy, get that though your dumb ass head"

"Dumb ass head? Did Amy teach you that?"

"Maybe" Then I heard Dreger clock and the Colgate clock

"Ricky you're wasting time"

"Stop saying that"

"Let me give you a little piece of advice…. RUN"

I saw Bob behind her with a knife, next thing you know blood moves down to my feet with Charlotte now the floor

"She didn't mean anything to me anyway" he started walking towards me while I started to move back

"Son you better run" he started to chase me running away from the horrible man people call my farther but I call him my nightmare

"Ricky turn right he won't find you" a voice said, I quickly turned right, right in an empty room just with a baby cradle rocking back and forth I walk up to it and it's me as a baby, then the crib turns into a bed.

5 years-old me is playing until my 5 year-old self hear Bob busted though the front door playing a fist fight with my mother (Nora) and leaves her unconscious and comes in my room I couldn't do anything, or get help from anyone I was helpless and scared I was just a kid an innocent little boy yelling and praying for help, and I'm the one who needed to be taught a lesson

Everything went black again…older Ricky comes up first I was like 10, then 14 then 16 now 19; it was like looking in a mirror

"What the hell is going on?"

"Your dreaming Ricky, you need to make up your mind, but your—"

"Wasting time, I get it"

"Well actually I going to said confuse; but that's true too"

"Why am I wasting time?"

"You alright know that answer" I vanish away (tick tick tick tick) I heard a clock(RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG)

I wake up from the ring on my phone, I clicked 'home' and it stops

"I'll kill Bob before he'll get to me" I said to myself

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

It's now Sunday and Amy is a buzz kill, she is so depressed ever since Ricky left ; Grace and I had tie her up last night because she tried to run away. She won't stop eating junk food and ice cream also she won't stop watching The Notebook or that one part in the movie when Ally and Noah are on the beach saying "If you're a bird, I'm a bird" and Amy cries out her heart, she didn't shower since Friday; she never left the sofa bed

"Amy come on now, Ricky said he'll be back"

"Fuck him, he lied" Amy said under the covers

"Amy! Okay I talked to Ricky and he said he'll be here at 8pm" she pulled down the covers

"Really?"

"Nope, GET HER GRACE!"

"No!" Grace grabbed her hands and I grabbed her feet, we had to give her a shower she was working our nerves, so we threw her on the bathroom floor; she wouldn't stop moving so I tagged her down

"You're on my legs!"

"Amy look at me, now you have to take a shower; because you smell like ice cream and Lays potato chips and chocolate bars so stop crying and start smiling"

"Fine, I'll take a shower but you're my bruises please get off of me"

"Oh sorry"

"I'll be out in a minute" she said

"Okay, Grace we need to clean up"

"WHAT?"

"We got this far with her in the shower, so now it's time to clean up" I told her

"Well I don't want too" I threw a magazine at her

"Ow!"

"Grace get the fuck up off your ass and pick up a broom"

"Fine"

*Charlotte POV*

I never would have thought being pregnant would be this fun and clever; I'm getting bigger every minute and everyone is convinced that this is Ricky's baby I'm satisfied but there's just one more thing…

"Ben!" I yelled from my room

"Yes Charlie"

"Can you drive me to the hospital?"

"Why?"

"For my 9 ½ week checkup, I am pregnant you know"

"Yeah I do know. Who's the farther Charlotte?" he asked seriously

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I want to know? Adrian thinks its Bob's"

"WHAT… WHY IN THE HELL SHE WOULD THINK THAT!" I yelled

"Is he?"

"So now you believe her"

"Well I can't believe you, I have no reason too!"

"THE BABY IS RICKY'S OKAY IT'S HIS"

"I think we should have a doctor's opinion?"

"ARE FUCKING ACCUSING ME OF LYING"

"Yeah"

"Ben you're supposed to be my brother, you need to be on my side"

"You know you're the last person talking about taking side you we're supposed to be on my side, but instead you chose Bob" I looked at Ben with disappointment

"Damn it Charlie did he force you to this"

"NO"

"I always wanted a little sister, but when you came like this I got over that in a hurry"

"No matter what Ben I would always be your sister, that's what you said that what you promised"

"I said that when you were 12 then you grew up like someone I never though you would be…your mother" he said then walked out. I couldn't believe he said that I punched a huge hole in the wall with my bleeding fist

*Amy POV*

"We are we going?" I asked looking out the car window

"Shopping, loner" Grace said

"Well excuse me for being a loner, if my boyfriend is gone"

"AMY! Ricky will be back"

"When?!"

"Next Sunday"

"Next Sunday, that…SUCKS"

"Amy you need a break and you are so lucky there is a party"

"I'm not going to someone's illegal idiotic party"

"Too late, I talked to some people to get us in; and guess where this party is going to be" Grace said

"Where?" I asked but really I didn't give a shit

"College" she said

"WHAT! Do you know bad shit happens at college parties?"

"Yeah for fun"

"Are you slow grace? Drugs, vodka and grow ass men are going to be there"

"Yeah I know, look it's been forever since I had a boyfriend so if I want one why not get one in the mature group"

"Whatever… if you happen to get mount by a fucking college drunk punk don't say I never told you so"

"Oh okay we're here" Adrian said

"Amy I can get you something—No I will get you something because you and sweatpants are killing me"

"But their Ricky's" I told her

"Come on you need a makeover" Grace said stepping out of the car

*Ricky POV*

I wanted to know how Amy was doing so I called Adrian, I really didn't want too but I wanted to know if she was alright with me gone

"Yes, Ricky"

"How is she?"

"Terrible, you really need to talk to her"

"I can't it would too hard to hear her voice again"

"No naw you don't get that as an out Underwood, she with you not us. You need to speak with her talk to Amy your fiancée, the mother of you son the love of your life; Amy really misses you why don't you come home to her"

[I sighed] "I can't I have to go" he hung up the phone before I did

"Ricky!" I hung up the phone

I'll miss you, Amy

*Ben POV*

"Charlotte…Tell me now who is the farther" I said looking at the road

"For the last time, it's Ricky's" she said annoyed

"Tell me how. How do you know for sure it's his?"

"Okay brace you self. My last period was in March, and during prom I had sex at the end of that month I realized my period didn't come so I went to the doctor's office they told me I was 3 weeks pregnant

"That day you took Mercy" I finished

"Right.''

"Which make you 10 weeks, now?"

"Yes"

"I guess Ricky is the farther" I said I had no choice but to agree the timing seems right, but is it?

*Grace POV*

"Come on Amy let's see the skirt"

"No"

"Amy don't make come in there"

"No!"

"Alright you asked for it" I walked in the dressing room she was in, and saw why she didn't come out…Bob took her beauty away, her scars were still in, her bruises were very purple and her face was pale and lifeless

"Amy are you okay?" I asked her calmly in a scary tone

"Why? Do I look okay or pale?"

"Um….Is there a right answer to that question?" she didn't look too hot at all I didn't want to say you look shitty as all get out; she would have killed me. I gave her a hug she winced when I grabbed her arms; I pulled up her sleeves and saw fresh cuts on her right arm (she's been cutting herself)

"Amy? Why?"

"Forget it Grace I know how they look"

"Just give me a minute, I'll be back in a few and Amy I won't tell anyone" I ran out of the dressing room and out of the store into the mall's hallway it was a little noisy but I'll mange. I pulled out my cell phone a dialed Ricky's number

"Hello?"

"You need to come back, before she jumps of a cliff or at least talk to her"

"Grace I can't its way too risky"

"Why? It's like we don't even know you. Amy's thinking you don't care, Adrian's thinking you can't make up your mind, I'm thinking your fucking crazy"

"It's just too hard"

"Just say 'hello' or 'I love you' something because she's going lifeless, seriously"

"I can't, and what do you mean by 'lifeless' "

"Ricky she needs someone or she will take the pain away using a knife, remember her parents taking John away from her because of what happen and 3 days later the love of her life is leaving to seek revenge"

"Grace? Are your ready" Adrian said holding Amy's hand with and shopping bags in the other hand

"Yeah in a second, And Ricky think about what I just said a comeback with a brain, goodbye selfish-boy" I said at a whisper then hung up rudely

"Okay where's the next store we're going too?" I asked we started to walk but Amy broke down into a heart attack

"OH MY GOD AMY!"

"I feel weak without him" Amy said before she when cold

Well here is my 18th chapter now it's going to take another 2 months or so for chapter #19… PSYCH‼! No my FF Fans you don't have to wait I writing 20 pages all on one; I didn't want chapter #18 to be that long, so I broke it down in to more than 1 chapter. Enjoy all the chapters I give. (From Chapter #18-#20)

Love,

Mariah15


	19. Black Rose Curse

_**Did you know what 'Black Rose' really meant? **__**The meaning of a black rose can weave suspenseful emotions. It is the color of secrecy, drama, holiness. Mostly dead love and tragedies**_

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Amy! Stay with me" Adrian said getting on her knees then people started to crowed us asking questions

"Hey! Maybe you could call 911 instead of looking at her like a fucking ghost!" I told the other people; I took out my phone and called the paramedics

"Yes, I need the paramedics I have a friend that's out cold" I told the lady on the phone

"She's a female, can you get the information while putting her in the hospital"

"Northern Mall"

"Thank you" I hung up

"Grace what's this?" Adrian asked looking at Amy's right arm

"I…I…don't know they look like cuts"

"No shit Grace why does she have these, you were supposed to watch her"

"I…" before I could even finish my excuse the paramedics came and put Amy on the stretcher

"You better pray that she is alright" Adrian said following the paramedics

_***Adrian's P.O.V. ***_

We waited… and waited… then waited…45 minutes of waiting, no one is telling us what happen or what's going to happen sooner or later Ricky wouldn't answer his phone, we left 17 messages. 5 minutes later Anne, George and Ashley walked panicking asking Grace what happened I didn't speak. I didn't want the people who took John away from Amy to speak to me at all, I was told not to anyways. 1 hour later the doctor came and everyone stand

"Amy had a heart attack, now usually a heart attack is cause by stress and overwhelmed problems; but Amy's was because of her bruises and scars and more scars on her right arm I think she's more weak than stress, I'm going to find more information''

"Amy doesn't have cuts on her right arm" Anne said surely

"Yes she does…" everyone looked at me side ways

"She cut her self a couple of times with something sharp, while we gone or not looking" I continued to explained

"Wasn't your job to keep an eye on her?" George asked harshly

"It's actually your fault that you didn't look after her" he continued to speak and I sat back down ignoring him

"I believe it's no one's fault, it just Amy; she's going through something she can't cope with but that doesn't she have to cut herself to deal with it, she just need to talk" Anne said

"No she doesn't"

"Excuse me Adrian" Anne said

"I said no she doesn't. Amy doesn't want to talk, she doesn't have a problem or issues; she doesn't have anyone."

"What do you mean she have us" Ashley said

"Right says the girl who told Amy to give up John because of her bruises and scars" I said with a comeback

"That was for John"

"Why? Wait let me answer that; you didn't want John around Amy when she's looking like a train wreck, when she needed him the most, that's bullshit; she been abused and hurt really bad and you, her family took John away" when I said my peace everyone got silent and started to cry and the doctor came back

"Amy is dying" everyone got back up in shock

"WHAT?" I asked

"Her heart is giving up. Amy is underweight she's been abused very very badly, so her heart can give up easily. I'm sorry" he said then left

"Why?! Why is she doing this?"

"She thinks she have nothing to live for"

"Adrian don't tell them, remember what Amy said" Grace said at a whisper

"What do you mean?" Anne said

"I said I hope you're happy you took her son away from her because now she thinks that she has nothing to live for" I said then Grace and I went to the cafeteria

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I don't laugh he took that away; I won't smile because I'm ashamed. My face is too shallow to be a mask full of happiness and good looks, it's too hard to act like nothing ever happen I'm scared. I'm in a hospital bed doctors and nurses closing me in trying to find a heartbeat, but why? My heart stop beating I just had to make it official. It surprises me that my mom and dad are here, why? They weren't there when I dying on the living room floor at the apartment they never came to the apartment when Ricky left. NEVER WAS THERE! Is this what I have to do to get their attention? I'm saying the same shit over and over again 'I want to die' I keep saying but no one listens to me no one gives a shit about me, my son was taking by my fucked up parents because I look like this! I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M DEAD AND NO ONES SEES THAT! I'm afraid of being alive, I want to let go…Just let me go! You know that I love you, I hate you, but I miss you, I need you, because I'm falling… I'm maybe alive but I'm definitely dead inside

"Clear!" A doctor said taking a defibrillator

"She's not breathing, do it again!" the nurse said holding my wrist

"CLEAR!"

"She keeps giving up, try again!"

"Look if I keep doing it she can die"

"NO you look I never lost a patient and I won't start now! Try again!" the nurse yelled

"CLEAR!" my started heart to go slower, and slower it didn't work… I gained a heartbeat

"Yes she has a heartbeat" no that's so not good, I guess god didn't want me die

"Amy say something to us" I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room

"Leave me the hell alone, and turn off the lights"

"Okay" 5 doctors left the room and my nurse took me to a darker room on the far end. Both of the nurses had to help me get in the bed after that I just turned my head the other way and didn't look at anyone all night. I told my nurse I didn't want my parents or sister to come in my room under any circumstances; I didn't want to be bother by their questions or stares, I don't give a damn about what they say. I want understanding and no one understands me

"Amy?" Adrian asked with Grace

"Yes"

"We brought you some fruit and water" Grace said sitting on the edge of the bed and Adrian was sitting in the chair next to the bed, I could tell that they been crying; their heads were down and their faces were dry

"What's wrong?" I asked them

"You scared us Amy, we thought you were dying"

"Well I tried"

"Really? Do you want to die?" Grace asked, the whole weekend I was depressed around the apartment and she ask me now

"YES! I tried to stop my heart but the doctors got it back, I tried to cut myself you two caught me; why can't anyone let me do what I want

"You don't want that Amy, you just think you need to die; but you don't"

"I don't want this, I just want… forget it; just don't look at me" I buried my head in the covers and laid back down, Grace Turn on the TV. And it ends up on the news

"It appears to be another break out at the prison, but it wasn't 3 guys this time just the one if you see a guy that looks like this call 911" The news lady reporter said

"What guy?" I asked worried and angry

"Amy why don't you lay back down" Grace said turning off the TV

"It's him?"

"Yeah" I was crying harder than a 2 year-old like my life wasn't any worse

"Amy, we have some flowers for you" there were about 20 kinds of flowers in different vases and the nurse give me the first one with a note

_**So you're in the hospital…Get well **_

_**Love Bob **_

My blood started to boil and I got heated if he want to play, I'm in. I threw the flowers that was in my hand across the room and got up and threw 19 more on the ground

"Asshole thinks I'm his play toy…THINK AGAIN" I said throwing two more on the ground

"He ruined everything!" I threw another in the bathroom shower, Grace and Adrian tried to stop me but I said no

"SON OF BITCH!" I threw all of them on the floor together

"I'm done, and Adrian if you see Ben tell him to tell his sister she's—I'll talk to her" I grabbed my sweatpants and my sweater; I walked out my hospital room going downstairs with Adrian and Grace following

"Amy where are you going"

"Downstairs to the Maternity floor" I said clicking the elevator button over and over again

"This is a bad idea" Grace said walking in the elevator with Adrian and me

"You don't have to be here" I told her folding my arms

"How do you know she's going to be here?" Adrian asked

"I don't" then the door opened I walked to the front desk of the floor

"Hello I'm looking for Charlotte Beyotch Boykewich"

"Um… Miss Charlotte is in room #224, she's having an ultrasound"

"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW ALL THAT" I snapped then walked away with Adrian and Grace trying to catch up with me

"Wow okay…ignorance" Adrian said sarcastically

"Look, don't mess with me; I'm the one the bruises and scars on my body while Charlotte grows a jackass; so I think can be an ignorant bitch, okay"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"Okay we are all done, congratulations Charlotte you will be on your 2nd Trimester next week" doctor said taking off his gloves and throwing them away

"Yay… Anymore good news Dr. Klein"

"Well there is one more thing since this is your first baby; you won't feel the baby's kicking pains until 4 or 5 weeks after"

"Okay so I would be 14 or 15 weeks pregnant, right?"

"Correct"

"So when she does feel the baby kick, does she need painkillers or rules?"

"Ben! I don't need painkillers or rules for when the baby kicks, it will feel like camps on a period" I told him but he totally snapped at me

"Was I talking to you? No I didn't think so; I was talking to the professional"

"To answer your question Benjamin, no she doesn't need painkillers for the baby they're just kicks not contractions" Dr. Klein said then walked out of the room

"Okay what the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?"

"Why'd snapped at me?"

"Because your evil" before I said anything else there was a knock on a door, Ben opened the door and it was Adrian, Grace and…Amy

"Oh shit" I said to myself

"Hi Charlotte"

"Amy" I said softly and low

"Can you guys give us a second alone?"

"Okay just try not to break anything or hurt the baby" Ben said walking out with the girls

"No promises" I told him still looking at Amy

"Sit down Charlotte your with child"

"Okay you want to finish this was so you talk first, Bitch"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Depression... This thought makes me think of death to end someone else life. Should I do this? Can I do this? I think I can but if think do I feel it in my heart to shoot the man who ruined everything. Yes I do. I know he broke out of prison; I know Amy's in the hospital but I need this for me, you can do this…BUT do you feel it inside you, the pain, the joy, the dying black rose. I'm ready.

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

Adrian and Grace explained what was the incontrollable and painful thoughts running though Amy's head, I think she's the one who needs Rehab but she doesn't want anyone to think of her that way, APPARENTLY. The cuts on her arms, and physical abuse with herself; threating to kill herself 2 times a day. This would have never happened if she wasn't so involved with Ricky.

"Still no answer from him, just voicemail" Adrian said walking back and forward

"What is he doing, for him not to answer his phone?" I asked

"I don't know, but he should know every time I call him it's important"

"Every time?" Grace asked

"About Amy, duh"

"What are they talking about in there?"

"Well they're not talking about going to the mall someday Grace" I said sarcastically

"I know that sarcasm, but do you think they're fighting or killing each other"

"No Amy is tired of fight her, she can't kill her because… I don't know why" Adrian said

"Is that the real time?"

"Yeah it's 3:02 pm, why?"

"I forgot Mercy at the house" I told Adrian

"ALONE?!"

"No I'm not slow, she's with my Dad and I'm late to get her" I told left then left the hospital

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Yes" Charlotte said

"Why?"

"I don't like you, and you insulted me"

"Are you slow too? You're insulted by me? You drugged my fiancée, you seduce him then got pregnant, you teamed up with Bob for him to rape me and look at me. It's your fault I look like this and now guess what, Ricky is gone because of your trifling ass"

"See how you just insulted me right there, and I didn't 'drugged' him, his drink was already spiked I saw him on the wall and I thought he needed help but then he came on to me. You know nothing about Bob relationship with me, I'm like his daughter. That rape was your fault you should've fought back"

"You're lying right through your fake ass smile. I think you are slow, look at me take a good long look. I'm covered in scars on my body, dry blood from the day I started cutting my arms because I'm scared that the one person I love will be in Jail because of you. Ricky left me here alone because of your set-up. Are you happy that you ruin my life…I'm done threating you and fighting you; there's nothing to fight about since you ruined my life you depress slut, so I'm leave you alone forever now because I don't want to shoot you in the head the next day, FUCK YOU GOOD DAY" I said walking out of the room passing Adrian and Grace

"Wait Amy, what happen? You didn't kill her did you?" Grace asked walking up to me pushing the elevator button

"No Grace I didn't want too, bad girls don't die. They get punished" I told her walking towards the elevator

"Amy what you are talking about?"

"You'll see"

***In Amy's Hospital Room***

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked Grace eating my fruit sitting on my bed watching some black and white screen show. I can feel Grace's disapproving stares

"Like what? Like you just lost your mine?" Grace said

"Yeah"

"Because you fucking did"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing at all, you need to do something before something else happen" Grace's phone rings before I could say anything, it must been important because she left the room

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Hello?"

"What happen?" Ricky asked

"I'm sorry who is this; I forgot your name after the 8 times I called you"

"Grace I know about Amy being in the hospital, her parents told me"

"Are you here? Are you coming to see her?"

"I can't"

"Yes you can"

"No I cannot"

"Can"

"Can't"

"Can"

"Grace!"

"Ricky!"

"Why are you arguing with me?" he asked

"Why aren't you agreeing with me? Come see Amy."

"Not until next Monday"

"Now it's Monday!"

"Yes. Starting tonight I want her to stay home don't take her anywhere keep her safe Grace"

"Okay Ricky, Adrian and I will stay up all night and keep an eye on her" I turned around a see Amy behind me, I panicked

"Okay mom I have to go" I said hanging up quickly

"So your mom's name is 'Ricky' now?" she asked sarcastically

"Um…Yep" I lied walking back in the room sitting down trying not to look at Amy

"Grace? Why did Ricky call you?"

"How much did you'd hear?" I asked her

"Why would tell him a lie about Adrian and you will watch me"

"You how that much. Adrian and I will watch you for safety"

"No! You should have told him to come back, I want him back"

"I did but he wouldn't"

"Give me your phone" she ordered putting her hand out

"You're not going to call him"

"Yes I am. I want to hear his voice again"

"Amy you have to wait"

"No I don't"

"He doesn't want to hear your voice. He said it will be too hard" I saw her eyes water she turned the other way before a tear could come out

"I need to be alone for a minute" she said crawling to the bed crying under the covers, I left without saying another word to her

I felt bad for her; she has to live with that disappointment for forever. I wish I could do something to help her. Being there for her is isn't helping it just brings her more pain, she cries every 2 minutes thinking about that night; I could see the bloody red color in her eyes every time she think about Ricky, waiting for him to walk back to her. I hate him for this, leaving her alone in the apartment knowing what happen between them. Adrian hates him too.

"GRACE!" Adrian shouted breaking my train of thought

"Yeah?"

"Do you want some coffee? We need to be up all night…babysitting" she said waiting in the coffee line

"I figure Ricky would call you too"

"Yeah, he told me what happen. Amy caught you?"

"Actually I think she was prying in the conversation anyway, and then she required me to call Ricky so they could talk"

"But you didn't? Did you?"

"I couldn't but I did bring up he didn't want to hear her voice because it would be too hard"

"Grace! She's probably unhappy right now"

"No she's worse… She's more upset then unhappy"

"What's the difference?"

"She's never going to be happy again"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"Black Roses for this dying love; Now Amy and Ricky are breaking up. Since their giving up...A Black Rose can be a deadly love, if you don't give up" I said putting the last rose in the fire pit

"Charlotte! What are you doing, now?" Ben asked me

"Playing with fire" I replied

"Why am I not surprised at all? She's a senseless **BITCH**" he asked sarcastically walking away from the backyard but I still heard him

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I'M NOT SURPRISED STILL" He said


	20. My Happy Ending

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

I am so exhausted, it's Monday and I have school. I have to go to school if I want to go to college, but Charlotte is there, I don't want to talk to her; or anyone else for that matter. How to avoid people at school? Don't talk to them is the best solution I could come up with? Well that's legitimately disappointing. My phone started to ring… It was Adrian, I hope Amy is okay

"Hello?"

"Hello." I remember this person's voice and it wasn't Adrian

"Amy?" It's been a week since I left Amy, and I felt guilty ever since

"Why didn't you come to the hospital, that day I had my heart attack?" I took a deep breath after that question she sounds dead

"I didn't want to see you hurting, again"

"I am hurting. You left me alone, what can I do without you?"

"Amy it's your life. Run it; try to run it without me"

"I'm not very trustworthy by myself"

"Why are you making this harder?"

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I can't be with you right now" There was a long silence I heard her cry, so I continued

"I'm sorry Amy"

"Ricky. I love you, why can't you come back? For me? I'm weak right now, because you're not here."

"I love you too, but I can't come back; not right now. Today… I, I want you to go to school"

"Do I sound like I care about school, right now?"

"I know you don't care about school as in right now, but it help you take your mind off of some things"

"Have you heard about a prison escape, and that the man is after you just to get me"

"It will never happen again, plus you have Grace and Adrian to keep you safe. Okay?"

"Okay." She said her voice start to break. I closed my phone and put it in my pocket, before laying on the motel bed

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Adrian, Grace?" I called from the back room, they were already dressed up for school; I just couldn't go because I was on lockdown

"Yeah?"

"I need make-up and an outfit to wear. I'm going to school" They looked at me dumbfound for a minute until they realize I was serious

"Um… Okay" Adrian said. Grace had to base my face with blush and eyeliner at least 2 times I showered and brush my teeth; Adrian thought it would be best if I wore a long-sleeve button down and black leggings with black combat boots, my hair was too much to do with little less time so I made a cute messy bun. Next thing you know I was ready for school, it was that long of a drive but it's been a while since I knew the way; I at first I hesitated to open the car door but Grace helped me out along with Adrian guiding me to the main office

"Hi, Ms. O' Mally. I have a visitor for you" Adrian said holding my hand bring me in the office

"Oh Amy, so glad your back…Please take a seat"

"Amy, Grace and I will be in class come to us if you anything" Adrian said then leaving with Grace

"Okay I really don't want to have a talk or little chat about what I should be doing, so please just give me all of my missing lessons and I'll give them to you on Monday at the earliest" I told Ms. O' Mally

"Amy you don't have to turn in anything, everything you had is completed all I need is your name on this and you can go straight to class"

"Wait what? I haven't been here since the week after prom and you're telling I have nothing to complete"

"Yes you completed all your work, since the week after prom. Everything is done"

"Who turned in my work?"

"Ricky. He was here not too long ago"

"Here? He was here today?"

"Yes, he was"

"Is he still here?"

"I would believe so he has big test today"

"Thank you for all your time but I have a class. Good bye" I hate walking down these hallways, flashbacks comes and reminds me of the fight, prom and other things I don't want to remember. My homeroom was just down the hall, we only have 5 minutes before the bell rings for 2nd period; taking a deep breath don't work for me anymore it just waste time, I'm ready. I walked into the classroom then I lost my confidence when everyone was staring at me even the teacher

"Here is a saying of all old sarcasms: Take a picture it'll last longer" I told everyone with a straight face, the class stop staring but continuing to whisper about me

"Amy can you come here for a minute" My homeroom teacher called

"Yes, what is it"

"Your classes are moved, since Charlotte and you have problems; she takes your 5th period and you have her 8th period. Here's a new schedule keeps this with you, and… Oh Principle Montréal wants you in his office by lunch time. Okay?"

"Roger that" I sat down in the back of the room listening to everything everyone was saying, this one boy kept looking at me then turns his head. I can't wait to leave this class. .…2…1 the bell went off, I grabbed all my stuff and walked out, so many students and luckily no one bumped into me because that would painful. Why would the Principle want me, I'm not serving the ISS, I can't.

"Principle Montréal you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes, Amy please sit down"

"Okay" I took a seat, and made a long sigh

"You did know that you served 1 ISS duty right?"

"Yes I did, why are you bring this up"

"I know you're having a bad girl time because your boyfriend isn't talking to you" I left immediately left his office because he doesn't know shit about right now.

Oh my god this is annoying that my head is spinning, students keep yelling or talking out loud… TOO LOUD. The hallways are filled with random teens who don't know how to act right. For once grow the fuck up, Today is Monday Freshman's and seniors take their SAT's and Sophomores and Juniors takes it next week, so happy( not really) I haven't even got a chance to study yet. I'm failing the 11th grade already?! Isn't this a bitch?

"Amy!" A familiar voice called me out; I turn around and see Lauren behind me

"Yes, Lauren" I said in a tired tone because I don't care for the gossip she's ready to tell me. I can care less right now or it's about her 'boyfriend' problems

"Well you sound like hell what's wrong with you" I gave her a weak smile and tried not to yell but I really wanted too

"Life. Maybe ask me tomorrow when you see me with Ricky, bye" I told her then walked away to my next class upstairs

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Trying so hard to hide from her, but it's so hard; I see her everywhere hoping she doesn't catch me. Trying to get away from her right now… we're in the same building this shit isn't funny , I in to get to class but it's upstairs where she is, I'm trying to walk real quietly but I think she heard me. Oh shit

"Hello?" Amy asked walking toward the end of the stairs; quickly I ran the other way out of the school taking the long way to my class. That was a close one

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

Let me take a look at my life… I had a drinking and drug problem, I went to Rehab for 6 months to recover; I have an 8 month-old daughter, I'm married, I have a crazy pregnant demon sister and I almost forgot that I'm too young for this BS

"Ben" I can't stand math class anymore, I forgot

"BEN!" My math teacher called my name again

"What!" I swear I didn't mean for that to come out

"Now you have detention, see me after class"

"Of course I will. I have nothing better with my life" I said under my breath

"Ben" someone whisper I looked up and saw Charlotte waving at me.

"WHY IS SHE HERE?!" I asked out loud, what is wrong with me today

"Really Ben?'' my teacher asked me

"Can I step out for a minute?"

"I think that would be best" I walked out my math class and school. I need to get away, I need a drink for the most part, but I know a place that helps me cool down. It was a long drive but I had to see her

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

Well my brother hates to see me. Well too damn bad, we live in the same house. No one is talking to me Adrian is over Amy's and Ricky's apartment almost every day; I love this baby. (Bell Rings)

"Okay class pages 490-500 due Thursday no school on Friday-Monday" My history teacher informed us before leaving

"Hey Charlotte" a random girl called out my name from behind me

"That's me"

"Alaya" she said I got confused

"What?"

"My name is Alaya, I thought you would know me I'm in you all of you classes"

"Oh I'm sorry but I don't focus on anyone in my class, but nice meeting you" I tried to leave but she stopped me again

"Okay but I have a question"

"If you ask me whose baby I'm carrying I won't respond"

"No, I want you and me to be friends"

"Why?"

"I know your those alone girls who don't care, but I think we could be really good friends"

"Are your parents okay with you being friends with a pregnant girl?"

"They don't have to know"

"Okay I can be your friend, why not? I'm very friendly"

"Cool" I guess I can have a second chance and not mess it up

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

20 miles a drive to this big nice house with and her farther as a lawyer and a stay at home mother, but their daughter is like this: Mean(only to other people not me) a little slutty and very up-front about everything. I love her

(Knock Knock) "Ben?" she asked opening the door

"Hell yeah"

"Oh it's so damn good to see you again"

"I told you I was going to see you again"

"You said that 6 months ago, but I really missed you. Come in" Jaylnn and I been friends since Rehab for the same thing… Drinking, but this friendship became more than it was

"Umm, can I get you something, a soda or rum/coke?" She said waking to the kitchen I looked at her for a second

"I'm kidding" she said with a beautiful smile

"You still taking classes for the drinking?" I asked her

"Yes and no"

"What does that mean?"

"Well my parents think I am, but really I skip the classes and just go shopping with my daddy's credit card. So are still taking your classes?"

"No, finished them last month"

"Aw no fair. Anyway next subject; what's the dirt on your school life or life?''

"Charlotte is pregnant by my ex-girlfriend's boyfriend and I'm starting to not like my wife"

"Why that's stupid you two have a child"

"Yeah, but she been separate from me lately and her love is going too"

"Was it better before you went to rehab?"

"Umm? No. It was worse"

"What happened?"

"Long story, short I hit her she hit I use to smoke a lot and she use yell a lot. We were bad teen parents before I went to Rehab?"

"Oh, so abusive relations between you two. In front of the baby Ben! Are you slow?"

"I swear I never met for Mercy to see any of it, I love Mercy she's a very important part in my life now"

"What about Adrian?"

"I don't know about Adrian and I being in a marriage, but as parents we're a team. I will always care for Adrian because she's the mother of my baby"

"Do you really mean that Ben?"

"Jaylnn look you who talking too. I'm the guy who is still in high school with a baby, I really mean it"

"Okay, I can be a real bad bitch, but I do care for kids"

"So you want to have kids someday?"

"Hell yeah I love babies, toddlers, children but not teens"

"How many?"

"Okay don't judge, but I want 4?"

"REALLY?" my eyes got wide

"Yes, 2 twin boys and 2 twin girls. Named Logan and London, the girls would be Scarlett and Charlotte" My eyes got bigger again

"NO! Don't name your baby Charlotte, please"

"Why? It's cute"

"Yeah she's cute but can be deadly"

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

(Bell Rings) I fucking hate Reading class his is so rude, I can't wondering about Amy and her 'problem' is she okay, is her bruises showing… Is that Ricky?! I walked up closer to see if it was him and it was. Why?

"Ricky! I know you can hear me it's not that many people out here." He turned around quickly and pulled me into a back corner

"Adrian calm down"

"Why going somewhere?"

"Yes class"

"Really, you're going to class on the east wing, since when?"

"Since now Adrian, so don't talk to me this whole day"

"Does Amy know you're here?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Well that's a 'no'…Don't worry I'll tell her she'll be thrilled to know you come back." He grabbed my arm making me stop in my tracks

"Ricky grab me off guard again you will be on the floor"

"Adrian please. Don't tell her anything, I 'm not back… I'm not ready" I yanked my arm back and gave him my famous death scowl

"And why the hell not?!"

"Can you keep you damn voice down?"

"You said Monday you'll come back to her, I remember it… and I tweeted it"

"I meant next Monday"

"What the fu— Ricky she can't wait another week. Did you know she started cutting herself last week?"

"Yes I know, Grace told me kind of"

"How did she call you?"

"I guess she took your phone"

"My phone is right—"I started to pat my empty pockets realizing my phone wasn't there or in my bag

"See she called me earlier today with your phone, I told her to come to school. We all need to pass, so this conversation never happened" I left for class not wanting to say more or think about any of this.

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

So in this class Amy is with me and she was here, we walked up the stairs together now where the hell is she? I didn't even hear what our teacher was saying; I was too busy stretching my neck out looking around for Amy.

"Here I'm sorry I'm late; I had to make a phone call" Amy said walking in, I sign of relief to see her okay

"It's okay take a seat" The teacher said pointing to an empty seat

"AMY!" I whisper loudly but she didn't hear me

"AMY!" I whisper loudly again but still nothing I sign of anger

"AMY!" I said too loud but I don't mean too and it made her jump a little. Everyone was looking at me in the classroom

"Really Miss Bowman" the teacher asked sarcastically

"I think you should take a trip to the office" He said

"But—I JUST—"

"GO! Miss Bowman"

"Fine!" I walked passed Amy giving her a look I hoped she understand then left the class

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

One kick, two kicks…three kicks already from my baby. I am 13 weeks and 2 days pregnant. 26 weeks and 5 day until my due date YAY) I'm pretty fucking cool with this pregnancy it's so fun. Anyways they changes my class with Amy's so no more screw ups will happen again but hey who cares. Everyone is focus on this bitch right here. Where's Ben? I like my new bestie Alaya? I think that how you say it she is so hot and sweet also smart. Why can't some girls be like her? School is going really fast. Every five minutes the bell goes on and on; it's only Monday.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes Mrs. Mays"

"Office, someone wants you"

"Okay" I grabbed some of my books and speed walked to the office, when I got there it was my dad

"Daddy!" I gave him a big hug then moved back

"Charlie where's Ben?"

"You don't know where Ben is?"

"No and someone needs to find him because I need to get back to work and someone needs to watch Mercy; I can't bring her to the office"

"Well I'll watch her"

"You can't you have school"

"No I don't I'll watch the baby so you can go to work. Okay?"

"Fine grab your stuff and so I can take you home"

"Okay"

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

..2.1 (BELL RINGS) Yes I'm out of the office thank god. More teenagers are running, talking and pushing people. Why did I hear someone get push to a locker and started to groan; my heart stopped when I saw Amy on the floor?

"I'm so sorry Amy I was pushed into you" some boy said

"It's okay I'm fine" she said but what she didn't notice that blood was going down her hand and everyone started to stare

"Amy your hand is bleeding" I quickly grabbed her other hand and went to the restroom. I looked in all of the stalls to see if anyone was in here, I put the trash can in front of the door then checked Amy

"Amy take off your shirt" she stared at me for a second then took of her shirt. The blood was coming from the back of her shoulder, where she had one of her stiches

"Okay I need tissue and tape" I told her

"What is it that bad?" She asked looking the mirror

"Yes, he spilt your stiches on the back of your shoulder"

"Grace I can't do this I'm tired everyone staring and talking about me" she said while I rubbed the wet tissue on her shoulder

"Oh well that's high school for ya, honey" I said placing some dry tissue on the scar, then putting some tape (I always had for problems like this) to hold it

"Can we leave early today? I'm really not in the mood"

"Okay, because I am all done"

"Can I put my shirt back on?"

"No not that one "I pulled a pink shirt out of my bag but it was short sleeve

"Umm?"

"I have a sweater I think" She put on the shirt it was smaller on her than me

"You really need a sweater"

"Okay try to cover yourself, while I grab my sweater for you"

"Okay" we walked out outside of the restroom into an empty hallway back to my locker

"Here you go"

"Thank You"

"Amy go ahead a wait in the car and I'll get Adrian"

"Okay"

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

As Grace walked up the stairs I walked slowly to my locker grabbing all of my stuff, I wasn't tired of everyone really that much I'm angry that I didn't see Ricky today, everyone was saying something like he was here today, was he hiding from me or was he here at all. I slammed my locker shut and signed, I turned over to the corner and saw Ricky at his locker; he didn't see me but I saw him. Come on turn around, turn around you can feel it if you turn around

"Please" I whisper to myself and he didn't turn around he just went down the hall, I needed him to talk to me

"Ricky!" I yelled

"Can you just talk to me? Please" I continued he just looked at me, but walked closer to me; close enough for our foreheads to meet, I felt so damn open to be this close to him again I can see he was trying to say something but instead I kissed him, I wasn't about to ruin our only moment before Adrian and Grace comes back down, this is so painful… My waist. He was grabbing on my waist to hard I cried, I didn't want to tell him because I wanted this kiss to keep going. Today I felt something, it's been a few days since Ricky left and now he's back and I feel it all; I feel our passion to love to kiss so long I can't breathe, to do thing in the movies. I cried in pain again and he heard me then stops the kiss. (Damn it)

"I'm sorry" he said moving back form me

"No don't be, you didn't do anything wrong" I told him but he was still looking at the ground

"Ricky look at me. Please come back home" I moved closer, and closer. His eyes and my eyes stayed locked together we never looked anywhere but each other. We embraced again but this time his hand was gently in my waist. I grabbed one hand of his and held it close to me

"Please" I whisper softly in his ear I could feel the negative tension in his hand saying no, everyone and even god knew I couldn't wait as long again but I have too (I guess)

"I love you, come back to me" I told him I didn't want to leave until he tells me something

"Amy…I love you" he leaves and I won't see him again until next time. I walked back to my locker waiting for Adrian and Grace but really they were waiting for me. I gave them a weak smile and nervy chuckle

"How much did you two hear or see?"

"The kiss the love the drama and the end. Amy if you're so damn horny then next time go after him and don't come back until I see a smile on your face. Give up my phone, honey" Adrian said getting up off the floor. I went through my bag for her phone then gave it to her

"I know you saw him before I did, Adrian… when is he coming back?"

"Friday."

"Really!" I said

"Yep, Grace isn't he coming on Friday."

"What!'" Grace said

"Grace!" Adrian yelled

"Oh yeah he's so coming back on Friday" Grace said but I had this feeling that they were lying

"Let's go home, okay" I said grabbing my things, then leading the way out the doors

_***The Apartment (Amy POV still later on that day)***_

Its 10:00pm Grace and Adrian are asleep… this is fucking perfect their asleep and it's just me. I grabbed a fresh new towel from the cabinet then close the bathroom door behind me, the bathroom wasn't too small or it wasn't too big at all but I manage to spread the towel fairly. I stayed there looking up at the light thinking and counting, but mostly thinking about me. Everything.

I'm getting better! Wait that was just a lie. Actually it's been worse, I've been telling everyone else I've been better...That's **BULLSHIT**, Depression. Tears. Emptiness. Loneliness and despair I won't stop talking about it because I'm hurt and dead to myself. **I HATE MY LIFE**, the dark purple spots around my eyes, are still there the big purple circles on my torso, legs, waist arms and face still haven't healed...much, The knife wounds are too deep to heal right now. My life is just full of empty shit, there's **NOTHING HERE IN** **MY SOUL**, My love is dead, and it's gone it's not here anymore... I love Ricky but really it's gone, I don't feel it. Love is dead my love for him is gone when he left he took my heart with him. Love don't live here anymore, it's fading away from me because of one person. I can't sleep I haven't slept since Ricky left and that was Friday... **IT'S FUCKING MONDAY**, that is at least 96 hours I've wasted because I don't sleep, isn't that a **BITCH**! I feel a little stress about this I look at the shiny blade in my right hand, sliding it down my left arm taking the pain like a man, I made 10 different cuts on my arm. I waited as my head move back and forward I'm getting sleepy, being hypnotized by the secret pain I'm feeling and the rest of the pain I was hiding. My eyes began to close; the leaking blood on the towel to the bathroom tile. I promised me no more depression, just anger and bad ass actions starting tomorrow

_**Okay my next chapter is almost done and I so will stop with the depression and sadness about Amy because it's getting old, other than that about my next chapter will be about…Bad ass behavior, stay tune please review**_


	21. The Father And Son

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

I hopped up from the bed realizing I fell asleep on Amy; she could be doing anything right now.

"AMY!" I looked in the kitchen

"AMY!" I looked in the back room, then it hit me; the bathroom

"AMY! AMY!" I heard water running she's probably drowning herself. "AMY"! "AMY!" I tried to open the door and it was locked, I tried to kick it open but I stumped my toe, but I banged on it a hundred times

"Grace, wake up Grace…Grace!"

"What! What's happening?"

"Amy is locked in the bathroom"

"SO" Grace said like it wasn't a big deal… but it was

"So? She's probably…"

"Fine!" someone said behind me, I turned around and saw Amy with a towel over her body and hair was wet, so she was in shower. I feel completely stupid

"I'm fine, I just took a shower and I'm fine… Go back to sleep" she said in a creepy way, I wonder what was her deal

"Amy what's going on?" I asked her

"Nothing just trying not to cut myself like I did minutes ago, right?" she said, I think she did or took something while we were sleep because she changed into someone else, wearing all black (well she been wearing all black, but I mean why now) we're not going anywhere at midnight

"Are you okay? Seriously are you feeling well?"

"Yeah… I know it's been only a few days but I'm tired of this shit. So it's time for me to do something about it, so I can sleep for one night. I just want to sleep, then I'm my old self again" she is crazy. Amy went to the closet and grabbed something I never would image she would touch

"Amy…You…You do know you holding a gun."

"Yep and I'm going to shoot Bob with it later on"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Your daddy's underwear drawer"

"WHAT!'' she started to laugh and I was crying on the inside

"I'm kidding; I stole it from my dad's old drawers when we cleaned out the garage a few months ago. I kept two of them ever since"

"Amy I don't think this is a good idea"

"Oh none of this was going to be a good idea, just a better one and look here's the other gun. Are you in or what"

"Let me wake up Grace."

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"It's Time" I said to myself, I grabbed my gun and my keys then headed out the motel door, to my car. My phone rings I've been waiting for this last text message all week

- Meet me at Northern Mall's parking lot, let's finish this…Son

"I'm ready"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"I'm ready" I told Alaya

"For what?''

"To eat, I've been waiting to eat forever" I said trying my best to walk down the stairs quietly

"Didn't you just have a big corn beef sandwich, 10 minutes ago?" she said following me

"Yeah but I want a pickle" I said going to the kitchen, getting a plate and a big jumbo jar of vlasic's pickle jar

"Did you want one?" I asked her

"No, I'm going to stick with a salad" she said grabbing a plate from the cabinet and the salad with the toppings from the refrigerator

"Okay suite yourself" I told her taking another bite from my pickle

"So if don't mind me asking, what do you want to name your baby"

"I don't mind at all, well if it's a girl I'll name her Nevaeh you know heaven spelled backwards. Now if it's a boy I'll name his Liam" I told her

"That is so cute"

"Wait I hear someone coming" Alaya and I turned off the lights and stayed quite for a minute listening to someone's conversion

"I can't see, Ben" Some girl whispered

"Just grab my hand. So are you coming over next time" I heard Ben asked

"Depends on what you're doing." The girl said I felt sick to my stomach; utterly sick I turned the light back on and threw up everything I ate, in the kitchen sink. This is what I hate about my pregnancy; on top of that I got caught

"CHARLOTTE!" Ben yelled loudly and angrily turning on the lights

"Hey brother how goes it" I said cleaning my mouth

"How goes it? Really? Were you listening in Jaylnn and I conversion?"

"Oh so this is Jaylnn, wow Ben as told me nothing about you. He has a wife and baby"

"Okay Charlotte, you may go back upstairs…now be gone" Ben said

"Fine, come on Alaya. Oh and Ben you know I'm telling right? I just thought you should know; Nice meeting you Jaylnn" I said then going up the stairs to my room

"You're not even going to clean up your mess!?" Ben asked

"You clean it up, and take that Jaylnn with you!" I yelled from up the stairs

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

I pulled up in the Mall's parking lot, stop the car and stepped out in the dark night waiting to kill the man.

"SO! YOU READY TO END THIS SON!" Bob yelled from a far distance

"I'm ready, and never was I your son" I told him, he walked closer to me and then I pulled my gun to his face

"Whoa! You think you know how to handle that gun, Ricky"

"Maybe" I said

"Okay" Bob pulled out his gun to my face, I started to smile

"You think you know how to handle a gun like that" I asked him

"Maybe" he said we both started to walk in circles

"So you think you're a man now, because you have a son and a little easy girlfriend. And now you're trying to challenge me; that a pretty big step" he said

"Question. Does Amy still have those scars and bruises on her body? I swear she acted like you when you were a kid" he said I really wanted to shoot but something was holding me back inside

"Let's talk… well since you're not saying shit let me say a few things. No matter what you do or said, or feel you will always be like me, maybe not now; but later on you're going to feel that rage your probably feeling now and start doing some crazy things."

"Never" I said

"Really don't tell me that you never thought about putting your hands on Amy or maybe your son"

"Shut up!" I said angrily holding the gun tighter in my hand

"I know you felt that rage to have a drink or to smoke, but mostly you do have that rage to hit Amy"

"Shut up! You don't know anything; you don't know how I feel. YOU NEVER DID!"

"THEN LET'S CUT THE BULLSHIT AND GET STRAIGHT TO THE FUCKING POINT!" he yelled

"DON'T PUSH ME BITCH" I told him

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Okay, thanks Dad" Adrian said hang up her cell phone, while Grace and I sat in the car waiting. I couldn't wait to find Bob so I could kill him

"Okay, girls. So my dad couldn't find Bob anything where from his phone records, but he did say that Ricky's phone did have one last text message from a (n) unknown caller."

"Well what did it say?"

"Um… 'Meet me at Northern Mall's parking lot, let's finish this…Son' "Adrian said

"Northern Mall? That will take minutes from here, what if someone is dead by then"

"Well that's why people speed" Adrian started the car, and then speed about 60 mph and she was hall-assin too

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"I hope he isn't cheating on Adrian, he better not be cheating on Adrian" I told Alaya I heard the front door close I power walked down the stairs and pushed him into the door

"OUCH!"

"Are you cheating on Adrian?" I asked him

"What no"

"Then who the fuck is Jaylnn"

"A close friend from Rehab, Charlotte"

"I doubt it, why was she in your room. What does coming over next time mean? Ben…What DOES IT MEAN WHAT DOES IT MEAN!"

"SHHHH!" he said covering my mouth with his hand, and he know how much I hate that so I licked his hand

"Eww! Charlotte! That's nasty" He said

"Well you know how much I hate that. So who is Jaylnn and why will there be a next time?"

"Look preggers, Jaylnn is a friend we been friends since Rehab so there is nothing going on. She needed a place to crash so she just came here to sleep and then we talked."

"What does 'next time' mean Ben?"

"To talk, she's coming over next time to talk and stuff"

"What is 'stuff'?

"What's up with all of these questions, go play with your little ONLY friend, and stop wondering about mine, Okay?"

"Fine fuck your mistress, but don't say I didn't tell you so when Adrian wants a divorce; because I'm telling you now"

"Whatever" Ben said then went to his room

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I'M WONDERING IF THE GUY I LOVE IS DEAD‼! I'm freaking out. Be cool Amy, Be cool; deep breathe deep breath.

"Amy Let's go." When I heard Adrian say those, I'm still thinking is this real or is I dream. Oh lord I sure wish I was

"Okay Grace wait here for Ruben" I told her getting out the car and putting my hair in a ponytail and setting my gun

"Cool good idea, I'll send out a signal"

"Fine" Adrian and I stayed close down in the bushes to each other not wanting to draw attention to are self

"OMG, Amy look" Adrian was pointing to two men pointing guns at each other

"Oh hell no!" I said too loud, and I drew attention to myself. I had no choice but to go down there were they were and be a part of the battle putting my gun towards Bob's face, w/ Adrian following me with her gun. Swear to god I felt like we were in a gang

"Well well, seems like this party just started" Bob said smiling

"You feel like someone Amy?"

"I don't know ask me in a few more minutes." I said

"Got crazy, huh?" Bob said pointing the gun to my face

"Cone on Amy give me the gun" Ricky said

"Nope" I said still looking at Bob

"You think you know how to handle a gun like that" Bob said

"Bob you sound a little too good about yourself, its 3 against 1"

"Oh Amy baby, working alone is what I do ask my son"

"Let me show you" he said one gun shot was fired from Bob's gun and shot Adrian in her right leg

"AH!" Adrian screamed I tried to walk closer but Bob caught me, causing me to drop my gun far away from the group. He had his gun to my head and his arm around my neck

"Amy! Don't fight it! Drop your gun son" Bob yelled

"Ricky I'll shoot your little one here in the head if you move" Ricky dropped his gun

"Ricky don't listen to him. Get your gun and shoot him DEAD!" I said still in Bob's grip. Ricky was frozen with the gun on the ground. Bob grabbed a pocket knife and stabbed me in the side than threw me on the hard ground, stepping on my torso causing more pain. I could tell Ricky couldn't take no more because he tackled Bob and they started fight I crawled to Adrian she was growing cold and I started to cry even harder. I heard sirens thank god the cops were here

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

I tackled him causing knocking him back a few steps and knocked the gun out of his hand. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me on the ground he tried to reach for the gun but both of our hands were on the gun going all around in circles for the gun, and then there were sirens and 3 gunshot sounds. I felt myself going down and Bob going down with me. Oh shit I'm hit, in the arm and Bob was shot in his back I saw the gun right next to me I grabbed it and pointed it to Bob

"Richard…If you…you shoot me, you'll feel like shit the next day and for the rest of your life. You'll…feel… the guilt and…pain; because my blood is running in your vines…You'll see me when you…look at yourself"

"Never" I said calmly then shot him in his cold blooded heart

_***5 minutes later (Adrian POV)***_

I'm in the back of the S.O.S truck getting check out in the leg. I was told I had to be in the hospital for a whole 2 days and that I also needed rehab for my leg. And where the hell is Ben

"Adrian!" Grace called out

"Over here" I said she came over panicked and worried

"Thank god you're not dead, I have ruthless news"

"God that bad?" I asked

"Yes"

"Then what is it?" I asked

"You father and the other cops are arresting Ricky for murder"

"Oh my god!"

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Oh my god! He didn't do anything!" I kept saying to the cops but no one was listening to me. Ricky was cuffed and stuck in the back of the squad car, I in the car to see him

"So this was the plan? Leave me for a week, kill Bob and then go to Jail for it?" I asked Ricky

"If I say yes would you'd leave it alone?" he asked I just stared at him

"Look don't worry about it, I'll find a way to get out of this"

"How?"

"Amy you'll see I'll be home it no time"

I sighed and folded my arms

"Ruben is helping me, really they just want answers" he said

"Welcome to my happy ending." I said sarcastically

"Come on Amy, trust me on this"

"Of course I will"

"Were you serious or sarcastic?"

"No, I'm serious. I'm with you every step of the way; I love you" I moved closer to him then kissed him very passionately


	22. Please BabeDon't Judge Me

***Ben POV***

Well everything is back to normal…NOT. My sister is bitchy-er than usually, I guess because of the pregnancy. Adrian got shot in leg…so its official this year really sucked ass, I hate it… I gotta pee. I tried to open the door but it was locked

"Occupied" Charlotte said from the inside

"Get out Charlie I have to go"

"Well you just have to wait I'm busy"

"Aww come on I really have tooo goo baddd"

"I'm pregnant…20 weeks to be exact" She opened the door with a towel over her body, and one on coving her hair "And plus I was here first"

"Actually you moved in with us so I was here first"

"Sucks to be then doesn't it"

"Pee takes precedence over hair"

"OHHH is that another rule made by big brothers, because I don't care!" She tried to slam the door but I stopped it with his hand

"Move your hand ben"

"Fine but if there's a puddle out here in a minute I'm not going to irresponsible"

"I'm not leaving"

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM"

"No way Ben I still have to blow dry my hair and you're not going in until I'm done" Finally closing the door in my face

"You're so damn stubborn that's why no one likes you"

"And you're still talking to me because…?"

"You're my sister, and I'm saying this because I'm the only one who cares and helping you from anymore harsh or cruel actions. Okay?"

"Fine" she said

"Thank You"

"But you're still not using the bathroom, Benny"

"Damn it Charlie, don't call me Benny"

***Amy POV***

I lift up my shirt and pulled down my pants revealing my underwear. There's one there, and another there and 3 more on the back on my thighs… 6 all around my torso…Damn it another one on my shoulders. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror and I feel...I feel…feel like I'm going to throw up. I headed to the toilet and empty out my stomach the gross way… oh my god that's soo disgusting.

"Is this real? Is it pretend?" I asked the girl in the mirror… I could see she was asking the same question shaking her head

"Don't Judge me" I told her I got dressed, I walked out of the bathroom in to the air and plopped on the bed in pain…Not even caring about going to school today

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

"Only 20 MORE seconds of rest" I said to the door but I doubt they heard me

(Knock, Knock) "Amy, it's me Ruben…Adrian's father" I hopped out of bed and ran to door

"Hey. I was about to call you" I told him but really I wasn't. He had this disappointed look on his face

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Amy it's— May I come in?"

"Sure" I moved out of the way so he could made his way in

"Sorry for the mess." I told him

"But there's no mess" he said looking around

"Oh yeah, it's just the bed…sorry I haven't been sleeping" I told him

So what's this about?" I asked him sitting in on the bed next to him

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced but this is important"

"There not letting him out of jail are they?" I asked seriously

"Not exactly they feel Ricky isn't given enough information to release him" I looked at Ruben in disbelief, I meaning how much more do they need to fucking know that Ricky is innocent…Kind of

"So what can we do? Sit here and hear about him and what the damn police think!" I said

"Only thing I think we can do is give more information." Ruben said simply

"What information is that? Bob abuse Ricky for him entire childhood and went to prison. Then came Bob came back and abused me and came back again. Next thing you know were in a parking lot shooting till someone gets shot dead and its Bob…Opps"

"Are you sure that's all of the information?"

"All the information I know" I said with a straight face

"Okay went then you're coming with me. Mostly everyone who about this will say the same thing right?"

"I would believe so. Why?" I asked

"Well we more witnesses, so it could official"

"Then you'll let him out"

"Most likely but he'll have to go to court"

"Okay, but not that many people know about it…just two and that's Adrian and Grace"

"Well ask them to come too."

***Ricky POV* **

This is hell! Tell me why I saw this coming, honestly I knew I'll go to jail for some reason or sometime in the future, but I never would have thought I'll be in jail for long and this young.

"Underwood!" The officer yelled

"You got a visitor, or 4 to be exact. Come with me" I walked through the dirty, dark and smelly halls of this wing and I hated it, I walked into this quite room with one spotlight and two chairs with a table and those windows that look like mirrors but there not

"Umm, there's no one here" I said walking in the room

"Just wait" the officer said closing the door. I waited for 25 minutes now till Grace walked in

"Grace?" I asked "Why are you here?"

"Okay Ricky listen I can't really talk right now so just listen and do exactly what I say"

"Okay" I told her

"Okay I really don't have enough time so I'll just go for it… Okay they're going to ask all of us Amy, Adrian, and well they already asked me but besides that they are going to ask the same questions. So get you lies straight because if you do and all of our answers are right you can leave this shit hole and return to Amy, again…but you have to go to court to finish this forever."

"Are they going to let me see Amy after this?"

"You're going to think about Amy after everything I just told you?"

"I got everything you just said, Grace. Get my lies straight I got it"

"Okay, we're counting on you Ricky… We need you leave this place"

"Okay" I told her then she left the room. I waited another minute or two then two detectives walked in

"Mr. Underwood…Do you know why you're here?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't now would I" I said sarcastically

"Okay smart mouth… Tell us why you killed Robert Underwood? Your father" One detective asked

"Self-defense. That's why my mom got me the gun, because we knew he was back"

"You gotta license for that Underwood, when you're only 18 or so"

"Yup, I been running the streets my whole childhood life. I have ways of getting my license for a gun"

"Okay, you've been a hood-rat almost your entire life and got a license for a gun at 18"

"Don't judge me! You don't shit about me or my lifestyle so don't get involved" I told them both

"Next question; do you hit your girlfriend?"

"No I don't" I told the other office

"Would you?" he asked

"What?"

"You're not denying it" he said

"NO, I wouldn't even think about it. Next question and a one that makes sense"

***Adrian POV***

Asking too many of the same damn questions. WHAT THE HELL!

"Mrs. Lee-Boykewich?" one female detective asked

"What!?" I shouted in confusing and just looked at me blanked like no one shouted at her before, and I gave her an annoyed look

"Okay first don't raise your voice at me" she said showing off her badge

"Okay first take off that fucking badge and let's take this outside" I told her then another female detective walked in

"Look teenager you need another leg to fight, trifling"

"No we're not taking anyone or thing outside! Now -Boykewich can you answer the question?" she asked

"What question is that?" I asked

"How long did you know about Bob's and Ricky's relationship?"

"What relationship? Ricky hated his father."

"Mrs. Lee you know what I mean" she said. I sighed and continued the lies Amy told me to say well most of them

"Maybe for about few years ago, Ricky told me he was abused when he was a kid"

"How did you know about Amy's rape?"

"I was there" I told her

"Why didn't you help?" The other bitch ass detective asked

"I was tied up, by Bob and she was crying for help and at last minute I hit him upside the head with a baseball bat"

"How did you get shot in the leg?" she asked

"Bob shot my leg off guard, so fast I didn't see it coming"

"How long are you in rehab for?"

"4 to 5 months I believe, because a leg that's been shot doesn't heal overnight" I told her

"Last question; why didn't you shoot when you had a chance?" She came closer to my face and that was a good question but it wasn't mine to answer

"That's not my question to answer" I hopped out of the sit and grabbed my crunches and headed for the door, but first

"Oh I almost forgot…Don't judge my friends it's not cute" I left the room and make my made through the hallways

***Ruben POV***

I asked all the detectives that asked the kids questions, and all of the answers are different. Damn it!

"Are you sure they came up differently?" I asked again

"Yup, the only answers that matches is Amy's and Adrian's" one detective said

"Okay. What about Ricky's"

"Ricky's are truthful but he's hiding something" she said

"Let him go" I said

"Fine, but once we find out what's he's hiding we're bring him back." She said

I told Ricky everything that had happen and that the rest of the police were watching him. I told him to be careful.

"Okay now they not going to believe everything you tell them" I told Ricky

"Why not? What if everything I say is true?" He asked

"They won't believe anything to serious about and 18 year-old boy who just been arrested for murder" I told him, walking down the stairs to the outside of the police station

"Okay fine."

"Okay now everyone is out in the back lot. I'll see you 2 weeks from now"

"Right" He said

_***Ricky POV* **_

"Right" I said then started to walk to the back lot and I saw… no one. No one was back here but my car and some other squad cars

"Looking for me" Someone's beautiful voice was

"Amy? Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Really that all you can think about, everyone else?" she asked coming closer to me

"No, don't be silly. I missed you the most" I told her bring her closer to me, with my hands around her waist

"I really missed you too, like too much…I've been thinking about you, Ricky"

"Sorry for keeping you on hold, for a while…I've been thinking about, too" I told her looking right in her eyes

"Are you still…hurting?" I asked her

"Yes, but right now I can't feel a thing" she said then went right for my lips. Damn it I missed her

***Back at the Apartment… Still Ricky's POV***

When we went back to the apartment, the door was open and nothing was taking but something was on the kitchen counter. It was like a package with tape on the sides and some cursive writing on the paper.

"What does it say?" Amy asked

"It says 'Son' '' I told her, I didn't know what it was talking about but I was going to find out. I ripped the paper package and it was about $ 100,000 cash no note, just son on the paper package

"Ohh shit"

"What! What is it?" she asked

"It's about 100,000 dollars"

"About?"

"I can't believe this. I don't want it" I said putting it in Amy's hands walking away to the back room

***Amy POV***

(Knock Knock) "Umm where to put the money, where to put the money…where to put it" I asked myself without think in put in the sink then answer the door

"Oh, hello Mr. Boykewich"

"Amy how are you?"

"Better, come in"

"I have to speak to Ricky" he said

"Okay"

"I'm here. Hi " Ricky said

"We need to talk" Leo said

"Okay, is something wrong?" Ricky asked

"Yeah, the police showed up at my house earlier this morning; ask about your doing in the shop. I told them you're a good kid but they told me about your scene in the northern mall's parking lot. Everyone knows I have a policy and I'm sorry Ricky but I have to let you go."

"What!"

"Look if I let you stay their going to close down the shop and the business and then we'll all be poor on the streets, but I do have another place for you to stay"

"Cool I'll take it"

"But it's on the other side of town; it's a beach house very big and beautiful. I haven't been there in weeks, but it's completely furnished and secured, you can stay for as long as you like."

"Wait are you sure?"

"Yes I am, it's right along the beach and you can't stay anywhere else without being followed by policemen"

"You both have till 9:00 in the morning to pack up and leave this side town" Leo said then left

"Ricky? You okay? You want to talk?" I asked him, he told me no then went to the back room while I stayed living room, I walked in the bathroom looking at the girl in the mirror

"Don't Judge me" I told her

**Author's NOTE!**

_**Okay soon if you want to take a look at the beach house that Amy and Ricky will be staying in go to this page**_ img/photos/132/70132/tranquilaluxuryrentalinsantabarbara/large_

_**And then review… stay tune for more Isn't It Crazy chapters; because MAJOR drama is next...**_

_**Chapter #23- Slept So Long 12/14/12 maybe**_

What are the risk factors for spontaneous preterm birth?

Are Younger Than 17

Were Underweight before You Got Pregnant

Have Had Vaginal Bleeding In The First Or Second Trimester. Vaginal Bleeding In More Than One Trimester Means The Risk Is Even Higher.

Were Born To a Mother Who Took the Drug Des


	23. Slept So Long

_**Maybe it's just the love maybe it's just the sex or wait no maybe it's just bruises! A/N: **_**Don't you just hate reading that bruises shit? I know I do, but I can't help myself sometimes talking about Amy's +bruises. It's so much easier to talk about pain then hearten (Meaning happiness). Okay let's get on with the story. This is also a songfic.**__ img/photos/132/70132/tranquilaluxuryrentalinsantabarbara/large_

**2 WEEKS LATER**

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Well I had court today; super…not really it was the most fucking boring sad day of my life. I rather di— nah I'm not going to say that. I'm still wondering who gave me the money after two weeks ago I started to get weird signals from everywhere I go. Like last night I got a tape record with a girl on it, then I got a note that said ''I Have a plan'' on it. I was mad confuse, I didn't get it at all. I now realized I have a confusing life, first I went to jail then I came a got 100,000 dollars and a free beach house which is beautiful by the way, but the bad news is I don't have my son. It's hard traveling to school

_**Walking, waiting, alone without a **__**care **__**Hoping, and hating the things that I can't bare**_

"Can't we just stay here I mean school is far away, and you don't want to drive far out do you?" Amy asked

"Yes I do. It's not that far, really it's just a 10 or 15 minute drive. Come on Amy what's backing you out this time?" I asked from the huge Bathroom

_**Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life and fuck it up well did you?**_

"Charlotte.'' Her name sounds so sickening to Amy's mouth when she says it

_**Well did you? I SEE HELL IN YOUR EYES…TAKING IN BY SURPRISE (SURPRISE)**_

"I don't want that pregnant whore to flash around me in detention; damn I see her walking down in the hallways showing off already, now I'm going to have to hear all about it for a whole 2 hours in fucking detention." Amy said heated I could hear she was ready to cry but instead she threw her brush across the bathroom , I was so glad it was just a brush, who knows she could have threw her flat irons too

"Okay Amy, clam down…it's okay just ignore her if she says something."

"But that's all she ever do is talk, she just talk talk talk. I just want to punch her… in the ribs and see how she likes it"

_**Touching you make me feel alive, touching you make me die inside.**_

"How did you get detention?" I asked her trying to take Charlotte off her mind

"Mr. Montréal gave Charlotte and me a detention because we didn't do our in school suspension, but hey whatever man"

_**Charlotte's P.O.V.**_

I was in the bathroom straighten my hair and I started to think about my favorite song. I pulled out my iPhone and hooked it on my speakers pulling the volume on medium max and played smile by Avril Lavigne.

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it" then Ben came in my room, leaning on the bathroom door I just passed him and continued to sing walking back to my room

"All I wanna do is lose control. Oh, oh But you don't really give a shit. You go with it, go with it, go with it." I sang pointing to Ben, and he just laugh

"'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll, you said 'Hey what's your name?' It took one look and now we're not the same Yeah you said "Hey." And since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame" I continued till Ben cut the song off

"And that's why I smile— What Ben why'd you do that I on the roll" I told him looking for my fitted leggings

"Yeah on the roll of making dogs bark" he said

"Come Charlie, we got 5 minutes left before we leave, what's taking you so long?" Ben asked

"The baby Ben, you know pregnant women can't fit their clothes during the 2nd trimester. I can barely slip on my leggings…Ben turn around" He did so as I struggle to put them on

"Okay you can look now" I told him

"Okay now—God Charlotte!"

"WHAT!?" I asked in a panic

"You're huge" He said and I hit him on the arm

"Don't scare me like that, and I know I'm big it's been 4 ½ months"

"Charlotte you need a different shirt"

"Ben I wasn't going out in a tank top; I was going to wear your shirt." I passed him then went in his room opening his closet doors

"Okay, no, no, no…give away… no, no ,no…give away…wait we have winner" I found this navy blue button down with two front pockets on the chest, it was so hot on me

"Okay I'm ready." I told him grabbing my school bag and books

"Of course I would where the shirt you gave to me on my birthday, and where are your shoes?" he said following me down stairs

"On my feet." I told him

"You're wearing flats, Miss. Charlotte is wearing flats" he said teasing

"Oh leave me alone, I can change" I said heading for the door

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

I was in the car with Charlotte and Ben. Mercy has been with my mother for a few days since I've been with Amy, but tomorrow I get to see my baby. Mercy always brought a smile to my face I wish I could take her away from this madness, and bring her into a new world. Maybe I would. We arrived at the school; I quickly hopped out of the car and started to walk with my crunches to the orange double doors

_**Walking, waiting alone without a care Hoping, and hating things that I can't bear**_

"Adrian?!" Ben called my name, catching up to me

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay you've been silence the whole drive." He said holding my hand helping me out

_**Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life then fuck it up? Well did you?**_

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking about Mercy." Ben smiled when I said Mercy's name

"Don't worry we'll get her today" He said then we walked to our lockers. I grabbed my history book, all of my notebooks and another big book. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Charlotte and Alaya being all bubby bubby with each other and charlotte rubbing her own baby belly smiling. To be honest I think Charlotte is in love with her pregnant self, ever since she became pregnant she left everyone alone, honestly when Amy glares at her she ignores it. I'm so shock!

"Hey, daydreaming about beating the whore to the floor" Amy said on the other side of me

_**I SEE HELL IN YOUR EYES, TAKING IN BY SURPRISE (SURPRISE) **_

"No just thinking about Mercy, how's John?" I asked her

"Umm… I haven't seen John in 2 weeks or so… My mom won't let me see him, she thinks I'm still irresponsible to have him, and Ricky is the only parent now that can see him. I'm really not trying to hate my mother but she is so stubborn I can get pass her." Amy explained

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Amy… What can I do to help?"

_**Touching you makes me feel alive! Touching you makes me die inside **_

"No I'm okay, can I help you, you're the one on the crunches there are reasons for me to help you."

"Well since you asked…Okay hold my books and notebooks, it might take me a long time with the crunches."

"Aww come on we have all day, take your time… I have detention anyway"

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

I haven't spoken to Jaylnn since Adrian got shot in the leg, so that was about a half a week ago. I don't know if I want to see her again because now it's too risky with Charlotte knowing things now. Since Jaylnn and I are best friends I shouldn't have anything to worry about right? RIGHT?!

"Ben!" Charlotte yelled

"Yeah?"

"Ready to go to class, remember you're my escort, Alaya can't do it because she's in Physics class"

"Sure, let's go" Charlotte and I only walked for a good minute till she started groaning in pain

"OUCH!" She groaned

"What happen?" I asked in a quick panic

"The baby, I felt it kick" when she said that my panic mode went down

"Oh geez, Charlie don't scare me like that again. You always feel the baby kick…You're not in labor are you?"

"NO! I just never felt the babies kicked that hard…come on let's finish walking to class, just slowly I need to count down my baby kicks" _**A/N: Little did Charlie (Charlotte) know that this is a start of a premature pregnancy. (A/N Over) **_

Classes were like slow as melting ice in the fall… Wow that simile sucked ass. My next class is detention, beautiful I have detention with Amy and Grace, and this is going to be fun. I walked in the boring classroom and saw Amy sitting on a desk next to Grace and Ben in the back listening to music with his headphones on, other ugly freshman boys and girls, and Alaya… ALAYA

"Alaya? What are you doing here; you do know this is detention, right?" I told taking a chair and sitting next to her

"Oh I'm not in trouble, I'm here for Mr. Melon… he wants my help with detention…so I'm acting like one of you.'' She explained

"Why you?" I asked so confused

"Charlotte I'm school president, why wouldn't he asked for my help?" she asked rhetorically

_**Walking, waiting alone without a care Hoping, and hating things that I can't bear**_

"You right, you right" I grabbed my phone from my bag and looked at my pregnancy tracker; it says '21 weeks, 3 days pregnant. Your baby is big as a spaghetti squash (8in, 1 lb.) countdown: 18 weeks, 4 days estimated due date: April 25 2013. It says nothing about this much pain at 21 weeks and 3 days pregnant. I looked in today's baby article and this one was for the dad, I started to cry how long was I going to keep this up? I walked over to Ben

_**Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life then fuck it up? Well did you?**_

"Ben" I took out one headphone from his ear

"What's up?" he asked taking out his other one "Charlie have you be crying? It's the baby kicking again?"

"No it's not the baby, it's me it's all me… this is all a joke" I started to cry again

"Charlotte what are you saying?"

_**I HATE YOOOOUUU!**_

"I…I…I didn't do it, it wasn't my fault" I said in the whisper

"You didn't do what?"

"I didn't let Bob rape Amy… I was trying to stop it he didn't want to, he told me not to say anything or he'll do the same to me… this whole thing was an act… he said this would be the plan… letting Amy and me be enemies and that I would have a crush on Ricky so I could get pregnant and make it a bigger problem that it is now, I kept this feeling on me since prom, yes the spike in Ricky's drink was his idea, yes the raping and pregnancy was his idea, the shooting in the parking lot was his idea, he threaten me to help him and keep his a secret or be like my mom, but since his dead I'm safe… I'm really pregnant but it's not Ricky's baby."

_**I SEE HELL IN YOUR EYES, TAKING IN BY SURPRISE (SURPRISE) **_

"Charlotte? Whose baby are you carrying" Ben asked me

_**Touching you makes me feel alive! Touching you makes me die inside. **_

_**I've slept so long with out you…**_ _**I've slept so long without you**____**It's tearing me apart too**____**How did you get this far**____**Playing games with this old heart**____**I've killed a million petty souls**____**But I couldn't kill you**____**I've slept so long without you! **__**Touching you makes me feel alive! Touching you makes me die inside. I SEE HELL IN YOUR EYES, TAKING IN BY SURPRISE (SURPRISE) **_

_**What a Cliffhanger right .Who knew that would happen? Tbu I didn't know what I was thinking when I wrote about what Charlotte said, I just wanted a shocking twist on my story about Charlotte. Now since you know Charlotte is half innocent because she was force, I hope you can understand where I was coming from about the premature pregnancy, and I just wanted Charlotte to have a Point of view of why she let this all happen. Now I won't mind if you still hate the Bitch, I was just giving her a point of view (A good one). I think in order to get the song to connect to the story, you have to read and listen to the song, and then I'll think you understand better. Want more stay tune for Isn't It Crazy**_

_**The song is called Slept so long- Korn **_

_**Next chapter- What Now 12/21/12 maybe (another songfic this one is by Rihanna) **_


	24. Unapologetic

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

"Charlotte? Who's…? Baby…Is…It?" I asked her one last time, she wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed hard

"It's and sperm donor's baby, the donor's name is Zane Lynn Roberts" she told me, I didn't want to believe what I was hearing but so how I couldn't stop listening

"Oh shit!" I said the entire class heard me; I really need to stop that

"What's wrong Ben? Amy asked me siting over to me

"Nothing, Charlotte come closer to me and sit" I demand her, then I looked over to Amy

"Amy you know… Older brother which is me and I don't want any more problems between you two so… Amy please leave, don't take that offensive" I told her

"Okay I get it" she told me walking over to Grace

"Now you…" I said referring to Charlie "You need to apologize immediately before bigger problems form"

"I don't think anything would be bigger then what it is now" she said

_***Amy's P.O.V.* **_

"Ugh… I have to stay here with thing one and two" I said referring to Charlotte and Alaya, talking to Grace

"I guess so… hey! I heard that she's been going around school telling people that Ricky been beaten on you and saying something about twins, I don't know a whole bunch of shit?" Grace said

"Wait Grace what did you just say?"

"What? A whole bunch of shit?"

"No crazy! The other one?" it took her some time about it till she knew what I meant

"Oh about Ricky beaten on you?"

"Yeah when did she say this?"

"Umm Druggie Timmy or Tommy whatever his name is. He told me she was saying it. Remember that boy who ran into and you split your stitches on your shoulder, I bet you people was wondering why you were bleeding. So someone was curious and told a lie"

"And that just makes everyone come to the conclusion that Ricky put his hand on me"

"Pretty much… Amy not everyone knows about…Bob" she said his name in a whisper

"Your right so what are going to do" I asked rhetorically

"Just let them be jerks and talk?" Grace said looking on her phone

"That can work but first…"

"Oh no…Amy don't''

"CHARLOTTE!"

"Damn it you then done it" Grace said, I walked to Charlotte's desk and slammed my hands on her desk

"What the hell do you want"

"I heard some shit you've been saying about me and I don't really appreciate it"

"Well I say a lot of shit so… DEAL WITH IT"

"No because you're a stupid ass puck ass fake ass wack ass whore ass ccrazy ass BITCH who's pregnant and since you talking all that shit behind back" I sat on her getting in her face while everyone was forming a circle and Ben, Alaya and Grace just watching

"SO LET'S GO BECAUSE I'M RIGHT HERE HONEY, RIGHT HERE HONEY, RIGHT HERE HONEY, RIGHT HERE HONEY, RIGHT HERE HONEY, RIGHT HERE HONEY…. Now what... the fuck… you wanna do… BITCH!"

"That's what the fuck I thought" I said then left the room


	25. Forsaken

I'm so sorry Isn't It Crazy FFans, I just got a new laptop and I needed Microsoft Word on it so it took us a long time to get it and bad news is: I have no hope for my old laptop to work because it wouldn't charge and that means I can't access the ideas I had for the story I just have a little from memory and a little from notes, but that still isn't good enough… I'll try to keep some more in mind. My Birthday passed (YAY!) It was on January 19 and it's been fun, yeah my boyfriend gave me a necklace. Back to the story; Charlotte's baby will be born this chapter it's a_! I'm not telling yet or I maybe already told on the last few chapters but who cares! Umm… I will explain why Charlotte's baby is premature and how this happen and **NO IT WASN'T AMY'S FAULT I** know some of my viewers thought so, but whatever… Enjoy Chapter 25: Forsaken

_***Charlotte's P.O.V***_

I was told that my baby was going to be born prematurely and there's was nothing I could do about it. I cried all night and this morning and I'm crying now I can't believe this was my punishment , I didn't know they would take the blame out on my baby. I'm so sorry I didn't want this, I feel forsaken.

_**My fear is fading I can't speak it…**_

"Ben! I need to go to the bathroom" Ben came closer to the bed and then said

"Oh no, no, no Dr. Rain said you're on bed rest till the baby comes."

"What are you serious?! Ben I got to pee."

"Well you have to wait."

"How? Clamped my damn legs together?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah"

"Ben the baby's not coming till 19 hours from now, so pick me up I got to piss"

"No charlotte. You can piss on your damn self because I'm not letting you up till the baby is out"

"Fuck you"

"I love you too, now can I give you something else like fruit or a greasy burger?"

"No; but what you can do is take my ass to the bathroom"

"Nope"

"Fine then bring the toilet to me"

"Charlotte!?"

"What? Look I'm peeing one way or another" Ben looked at me and then my real doctor came

"Hello Charlotte, Ben"

"Hi" I said

"So how are you feeling?" Dr. Klein asked

"Well my bladder meter has reached its climax, and the baby is still kicking in my back"

"Okay. Charlotte what did Dr. Rain tell you?"

"Umm, that the baby will be born prematurely and that I have to stay here till the baby comes"

"Well the baby is okay for now. Now let's tell you what happens after labor, the baby stays for about 4 to 6 days it depends how small the baby is."

"Why will my baby be born prematurely? Why can't the baby be born normal?"

"Charlotte first you're a 17 year-old underweight girl, you can't be so small and pregnant; that's one reason. You had vaginal bleeding in the first or second trimester. Vaginal bleeding in more than one trimester means the risk is even higher. That's another reason and most importantly, Charlotte I looked in your files and you were born to a mother who took drugs, so maybe when you were little the drugs somehow affected your body permanently. I'm sorry Charlotte." I started to cry, because this was so unfair

"Can a baby die from being so small?" I asked wiping my tears away

"Yes" Dr. Klein said simply

"Will my baby die from this?"

"Maybe… Charlotte the baby is looking forward to death if you don't push in time or if the cord wrap around the baby's neck too quickly, there's a lot of possibilities."

"Yes of course there is" I said

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

Okay new month, new day, new start… why is that so hard to believe right now? Amy note to self: Never were a button down shirt during a fight. I lifted up my shirt and saw that my bruises were healing, anyways the Principle told my mom and dad that Ricky has been "putting he's hands on me" and that I should stay far away from him in school, but that's never going to happen… I live with him, they can't stop that. Mommy and Daddy want to be heroes ever since a lie popped up in school saying Ricky abused me! So now after this day I have to live with Mom and Dad, but at least I get to see John.

"Amy… You alright?" Ricky asked me, leaning on the bedroom door

_**My fear is fading I can't speak it…**_

"No. I'm leaving here forever, I can't come back" I said covering my body with a robe

"Amy you're not leaving, they can't make you. You don't have to hide your body away from me, it's okay." He said, how could he be so calm about this; my parents are making me leave him

"How can you say that when it's not true? My parents are taking me away from you, I don't want that… You know how I feel about my mother and my father, and Ashley. I hate them all"

"Amy no you don't. Your saying that because you're angry…but deep down inside you feel love."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my boyfriend" I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror

"Amy, I'm trying to change your mind" he said following me into the bathroom

"What?"

_**My fear is fading I can't speak it…**_

"I think you should go, because you'll be able to see John and rekindle with your Mother"

"Rekindle with my mother? Ricky that bitch can rekindle her damn self! I don't want to be her friend, I just want my son back, and going to that forsaken house isn't going to help"

"Amy that's not funny"

"I know I was serious. So I'm not going home… I rather be forsaken by everyone than to go back" Ricky came closer to me and whisper in my ear

"Then don't go, stay here with me. I'll find a way to get John back" he said. I smile and kissed him

_**Adrian's P.O.V.**_

After I heard the news about Charlotte and the baby I panicked, I might dislike Charlotte but it's a baby she carrying that needs help.

"BEN!" I yelled going down the halls of the hospital into his arms, but he had to meet me half way because of the crunches

"Hey Adrian, I didn't think you'll make it"

_**You see I cannot be forsaken…**_

"No I came as soon as you told me, how…how is she?"

"She's upset, Adrian the baby is a preemie there's nothing she can do"

"They don't know what caused it"

"Yeah they know, Charlotte's been bleeding ever since she got pregnant and she's underweight, her mother was a druggie so that affect her badly. Adrian they think the baby will die once she delivery"

"BEN!" I heard a female voice called

"Jaylnn. Thanks for coming"

"Yeah no problem…Hi I'm Jaylnn you must be Adrian, Ben's told me so much about you"

"Well I heard nothing about you, Jalyna"

"It's Jaylnn" She said with a quick attitude

"Right" I said. As I look at her she look like the girl Ben was talking to outside of school, aww that son of a bitch

"Ben who is she to you" I asked up front

"Jaylnn is just a friend from rehab that's it. She knows about Charlotte and what 's been going on so I asked her to come" I looked at Ben, betrayed.

"Did you also tell her I have a tattoo on my ass?"

_**You see I cannot be forsaken…**_

"She's just a friend"

"Right, of course she is" I said then walked away to the café

_***Ben's P.O.V***_

"Ben I'll leave if it's a problem" Jaylnn said, I grabbed her hand and told her no

"No its okay you can stay. Adrian is still upset about her best friend and what happen to her, she'll be fine. Come on stay, your stronger then this don't let her get to you."

"BEN!'' Charlotte screamed from the hospital room

"WHAT?!"

"It's happening…" Were these the words I've been waiting on all day?

_**You see I cannot be forsaken…**_

"It's coming" said looking between Charlotte's legs, all you see is blood and some yellow nasty stuff coming out, and then the scalp appeared… I got a little lightheaded from it all, seeing Charlotte screaming wasn't even funny and I said I would laugh at her pain

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Charlotte yelled taking one more big push

_***Ricky's P.O.V***_

I pulled up in front of Amy's house and took a big long sigh…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Amy looking at her seriously

_**Must I hide from everyone…**_

"…Yeah… I just wish it be done in a better much nicer way" she retorted

"Well Anne isn't giving our son back in a nicer way now is she?" I replied

"No, I guess not" she said in a lower tone

"Come on" I got out of the car with Amy on my arm, walking up to the back door… I open the door and see Anne and George sitting at the table

"Amy, Ricky come in we've been waiting for you" George said, Amy walked up and sat at the table and I stand by the counter

"Ricky don't you want to sit?" Anne asked

"No I pretty much rather stand" I told her

_***Amy's P.O.V***_

"Okay, I just want to say this… John is better in our care then yours, I'm sorry but that's just how I feel"

"How you feel? Mom do you know how I feel or how I felt when you took my son away from me"

"I could assume you feel pretty bad Amy, but you were a train wrecked then you wouldn't let me help you so I thought you needed sometime and John can't be seeing that his mother was a piece of trash."

_**Must I hide from everyone…**_

"A piece of trash? Really? Damn I thought I had good well respectful parents, but now I see my parents are jackasses who took my son. So I'm done talking where John is because I'm taking him home with his real mother."

"Amy calm down, John is asleep. You're not taking him, he deserves a healthy home and you two aren't that health right now."

"Oh if John needed a healthy home then why do you have him? Because I don't remember you being too 'healthy' you damn self."

"Amy, that's your mother don't speak to her like that" My dad said

"Look Amy I know how you feel"

"Uh! No the fuck you don't!" I said

"Amy!"

_**Must I hide from everyone…**_

"Get used to it! I'm mad as hell, yet here I am trying to work shit out with you though."

"Amy you're not getting John back…EVER!"

"….Excuse me….I'm sorry I didn't hear that correctly, repeat yourself"

"Sign this" My mom gave a paper saying to take John over to her until he's 18

"Nope… You're not taking my son as your own, you got a son somewhere around this forsaken house"

"Amy you can visit John anytime you like he just can't stay with you…Unless you live here, then you wouldn't be force to sign these papers"

"That's not fair; you can't just tell me to choose. No I won't stay here, nope…Next choice"

"Those are your options, so how is school"

"You know how the hell school is, I know Montreal called you"

"Yes and your suspended for 3 days"

"Cool now I can eat junk food and watch T.V." I said sarcastically

"Amy, never not one time you were suspended till now… Why?"

"Because of a bitch named Charlotte"

"Ignore her"

"Uh? What the fuck you think this is? This isn't some shit she said to me on Facebook or Twitter; or some he said she said bullshit… This girl fucked my life up… these bruises was made from her"

"I got a call saying she was pregnant"

"I could actually care less" I said

"And that her baby was born prematurely"

"Well she should have never been on that stuff… Look I'm going to my son, or are visiting hours over?"

"Wait! Don't answer that my hours are unlimited" I told her grabbing Ricky's hand and walking up the stairs

_**My fear is fading I can't speak it…**__**We fear them finding always whining. Take my hand I'll be alive.**_

_**You see I cannot be forsaken, must I hide from everyone.**_

_**Okay …So what do you think? Pretty good right well this is just a question the story isn't over!**_

_**;)))**_

_***Charlotte's P.O.V***_

I called Zane about an hour before labor, Zane…the real father of my baby boy, it makes me laugh just to think about it ha ha ha, anyways my baby boy Liam is so small and fragile I couldn't help myself but worry about him, I didn't even get a chance to hold him. Ben walks into the room with he's head down

"Ben? What wrong, where's Liam?"

"Liam will be fine, if he stay here more than 6 days"

"Well for how long, 7 day, 10 days, another whole week… how long"

"3 weeks, just to be sure that he can make it on his own without a tube down his throat"

"Oh my god! A tube is down my baby's throat, Ben you have to let me see him"

"I can't first you'll be overwhelmed by how Liam is hooked up to all the stuff and another reason is your legs are numb; and the baby is in the NICU.

"What the hell is that Ben?!"

"A neonatal intensive care unit for preemies, Liam will be there for a while because he' small"

"Can I see him?"

"No, you can't leave your spot and neither can the baby."

"Whatever!" I turned my head towards the window watching the rain fall down even harder than a few minutes ago.

"I guess this means I won't be going home today" I told Ben

"Nope, I guess not"

"Damn it" I said in a low voice

"Charlotte?" A voice at the doorway as I look I see Zane with the prefect smile looking at me

"Zane!" I said will excitement as I sit up on the bed

"Hey. How are you? Where's the baby?"

"The baby is in trouble, I had him prematurely and no one's letting me see him"

"He's fine" Ben said interfering in our conversation

"And who is this?" Ben added

"Ohhh, Ben this is Zane and Zane this is Ben, my brother"

"Yeah the big brother and your Zane the?"

"The father of Charlotte's baby and boyfriend"

"Boyfri— Boyf—*cleared his throat* Umm Boyfriend" Ben hesitated

"Yeah" Zane said

"Can you stand next to Charlotte because I think I'm going to use this space" Zane backed away to me as I watched Ben took a long sigh. Shit! This will be a long night

_***Ricky's P.O.V***_

I told Amy we should stay tonight since it was raining hard out tonight, and she gave in…plus it was John I stayed in his room, it's been a long time since I saw or even spoke to him while he was sleep. So I guess this was the only time I has alone with him with Amy in the shower. I grabbed the chair in the corner and moved it next to the bed and sat down

"You know John they say any man can be a Father but it takes someone special to be a dad. I can say I'm a good Dad because of what I did and do now for you, but the things that I did period; doesn't make me a good Man, boyfriend or Father."

"As I began to think I've did a lot of things I'm not proud of, and I didn't care that's the problem" I continued

"I can't tell you now because first your sleep and second you're too young… But you'll understand if you killed someone for your family and your life, hopefully let's pray it's not me" I said then walked out closing the door behind me. I walked into Amy's old room and laid down on the bed

"Shit" I said to everything in my life, and then Amy walked in sitting on top of me with her legs on my sides

"If this is a turn on…it's working" I said smirking

"Nope, I heard what you said to John and I think you're a good Dad, Man and boyfriend"

"Really?"

"Really." Amy said before she kissed me, just in that moment her mother came up the stairs and gasped at it all' especially the position we were in

"AMY!" Anne yelled surprised

"Relax Mother, we weren't going to have sex… not with you here anyway" Amy said then shut the door in Anne face. This girl is crazy


	26. Wicked Games Baby

**So sorry about the longer wait I know I said April, but its May and over the last 2 or 3 weeks I had some very good and evil ideas because chapter 26-30 would be very mature because of violence, sexual content and of course language … **

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low_… _Everyone says ''you just gotta let it go''… I just gotta let it go; I just let it go… I need some sleep. I'm in too deep and the wheel keeps spinning round… Everyone says I'm getting down too low… Everyone says '' you just gotta let it go". _ I woke up back in my old bed, in my old room, in my old house. I got up from the bed realizing a certain someone wasn't there… Ricky. Where's Ricky, I walked to John's old room and cracked the door open to see if the little boy was still sleep and he wasn't there. I started not to panic but anxiety was sneaking up on me.

"MOM! DAD! RICKY…JOHN!" I ran downstairs and it was no body in sight. I began to think 'what day is it?' its Tuesday. I have school, OH SHIT! I ran back upstairs and got dressed and then left out the door. By the time I got to the building I ran to my class not even thinking about the stares or comments going around every hallway I passed. I rushed into my homeroom out of breath.

"Amy… Come here" I heard a perky girl shouted I turned around and look to see who it was and it was Grace, I sat down in at a desk behind her catching my breath

"Oh god did you run a mile here."

"No…I…I realized that I was almost late coming here" I said out of breath

"Since when did you care about school? You haven't been here in 4 days"

"I was suspended remember" I told her

"Oh yeah. So I heard gossip about Charlotte and its good"

"Oh really? What is it?"

"The baby isn't Ricky's… Ben told me and Adrian that Charlotte said the baby's father has been around for the last 2 months of her pregnancy and they're a couple. So your feud with her is over, right?"

"THAT'S THE GOSSIP… The baby not Ricky's and how long did she thinks that she was going to keep that a secret?"

"Not for long if she told Ben." Grace said

"Is Ben or Adrian here?"

"Ben yes and Adrian stayed home, she said she was sick. But I think she didn't come because she and Ben are having some issues." Grace said, I was going to ask why but the teacher came in and class was in session

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

Little sisters… I can't stand her, I'm trying to avoid her this high school year but no she wants to call and bother me every day.

"Charlotte. No… No I refuse." I told her on the phone

"Ben please. You know I can't leave the hospital till hours FROM NOW"

"Well too fucking bad, I have to get to class"

"Ben I thought you would be there for me no matter what?!"

"That was before you keep secrets from me…and plus Dad will enjoy this. Bye Charlotte"

"Wait Ben—"those were the last words she said before I hung up on her. I walked out restroom and began walking to class before some caught my eye… Jaylnn

"Jaylnn what are you doing here?"

"You don't sound too happy. What's wrong? Is it Adrian?"

"No its Charlotte… She wants me to tell Amy something very personal; and I don't I can do that"

"Why not?"

"Because if Amy hears it from me and not Charlotte she'll get mad at Charlie for not telling her. Then get mad at me for spearing Charlotte's breath after knowing what Charlotte did to Amy. It's complicated"

"Oh I can tell. So did you tell Adrian about us?"

"Us? Jaylnn were just friends, right?"

"Ben come on I know you feel something between us"

"Us?…No I don't. Jaylnn I'm married, I have a baby. There's nothing going on between us, we can't anything between us!" I said angrily but inside I knew what she was talking about and I fully regret saying all of that when I saw tears rolling down her cheeks

"Oh…OKAY! Ben all this time you've been coming to me. You called me to stay the night with you, where was your wife or baby at then… HUH!? Ben you probably don't know this but you gave me a soft side and you made me… different; I can see that you've changed your mine about it , but there's one thing you can't do… you can't make me wait. I'm not the kind of girl who waits on a guy to choose. Know this…It's OVER!" she said then turned on her heel and left… Damn it Ben why did you have to do that. I rush off to class mad at the world

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Okay no big test today, thank God… I ditched school today even though it's the first place I rather be every day, but I watched John and the other kids playing around the day care. I started thinking about Charlotte… I know she delivered and it's a boy. I still don't know if its mind. I really hope not. What will I do if it is mines; I don't want to pretend that it was a sperm donor's if I was the father… To be honest I wish it was a donor instead of me. Then Amy came to my mind… I really don't want to think about her because I wonder if were supposed to be continuing this relationship again… My heart is saying "You promised to stay with her, to protect her" but my mind says "Your poison to her, the closer you get to her she gets hurt. She's better off without you" and I always listen to my mind. I told the day care lady that I was leaving and I drove to school. By the time I got there 3rd period was going to start; (Bell RINGS)

I walked up to Amy's locker waiting for her arrival…Final she came

"Ricky" she said surprised

"Amy we have to talk…"

"Wait before you say anything I have good news… ONLY GOOD NEWS" she said with a smile

"What?"

"Charlotte's baby isn't yours… and that the real father and her are raising the baby together so the bitch is out of our lives… So what do we need to talk about?" I was glad that the baby wasn't mine and I wasn't even thinking about heart… just my mind

"It's nothing important to talk about. I'm just glad to hear that the kid isn't mines. I have class" I gave her a kiss and left her confuse. Sometime later that talk will happen. After class I went to the boy's locker room to clear my head, sometimes I stay in here to think… to me it's the quietest place in the school. It's been a minute and study hall has started, then I hear a pair of heels clicks inside the room; I started to think: Adrian? No because she's out today… then it hit when I heard a cute perky giggle

"Hello Ricky" Charlotte said in a standard tone

"You…OHH! SHIT! You stay away from me" I said falling and stumping over my words

"OH you sound; nervous…Are you happy to see me?"

"HELL NO!" I said with a straight face

"Wow you sound pretty confident. Ricky I want to talk to you, I wouldn't have follow you if it wasn't important."

"First, yes you would and second don't bother telling me anymore lies. I know that you had a sperm donor and that the kid's dad has been there all alone. So that's what this was you, Bob and that kid's father in this sick game altogether?"

"Umm No. I'm glad you found on about Liam and that he has a father, and it wasn't really a sperm donor, it was a party and Zane and I had sex, it's a long story but no Zane was not in the team that Bob and I was in."

"Why? What was the plan? How long did you two possibly think this will last?"

"You want the truth Ricky well you got it… I have a confession to make… and I only have 15 minutes to talk… So…."

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

I was walked through the hallways looking for Ricky, and no pretty boy Ricky in sight… I walked over to Jack and asked him for help.

"Jack! Hey do you know where Ricky is?"

"Umm yeah last time I saw him he was walking to the boys locker room, and then a few minutes later Charlie walked in and I never saw them walk out.'' My eyes wide at the last statement, I tried to hurry to the lockers at the other wing but Jack hold on to my arm

"Grace wait!"

"What Jack? Look can we please do this later?"

"No, because if we do it later it will never be done."

"Fine. What?"

"Talk to me about us… Why couldn't we work?" I wasn't shocked at all by this 'talk' we were about to start, because I knew it would end with disappointment

"Ummm, Jack don't ask questions you already know the answer to"

"Really Grace I know the answer to this? That's funny as hell because whenever I bring it up I get different answers. So tell it to me straight."

"Okay… I only have 10 minutes… you see…"

"HEY GRACE, JACK! Have you seen Charlotte" Ben asked in a hurry

"Yeah she's in the Boy's Locker room with Ricky"

"Oh okay thanks" He said then came back

"WAIT WITH RICKY"

"Yeah" I said

"Oh god!" Ben said then ran away

"So it's almost 2:30 so you want to talk at my place?" Jack asked and I so wasn't going to fall for that again, no… HELL NO it isn't happening.

"NO! Jack! Not again I'm falling for that. So what you fuck me and then another girl the same night, look I know you and you should move on, because I did"

"This is just like you Grace… no one was even thinking about fucking you and then leaving for another hoe, I really just wanted to talk and then you could leave. So maybe it's you who wants to fuck me and maybe you're the one that should move on. Look you know the address I'll see you at 3:00" He began to walk to the exit

"How do you know I'm even coming or not"

"Because I know you Grace" He yelled before leaving

_***Ben's P.O.V***_

Charlotte needs a good old ass whipping . I swear to god! She's so slow. As I was on my way to opening the door, Amy was there… OH shit!

"HEY AMY" I said with a huge smile on my face trying to look innocent

"Charlotte is in there, I know she is… I'm going to kill her" Amy and I walked into the room quietly so they wouldn't know we were prying in the 'talk' I heard Charlotte tell Ricky about the reason and her reason about Bob and shit. Then I saw the look on Amy face she didn't look to happy about it

"Well you heard the truth… beat her up" I whisper in Amy's ear

"I'm tired of making a scene and a fool of myself… that shit got old" she whisper back then left the Locker room, while I walked to the open letting them see me

"It's okay it's me… Charlotte I thought you was at the hospital"

"No I got out before school started… I just told you that I was still there because I wanted to see the baby. Ricky…I'm not asking for your forgiveness just your understanding"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

I chuckled to myself then shake my head no… No this bitch didn't

"Understanding... Now that's a fucking funny word. You want me to understand that your Mother was a hooker, a drug addict, and a junkie and that Bob helped you; he put you in a rich home and LEFT ME THERE WITH HIM, FUCKING ME EVERY FUCKING CHANCE HE GOT! THEN TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU RIUN MY LIFE AND MY GIRLFRIEND'S LIFE BECAUSE HE SAID SO…JUST BECAUSE HE HELPED YOU AT 6 YEARS OLD… YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND YOU LIFE AND YOUR DECISION THAT EFFCTED ON HALF ON MY FAMILY TODAY! I WILL NEVER FUCKING UNDERSTAND YOUR HOE-ISH ASS CHARLOTTE… YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU I NEVER DID…and one more thing understand this." I flipped my middle finger up and left the locker room. I left school so FUCK SCHOOL there's nothing happening there anyways. I drove away and I didn't go home or work I went someplace else.

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

It's 2:00 am and Ricky still isn't home… I called the Butcher Shop and Bunny said that Ben or Ricky hasn't came down, I called him he didn't answer… it's now 2:02 and I'm going to call him again.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Ricky's number on the 4th ring he picked up

"_Yes Amy baby_" Ricky answered, he sound different

"Underwood do you not know what time it is?"

"Ummmm….It's…Ummmm. 2:04. why are you so worried, I'll be home soon."

"Ricky are you…are you…drunk?"

"Maybe. That's… that's for me to know and you to find out"

"COME HOME!"

"Mmmm….No" he said simply and then hung up. He's drunk…. Ricky Underwood is drunk; 18 years of never drinking he starts now. Why now? Why Today? Will this be the last?

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

It's now about 2 o'clock in the morning and I'm in Jack's driveway. Before I got out of my car I saw a girl on his doorstep. I really couldn't see her face because it was so dark; all I notice was blonde like hair and ugly baggy sweat pants with a gray hoodie on and a Pharmacy bag. I wonder why?

_***Jack's P.O.V***_

I don't know why I was even up. I knew Grace wouldn't come; because she know that I was right about her and how she really felt about us. GOT HER! No but seriously how couldn't she not feel that connection again and not come over to talk about it? [Incoming call on Jack's phone] My phone was ringing I got it off my night stand and answered it without looking at my caller-ID.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously

"Jack? Jack I need to talk to you." A girl voice said… the voice was very familiar

"Madison?"

"Yeah, who the hell else would be calling you at 2:15 in the morning?"

"Never mind that. What's up?" I asked her, before she could answer my doorbell rung

"Madison, hold on I gotta get the door"

"Sure" She said. I opened my door, with the phone still on my ear, and it was Madison at the door, wearing a gray Hollister hoodie with some gray baggy sweat pants and a pair of black Toms on with a pregnancy test box in her right hand. She closed her phone and took out 3 used pregnancy tests in her left hand. "Hi Jack" she said, with a tear down her blue eye.

"Uhh….uhhh…uhhh" I stutter

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

It was 2:30…in the morning! And Ricky still didn't come back to the beach house, I was getting worried and angry, I just wanted to know what was his deal; why today? I was lying in bed until someone was banging at the door. I went all the way downstairs to the front door and asked who was there

"WHO IS IT?" I shouted. I heard a chuckle it was Ricky

"Open the door and you'll see" Ricky said. I opened the door in anger

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I yelled as he close the door and walked up the stairs

"First…..of….of all watch your mouth, okay?" Ricky said stopping in his tracks and tugging on my hair

"I don't fucking need you to fucking yell at me!" I wasn't afraid that he was tugging on my hair, I was afraid that he was really really drunk tugging on my hair and that we was on 13 flights of stairs

"Ricky! Stop your hurting me" I said and he let go and ran up the stairs. I went into the bedroom to find him and he was in the bathroom, there by the skins looking at his face even though it was dark it's always dark

"Ricky, what happen to your face?" I asked leaning on the bathroom door

"Me? You should see the other guy…"

"Ricky for a boy who never drink alcohol you know how to control your liquor."

"Who said I never drunk it before?" I was speechless, when his said that

"Baby I don't feel so good, I've been beaten almost to death tonight… Amy I need you" he came closer to me and grabbed me forcefully , his face was so bruised I felt so sorry for him and plus I know that this is another way for me to forgive him; because he's smart like that even when he's drunk

"Not stopping me, huh?" He said. Ricky suddenly explodes grabbing me by my shirt and slams me against the bathroom wall

"Ahhh!" I yelled in pain… he put one hand up my shirt and under hook my bra with his thumb; how does he do that. He grabs me by my throat and slams me on the bed taking off his shirt showing off his abs, crawling on top of me

"Babe stop being so tense and just relax" He said and then he began to kiss my neck… tomorrow I just know I'll have hickies and bruises

"Ricky we can't—"

"We can't do what? We can do anything we want" his hands sliding on and off my legs, messing with my panties. He continued to play with my body roughly and sexually…. Can I get use to this?

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

I woke up with a headache that was the size of a pickup truck and I looked around and saw clothes everywhere and the bed was scattered with sheets and pillows and Amy… naked. I started to think about what happen last night and I couldn't remember anything last night… all I remember was driving on the road all night

"Amy wake up, Amy" I said shaking her awake

"Good Morning… Did you have fun last night" she said sitting up with a sheet covering her body

"I don't know" I said then her smirk went away

"You don't remember last night…about what we did… What you….did?"

"What did I do?" I asked

"Umm, well Ricky you was drunk last night… and…."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No… not at all" she could have been lying, because she had scratch marks on her shoulders and thighs and hickies on her neck

"Oh yeah, then what's on your shoulders?"

"You did it, but it wasn't in abusive way… Ricky you didn't hurt me… I'm fine"

"I was drunk Amy… Drinking isn't my perspective; I think we should break up before I start becoming a person you don't want to be with.

"No… Ricky you're not going to break up with me that easy. You can't just tell me to leave after a beautiful night like last night"

"Amy, you're like a book… I can read you and I know you. I know you don't want to be here. I'm hurting you and I don't want that."

"Ricky don't' do this. If I leave it's going to hurt you more than it would hurt me… Ricky please don't let us go…. You don't want that."

"Maybe I do. I lost you once I think I can do it again, it may hurt but I'll know at the end it's for the best"

"Ricky… you're not the only one in this 'broken' relationship that knows how to read"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ricky you're like a book… I know you … I know that your mind is telling me to leave"

"What?"

"I'm right. And you're not listening to your heart at all" damn she is good, I give up

"Your right… How'd you know?"

"Because I love you"

"Amy tell me the truth. Did I hurt you in any kind of abusive way?"

"No… we just had amazing sex" She said. I looked into her eyes and they looked truthful to me, so she didn't have to leave after all.

_**Okay now Follow, Review and fucking comment! **__**)) ;))) **_

_**Love Ya,**_

_**Mariah15**_


	27. Sky Might Fall, I'm Not Worried At All

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

It's now 5:00 in the morning and it's been 3 weeks since me and Liam came back from the hospital, and he has not been quiet since then. For a preemie he got some strong lugs [Liam cries…**again**] I got up and walked across the hall into Liam's room finding him crying from his crib.

"Aww, Liam what's wrong… come on stop crying, I fed you, bathe you, and changed you so what could possibly be the problem now?" I said and no response just crying, I picked him up and began to walk him around the room in my arms

"Maybe he wants his Father, Charlotte" A voice said behind me

"Daddy!" I said

"Charlotte its 5:00 am, and people needs to work and go to school in a couple of hours. Why is the baby still up?"

"I don't know, I thought I did everything. But I guess I was wrong"

"There's always something new to learn while taking care of a baby… like maybe the baby needs the father right now"

"But Zane's at work right now, and I don't have the key to the loft"

"Loft?" Daddy said confused

"Yeah… Zane has his own huge place"

"How old is this Zane guy"

"Umm… only 19"

"19?!"

"Charlotte you're only 17 years old and your messing with a young man"

"First of all Zane isn't mature for his age anyway, so you have nothing to worry about"

"Yes I do. Charlie you're still a child"

"Dad I'm not auguring with you with Liam still crying" I said packing Liam's diaper bag and leaving the room going to mine room to pack my bags

"Where is your going?" I looked at my father confused, like where else would I be going this early

"I'm going to Zane's, I'll call him and ask him to take off the rest of the night" I said wrapping two bags on one shoulder and carrying Liam in the other hand walking down the stairs to my car

"BEN! BEN! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Dad yelled banging on his bedroom door

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

"Ben! Ben! WAKE UP WAKE UP" was all I heard. I got up out of my bed and opened up my door asking what the problem was. Dad tells me that Charlie was running away to her boyfriend

"Aww hell just let her go, shit Dad no one gives a fuck… just go to sleep" I guess I said that because I was tired and still angry about what I said to Jaylnn. Plus she heard that

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY?" Charlotte asked heated

"Charlie seriously no one gives a shit about what the fuck you do, because everyone knows it would be bad"

"Ben don't get me started on your situation" Charlotte said dropping her stuff and getting her son in a car seat

"Shit! Let's start now you first" I told her leaning on my bedroom door

"Okay…. Amy, yeah I know about your little love life when she was pregnant, but that love story changed when you and Adrian had sex… you freak, then she got pregnant and you married her because of the baby. Then 3 months later you met a new friend… Vodka plus the shit you was smoking; you, Adrian and Mercy moved into that beautiful condo and every night you beat the shit out of Adrian because she so called 'Ruin your life'. Your ass spent Daddy $200,000 to go to a treatment rehab for drug and alcohol abuse, later on to this very fucking day you're fucking a dirty blond head name Jaylnn; that's mad at you because you lied about your feelings for her. IS THERE ANYTHING THAT I HAVE LEFT OUT!?" She said out loud

"Nope. You just red me like a book. Dad you gotta listen to this because this shit gets deep, because your daughter is a FUCKING DEMON INSIDE HER FUCKING BRAIN NERVES! Okay first she falls deeply in love with Ricky, right? Okay I thought so. Then she slips a mickey in his drink at prom, attempts to seduce him in the boy's bathroom but got her ass drenched in punch. She teams up with Ricky's biological father Bob and said she's 7 weeks pregnant and that it was Ricky's for 18 weeks till she said she went to a party 'secretively' and had sex with Zane… all these secrets Charlotte; why so secretive? Well anyways she was there when Amy was raped and she was in the deal that if she didn't go along with it, he would fuck her inside out. To this very fucking day she still feels guilty about it with her pretentious ass" I told Dad looking at Charlotte

"I see that this rich family needs counseling" Dad said then walked back to his room

"Good night Charlie, see you at school"

"FUCK YOU BEN!" she said

"I love you too!" I said closing my door and getting back in bed

_***Jack's P.O.V.***_

OH NOOOO! I'm not the father, I'm not the father! And she is not Grace; no no no no I'm not doing it (doing what?) I don't know but I don't love her like that anymore…. I'm not marrying her! HELL NAW I'M ONLY 19

"Please tell me that you're sick and that's a thermometer saying your temperature is very high"

"No it's a pregnancy test… I'm pregnant Jack"

"Oh my God, too many of you hoes are getting pregnant… I mean… SHIT, We all have our lives to have kids, why in the hell would you start now… at 17?"

"Jack calm down. Only 3 girls at Grant High got pregnant"

"Yeah so that makes it okay? HELL NAW IT DOESN'T…. Think about it, year after year one of the girls got pregnant. Amy, freshman year. Adrian, junior year . Charlotte, junior year. Your about to be a senior in a week after my graduation, whose next?! To be honest you and all the other girls really need to stop fucking around with Amy, man because she giving you something that makes you want to have sex and get pregnant. Sooo who's the daddy?" I asked because I really wanted to know but when I asked she looked heated like she wanted to smack the hell out of me

"What?" I asked confused

"REALLY?! IT'S YOURS YOU JACKASS!" she added on, jackass? That was insensitive of her to say

"You sure? Because I remember not being the only one you fucked when we were a couple"

"Jack I just really want to punch the fuck out of you for being so fucking oblivious right now"

"Oh… well it's your hormones and crazy mood swings… you'll get over it"

"Oh yeah!? Well let my hormones talk about you fucking around too"

"What? I've never cheated on you when we were dating" I said

"Really?! Now you're going to lie… okay so you don't remember Amber, Shia, Toni, Marie, Beth, Lucy, Robin, a that one whore every guy slept with… oh yeah Zoey and Stephanie. Any other hoes you had fucked when we dating names I forgot?!"

"No you named all of them; so what, you're calling me out? You slept with half of the football team; I should know I was one of them and you slept with Jesse your so-called best friend's boyfriend… you a bigger slut then I is"

"I was drunk that night! And I only slept with 5 guys on the football team; what's your excuse?!"

"Okay one there is only 10 guys on the football team and 5 is half of 10… stupid! And two I was bored fucking you and every other hoe you had named when we were dating" Madison began to cry and I started to feel so bad

"Madison…come on baby don't cry. I hate seeing you like this" I walked up to her and gave her a hug but she pushed me away

"NO… Jack I don't want to be that girl that you have a one night stand with anymore, just be with Grace and forget about me and the baby" she said, but I didn't want to do that

"Now you know I can't do that, I may not 'love' you but I do still like you like you and I'm not breaking us up again… so I guess this is our baby and this was fate, right?"

"I guess." She said I had her back in my grip and kissed her, and when I did it felt right, the entire night she spend the night in my arms, in my bed… under my covers

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I laid in bed awake waiting for another shock from Ricky's drunken mind… I'm not naked, yet. But he was drunk, he didn't hit me or man handled me, yet… Ricky was passed out on the bed wild… so technically I was lying down at the end of the god damn bed. I didn't want move him or tell him to move because I'm afraid that he might hit me. Oh what the hell right?

"Ricky" I whisper his ear, but it didn't wake him up

"Ricky" I said a little louder, but still no answer. I tried shaking him and calling his name and then the most expected happened… Ricky was half awake and half sleep, slapping the hell out of me, causing me to fall back and hit my head on the night stand, falling unconscious

_***Ricky's P.O.V***_

I woke up to a loud bash, turning around seeing Amy on the floor, I think I hit her on accident but I thought I was dreaming.

"Amy!" I got up from bed walking on the other side on the bed checking on Amy, she had a bruised on the side of her head and she looked unconscious. I called the paramedics and once they got here they took her to the hospital.

"God I hope that she is okay"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.* **_

I sat down by Zane's front door in the huge hallway, with Liam by my side. It's been an hour since I called Zane and he said he was on his way, but that was an hour … An hour! I heard an elevator cling then footsteps coming this way… it wasn't Zane it was Druggie Timmy… what the hell is he during here

"Timmy?!" I shouted shock

"Shh… Charlotte the police is looking for me, don't yell my name— wait you said it wrong anyways… it's Tommy"

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Zane told me to keep you company till he came"

"Wait, wait, wait… you know Zane? How? When?"

"In pre-school and how? He and his older brother used to hang out at my house… Zane is my best friend"

"Why? You're so young."

"So are you" Tommy said

"That is beside the point… If you and Zane was in pre-school together then that means Zane either skipped a grade or your either 18 about to be 19—"

"Bingo. I'm 18 about to be 19 in 4 more months, but I failed 11th grade that's why I'm in all of your classes" While Timmy I mean 'Tommy' was explaining himself I saw Zane coming forward to this direction. My heart melted into butterflies… I ran to Zane's arms forgetting that Tommy was even talking when I was hugging him I smelled weed… Zane doesn't smoke

"How's my favorite girl?" Zane asked

"Not so good… I missed you" I told him, he held me tighter, than let me go

"Tommy… you know your way home right?"

"Yeah… it's just down the hall from your room… bye idiot" Tommy said to Zane

"Alright see you!" Zane said before Tommy started walking down the hall. Zane grabbed the car seat while I held the bags

"So where's your key?" Zane asked me

"What? You never gave me one. I've asked you too, but you never have the time" Zane started to smile... and then open the door… entering this big huge loft with this great city view… He sat the car seat down in front of the couch and unbuckles the baby's car seat

"Be careful Zane. You know the baby is still very fragile"

"Babe… I got it… He's perfectly fine… I'm going to put him upstairs in the crib"

"Okay" While Zane did that… I grabbed his jacket and discover his phone I thought twice before checking it… I was thinking… Zane is far far away from ugly so I know he got some hoes wanting to call… I put the phone back because I heard him coming…

"Okay so you want to tell me what the hell happen between you and Ben?" Zane asked

"Like always… Ben and I fight… because we have different minds and my dad…my dad don't know what to do with me… I know he wants to send me away to Atlanta, how could I blame him… I'm a terrible person" I cried on his lap…not forgiving myself for what I done these past months and getting pregnant by a stranger was a bonus on my whore list.

"Why Atlanta?" Zane asked

"That's where my mom rehab is… in Atlanta"

"Charlotte… listen to me, Ben is your brother… eventually he'll forgive you and your father, I think he'll take you back as daddy's little girl if you open out to him… and it can't be that bad that you feel like a bitch"

"No… Yes it does… if you saw me these past months you would not like me at all… or want to be with me"

"What did you do?" he asked… it was the hardest question for me to answer

"When I was little my real mother was a prostitute, drug addict and an alcoholic… Leo knew her from the streets when he was helping out his wife and saw that she needed help because a baby was with her, when I was 7 there was this guy named Bob and he loved my mom and me and wanted to take me in but he couldn't because he was a bad parent to his wife and son… so Leo paid for my mom to go to rehab and took me in… Now I'm 17 and I met Bob again while he was in jail… I was only there to tell him about my mom but he asked me did I wanted to do him a favor, I said okay… he told me he wanted to ruin his son's life, his son named was Ricky… I was told to ruin his relationship with this girl Amy… I thought it was a little game at first, but things got serious when he told me to buy drugs from Tommy. And then to get pregnant…"

"And you did?"

"I didn't want to but he said if I didn't he would do all of the things to me that he did to Amy _**that night**_"

"What happened _**that night**_?" Zane asked

"He raped her…"

"So you're telling me that this Bob was threating you to do things that you didn't want to do at first"

"Technically at second… at first it was to flirt with Ricky and fight with Amy… but it then it got too serious, and Ricky shot him dead"

"Wow… so really Liam wasn't unexpected… he was expected, just by some drunk you met at a party. So basically I was just a sperm donor"

"Don't make it seem like that, you make it sound dirty at first maybe it been like that, but my feelings for you are real and I love Liam… I don't regret anything that has happen between me and you… you got to believe me"

"Right Charlotte…" he said sarcastically

"You're being sarcastic, Zane you got to believe me… I love you" I didn't want the 3 little words out at the time of desperation, because it wouldn't sound truthful but I was telling the truth I love him

"Uh Hu… Well about 6:00 in the morning and I need a shower… I'll see you in bed alright?"

"Okay." I said softly, he kissed me then moved me off his lap and walked to the bathroom… I cried again pushing my hair back into a messy bun. I walked up the stairs into the bedroom to the crib to see Liam wrapped up in a blanket checking his stomach to see if he was breathing correctly then checking his heart beat to see if it wasn't beating so fast and it wasn't… I looked through Zane's drawers and discover this white t-shirt with a saying on it that said "FUCK THE TRUTH IT AIN'T NOTHING BUT A Heartache" I put the shirt on and crawled in his bed falling asleep… 10 minutes later Zane and I was in each other's arms till…[Liam crying] started

"I'll warm the bottle" I said sleepy, getting up out of the bed

"I'll get the baby" Zane said sitting up

_***Adrian's P.O.V.* **_

Well here's another night Ben and I sleep in the same bed without touching each other at all, is this how a marriage end slowly, because if so… tell me now… the hell with it

"BEN!" I yelled causing him to fall out of the bed

"Adrian?! What the hell is your problem!?" he asked standing up

"Ben if you want a divorce then tell me now so I can spare myself the heartache, okay"

"What makes you think I want a divorce?" He asked

"I don't know… how about you asked Jaylnn why you need a divorce"

"Adrian please don't bring up Jaylnn, because it's not what you think it is between us"

"You liar! I know you love her as much she loves you… I'm the reason why you two assholes are not together because of me and Mercy! So why don't I and Mercy leave you two to have a life"

"Hell no bitch… you're not taking my daughter… I will call the police, Adrian!" Ben said

"You wouldn't dare" I said

"Please… Try me." He said

"Ben how can you be so fucking selfish?! Damn! Did you forget that you had a daughter while you were humping that TRAMP?"

"HEYYYY! Jaylnn and I never fucked... _yet_. But even if we did I would always think about Mercy. All I ever did was think about Mercy while I was with Jaylnn! SO DON'T JUMP DOWN MY MOTHERFUCKING THROAT... remember last time you did that shit, I beat your ass once I can do it again.

"Oh now you're skinny boney ass is 'threating 'me. What are you're going to do Benjamin? What are you going to do? What, Spank me? Please Ben you ain't gone to do SHIT!"

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning!" He said

"Oh okay, while you pack up tonight ... You're sleeping on the couch!" I said throwing a pillow and a blanket on the other side of the bed to him

"Shit ... Fuck no! Your ass can sleep on the couch and I'll sleep in **MY** bed"

"Nope. I'm not leaving my spot."

"Okay fine you can have the bed, because I'm going to leave and sleep in another girl's bed... Her name is Jaylnn... Deuces Adrian!" Ben said grabbing his key and leaving

"FUCK YOU BEN!" I yelled sadly then broke down in the corner of the bedroom; I grabbed a little blue bag of under the bathroom sink, inside there's $ 50,000 dollars for a rainy day… and today it's a thunder storm so I need the money. I got 3 luggage bags and Mercy's diaper bag, getting all of her stuff and my stuff… I got the car ready and packed Mercy and I belongings in the car. I grabbed Mercy and put her in her car seat and sat in the car thinking about where to go next… I grabbed my phone and dialed a number

[Phone ringing] "Hello?"

"Mom" I said sobbing

"Adrian? Honey what's wrong?"

"Are you still in Virginia Beach, at that hotel?"

"Yeah" she answered

"Okay, Mercy and I would be there in… 41 hours"

"Wait right now?!"

"Yeah… I'll see you mom" I hung up the phone and drove away

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

So here I am again in a fucking hospital bed again with everyone in my family feeling sorry for me again… I really wish Ricky didn't call my Mom and Dad because now they would never let me have John back, so now I'm forced to sign those stupid papers

"So Amy do you want to tell us the truth?" My mother asked sitting in a chair next to the bed

"Why is she here?!" I asked

"Amy! Behave." My father said

"Look I told you what happen and that I'm fine so you can leave" I told my mother

"Why in the hell are you shutting me out?!" Anne shouted at me

"Because you won't stay out of my life… you BITCH!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH AMY!" My father said, and then my heart started beat real fast and on the heart meter it started to beep real loud… 3 nurses came in to kick everyone out

"OKAY VISTING HOURS ARE OVER!" the nurse said

"Ms. Amy is there anyone that's not family that should leave?"

"Yes… Anne can leave, George can leave and the little boy and my husband can stay"

"Okay well you heard the lady… if you're not the two boys then the door is right this way"

"I did this for you Amy, for you to call me out my name is unforgiving… I won't give up the custody battle now… Lawyer up asshole, because I'm not just coming back for John till he is 18… John will soon be my son after you sign these papers"

"I don't think so Anne, you need two signatures on that paper… I don't think Ricky is ready to give it to you; either am I" I told her

"You will" she said then leaves… And I began to cry with John by my side and Ricky holding me.

_***15 Minutes Later***_

"Ricky, what's wrong" I asked him, he was walking back and forth in the hospital room

"Just fucking irritated right now" he said I got out of bed and stopped him in his tracks

"Well you do want to talk?" I asked

"There's nothing to talk about… because either way it goes, it will end with disappointment" he said, and then roughly pushed me out of the way leave me and John sad and confused

_**Okay so this chapter is short and kind of a cliffhanger, but I really didn't have anything else to add. So follow, favorite and FUCKING review **__** ! No more promises, just saying**_


	28. Cabin Fever

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

I wake up first finding myself wrapped around Jaylnn. I disengage myself quickly before she even woke up.

"Hey superstar. Have you been up all night?" Jaylnn asked sitting up

"No, I just woke up… So… did you sleep well?" I asked her getting dressed and gathering all of my things

"Umm I slept okay. Ben? Are you okay why are you leaving so soon?" I didn't know what to say and I really didn't want to lie to her but I guess desperate times cause for desperate measures right?

"I have to go to school…" I said rushing to the door

"Wait…it's the noon and it's a Sunday, you go to school on a Sunday Ben?"

"Did I say school? I met to say…Uh…umm I have plans" I said then left… I walked out to my car until my phone ring…

"Hello?" I asked

"Ben!"

"Dad?"

"I have some bad news…"

"What?! What is it?!"

"Adrian left"

"Well she maybe with Amy or Grace"

"No Ben… Adrian is gone she took her stuff and left and… she took Mercy with her, Mercy stuff is gone too. Everything is gone, Mercy's clothes, little shoes her toys and blanket… Ben she's gone"

"NO! DAD SHE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I'm sorry Ben but I'm afraid she can…because she could sue you if you sue her for kidnapping"

"Sue me for what? I've done nothing wrong"

"She can sue you and that little girl Jaylnn for alienation of affection"

"Dad I gotta go I'll call you back" I hung up the phone and drove off, I made a call and got really angry when she said 'Hello'

"YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER?!…WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Ben don't yell at me… You knew this was going to happen" Adrian said

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER ADRIAN?!"

"With me… and she's fine, I'm teaching her how to walk"

"YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER ADRIAN!"

"OH NO… BEN SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU'VE BEEN A-WALL ON YOUR DAUGHTER FOR TOO LONG BEN… YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER… how about you get that dirty blonde head bitch pregnant so you can forget about Mercy"

"NO… NO MAN FUCK THAT! I WANT MY DAUGHTER!"

"You'll never find her… good-bye Ben"

"FUCK!"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

I want to move in with Zane and I love him too much to pass up this offer… and Liam loves his father, so this would be good for the baby and me but there's something that still kills my head… his jacket, I walked out of the room out to the hallway looking for Timmy's place…he said he lived just down the hall from him. What the hell? There are 20 fucking doors down this hall, until…Timmy left his apartment room

"Timmy! Come here for a sec" I motion him over to my direction to the loft

"Charlotte for the last time its Tommy… like Tommy Lee Jones"

"Well I have a newborn and I watch Fairy Odd Parents for him so I will call you Timmy… like Timmy Turner" I said closing the front door

"Whatever…So what do you want, I have places to be"

"Oh like what? Corners of the streets on the south side of California?" I said bitterly

"Okay, can you just tell me what you want?"

"Tell me more about Zane"

"Umm… You two been dating for 3 months now and you're asking me for information about my best friend?"

"Yeah."

"Well… Sorry I can't help you… Look Zane made me swore on my life not to talk about his 'past life'… because maybe he wants to tell you… Look you're his girl now, trust him to tell you the truth" Tommy said then walking out of the loft. Today was a free day for me since tomorrow would be the last week of school. I haven't left the loft all day and since I have Liam there's haven't been any time for anything. I got bored and called Ben

"WHAT?!" He yelled over the phone

"Whoa!? Retract the claws… it's your sister"

"I know who the hell you are; I have seen it on my caller ID named "Devil""

"Really? That's how you see me?" I ask

"Yes. Charlie what do you want? I'm a bit busy now"

"Doing what? Humping Jaylnn?" I said in a humor matter

"No. Why in the hell do you think that?"

"Because she's an affair…"

"No she's not… she's a friend, soon-to-be girlfriend"

"Really? How does Adrian feel about this?" I asked

"I don't know who gives a shit. I don't…. I really don't give a damn"

"Why? What happen?"

"I hope you said good-bye and I love you to your niece because, because Adrian took her and left forever… She's gone Charlotte"

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!"

"Gone; adjective…No longer in existence, she left"

"And took everything she had… including the car you gave her?"

"YES! And she changed her number. So it's not only that I can't see my daughter, I can't get in touch with her also. So my life is pretty much FUCKED up…"

"Ben did you tell daddy"

"Yes I told daddy" He said mocking me in a baby girl tone

[Normal voice] "He said if I call the police and sue her she can sue me too… and then we'll both be in Jail and Mercy would be in foster care and end up like you or Ricky"

"Well that's harsh…"

"Shut up… you say and do harsh things every damn day"

"Whatever… So why would she sue you?"

"If I sued her for kidnapping, she could sue me and Jaylnn for alienation of affection"

"Okay… What's alienation of affection?"

"Exactly what the fuck it sounds like…What the hell else would it mean"

"Don't cuss and fuss at me because your wife left you and took your daughter because you wanted to fuck with an ex-con"

"Your momma!" when he said that I felt a stinging pain in my heart

"YOU'RE MOMMA!" I said back

"Charlotte shut up before I put my foot in your ass!"

"How about this you either give my ass a kiss while doing it… Or KISS MY ASS!" I said then hanging up throwing my phone across the living room hearing it crack

"Damn it… I just got that phone "

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I left the hospital only 2 nights ago and I've haven't heard from Ricky since then… I don't know where he is or where could he be…so it's just me and John, just for now because after that little complicated disagreement with my mother, she is not going to cut me some slack. I stayed in bed all day with John sleep by my side, I really didn't want to see or hear from anyone because I was too disappointed about Ricky's choices so I turned off my phone… Why did he choose this?

"AMY?!" A voice said

"I'm upstairs Grace" I said… she enter into the bedroom looking at the mess from Ricky's last drunken moment

"What happen here?" She asked looking disgusted

"Ummm…. I did clean, but it got messy again…" I said picking up John taking him to his bedroom, then coming back to the main bedroom

"When Ricky and I had sex"

"Ew…. You tell me that after I sat on the bed'

"What I changed the sheets"

"How do you change the sheets only and not the rest of the room?"

"Okay so you caught me in my lie, so who called you over here? Adrian?"

"No. Ricky"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah… He wanted to know how you were doing"

"Then why didn't he call me?"

"He said your phone was off… He wanted to know why"

"Ummm… No reason, and even if my phone was turned on he wouldn't tell me where's he been or how's he been. I haven't seen him in 2 days after he left me at the hospital. I don't want to sound or be clingy… I want him to open up to me again"

"Aw Amy, Ricky is going to a really really difficult time in his life, and at some point he has to do it alone to protect the ones he loves, even if that means keeping a little secrets… You don't tell him the truth about his drunken moments at night about the pain and abuse you've suffering because of him."

"Because I don't want a breakup"

"Amy you wake up with a new scrape of scratches on your thighs and shoulder blaze… and an endless count of hickeys."

"So does he. which is good…because he thinks it's the sex and technically it is. Look you see it as abuse but I see it has a stress reliever"

"A Stress Reliever?! No I'll show you a stress reliever…These little guys right here" Grace said pulling out an ibuprofen bottle

"Ibuprofen? It's going to take 6 of these just to get him asleep after sex"

"Well give him 10, because using a person for pain isn't a good idea"

"I'm not just any person… I'm his girlfriend"

"There's no getting pass you" She said then plumping onto the bed, Then the doorbell rang I ran down the stairs hoping it was Ricky…drunk (he rings the doorbell when he's drunk)

"OH it's just you…" I said then my mother walks in

"Yes it is… It's so beautiful here I wonder why you don't invite us here" she said going up the stairs

"Because I'm afraid that you might not ever leave"

"Anxious are we… I was the same way when I was pregnant with you. You came out ass first so I knew you were going to be trouble"

"Yeah who knew that I would be pregnant as a teenager, then possibly marry her baby daddy and still manage to have more sense than you Anne?

"You're a pretentious little bitch aren't you Amy"

"And you're just a bitch… I want my son back by morning next weekend … I was told by the law I can do that"

"We'll see"

"Amy… I'm going to Ben's, he needs party plans… are you coming to the party" Grace said going down the stairs

"Yeah"

"Okay party starts at 9:00…See you there" She said then leaving

"Well I have everything I need; if I need anything else I'll call you"

"Mmm… Don't bother… good-bye John I love you. Take care of my son, because lord knows that you didn't take care of me and Ashley"

"Bye Amy"

"Bye Mommy fakeness" I closed the door and went upstairs to see my phone. I turned it on and it said I have 23 messages from the past 2 days; I had 2 from Adrian 3 from Grace; 1 from Ben and 17 from Ricky. I was scared to look at Ricky's first so I looked at Adrian's two

_**(2 days ago)Adrian**_: _Hey Amy, I wish you and Ricky luck to be together forever, I guess I'm saying this now because I haven't had any luck with Ricky, Ben or any other guys in damn California so I'm leaving with Mercy and never coming back…_

_**(2 days ago)Adrian**_: _Ohhh… and please look after Ben, because he call upset and he made me cry… And I don't want to feel hurt again _

_**(Yesterday) Grace**__: Amy? Ricky is here and he wants to talk to you… Call me_

_**(Yesterday) Grace**__: Nmv Ricky just left he said he was going home. Is he there?_

_**(Today)Grace**__: Dude answer your phone… I'm on my way to the house _

_**(Today)Ben**__: Consider this as your invitation to my 18__th__ Birthday party. It's at the Cabin Wood Hotel tonight 9:00pm to the morning. No parents, no chaperones just a big party room with the whole 3__rd__ floor for free if you're staying the night come and Enjoy the beer, dance and food _

I read Ricky's first few text and they're all threats for not picking up my phone…

_**(Yesterday)Ricky:**_ Amy…_you better answer me_

_**(Yesterday)Ricky**__: What the fuck is your problem? Who buys a $200.00 phone and not talk on it?_

_**(Yesterday)Ricky**__: Aye you can forget about me coming home tonight because I'm out_

_**(Yesterday)Ricky**__: Amy…I'm trying to be really patient here… but__ bitch you are pushing it_

_**(Yesterday)Ricky**__: Okay then watch when I come home… __I swear...be glad that I'm not home...I'd teach you something tonight at Ben's Party. See you there babe ;)_

_And they just go on and on… shit! It was 7:00pm I want to shower before the party and I walked into the closet and looked around. My legs started to heal and so I think it's time for a dress. I grabbed this side cut baby blue dress and hung it on the back of the bathroom door and then took a shower, after my shower I applied light makeup like eyeliner and mascara. I curled the end of my hair letting my hair have that bouncy flow, I got dress and put on my shoes and left out the door_

_***Cabin Woods Hotel* **_

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

Already 200 people from school came to my party and it's so awesome, but it doesn't help the heartache… I still miss Mercy

"Happy Birthday Superstar" a cute perky voice said behind me

"Jaylnn you look great and your hair is up" she was wearing this black ruff long end dress with these blue high pumps… I think tonight will be the best

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself… here I bought you a present" I grabbed the little box and opened it was a piece of paper that said 344

"That my hotel room… be there after the party"

"Wait why not now?"

"They need you" she said

"I need you"

"I know. There's time" she said then leaving out, I put the paper in my pocket. It look like Charlotte was here because she made a big entrance with Zane, and also she must be wearing something flashy; I walked up to the double doors and saw what she was wearing; it wasn't flashy but it was leather

"BEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Charlotte said excitedly giving me a big hug

"Umm…didn't you tell me to kiss your ass on the phone earlier?"

"Yeah but I forgave you by come out… to the woods and you know I hate the woods"

"Charlotte this day is not about you. Hiya Zane"

"Hey… and Happy birthday"

"Thanks"

"Okay so where's your slut?" Charlotte asked

"None of your damn business"

"Okay fine big brother… We're going to the food table"

"Enjoy" by the time I looked around more people just came like 30 more including Amy and Grace

_***Grace's P.O.V.***_

"Geez Ben's party is cool… damn he really planned this out" I said out of shock

"I thought you helped him" Amy said

"Only with the room size and the party tables, he had to just do these decorations because I don't remember them" 20 minutes in… Jack and I was 'getting along' for a minute but I spent the rest of the night with Amy dancing, partying, and eating… until a jerk spilled her drink on me

"HEY WATCH WEAR THE HELL YOUR GOING NEXT TIME" I yelled looking into the eyes of a drunken freshman girl

"Oh shut up its only vodka… just go to the restroom"

"BITCH! Amy can you come with me"

"Sure" we both walked out of the room to the hotel's rest room

"Grace you really can't see it… and plus it's on the front of the dress" we were trying to clean the dress till we heard someone vomiting and it was Madison

"Oh hi guys"

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"I'm fine it's just a little sickness"

"Oh when did it started? Before or after you left Jack's house" I asked angrily

"No it started the day he left you and slept with me... that's right I'm 15 weeks pregnant and it's his. Cute dress Amy" she said then left

"Grace are you okay?" Amy asked me

"I knew he didn't want to be with me… I'm so stupid!" I said then left the bathroom

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Grace!" I couldn't reach her in time, I guess she went to one of the hotel rooms, I was on my way to the ballroom but someone cornered me

"Baby, there you are…I was worried about you"

"Ricky" I said shockingly

"What? You thought I wouldn't find you?

"No… I haven't seen you in 2 days so I'm a little shock" He started to walk closer to me and pulled me by my arm and walked me to the ballroom, we passed everyone we knew to this little corner; where no one can see us

"I know you got my texts… I can see it on your face"

"I skimmed it" I said then a random senior came over drunk

"Heeeyyy Ricky…Soooo you getting yo drink on…having fun?" the boy said

"Hey Toni and no I don't drink" Ricky said then the boy left

"And what the hell are you wearing" he asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked, he grabbed me by both my arms bring me closer to him

"Do you really want people to think that you're a slut now?"

"Ricky you're hurting me…I was trying to look nice. Ricky stop"

"Don't make a scene Amy"

"Please stop, I wasn't trying to make you upset I was just trying to look nice for the night" I told him, he looked like he didn't give a shit, he put his hands up to my face

"Do you really think that any other guy in here is going to look at you the way I do?"

"Well they don't, you look disgusting" he said and I started to cry

"Babe stop crying you look pathetic" he said

"Ricky have you been drinking?"

"A little but that doesn't mean what I'm saying isn't true"

"Why are you doing this Ricky? What's wrong? Why do you want to hurt my feelings?" I asked, he moved back from me

"Because I can…"

"Ricky I –"

"No… Don't do it, don't tell me that you love me because I know that you love me, but I don't want to feel love right now"

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Come here" he tugged on the my the back of dress by the time he unhooking my bra underneath my dress, I knew what he wanted… he wanted a Stress Reliever, We went to the hotel room and I gave him my body.

_***Ricky's P.O.V.* **_

I impetuously pulled her closer deepening the kiss we continued a passionate kiss. I aggressively her down on the bed ripping the back of her dress, she pulled off my shirt and continued to strip off each other clothes. I saw the pain I caused on her legs as I crawl on top of her enjoying the pleasure to sex her up. I felt myself feeling drowsy; I don't know what it was it could have been the liquor but it should have gone away by now… I started to hear Amy moan in pain, I stopped… I put some pants on and went to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and my pupils went back to normal, I tried to remember the past 10 minutes and it was a blur, I tried again and it was me and Amy talking at the party then I'm here. But what were we talking about? What bar did I go too? Did I drink at the party? Did I hit Amy?

[Knock knock] "Ricky? Is everything okay?" Amy asked on the other side of the door

"I'm fine, go back to bed" I said. I stay in the bathroom trying to remember the night, it was a blur. I back to bed and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't I still wanted to know what I did

"Amy what happen at the party?" I asked her

"Well everyone was dancing and talking, eating—"

"Amy you know what I'm talking about. What happen between you and me?"

"Nothing. We just talked, then we came in here"

"What did we talk about?"

"Okay, we didn't talk…You were drunk and you insulted me"

"Amy… I'm sorry; it won't happen again I promise. I was drunk; whatever I said it wasn't true" I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her closer to my side and laid there by her. I know I would drink again, but if I do it I just can't be around her, I'll just go back to the Bar that Bob always went too

"Ricky if you want to talk… I'm right here"

"What's there to talk about? There's nothing to talk about" I told her…. I didn't want to tell her about why I started to drink, shit its none of her business anyway

"But Ricky of some is irritating you and making you feel like this then you—"I cut her off because I started to feel angry… But I'm calmed down quickly because I started to have control over my emotions again

"Amy… let. It. go…Okay" I told her once and gently and calmly

"Fine" she said

_***It's The Morning* /Charlotte's P.O.V.**_

I stayed at the hotel… of course, what I can say a free room is a free room. Last night I tried to get Zane to tell me his past but he was real slick avoiding the subject, I mean I don't see what the big deal is for him not to tell me his past life; I mean what's so bad to talk about… it can't be more worse than my past (recent) life with my mother and Bob along with that Bitch Amy and her beau Ricky

"Zane!" I yelled on the other side of the bathroom door

"Charlotte!" He yelled back in humor

"Zane I need to talk to you!" I said in a serious tone

"Yeah okay… Hold up babe" He said. I sighed then sat on the bed; what should I said? What questions to bring up? He came out of the bathroom with just a towel on showing his abs, I'm so glad that he's Liam's father

"Like what you see?" He asked seductively, I totally forgot that I was _**Abs**_entmindedly staring

"Yes…I mean no…Sorry I mean there's nothing wrong with it" I rambled

"Right. So what's up you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah… Zane I want to know more about your back story" I told him trying to say my words gently

"Okay…um well I had a big brother named Louis, but he died when I was 10. I grew up with a wealthy family but me and Louis was adopted at birth. I was told that my birth mother was too poor and lived with her grandparents to keep us, I have my own company but I chose not to talk about it. Oh Tommy is my best idiotic friend I knew him my whole life and promise his father before he died to watch him. And that's it… congratulations you know everything about me" he said, and then went back to the bathroom… That doesn't tell me about his jacket smelling like weed

"Wait! Zane? That's it? That's your story for me"

"Thanks for being a sincere girlfriend…preciate it" he said sarcastically

"Zane I know that's not you past… because there's too many unknown clues for a different past story you have… Zane you can trust me to keep a secret" I said, his eyes were saying the truth that there was a story behind the one he gave me

"Charlotte just let that hold you because you don't know my past life... I don't want it to get to you in any kind of way…There's too much that we have now"

"Baby… I promise you it's not going to affect me, have you listen to my background"

"No Charlotte… It's worse than that"

"Zane."

"Charlotte it's too personal and plus its none of your business… So just leave it" He told me, he looked angry about the situation, well I wish he didn't do that… that just make me more worried and concerned about him and his personal life

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

I woke up alone in the hotel room… Jaylnn was nowhere in my sight I went outside to look at the room number and it said '334' SHIT. I ran to the left side of the hotel hallway to room 344 when I got there it had the 'Do not Disturb' sign on it. I knock on the door and no answer I knocked again and still no answer

"Ben?" I turned around in shock it was Jaylnn holding a bucket of ice

"Jaylnn… I thought you was sleep or in there with someone else. You weren't in there with someone else were you?" I asked

"Were you? Because you didn't come over when I spent $200.00 on silk lingerie"

"No, I was drunk I'll admitted and the room I was in was the closest to me"

"Well I'll admit that there was already someone in my room… and she vomited on the floor, I believe it was one of your best friends… Grace? Her name is"

"Grace was in there with you?!" I asked in a worried tone… I heard that Madison told her she was pregnant with Jack's baby

"Yes… I get your drunken friend but not you"

"No… It's not like that, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you"

"Yes you will… By helping clean the throw up and helping the Grace chick" She said then letting me in the room

_***Jack's P.O.V.***_

"MADISON? WHAT THE HELL IS YOU FUCKING PROBLEM?!" I yelled pasting back and forth of the room

"I told it was best if she knew…that I was pregnant and that she had no chance with you"

"Not if I say so…" I told her, I wish I didn't because that was the wrong way to go

"What did you just say?"

"Madison I didn't—"

"You still want to be with her?"

"Madison it's not—"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it… You know what I don't want to hear it so why don't you get the hell out of here"

"Madison would you let me explain"

"Explain what? THAT I HATE YOU"

_***Madison's P.O.V.***_

"Explain what? THAT I HATE YOU!" I said sharply, standing up on my own two feet walking up to him

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" He shouted

"Oh YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, SO MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST FUCK RIGHT NOW AS AN APOLOGY" I said sarcastically

"Would you just calm down and not be a bitch for one second" he said. I got angry

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME!" I yelled pushing him into the wall

"I SAID CALM DOWN! Okay?" I hit him hard in the shoulder

"I KNOW YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER YOU ASS! I SAW YOU AND HER AT THE PARTY SHE WAS SUCKING ON YOUR FINGER… WHAT ELSE HAS SHE SUCKED ON?!" I yelled getting in his face and hitting him repeatedly on his chest

"Are you having one of your pregnancy emotions right now?"

"NO I AM NOT! JUST DON'T LIE TO ME… DON'T LIE TO ME" I slapped him on his face

"I'm not lying" he said calmly

"STOP LYING TO ME! DON'T LIE TO ME!" I kept hitting him

"I'm not lying" He began to move closer and forward to me

"STOP LYING! I know that you slept with her at the party"

"I'm not lying. Okay?"

"Stop don't touch me"

"I didn't do anything with Grace at the party okay, there's only you…Okay?" He grabbed on to my waist tighter

"Okay?!" he asked again

"God, you such jackass" I said giving in

"There's nobody but you" He said sincerely

"You okay?" He asked

"No. No, it's not okay…" I said

"I'm still mad at you" I said

"Well that's something we need to work on" He said then kisses me, it's Cabin Fever

_**Well that's the end of Chapter 28… I have a long way to go; I guess I'm not stopping at 30. As you see Ricky's problem about drinking… he began to get drowsy over his emotions and turns back sober and quickly forgets the Party and what happens in the last few minutes, he doesn't want to hurt Amy but he does he knows that she'll allow him to use her as a 'Stress Reliever' because at the end she'll get something good out of it too. No worries Ricky will get worse over the last few chapters and will have to just deal with it and lose something… I know that I don't make the Ramy as interesting as the others and just make it simply drink, beat, sex but all of that will change on Chapter 29: Sugar! We're Going Down… Trust me, and we haven't heard the last of Adrian, because Ben isn't going to let that happen. The shocker! Ben and Jaylnn haven't said that they were "DATING" because the question is: "Are they?" well see in Chapter 29: Sugar! We're Going Down; Lots of shocking things are happening. Charlotte (BITCH) and Zane (Sexy Abs) are having some trust issues (ohhhh, Trust issues) Sorry just had a Drake moment lol **____** anyways Charlotte is too anxious about Zane's Personal inform, Geez she's a whore and a noise bitch. Now Zane story is very different then Charlotte's and Ricky's… Jack and Madison and Grace what a player he is… I wanted to add juicy details about the party in peoples point of views, and the "sucking finger thing" I got that from a 80's TV show with my boo in it James Franco. I believe I said wayyyyy too much already…. Want more stay tune for more 'Isn't It Crazy' **_

_**Lvuya,**_

_**Mariah15**_

_**#SofollowfavoriteandFUCKINGreveiw**_

P.S. Want to know what the hot girleys were wearing at Ben's Party:

Charlotte: Mighty Pintucks Black Vegan Leather

. 

Grace: Pink Bow Dress

. 

Amy: Crochet Cut Out Dress

. 

Amy's Shoes: MARLENEE

. ?id=99363&omid=cse&utm_source=shpg&utm_medium=cse&utm_campaign=2012&

Charlotte's Shoes: Steve Madden Reality Dress Sandals

product/Steve-Madden-Reality-Dress-Sandals_301_-1_301_503798736?df=04003355_zi_gold_multi&cm_mmc=Linkshare-_-J84DHJLQkR4-_-null-_-null&linkshare= affiliate

Grace's Shoes: Two-Tone Platform Pump

p/Giuseppe-Zanotti-Two-Tone-Platform-Pump-Peep-Toe/prod81140012_cat378603_cat379623_/?isEditorial=false&index=63&cmCat=cat000000cat200648cat203509cat379623cat378603&ecid=BGALRJ84DHJLQkR4

Jaylnn: Mesh High Low Ruffle Dress

. 

Jaylnn's Shoes: NLY SHOES / FOXY

/uk/shoes-women/shoes/party-shoes/nly-shoes-427/foxy-428266-76/


	29. Sugar We're Going Down

_**HEY! So I'm currently writing chapter 30 once I post this chapter because the pages I wrote in all are about 20 pages long and I didn't want to write one long ass chapter when I could just split! So enjoy **____** "Sugar Were Going Down" chapter 29. Chapter name based on a song by Fall Out Boy (Love them!) 3 **_

_**Grace's P.O.V.**_

It's August! Finally, so all seniors are out of here. I hope that everyone can make this last week less painful. I've heard the rumors and Jack and Madison and the devil child they'll be raising with each other and I'm over it, I don't care about what they do me and Jack had our fun for 15 minutes at the party, so he's all Madison's now. I don't want anything to do with him

"Grace!" My name is called by Jack, carrying a big box

"What?!" I said in annoyance

"I want to tell you that I want your help for the Football Seniors Promotion"

"Why?"

"I guess since you did such a good job with the Prom and Ben's party, I was hoping you can help me with the Promotion"

"No… I'm busy, I'm alright helping Amy and Adrian with something and I need all the time I can to study, and help my friends"

"Grace please… I know that's bullshit. Because Adrian isn't here and Amy is helping Ricky" He said. Shit! I need help

"Jack, let me put this in simplest terms so you can understand… I hate you; I don't want to help you with your fucking Football hoe party because I have better things to do. You can ask your Hoes or your baby mama because I want nothing to do with you from this day forward. Good-bye" I walked away to the west wing of the school to find Amy or Ben; I don't know someone I actually like

"Ricky!" I said surprisingly loud

"Grace?"

"So talk to me… Are you happy about leaving High School and going to college?"

"I guess?"

"What?" I asked

"You're scaring me. Did I do something I wasn't suppose too?"

"No, No not at all, why do you seem jumpy?" I asked him but I think I was the jumpy one

"Me? Jumpy? Grace what's wrong?!"

"Okay I was just trying to get away from Jack and then I saw you and I wanted to talk to someone because Amy isn't anywhere to be found and I think I really need a guy's opinion about assholes. I know everything about you and Amy, don't hit me because you're the one that told me"

"Grace I know about you and Jack… I've been in the same situation once upon a time, it's going to be okay and I'm not going to hit you… I know I told you everything about Amy and me because I wasn't drunk when I told you. So we're cool?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" I asked because I was really worried about him, I saw the tension in his jaw when I asked him and his eyes grew larger

"I don't want to hurt her Grace…but I don't want to stop, if I stop drinking I'll be dead on the road right now"

"She knows that Ricky, she wants you to talk to her… or get help"

"Help? You can't fix something if it's broken badly" He said leaning against the school wall

"Why? What makes you think you're broken?" I asked, he chuckled

"Because I'm always hurting her. Have you seen her back or arms lately? She's dead. Since I'm already scraped up she's next that's how I can tell I'm broken"

"Have you tried breaking up with her?"

"Grace trust me that was my very first option, but she doesn't want to let go. I can't leave her… We already know how that went, she almost killed herself"

"What's up Grace" Amy said behind me, where the hell did she come from

"Amy?!" I said shockingly. OMG she lost a lot of weight and she look lighter then she was she had her hair up with a short dress on with leggings and a cardigan with combat boots on, I looked back at Ricky who shrugs and gives me the I-told-you-she-looked-dead look

"Amy. Hi it's been only 2 weeks and you are a stranger"

"What? I've been doing school work from home because I'm not supposed to be seen with Ricky at school" She said and glance at Ricky

"I should go" Ricky said making his way down the hall, but Amy somehow caught him quickly

"Why? I just got here; don't you want me to help you with anything for your last day here?" She asked. Poor Amy she's relentless

"Amy you just said we can't be seen with each other in school, so try to stay with Grace… all day" he demand

"No" she always does that

"Amy." He said her name coldly like she was a child

"I want you" she said and that was perfect timing

"Amy…Amy, baby girl I know but you have to stay away from me for the whole 8 hours. Did you eat?" He asked her. Ricky look at her, the girl is barely there

"No, but I'm not hungry. Why can't you take me to the café if you want me to eat so badly?" she said

"Amy please stop making this difficult, it's very distracting" Ricky said, and I know exactly where this was going

"Stop trying to change the relationship then…I like it how it is" She said, I don't think her body agrees with her. Ricky sighs and looks at me in a please-come-get-her way

"Grace" Ricky called me. I knew what he wanted me to do take Amy away for the whole 8 hours

"Come on Amy" I said being gentle and taking her hand

"Ricky you really want to do this again?" she said looking serious

"I'm not going anywhere but to class and you can't come. I'll see you in 8 hours"

"That's too long" She said, god help this relentless child please

"Fine 4 hours; and that's it okay? That should hold you" He said then told me to take her

"Amy come on let's eat" But she completely ignore me

"Ricky… I love you" she said on the verge of tears. Shit! She's good at this helpless job, I looked at him I gave him the you-better-say-it-back-because-she's-relentless- look and he knows that. It took him a minute to say it but I know he will

"I love you too" he said. YES! I took her to the school café and try to get her to open up

"Amy do you want a sub or pizza for a main?"

"I'm not hungry, I just want to go" she said, and now she's a liar

"Okay sub it is…two subs please, Amy can you grab two mixed fruit bowls and two bottles of water. Because you're eating, or else I'm telling the school you have an eating disorder and you'll be in a Rehab somewhere on the west side and you'll be far away from Ricky and John as possible"

"Okay I'll eat, get your thong out your ass"

"Good" that was bipolar of me, but it got her… we grabbed a table and I set up her food in order

"Okay so sub, fruit and water…eat" she signed and began to eat

"Grace you talk to Ricky more then he talks to me… what's his problem?"

"You… he don't want to hurt you but he doesn't want to stop drinking"

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"Ben can you call the hospital to check on Liam" I asked

"No, because I called 2 minutes ago"

"So anything can happen in two minutes"

"No, and stop shaking your leg your making me do it"

"I can't help it I want to know how Liam is doing" I said

"Umm… geez I don't know…FINE!"

"Then why is he in the hospital?!"

"Because he's 4 an half pounds… IDIOT!"

"Ben and Charlotte…calm down" Principle Montréal said

"Mr. Montréal do you have a little sister"

"Ben shut up" Charlotte said

"I'm talking to the Principle, so leave me the hell alone"

"Ben do you need Ms.O'Mally's help?" Montréal asked

"I can't I only have $20 on and I'm busy today" Ben said ignorantly I punch his arm

"Ouch! You female dog!" He yelled

"Ben that was ignorant! You play too much"

"No I was being serious" He said then left the table

"Principle M. I'm sorry for my brother… he lost Mercy, his daughter"

"I see make sure you keep him on a leash" Principle Montréal said in humor

"Okay" I said, after an early lunch the Freshman left early, Sophomores helped the teachers and Juniors chose to help the Seniors; but I have no Senior to help so I called Zane for the 5th time

"Charlotte?" Zane asked, he sounds sad or heated

"Hey baby, are you okay… you sound better like… 20 minutes ago"

"Well a lot can happen in 20 minutes" He said. Okay something is bugging him really badly

"Well what happen or is it none of my business"

"My dad called me and said that my birth mother came to California to see me…"

"That's good…you can finally tell her how you feel and that you want her apart of your son's life now" I said with excitement

"For $50,000" he said and all of the blood rush from my cheeks. The bitch is crazy, does Zane even have that type of money if so how? He's only 19

"She wants to see you for money?"

"Yeah… being the son of a well know millionaire isn't so good after all"

"So she is asking your father for money?"

"No…me"

"You?!"

"Yeah, I'm not giving her a fucking dime…What have she ever gave me?!"

"Baby you really should talk to her, because what if she didn't put you up for adoption? What would you be doing? Would you have the same amount of money you do now if she kept you?"

"I'll be in the same place I am now… and why are you taking her side"

"I'm not! I'm just saying you should talk to her because she might have an explanation"

"Charlotte how would you feel if someone told you should talk to your Mother and why she abandoned you!" He said coldly, my heart stated to beep faster. That's a good question; I don't know what I'll do

"I guess I would do it…in my own way" I said

"Would you now?" He asked

"Yeah… I guess"

"Well there's the difference between you and me" he said bitterly then hung up. Great! Another baby I have to care for…

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

Geez! What the fuck is my problem?! I think going back to Rehab is the best idea for me right now

"Ben? What's wrong" Jaylnn asked me on the other line of the phone

"All the crazy shit I did over the past 3 years are my worst memories, I think I need therapy. I can afford it"

"Okay Ben I think you're going over your head, Benny you don't need therapy just a friend"

"You are my friend or were… my friend… but anyways, I'm telling my friend or girlfriend…you I need therapy" I said desperately

"Well I know a person who can help if you think you really need it"

"That's great! I'll talk to anyone. Who is it?"

"Her name is she's helped over 200 people from around the world so I know she can help you, she helped me with my drinking problem so she can you"

"Okay can you call her or make an appointment her tell I'll pay $300 a session"

"Umm Ben? I don't think she needs that much she's not Oprah Winfrey"

"Please Jaylnn, just call her" I told her

"Okay. Ben…if she says she'll see you, can I come with you?" she asked. Why in the hell would she ask me that?

"Truth?" I asked her before saying my answer

"Yes" she said

"Okay, honestly no I wouldn't bring you. I don't want you there with me… there's something that could mess with your head"

"Okay, so I won't go"

"Thank You"

_***Jack's P.O.V.***_

What the hell is my problem?! Why me why did I had to get a girl pregnant, and I don't even love her…for real though, I don't even want Grace anymore. There's nothing I want anything to do in the girls in this School anymore. Thank GOD! This is my last year, last day to be a High school Scholar. Then College girls will come…

"Jack!" the pregnant girl shouted

"Madison I'm right here, there's no need for you to shout" I told her

"I was trying to ask you if you need help, juniors get to help seniors you know"

"Yeah I know but I don't need your help" I said a little bitterly and I don't know why

"Why not"

"Because I said so! I swear Madison if you don't stop asking I'll—"

"You'll what Jack!?"

"I'll dump you…for good and careless about the baby" I told her

"And I'll make you pay child support…EASY!"

"That shit is foul Madison because you knew exactly what you were doing the night you got pregnant!"

"That's BULLSHIT! I wasn't on top! Don't blame shit on me"

"Madison we're done…for good this time" I said and her eyes started to go soft and tearful

"What?" she asked

"I'm tired of having the same argument with you, I mean really. Do you want to have a life with auguring when the baby is born?"

"No but we can work it out. Jack please don't let us go…I'm pregnant"

"What's wrong with you?! Why do you want to keep us together know we're falling apart"

"Because… Because I want a family with you, something that Grace didn't have with you or have can have"

"No it's something else… What is it?! You have almost everything you want; a car, big house, nice room, an IPhone 5, and friends"

"No…I don't… I don't have friends anymore, Lauren doesn't want to talk to me and Amy is always sidetracked, she has friends, she has more money than ever before because of Ben's dad, she has a hot guy for the father of her son... Charlotte got pregnant, she has a perfect life; hell she even got a friend. I have nothing I'm moving to Kentucky next year because my Mom got fired from her job and lost half of the savings account, and plus I'm pregnant… I can't afford a baby so I thought if me and you could get back together and move in together we can raise him/her on our own" Madison said sobbing hard, everyone keeps staring at us

"She's pregnant!" I told them

"Jack you can't leave me… your all I have left, you can't do this to me" she said, this is unfair she is making me feel obligated for nothing

"Madison you should go… and start a new life in Kentucky; do homeschooling and I'll give you 40 or 50 bucks to help out with the baby, because I can't be with you… I'm going to College to study and meet the one, and Madison you're not the one, so don't make me feel obligated because of one time…We're done and that's how it was meant to be once and forever. Good bye" I told her. She wasn't begging, she wasn't yelling; but she was crying and walked away in shame and disappointment but that's life or her life anyway

"Thank God this is the last day for me as a High school scholar"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

2 hours had gone by quick since I talked to Amy; I haven't even kissed her… I am I starting to feel less attractive to her? Nah, I can't… I love her too much, or that lease I think I do? No! Ricky stops thinking like that. I didn't want to leave her with Grace, but I had a point. She couldn't come with me to class, but she could have helped me for my last day here… what am I saying she could barely hold the door because she's only 91 pounds. I wanted her to eat something and hang out with Grace, to talk to or talk her in to staying with her parents; even though it will hurt me so badly, I care about her safety more. I hate seeing her hurt but I'm starting to relieve stress and it's the only way I can do it. I don't want to sound like Robert, but I can see that I'm my father's son; I can hear his voice in my head saying: "You're just like your old man Richard" No the hell I'm not! I want to be my own man, and I want John to say the same thing. I don't want John to be like me because I'm a bad man nor I want his mother to be with this bad guy. I'll tell her that we can't stay together, because I'm a danger to her health but then again she'll go CRAZY! And put a stake to her heart and die. So I can't but I want too… It's the right thing to do.

"Amy…I got to make this quick before someone see us" I said pulling in the empty classroom. She looked scared and tired but her eyes looked fearful

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she never looked like this before

"You're dumping me? Aren't you?" She asked. Damn that was quicker then I wanted it

"Yeah. Baby girl it's not going to work out if I keep hurting you"

"That's bullshit! You know you don't to leave me and John for a… $13.68 bottle of Vodka" she said harshly, Geez! She is taking this break up to the heart

"Amy I don't want to stop buying the $14.00 (the actual price) bottle of Vodka. And if I'm drunk and your home I'm hit you and smack you around then fuck you. Is that what you want as a life forever with a son watching? Marrying an abusive man and a jackass dad doesn't look your type" I told her, she folded her arms and sighed

"Ricky you're not your father! You're nothing like that man and you know that! If you feel that you have a ''drinking problem'' talk to Dr. Fields, he's been asking about you for 2 months now! You don't have to let me go!" she said on the verge of tears. I sighed and walked closer to her; unfolding her arms and places them to my hands

"Hey… I'm sorry" I said softly

"I love you Ricky... Why do you hurt me like this? The love bites, the scars and the bruises don't hurt as much as this "We should break up" thing. This is painful" she said, she was also being emotionally abuse by me too? Damn I'm damaged

"If you really love me, you'll understand why I want the break up and know that you can't be around" I told her letting go of her arms

"That's not FAIR! I understand why but I'm not going to listen, even if you drag me out of house I won't leave, I'll stay. I don't want be clingy but your being an ass so I have no choice but to be there" she said. I wanted drag her now for being stubborn but again she and I are back together… for now, I started to smile in wit by her choice of words

"An ass?" I asked amused

"Ricky its isn't funny, and you are being an ass"

"Your right its isn't funny, but an ass… you couldn't say something else?" I asked, she didn't want to smile but I saw a smirk

"There's my girl" I said

"I haven't kissed you all day you know that don't you" she said placing her hands on my face with my hands around her waist

"What shall we do about that?" I asked her

"I think I have an idea" she said, I kissed her

_***Ben's P.O.V***_

After school I went back home alone, Charlotte said she was going to get a ride from Zane. I told my dad to track Adrian down, to find the baby; since she changed her number I asked Grace for it and that was a piece of chocolate cake… and she is in Virginia Beach I don't why it didn't hit me at first because she always cry to mommy when we had problems. I leaving tonight to see her, I called Ruben and he said he was coming back from there visiting Mercy; Adrian is so fucking stupid, she knew I would find her.

"Dad I'm about to pack up for my flight, I want you to cut Adrian off for the whole week"

"What Ben?" he asked

"Because she's living off your money, and if you cut her off she would have no choice but to come back and stay"

"Ben she wasn't born poor, her mother has money, she's living in Virginia Beach. On the Beach"

"So… Cindy isn't going to keep giving her money, so I want you to cut off her phone bill and weekly allowance and her credit cards bill declined"

"So you're leaving her with nothing"

"That's the thing about marriage dad"

"Ben you know nothing about marriage boy"

"And you do?"

"Ben I'm married"

"So am I!"

"You're separated" he said amused

"Right and her last name is still mines, and so is Mercy's"

"So what? Now you own them?"

"Yup. And I want the bitch cut off, she left with 50,000 dollars the other night, and that my money that I fucking earn ever since you cut me off, so tell her that she's cut off"

"She what? Ben where did you get that money?"

"Bunny raised Ricky and me 50,000 grand high ever since she quit and I kept it and saved it for a rainy day but when I told Adrian about it the night of our wedding I told her that it was money for the baby"

"So you told that it was her money?"

"I told the bitch it was our money for Mercy and she's spending it all on whatever"

"My God Ben! You're not supposed to do that"

"Well I'm fucking 18 dad, I didn't know what the fuck I was doing till Mercy came!"

"Fine I cut her off"

"Thanks!" I said then walked up the stairs

"BEN!"

"Yeah Dad!"

"Where's Charlie" oh shit! I forgot to call her

"Umm I think with Zane"

"You need to go and get her, the hospital called Liam might die" Dad said, No! Not my nephew! I called Charlotte and by the 4th ring she answers

"Hello?"

"CHARLIE!?"

"Yes! Ben"

"Dr. Klein called dad and Liam is having a problem, Where are you"

"On my way to the hospital now, I'm with Zane… What's wrong with my baby? She asked worried

"Charlotte it's okay, Liam is strong he can get through this" I said getting my keys and headed out the door with dad

"Is daddy with you?"

"Yeah"

"Put him on the phone"

"Okay… Dad she wants you"

"Oh hell! Hello? Charlotte calm down…No… It's a—They want to be sure…Okay sweetheart…Charlie are you with Zane? Okay so you two have to see if you two can cope about this…No need to yelled" And they just keep going, she is never going to stop to freaking out


	30. Adaptation

_***Ben's P.O.V.* (At the Hospital)**_

The doctor had Charlotte and Dad go and see Liam while Zane and I stayed waiting, I was in a panic! I mean what would Charlotte do if the baby is on a death line? Or on his death bed at the age of 10 weeks old? Zane was quite; he didn't say anything to Charlie when they walked in. What's wrong with him? Doesn't he know his son is on a death line?!

"Zane? What's going on?"

"I got a lot of shit going through my head about my birth mom, and now my son is having medical problems… it's just… I don't know! This isn't the life I asked for!" He said. He had his head down and his arms folded

"Well it's always something with Charlie, that surprising old heifer" I said trying to light up my mood, I really wanted to say bitch, but her boyfriend is right here

"Ben she's your sister" Zane said

"Please don't remind me, I love Charlotte but she is a pain in my ass! To be honest, I don't wish for a another sister… well a least not right now I don't, but by tomorrow I will"

"Zane you got to learn how to cope with the reality of what happens in your life and learn how to deal with it."

"Thanks Ben, but I know exactly what to do" Zane said, and the way he said it kind of scared me

"Zane what exactly is your job?"

"I own my own business, Tommy is my business partner"

"So your 19 and you're working with Tommy"

"Yeah"

"You do know Tommy's a drug dealer? Right?"

"Yeah, I grew up with him"

"Oh okay. So what kind of business do you own as a 19 year old?"

"It's just an unnamed business, not everyone knows about, but I make enough to give the homeless children shelter 100,000 dollars a year" he said, damn! And I thought I was making money

"Your father is that one guy that owns all of the account businesses downtown? Right?"

"Yeah, Johnny Roberts, JR CEO Inc."

"Does he help you out?"

"Nope, I haven't asked my father for anything but to see his grandson and he hasn't yet"

"What about his wife your mom"

"Gina always come over, along with Zahina my sister"

"Oh you have a sister; I thought you only had a brother"

"I did. His name was Louis; he was killed in front of me when I was ten. And Zahina are my parents child, Louis and I were adopted by them when Zahina was only a baby"

"Oh, so I take it that you had a bad childhood"

"Yeah"

"A bad childhood like Charlotte?"

"No, I never knew my father and my birth mother lived with her grandmother and Louis was 2 when I was born. My mom was a whore, that's was Louis said…I was raised by Louis and his friends as l grew up, then I met Tommy… by the time I was 10 my mother left us with her grandmother, Louis took care of Nana for a while till he got shot on the side street of the hood, in front of me. Louis was a gang banger ever since he was 12. I wanted to be just like him, and I was. When I was 15 Nana died and so did Tommy's father so I was a minor living on my own, I was in a gang, shit I was the gang leader because of Louis but Louis didn't have street smart like me so I was in charge of robbing, drug dealing and killing. I killed the gang squad that shot my brother, after that fight I had 2 broken ribs and a black eye with blood everywhere but I was clean; no policeman saw it as murder, they thought it was homicide, but soon I turned my myself into foster care… And since then Tommy and I kept the drug dealing business ourselves"

"Did you tell Charlie about this about your past?"

"Not really, no…She doesn't need to know about me being in a gang."

"What about you selling pot?"

"I don't sell that anymore, I pay people to do that... I make sure my business is on track"

"What happens if you get caught?"

"I can't. I make way too much to get caught"

"Zane how much do you make exactly" I asked, it can't be much as my father

"2 times more then what your old man makes in a week" he a said, DAMN! I stand uncorrected

"You do know how much that is right?"

"Yeah, about 30,000 dollars right?"

"Yeah… Crazy right?"

"Zane who gives you all this money for drugs?"

"Rich people, I don't know…Tommy sells it, I'm in charge of the profit and where we go" he said. I can't believe this! Charlotte chose the wrong guy

"Do you smoke?" I asked him, I hoped to god that he will say no

"Yeah… but I barely do it now"

"Are you going to smoke around Charlie or Liam?" I asked, Liam looked at me bitterly and turned his head to the side

"Ben, Charlie doesn't know about that life and I don't want to be around my son doing that" He said, before I could ask another question Dad and Charlie came in

"Charlotte? What's wrong with Liam?" I asked her, she acted like she couldn't speak

"Dad what happen?"

"The baby won't breathe… They think the baby might die today" Dad said and Charlotte got weak in the legs about it. She started crying irrationally; Zane picked her up and kept her in his lap

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

"Mom you can get the purple ones. Why does it matter anyway? She's going to wear them anyways" I told my mom over the phone, she's been bugging about them damn swimsuits for Mercy to wear when we go to the beach resort for the weekend, I honestly miss my husband with Mercy but he's likes his freedom and now he has it

"Adrian but the pink one piece comes with a cover up"

"And that's 30 dollars, do you want to pay that much when she's only going to wear it once"

"Your right the purple one is fine"

"Right, alright mama I got to take Mercy out, I'm going stir crazy here in this hotel"

"Okay Adrian I'll be there later on tonight"

"Okay bye" I hung up the phone and put my hair up in a ponytail. I rubbed my face in frustration "God what am I going to do!?" I don't want to go back home, I miss Ben too much; but how am I ever going to forget what he did to me? That fucking bitch… Jayla? Or is it Jaylln? — It doesn't matter! What matters is that BITCH ruined my family. I put Mercy in her car stead and hopped in the car and drove off

_***Amy's P.O.V.* **_

After school Ricky thought it would be best to see Dr. Fields today better than the weekend, I think he's doing this so early because he think Dr. Fields words are going to somehow cure him. I don't think so, I looked out the car window watching the raindrops fall, then I look down at my arm's bare skin; looking at the faded cuts I made and the hand marks Ricky make just the other night, I smile at the memory of that night he made love to me, he was… surprisingly gentle with my body besides my arms. I quickly covered my arms with my sweater

"Does it still hurt?" Ricky asked worried, I didn't even know he was looking at me

"No…I was just cold" I lied, of course it still hurt a little, but that's not what I was focusing on

"You don't have to lie Amy…I get it. I won't touch you again" He said pulling up to the building and parking, what?! No I never said that, you just can't say you won't touch me!

"What? Why?" I mutter

"You know why. I won't touch you, not even if you beg me" he said seriously, I can't believe him. He hops out of the car and walks up to the door, I follow right behind him

"So your saying you're not touching me at all!" I put up my hands, which was a bad idea because my faded cuts and recent marks were showing, and caught Ricky's attention. He looks at me for a second and his expression is sad. Damn it! He's distracted and showing deep fear of unhappiness…again

"Baby it doesn't hurt anymore" I told him

"Anymore…" he said quietly, shaking his head at the statement. He moved away from me and walked into Dr. Fields office, I walked in ignoring Dr. Field's confusing look

"Ricky what did you expect?" I asked softly, trying not to make him feel bad. He glances at me and shrugs

"I didn't expect to feel like I do looking at the marks" he says

"How do you feel?" I asked him

"Fucked up and uncomfortable…" he said. I folded my arms and plopped down on the other side of the couch

"So I can see that you two are ready" Dr. Fields said

"Yeah… and Amy wants to stay together, when she knows I have a problem" Ricky said, OMG! Is that so wrong

"Couples stay together though out the better days and shittier days"

"No they don't… that's what married couples do" He said

"Then why aren't we married?"

"I don't want to get married"

"WHY NOT?!" I yelled

"Because it's bullshit!" he said

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"Okay guys you have to calm down, now one at a time. Ricky. What do you feel is best?"

"For Amy to leave me for a while, or forever"

"Why?" Dr. Fields asked

"Doc look at her! She's skin and bones, covered in marks and scars"

"And this is your doing Ricky?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I am my father's son" I said with no emotion

"What? It's true isn't it? We all know this day would come, me becoming a husky abusive man with no heart" I continued

"What makes you think you're like the man you despites'?" Dr. Fields asked me

"I act just like the fucker, ask Amy… she should know, this is why I don't want to get married because at the end I'm be just like my old man. Amy already looks like my mother if I'm not mistaken, this is a good reason for us to spilt our separate ways" I said and Amy hissed loudly

"I was told that drinking a full bottle of vodka is your only priority" She said

"That's not true" I said

"Oh really… Then what is your only priority?"

"YOU!"

"You're telling Dr. Fields that we should split up! I'm not feeling very special!"

"Exactly! My priority is to keep you safe and away from me"

"That's not what I want!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU WANT!"

"So you don't love me the way you said you did then" she said. Oh my damn I really want to smack her because that's not what I said

"FINE! What do you want! Tell me, what do you want baby?! You want to stay together and me coming home 3 in the morning drunk?!"

"Ricky you know that's not what I want!"

"Then what do you want!?"

"It's not that simple! I can't just tell you, you're supposed to know" she said and tears started rolling down her cheeks

"I can't read you anymore! You've changed, so you have to tell me" I told her, she put her head down and let the tears fall on the pillow

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

He knows what I want. I want… I want…

"I want to break-up… I want our son back from the evil witch I call my mother. I want my boyfriend back" I said, and Dr. Fields sat quieted and Ricky paused before giving me this strange look; I never seen this look before

"Ricky what is your response to Amy's answer?" Dr. Fields asked

"Easy. Amy, baby girl that was very good and smart choice, I respect it very much, but you didn't answer my question; tell me what you want? Next time I ask you a question don't lie? Okay?" he said. Why can't I read him the way he reads me?

"Okay?" Ricky asked again, looking at me with deep control

"Okay" I replied quietly. Dr. Fields was writing again in his notepad and looks at Ricky and then me, like he was going to ask me a question… OH NO!

"Amy? Why won't you leave after Ricky's abuse?" Dr. Fields asked me. Shit! Umm… I don't know

"Because I can't move when I'm passed out or… h…Held down" fuck! Wrong choice of words

"Held down?" Ricky asked shocked

"You mean… I've been… you lied to me!" Ricky shouts, and I started to feel bad. Shit!

"What do you mean Ricky?" Dr. Fields asked him

"She told me that she was being abused and after the fight I'll have sex with her, but no the truth is I physically and sexually abuse her. Why are you keeping secrets from me knowing it's about me? Why the fuck would you keep that to yourself?! You really must want the life I grew up with; I'm not up for that, I don't want that… I've been trying my whole life trying to forget that life Amy. You know that's something I don't like bringing up it's a hard limit for me!" He said, he changed. Now I have boundaries! Hard limit? I can't talk to him now? About anything? I wanted to say something but I kept to myself and pulled my sweater closer and my legs up, I'm so glad that I wore leggings. Ricky walks out of the office slamming the door shut before Dr. Fields could catch him. I sobbed piercingly and crying even harder. Dr. Fields tried calming me down

"Amy you have to realize that Ricky is damaged to the thin now"

"What does that mean?" I asked holding myself tighter

"I mean Ricky now has his limits again… and you will have to respect that" he said

"Again?" I asked

"Ricky had his limits when he was living with his adopted mother and he didn't want anyone near him, talking to him or touching him"

"I can't touch him?" I asked, what the fuck is the point of being a girlfriend

"Maybe not…you would have to give him some time alone" Dr. Fields said, after the session I left the office and the building, I thought I was going to walk home but Ricky was waiting for me

"Ricky?" I mutter

"I'm sorry… It's not your fault Amy" Ricky said, I want to give him a hug but I had to remember that he has limits now

"I didn't want you to have another good reason to think that you were your father. Dr. Fields told me about your hard limits" I said, he looked alarmed and fearful

"Why? You didn't have to know about that" He said

"Why not?"

"Because my hard limits are now over, I adapted to it anyway"

"Ricky it's okay if you do… I can understand" I said, he didn't look at me

"Get in the car, you're tired" I did as I was told and got inside. It was about 9:00 when we got home, Ricky still didn't say anything, His hard limits came to a down size when he grabbed my badly bruised wrist and walked me up the stairs to the bedroom, I was extremely exhausted from school, eating, yelling and crying; Ricky unzipped my boots from my feet and removing my socks, his hands when up my dress pulling down my leggings; showing my faded bruises and cuts, along with my dress showing the love bites and scars. I'm cold, tired and half naked. Where is he going with this? He grabs one of his shirts and puts it over my head and on me

"Go to bed" he demanded, I crawled on the bed and getting under the covers

"You're not sleeping with me aren't you?" I asked sadly, he doesn't want to touch me

"I'm not sleeping at all tonight, I have a lot of shit on my mind" he said sitting on the edge of the bed

"Can't you just take it out on me in bed?" I asked, he smiled. Something I miss

"But it's not just you baby, it's me and everyone else involved in my life… Sleep" he said then kissed me before leaving the room while I drifted off

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

It's 2:00 in the morning. I woke up by an unknown sound, I looked over to my left and Ricky wasn't there. I got out of bed and went downstairs and heard glass ringing; I went to the kitchen watching Ricky pouring himself a drink of some type of dark liquor.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleep?" He said looking at me, I wonder if he is sober

"I thought someone was trying to break in, and you weren't upstairs" I told him. I wonder if he was still sober. He takes a sip of his drink and walked closer to me, I took a step back not sure of his actions right now

"Babe I'm not drunk, I'm not going to hurt you" he said. THANK GOD! I ran into his arms, and thinking about this night, he won't hurt me or hit me

"I want you to make love to me" I said, I can't believe I was so forthcoming with it; maybe because I have no idea what the next day might bring so why not take advantage of this night

"Amy I don't want to hurt you" He said, damn it!

"You won't. Ricky your sober now and I want too"

"I can't make love anymore; I don't know how… because all I ever did now was fuck you and forgot about it"

"I can teach you" I told him. He picks me up and carried me to the bedroom, throwing me on the bed. He takes off his shirt and crawls on top of me

"Amy I need you to promise me something…" he said and I nod. What is it?

"Scream 'John' just in case" He said

"Why?" I asked, why do I need a 'safe word'?

"Because I don't know how I might react anymore, sober or not I still can't hurt you; and if you do yell John's name. This has to be the last time" He said, OMG! I can't believe this new whole Ricky, it's hot and BS at the same time

"Okay?" He asked, I don't agree, but I want him so no time to 'debate'

"Yes…" I said. He slowly removed his shirt off of me; leaving me with my bra and panties on. I was so glad that he was on top covering my scar up body which brought a fearful expression on his face again. It killed me inside to see that look on his face

"Baby, don't give up on me now, it's okay… just please look into my eyes" I told him, he nodded at my statement and continued to undress me leaving me naked under him. He removes his pants then his boxers…

"Keep still' He said, how in the hell do I do that? He grabbed my wrists and put them on my sides; leaving me powerless to touch him

"Eyes on you? Huh?" He asked and I nodded, I want him to forget the negative tension on my body that he caused. He moves deep in between my legs causing me to moan, he again stills; then spins his hips, pushing deeper, making me moan even louder

"I…want to...touch you" I cried out, it was so hard to talk against pleasure. He smirk and let go of my wrist and I touch his face a kissed him with much force. I crunched my legs up and groaned louder; saying his name every time he made a move inside me… "Ricky" I moaned, his lips and teeth runs along my cheeks, then my neck. OH SHIT! he's nipping and sucking. He kisses me again harder with his tongue and my tongue playing around. I wrap my legs and arms around him, embracing him and holding him, I started to cry; this is so overwhelming for me as moves again a little faster. I screamed his name; I didn't mean too, but this is Ricky I'm having sex with. He was taking me on his own so easily. I feel myself coming as he continued to thrust inside of me, I so want to buck my hips but he said "Keep Still" and I knew I'll be sore in the morning. "Baby…I'm not going to break…" I said, the weight on my hips lifted and I buck my hips to him to feel me. I came…OH GOD! I threw my head back as my body advantages around him. He rolls over to the other side of the bed placing me on top of him. I was softly crying and shaking in his arms

"Why are you shaking?" He asked, I really don't know

"I don't know, I guess it's a reaction to pleasure…" I said

"Did I hurt you?" He asked

"No… I'm fine. I might have a few hickeys on my neck in the morning, but not a scratch on me" I told him. It's been 20 minutes after and I'm still awake, Ricky's eyes are closed and his arms are wrapped around me, very tightly. I kissed his lips softly watching him sleep, and he looks hurt instead of peaceful. I question at the look; what's wrong?

"Ricky…baby what's wrong?" I ask softly and watched him open his eyes softly. He closed them again; he tightens around me, which is painful.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked, his eyes shot open

"What?" He asked

"You look bothered in your sleep. Are you having nightmares again?" I asked

"No…I was starting too"

"You were gripping on my waist, and it hurts" I said, he quickly let me go and turned on the other side

"Ricky, don't shut me out now… It's okay… Can you tell me about your nightmares?" I asked resting my head on my hand

"No" He said

"Please" I begged, he ignored my plead

"Ricky…I'm not going to forget about it, so please tell me" I told him. He signed and turned around looking at me

"There's no saying "no" to you is there?" He asked

"Nah…" I said

"I was 5…and it was 10:00 at night, Nora was probably getting wasted while Bob was out but on his way home. I was in their bedroom, it fussed of cigars, weed, vodka and sex…" he started out

"Don't stop… Why were you in there?"

"Because in their room they had this nice night view of the outside; you can see downtown from that window. All of the night lights and tall buildings…Then I hear this loud bash and yelling. It was my father fighting my mother, then him looking for me… I heard him. That disgusting bitter drunk voice saying "Where is that little fucker" he was flipping the house upside down looking for me. He slam the door open looking dead at me with this drunken pedophile look, asking me "What the FUCK you looking at boy!? This is you in 10 years" that foul look…those words that will haunt me for life. He grabs me by the neck and slams me on the bed—"I gasped, he saw the fear in my eyes, and held me tighter

"I'll spare you the details, and when I said that the room smelled like sex, it was because he was fucking me…and I was an innocent little kid, a powerless little boy, and now I look in the mirror and see that pedophile that had me held down against my will" He said, tears slowly ran down my eyes

"Don't cry for me Amy… Its over" He said

"How can you say that, like it doesn't matter…?" I said

"Because it doesn't anymore, it's the past… I don't give a fuck about it anymore"

"Ricky…" I started

"Amy… I don't care, I adapted to it anyway"

"Adapted? What do you mean" I asked, he's been saying that word often today

"Adaptation. I've adjusted to my past now, it took me a very long time to adapt my life" He said

"That's it?" I asked, I'm too anxious to sleep because I want more… I feel closer to him when he tells me his troubled past life

"I guess… What were you expecting? A happily ever after?" He asked sarcastically

"I want to know more. You never told about your mother. Did she want to get away and take you with her?" I was so anxious, but at the same time I was being blasé. He gave me this questioning look

"What's up with the 20 questions?" He asked sarcastically…again

"I feel closer to you, when we talk… or when you open up to me" I told him

"If Nora did try to leave… I wouldn't know. She didn't act like she wanted to go away"

"Did she love you?" I asked quietly, he sat up quickly and took me in his arms

"I don't know, she didn't act like it… I guess she was too busy getting high or wasted to think about me or herself" he said. I felt like I over stepped the line about his Mother. He never talks about her as much. I do have more questions

"Any more questions?" He asked

"I have tons, but you wouldn't want to answer them"

"You're giving me a choice this time?" He asked. Hell No! I should get it out the way, I want to know

"No. Did you love her" I asked. His eyes grew larger and his face when pale, he felt tense…SHIT! Did I over step again?

"No. I didn't" He said. Damn he's mad… he got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. JEEZ! What is my problem?! It is 3:45 am; I don't even know why I'm still up. In a of couple hours I have to get John and take him day care and then talk to my mother about this irrelevant "litigation", and then talk to Grace and Adrian. They're going to want my story… I can't tell them I had sex with Ricky its none of their business. FUCK! Adrian isn't even here anymore how am I supposed to reach her? I don't feel like calling her, I want to see her… well that's Ben's Wife; he can find a way to get her back. Wife? That sounds good; I would love to be a wife. Ricky's wife actually. The thought about being Mrs. Underwood makes me giggle and blush a lot. Why doesn't Ricky want to marry me? He's done with High School; He'll start College in 2 months and I'll be a senior and 18 legally to be married, John will be in my arms again…I hope. I slowly drifted off to sleep letting my mind go at ease…

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

It was close to 7:45 am here and my phone started to ring

"Hello?" I asked sleepily

"Hey wifey!" SHIT! It was Ben

"How you get this number?" I asked wide awake

"Remember, your friends are my friends too" He said

"Ben leave me alone!"

"Why? You have my daughter and I know where you are. You're asking for an ass whopping"

"Please you have no idea where I am"

"I don't? Okay will see about that" He said, then my bedroom door swing opens and Ben's appears with Mercy in he's arms which scared me half to death

"You asshole!"

"Shhh! Mercy is sleep" He said closing his phone and closing my bedroom door behind him

"Ben leave, or I'm calling the police"

"For what? I'm not breaking and entering because your Mother invited me in before she left and Mercy is my child too… So you calling the police is a wasted of time" He said, I started to cry

"Shut the hell up Adrian, your crying stop affecting me since…"

"Since you cheated on me" I finished, his mouth open in shock

"That's not what I was going to say" He said

"But it's true! Why the fuck is you wasting your time with me when you have a girlfriend waiting to be with you"

"Because Mercy comes first damn it!" he said

"Now Mercy comes first… you weren't thinking about her or me while you were with your Mistress"

"Yes I was. I wasn't thinking about you or Mercy when I was on drugs and liquor, but that was months ago. Jaylnn was helping me thinking about my life and helping me love my daughter and I do, I love her"

"And me… What about me? Did she say forget about me? Your wife!"

"No she didn't! She wanted us to stay together for Mercy's sake, and I tried and tried but Jaylnn was my best friend in rehab, she understood me and I love her." He said, he went in Mercy's room and placed her in her crib

"Pack your bags, you're coming home" He said

"No I'm not; I'm staying here with my mother. Why should I go back? So you can hurt me again? So I can see you with that **BITCH**!?"

"No…You're coming home so your mom won't have to spend money on you and Mercy so she can pay bills"

"What are you talking about? I have money Ben; lots of it" I told him, I kept that 50,000 dollars in my bathroom behind the toilet

"Oh you mean my 50,000 dollars that I earned from work? Before we got married!"

"Ben on are wedding night you said it was my money, and DON'T lie!"

"No. I. Didn't. It was Mercy's money"

"Ben Mercy is almost 2 years old, what would she do with the money?"

"Why are we talking about money when we have tons of it?"

"You brought it up!" He sighed and looked at me

"Pack your shit! And get Mercy stuff because were going home"

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Adrian you said no?"

"Yes I did"

"Okay you can stay…Psych!" He said he made a phone call and then about 2 big dudes came and took these packed bags from Mercy's room and I ran out of bed to see what was going on but Ben caught me by the waist I was panicking and trying to leave the room

"This would have never happen if you said yes instead of no"

"Ben let me go!" I couldn't leave his grip, one he was too strong for a boney ass boy and two I didn't want too

"Mr. B do you want us to put Mercy in her car seat in your car?"

"I don't know I'll have to ask the wife" He said, I grabbed one of his figures and bend it back, he was groaning in pain

"Ouch! You bitch…" he protested

"NO! NO! BEN! NO!" I yelled

"She said yes" he told one of the huntsmen, that's what I call them

"So who's car should we take your or mine, wife?"

"Ben I'm not leaving Virginia Beach!"

"My car? Okay, good choice because your car is being towed there; and your cut off till we get home and the money is in my truck along with your clothes and the baby's clothes"

"I hate you" I whisper, I stop fighting and laid there in his arms

"I love you too" he said then kissed my cheek and we started to leave

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

I cried and cried and cried until I got sick and sleepily of crying, I stayed in Zane's lap slowly closing my eyes then off into a long sleep… It's now 4:00 am and Zane woke me up because the Doctor came, I rose quickly off his lap and stand

"What's wrong?" I asked before anyone. Daddy was on the phone with Ben and Zane's phone started to ring, I gave him a questioning look and he gave me an apology look

"I have to take this, its work related" He whisper to me before leaving the waiting room

"I'm sorry Dr. Klein; I'm the only one who cares"

"It's okay Charlotte, Liam has several health problems, but I'll just give you the information that was caused today" He said, I nodded and he leaded me to the back to see Liam in this big container with all of these wires and machines hooked up to him

"Doctor?" I asked worried

"Liam had a breathing problem, which is called Apnea. Apnea is the most common problem for premature babies, because premature babies have breathing problems the most. Now Liam was breathing when he got here but until he got settled in, his breathing stopped completely. If a baby stops breathing for 20 seconds or more then it's a sign of Apnea, now he has to stay under our care for 10 weeks just to be safe and you can visit anytime you want, but you can't take him home until his lungs are stronger"

"Can I hold him or touch him?"

"I'm sorry Charlotte I'm afraid not, but you can touch him. By using this window on the NICU, but you must wash your hands and wear these gloves at all times"

"Okay. I want to stay overnight; I don't want to be far from him on the first night"

"As you wish, there's a hotel down the street, but if that is too far you can stay in there in that chair with this blanket"

"Doesn't Liam have a blanket? Because it's very cold in here and I don't want my son freezing his ass off"

"Charlotte. Liam is in NICU, it has its own temperature. And its set at the normal heat and cool temperature for premature babies, he's okay. For now"

"Okay, can you call my Father and Liam's father in here?"

"Sure thing" He said, and then he walks out of the room. I grabbed the chair and pulled it close to Liam's side of these wired looking container and sat there looking at the little baby slowly breathing"

"Charlotte?"

"Daddy" I said. He came over looking at Liam then me. Zane walked in slowly, I grin. I miss him even though it's been a couple of minutes

"Any news" Daddy asked

"His problem was Apnea… I breathing problem, it's common for babies in his situation. They want him to stay for 10 weeks, before I take him home. I'm staying tonight"

"Okay I can rent a hotel room for the night down the street" Daddy said, but that's not what I want

"No… No I want to sleep here, I might not sleep so I'll stay here and watch him"

"Okay it's up to you, I'll be home. Call me if anything happens"

"Okay Daddy. Where's Ben?"

"You're Brother on is his way with his wife and baby. I guess she agreed on coming back home; at least that's what Ben said" Daddy explained, I looked at Zane who was on the other side of me and Daddy, looking down at Liam

"You two should cope, like I said over the phone. Understand?"

"Yes, sir"

"Yes Daddy"

"Okay, just so we're clear… there would be no yelling, no fighting, and no cursing in front of the little one. I don't care if he can't hear you or not, it's called common sense and respect"

"Yes Daddy" I said, he nodded and left though the door

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I can't talk; I got to get to work"

"Work? Zane its 4:15 am, this is the time your off work"

"I own the business so I can go anytime, and this time is important. I have to go, can we discuss this later?"

"Discuss what? You haven't told me anything?" I said

"I've told you everything"

"You're lying about your past or you're hiding it…because there are some things you left out"

"Like what the details on my brother's death? Or me moving into a family that saved my damn life"

"Dang life, you mean… and you left out more than some details"

"Charlotte I have to go. I'll see you in the afternoon"

"Fine" I said; just go… he always leaves me anyways. He sighed in disappointment and left me alone with the baby

"Asshole" I whisper

_***Ricky's P.O.V.* (The next day)**_

I sat down in the chair in the bedroom across from the bed, watching Amy sleep….remembering what I did last night, or a few hours ago. And it feels good to remember the best night I had with Amy in MONTHS! What am going to do before College, I was practically fired from the Burch Shop for murdering my old man and given half million dollars by the jackass that ruined my childhood. I kept it, I can pay for school even though I have a scholarship…several to be exact, but one can only be perfect for me; maybe I should go to Stanford. Yeah Stanford should be good for me, but it will kill Amy if I told her I was going on the other side of the state to go to School. I can be a business man and take real control over work instead of taking control over my girlfriend. I really think Amy is more than a girlfriend, but I'm not going to marry her if I keep acting like this. I can't keep acting like this, like my old man… I want to change; but how? I got to talk to Dr. Fields. Amy? What about Amy? I care about her, I love her too much to let her go, and do I think she can be the perfect wife? No…but that's what I don't need, I want the stubborn, back biting, bitchy,sexy , brunette that's in my bed right now to be my wife, but first…..I got to make a phone call

"Hey…Look we need to talk…it's important to me that we do before I go… I'll meet you later on" I said then hung up the phone, I grabbed my jacket and left through the door. I parked outside of the building of the Doc's office. I sighed and went inside. I walked into his office, sat down and sighed again

"Let's get this over with shall we" I said taking off my jacket and relaxing on the couch

"Ricky. I was worrying about ever since you stormed out of my office" He said

"I'm fine" I said with no emotion, I don't know why I was like this…

"What's wrong Ricky? And please feel free to take your time, because I told all of my patients I'm off today, so we have all morning" He told me, great!

"Good. I have a lot of shit on my chest" I told him

"How's Amy?"

"Good, I guess. I left her in bed this morning, I've been thinking about what to say about College"

"What do you mean? You are going to college right?"

"Yeah… I decided to go to Stanford, but I don't know how Amy would react" I told him, I looked up at him and he had this grin on his face

"What?" I asked confused

"Ricky you just said you're going to Stanford University. This is impeccable news, I'm happy for you… And Amy would be too"

"I don't think so" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Stanford is 500 miles away from home, she will freak!"

"Ricky… I believe Amy will understand because it's a good school and you're a smart boy; a very smart boy who deserve to go to that school. Ricky time is ticking, you got less than 2 months now… and Stanford Scholarships like to change their minds quickly"

"I'm going, I just don't want to see Amy's disappointment, I mean her mother and her are fighting over John and I'll be gone… there would be no one there"

"What if you take her?"

"I can't, because she would want John and so would I; but her mother wouldn't allow that"

"Why does Amy's mother want John with her so badly?"

"Anne doesn't trust Amy with John, because she was careless with her life when I was gone"

_**And there's our cliffhanger! Okay so chapter 29 30 and 31 are all connected, but the end of chapter 31 the connection will be broken (**____** Just kidding) So I want to do a Halloween special, but it will be before Halloween Day. Basically Amy and Ricky are "working it out" and Adrian and Ben hate each other…or do they? Stay tune for more shocking and hot twists of 'Isn't It Crazy' **_

_**Luvya,**_

_**Mariah15 **_

_**#SofollowfavoriteandFUCKINGreview **_


	31. I Don't Know I Like This Hate Thing

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"How do you feel about Anne having John for a while?" Dr. Fields asked me

"I'm not going to lie; I want John back at the house with Amy and me again…"

"But?"

"But, Anne is just looking out for her grandson. I don't want my son coming on the wrong day, at the wrong time; seeing me and his mother fighting…literally"

"That reminds me. Do you like Amy?" He asked. I gave him a confusing look

"Umm, well yeah… I guess" I said unsurely

"Ricky, it isn't a trick question"

"Well when you put it like that, it is kind of tricky" I said in an amusement, then he gave me a glare and I stop immediately

"Ricky answer the question" He said, I thought about the question…

"No" I said

"You don't like Amy?" He asked shockingly

"No…I love Amy, there's a difference" I said, Dr. Fields started to smile

"You thought I wouldn't figure it out?" I asked him

"I'm glad you did. If you didn't, you're not as smart as I thought"

"Well I'm glad to know I didn't disappoint you, Dr. Fields" I said. After I left Dr. Fields office, I called Leo. I really wanted a job and Leo is the only one I know who would give me an answer up front. When I arrived on his office floor, I forgot my ''Mother'' was still his personal "subordinate". I sighed at the sight of her. When I looked at her I thought of Amy's question: "Did she love you?"

"Ricky. Hi… I'm so happy to see you" She got up from behind the desk and came towards me. I back away out of habit

"But you're not happy to see me" She said when she saw my reaction

"I'm not ready to hug yet, or have physical contact with you at all" I said, she looked hurt…Oh well

"I understand… I can wait" She said, then Leo walked out of his office with a Young woman, she was about my age

"I'll see you tomorrow Rebecca" He said, she nodded and looked at me with a flirtatious look walking past me, and I couldn't help but look back… it was an old habit, but I gain control and walked to Leo

"Ricky. Hi… Please come in, have a seat" I did as I told and watch Leo walking behind his desk and sitting

"Now when you called, I was shocked. I didn't know how much you wanted a job after the beach house, everything is paid for" He explained

"It's not that… I do want a job for college, I do have the scholarship and they did accepted me, but I need money for books and supplies, that's why I need a job"

"College? What college?"

"Stanford… I understand I can't go back to the shop because I killed someone… but can't I work behind the shop like I don't know… in secret?" I asked

"Of course, but Ricky… you just told me the most shocking news ever and you want to talk about jobs?"

"Yes, sir" I said simply

"Stanford? They gave you a scholarship to Stanford?" He asked, I know how shocking it sounds, but that's not what we should be focusing on right now

"Actually I've got about four scholarships to different colleges" I said

"Four? Where?" Okay… all about college

"Umm…Yale, Princeton, Columbia, Duke and the University of Chicago" I told him, he just smiled

"Ricky, you do know that I'm proud of you, right?"

"Well now I do...So about that job, where can I work?"

"You can be in charge of the Butcher Shop"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes… you can be in charge… you don't have to be there… I'll set you up an office and you can help me own the business, until you grow up and want your own business. So why didn't you want to go to Duke?"

"It's in North Carolina"

"What about Yale?"

"That's in Connecticut"

"Princeton?"

"New Jersey"

"And UOC…Is in Chicago"

"Right" I said

"I take it has you don't want to be too far because of love"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I don't want to be far because Amy would hate me"

"I understand Ricky. You didn't tell her? Did you?"

"No, she doesn't know a thing… but I'll tell her tonight" I said, then his phone started to ring

"Hello...Benjamin? Where are you? Arkansas? Okay call me when your half way through Texas…How's my granddaughter? Great…Goodbye Benjamin" He hung up the phone and looked at me

"So let's talk business, what type of phone do you have?" he said

"An iPhone"

"Okay good, that's good. First I'll call Nora to set up your office; it's downstairs and its actually bigger then my office. We won't have to share pay checks, the shop will is under you name for now on…Do you understand Ricky?"

"Um…Yeah—Yes, I do"

"I know your only 19, but that's the perfect time to be a millionaire. And trust me Ricky, you will have control, you can control the whole thing, and easily end up owning the company"

"Wow…that's mind blowing, but I'll just stick to help take charge of the shop"

"Ricky I never asked you what you want to major in?"

"Business and financial gain… I want to be an entrepreneur"

"Really… Can you handle control?" He asked, I grin, if only he knew

"Yeah…I can handle control, over people and business" I said, my phone started to ring and it was "Love in the Sky" playing by The Weeknd, I knew who it was

"Hi, Amy" I said, Leo gave a formal handshake and I left. Nora wasn't at her desk when I went out, great I don't want to see her now

"I need to talk to you…" she said, she sounds horrible

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned

"I just miss you, and I really need to talk to you. Face-to-face, it's too much to say on the phone" She wasn't alarmed, it was worse…

"Okay, but Amy are you okay now… you sound like your shaken, and I can tell your pale…just tell me now, before you lose it" I told her, she got quiet. She's crying, I wonder what's wrong

"Where are you?" I asked her

"In the driveway of my Parent's house"

"Okay, I'll see you there. Okay?"

"Okay…Ricky, I love you" she said, her voice started to break…. What's wrong?!

"I love you too" I ended the call, and got in the car

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I walked into the house, finding it empty…Like no one was home

"MOM! DAD! JOHN!" I yelled I walked into the kitchen; it was redesigned. WOW! The wall color was a nice Cyan color and the appliances are new, it was 3 bar stools by the counter instead of a breakfast table and the doors were re-painted. I went into the dining room, the walls were re-painted and the dining room table was glass and new. The living room had a blue vibe in it with a flat screen T.V. What the hell? Am I in the right house? I made my way upstairs and walked in to my old room and it wasn't my room anymore. All of my stuff is gone! My clothes, my desk, my bed! Where's my bed?! Everything in here was little boy stuff

"Amy?" My mother asked from behind me

"Where's my stuff, my son and my bed?" I asked

"Your 'stuff' is in the basement along with the spiders. And John is with your dad and Robbie for ice cream" she explained

"Fine, I'll wait" I started to walk downstairs, BUT! The bitch stopped me

"Wait…Amy" she said

"Yes"

"Don't you want to talk? Or asked about what we done to the house? I've got some questions for you" I sighed and shrug… what choice did I have? Ricky was on his way anyways

"I guess…I have nothing else to do right now"

"Great! Amy have you been crying? Your eyes are little red and puffy"

"I have…next question"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, next question"

"Have Ricky made up his mind about a college?" she asked, that's a good question

"I would guess so… he only has two months left" I said, I really wanted to leave

"So we redecorated the house! You like?" she asked. She seemed desperate for my answers or my take in on everything

"It's okay, l guess"

"So you saw John's new room, your father build the shelves and brought most of the furniture from the store"

"Cool, so he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch when he sleeps over" I said, she given me an alarmed look, like I said something wrong

"Amy…we've been through this. John is here to stay and there to visit"

"Oh really? Well till I sign those papers, which I won't, John stays with me; his mother and you and daddy to visit" I told her, she sighed and rolled her eyes

"John is barely home with you Amy, he's always over here; and he likes it here"

"Maybe it's because you're always taking him, or making up an excuse so I can't see him"

"Well here's another excuse. John is going to a camping trip with Robbie and your father and I already said he could go; now you really don't want to say no to him when he is so hyped to go" that bitch! I hate when she does this

"I guess I have no choice, but I'm getting him the day after the trip and he's staying with me"

"Fine, agreed" she said, I nodded and left the hallway and walked into the kitchen. I sat on top of the counter and checked my phone

_**~2 New Messages~ **_

**1 from Grace**

"_**I'm sorry Amy, I forgot to call you back…Call me please"**_

**1 from Adrian**

"_**Amy! I have news **____** Call me" **_

I called Grace first, to see if she was serious…

"Why didn't you call me!" she asked

"I've guess it slipped my mind" I said, she sighed and went mute

"Grace? Are you there" I asked

"Yeah… I'm still here" She said

"What's wrong Grace?"

"Jack just texted me…he broke up with Madison and said he's sorry for all of the pain he caused me and all of the girls he treated badly" she told me

"And that's…..bad?" I asked unsure. I was confused about what the problem was, isn't that a good thing? That he said sorry?

"No! No ones that heartless…he's only said that because he got the wrong girl pregnant. After 9th grade Jack has been fucking girls behind my back and never said sorry, but when he gets the wrong girl pregnant; he's sorry?" she explained, I was trying to see where she was coming from but then again she lost me

"I'm sorry Amy, that was insensitive to say" she said

"No, Grace its fine"

"No it's not, Ricky didn't apologize to you, because he doesn't regret everything he did that made what your lifestyle is now, and by the looks of it, it's pretty damn good. Look you two are still together after everything that has happen, unlike Adrian and Ben they're distant from each other, Jack and I were a cry for help, and you and Ricky are close to perfect to all of us, because Ricky knew what he was doing, okay maybe not then and there but he knew what he wanted. Unlike these assholes who act like children instead of young men" She told me, I really couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth! It was shocking… my eyes grew so wide at her words. Is that what she sees in all of us? Because that's pretty fucking amazingly messed up

"I mean I don't regret anything Jack and I did, this is all because he slept with the wrong girl"

"So you would be the "right girl", Grace, if he hadn't slept with Madison?"

"YES! I wanted Jack's first born; I wanted to be married by Jack. I wanted it ALL! But it's too late, it's all too late" she said, she said like life was over for her

"Grace…I know what you're thinking, and it not a good idea, I was the same way when Ricky was gone for 2 weeks. Don't do it, please, Grace… Jack isn't worth your life"

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM TO THE FUCKING HEART! I can't be here if he's here, I have to go. Amy, you should be lucky that you don't have a baby for a boyfriend. I'll pray that you don't have to feel this killer hate" She said, then the line went dead

"Grace! Grace! SHIT!" I tried calling her again but it went straight to voicemail. I called her mother and she said that Grace didn't come home last night…Oh damn, Grace has run away. I heard the front door open and it was Dad and the boys along with Ricky behind them. OH THANK GOD, I ran into the hallway and grabbed John quickly and kept him in my arms, he was so warm, and I guess it's been a week since I was able to hold him. Dad told me that they were heading to the road right after he packed up so I took advantage of the little time I had with him until he left. Ricky was occupied on the phone, strange he barely talks on the phone with anyone, he likes texting

"So John do you miss me and Daddy" I asked him, letting him go; just a little bit

"A little…Its fun with Grandpa and Grandma" He said, NO! It's not

"So you want to stay here next week? You don't want to come home, to your new and big room?" I asked him. If John likes it here, then I have to sign those papers. He just looked down and shrugs

"It's okay you can tell me, mommy promise she won't get mad or sad" I said, but I lied, I just want get sad or mad it front of him

"I don't want to go home today" He said, that means, he doesn't want to come now or later on this week, I sighed

"Okay, you don't have too… but tell grandma or grandpa if you do, now or next week" I said, he nodded and left, I went into the kitchen and Ricky was still on the phone. He looked at me and smiled, then ended his call

"I need to tell you something" he said, he looked serious

"What is it" I asked worried

"I chose a college to go to, and I was just on the phone with them. They want me" He said

"Oh my god! That's great! What college?" I asked anxiously

"Stanford University" He said, fears shown in my eyes, a school 500 miles from home, from me…

"Stanford? You want to…you want to go to a college that's about 500 miles from home… far away from your family, your son… me?" I asked

"I do want to go to Stanford, Amy… Stanford is where I can start my career, but I can't if you won't let me" he said, I walked closer to him and hugged him tightly…surprising me he lifted up my legs to wrap around his hips

"I don't want to keep you from the opportunity to go to Stanford, you should go" I whisper in his ear, I didn't let go and neither did he. I buried my face on his neck, I wanted to make this moment last. I didn't asked when he leaving, I didn't want to know when he was leaving, I just know that he wasn't going to be in bed with me for a while… which pissed me off, so I stayed wrapped around him. Then his phone rings again… What the fuck! Can I have 2 more seconds with him!? He puts me down and answers the call, it sound important, I started to leave the room before daddy and the boys left; but Ricky grasped a hold of my arm. He couldn't say anything because he was on the phone, but his eyes wanted me to stay. I got back in his grasp and stand there in his arms…I didn't want to tell him that I was going to sign the papers or that Grace ran away and claimed she wasn't coming back. So I kept to myself tonight.

_***Later On That Night* Amy's P.O.V.**_

My cell phone rings. I tried ignoring it, but it never stop! I sigh and grabbed my phone off of the night stand and answer it.

"Hello?" I answered sleepy and grouchy

"Amy I have news!" The unknown women said, I looked at the phone's caller ID and it was Adrian

"Adrian? Its 1:30 A.M. Can it wait?" I asked wanting to lay down so badly

"NO! Grace ran away" She said, I was wide awake now

"She told you too?" I asked her

"No, my dad did… he said that the police and him was looking for her all over this state; he thinks she changed her name, her date of birth, and left the country 30 minutes ago. Amy, I'm worried about her… she won't answer her phone" Adrian said

"Amy what did she say to you?" Adrian asked. Sheez! What _didn't_ she say?

"Um… She rants about the wrong girl and hate… and not having the pregnant life" I said in a whisper not wanting to wake Ricky

"She told me the same thing. I thought she was talking about killing herself, but she ran away"

"She's gone, Amy. There's nothing we can do, if she wants to come back, she will"

"What about you, Adrian? Would you come back?" I asked her

"I'm coming back. Well I'm on the road actually. Ben came and picks me and Mercy up. Yup! I'm back in hell" She said, and someone in the back ground was co-signing and that person is Ben

"Shut up BEN!" She yelled on the other line, and then the phone went dead so I hung up. Gain 1 friend back, but lost the other, I walked outside, I looked at the ocean view from the bedroom; it's so beautiful. I walked to the deck; bare footed, just to feel the sand on my toes. I walked closer to the shoreline and the water was cold and clear. The waves were loud and amazing. I looked back at the house and Ricky was still sleep. I didn't want to run back to the house to put on a swimsuit. I removed my shirt and underwear, I ran to the water and the waves wet my hair and face. Swimming; I really didn't care for; especially in 65 degree weather, but now I really need it. I'm assuming it was Ricky's arms around me in the water

"Enjoying the moon, huh? Little mermaid?" Ricky asked, I turn around so we're face to face

"I'm glad you are enjoying it with me" I said

"Well I had too, I couldn't sleep, and you weren't there" He said

"Grace ran away…" I said sadly, his eyes were in disbelief; I could tell

"Why?" He asked. That's the million dollar question right there. Why did Grace leave?

"She claims it was Jack that ran her out of town, but… I don't know" I tried explaining, but it just no answering that question

"Leo wants me to be in charge of the shop till I go to school, maybe longer than that" He said

"Really?! Gosh! That is so cool… do you know how you can do it? It's a lot of fun, liking re-painting and new storage… Can I help? I can help… it can be like a couple business. We can be the couple—"I took it over board, because I couldn't breathe…I took a deep breath

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy for you…First, you graduated High School with great G.P.A. numbers and got scouted by 5 schools, Stanford! Stanford is the school you're going to and now you're a young hot millionaire!" I said getting a little angry at the end

"Wow. Are you happy for me or are you just being sarcastic?" He asked me

"No, I am happy, or I was… You're going to Stanford and I'm staying here, alone…"

"I won't go, if you don't want me too… I won't go, I'll just work and stay with you. Just say it"

"I don't want you to go… but it's your life, and you should go for you. You chose the school and they want you… So go, and make it up to me when you come back" I told him, he smiled…His panty dropping smile that makes me so wet, I'm so glad we're in the water

"I can make it up to you now" He said, he started kissing my neck and then my lips; I kissed back with more force and began to moan in his mouth, my legs hopped onto his hips and the kissed continued, there was no gasping for air. You think I was going to stop this for some little ass air? HELL NO! I'm too horny and wet for that with him. He soon stops the kiss, and look into my eyes

"Here or back at the house?" He asked, was that a trick question? I want you now

"Here" I said simply. He gave me another panty-dropping smile, God I love him

"Good" He said. I held on tightly to his hair as he adjusts his erection inside of me, I groan in pleasure. I held on tighter almost seeing the muscles on my arms, I kissed him passionately… I thrust slowly wanting to feel all of him, he groans in pleasure; I knew I was doing something right, in the last 2 months he's been on top of me. I started doing a little foreplay, I kissed on his neck and made my way up to his ear, I bit it gently and I started sucking on his earlobe. I believe it kind of shock him in his erection. I thrust a little faster, and moaned a little louder; the cool waves came against our bodies making this even more exciting, I kept thrusting and thrusting till then I came.

"I love you Ricky" I said, I kissed him hard on the lips. Geez! I didn't know love making was so much work…kind of; I rest my head on his shoulder

"Tired?" He asked amused

"Uh Huh…" I said, he chuckled

"It's a lot of work, huh?"

"Uh huh…"

"Baby is that your response to everything"

"Uh huh…"

"I love you too, Amy" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, He carried me back to the house and put on of his shirts on me and told me to get in bed. Once my head hit the pillow I fell straight to sleep, but Ricky went to the bathroom… he wasn't coming back to bed, I know it. He has to go 'out'. I feel like it's a one night stand, well for most of the time… I know we don't end till 3:00 in the morning, but can't he stay and not make me feel like Adrian in high school after sex? No offense to her now…

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

"Hello my little baby, hi…Mommy's here" Adrian kept saying, hours and hours on this road and she won't shut up

"Will you shut the hell up? Damn Adrian! I'm trying to concentrate on the road" I told her

"Mercy once upon of time, there was a boy and girl that made love in this very car, in this very seat. And the girl got pregnant, then married and had a beautiful baby girl. Months on… the boy was a very bad boy, a boy who took drugs and hit things; wait hit people, yeah. He would hit people. The boy went to rehab and met an ex-con slut name Jaylnn who took the girl's husband right from her fingers. And they live ever after… the end" Adrian said then gave me a cold look

"You forgot about the girl running away and taking the boy's daughter right from his fingers" I told her

"You took Jaylnn to be your main squeeze, so we're even Benjamin" She said coldly… I sighed

"What do you want me to do!? What do want from me! What! You want me to say "I'm sorry"… FINE! I'm sorry Adrian, I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry I met someone who I really love, shit! I'm sorry you can't live with it!" I shouted lightly, I didn't want Mercy to cry

"I don't want your fake apologies, I want to leave you and never feel like shit again. I can't do that staying here with you. I can't do that seeing you and Jaylnn being all lovely dove with my baby, and seeing me as just the baby's mama"

"Maybe you won't…" I said quietly, maybe she'll be more than the baby's mama

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

I open my eyes to a crying baby, I saw Liam in the hands of a nurse…

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"Nothing mama, Liam here is just a little hungry" she said

"Okay I'll feed him, I breastfeed… Or did you start giving him bottles?"

"No, you can breastfeed…here" She gives me Liam and sits me down gently and I unbutton my shirt with one hand she covers me and make sure it was Liam that could have easy access to my boob. Soon Zane walks in

"Zane! Look, I finally get to hold Liam"

"That way?"

"Yeah. I'm breast-feeding, you didn't know?"

"No…Eww Charlie… Does your dad know you're doing this?"

"No, not really. I mean why should it matter to him, it's actually healthier for the baby, to be fed from the boob at this age"

"I don't think I needed to hear that"

"Your being over dramatic, think about the baby… it's healthier! What's this really about Zane? What? Are you mad that you can't be on my boobs or did your father talk to you about your mother?"

"She's not my mother. She's a whore, a whore who thinks she deserves money from me. She won't get it" He said, his phone starts to ring

"Don't answer that" I told him… he looks at the caller ID

"It's Zahina" He said, my face softens

"Answer it" I told him, he answers it

"Hello…Hi Zzz, Charlotte? She's fine… We're fine…The baby? He's being fed…Um Charlotte is feeding him…What's that? You're on your way? Okay, we'll be here… Goodbye"

"You didn't want to tell your little sister I'm breastfeeding?"

"For what reason? She's 14, she's a virgin… No need for this type of information" he said. I shook my head in avoidance

"Whatever Zane" I said, I can't stand him. Sometimes I think we don't even belong together

_*****__**Grace's **__** Diane's P.O.V***_

_**Name: Diane` Hollis City/State: Toronto, CA**_

_**Age: 22 Date of Birth: January 20**__**th**__** 1991**_

_**Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Dark Brown**_

_**Height: 5'4 Sex: Female **_

There's my new I.D. The start of a new improved life starts here. No more Grace, no high school life, no more Jack and no blond hair… Diane` Hollis is a new and fresh Chapter. I walked into this old beat down bar, filled with drunk men and whores, Damn this is just like Grant High. No! Your mustn't think like that. Think like an adult who parents died in a plane crash and a troubled girl who's looking for some fun. I sat at one of the dirty bar stools and looked around; business must be good if there are a lot of people here on a Thursday night. I wonder if I could get a job here

"What are you drinking?" The bartender asked me, does it look like I have a drink?

"I'm sorry?" She chuckled; I don't understand what's so funny

"Not from here aren't you?" I shook my head no; she grabbed a beer from the mini bar behind her

"Drink up, cherry… You're going to need it" she said, then walks away… I took a sip and almost gagged, but I hold it in

"New here?" I turned my chair around and looked to see a smoking hot guy in front of me

"What tick you off?" I asked, he smiled and took a seat next to me

"Your looks… I never seen a girl like you here in this place"

"I'm surprised that a good looking guy like you is here at all" I said then my favorite song came on, he smiled… He put my drink down and said

_**I Like It: Sevyn Streeter**_

_**(Oh, I think I might need a cigarette **_

_**Cause wed be off and then were on again. I just don't get it, don't why we do this, why we do this for?**_

_**One day we'll be in a Cadillac, I'll be ridin' with my seat laid back**_

_**Next day I'll be breaking all your windows, keyin' up your doors!)**_

"Dance with me" I took off my coat and took his hand. He dragged me to the dance floor and started to move, I did a little dancing myself, or a little grinding and physical contact if you want to put it like that. I couldn't take my hand off of his toned arms and beautiful baby face nor his nice cut copper hair. He was perfect, he pulled me closer to him, and whisper in my ear

_**(Don't know how you do, **_

_**To me what do! But baby, ooh you**_

_**You do it so good and yeah, we break up,**_

_**I break all yo stuff, that's just how we love**_

_**We keep it so hood) **_

"I didn't catch your name" He whisper

"It's Gr— Diane`…Diane` Hollis"

"Jeremiahs Goodwin, but everyone calls me Jeremy…I like you Ms. Hollis"

"I like you too, Mr. Goodwin" he puts his hands on my face a kisses me, I don't know who this man is, or how old he is, or wonder if he has a wife with kids… But I don't care I like it

_**(How you make me feel, can't nobody do that for me?**_

_**And we go through some things, but I can't stop loving you and oh I like, I like **_

_**Oh I like it, I like it**_

_**Oh I like it, I like it**_

_**Oh I like it, I like it**_

_**The way my body feel when you lay it right beside me**_

_**Boy, Imma be right here, don't care what nobody say**_

_**Cause oh, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it)**_

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

"Adrian!" I woke up alarmed

"What!" I yelled, and the baby starts to cry

"Look what you did… Stupid! Were here" Ben said, I looked around at my soundings and he was right we're here we're back in hell. We're back at the condo actually… Strange

"Why are we back here, remembering what happen is already excruciating enough"

"Oh yeah, like I'm here to hurt your feelings, because Lord knows it's all about you"

"Geez Ben! Did you forget your prescription for yo BITCH!" He gave me a cold look

"You don't want to do this again" He said

"Ben if you threating me, then we can take this outside my dude… it's really nothing, like you skinny ass can do anything!" I said, he shook his head and took Mercy to the back in her room. I started fixing the up the living room and kitchen and washed dishes. I thought about Grace, like could she be doing, and Amy… what's her story now? Is she and Ricky okay? Did she heal? Did Ricky heal? So many questions, shit happens when you are gone for a week. Ben comes back from the back and sat in the bar stool by the kitchen counter

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically

"No, it's just a sight to see a wife in a kitchen. You know…in her place" He said. WHAT THE FUCK?! In her place? WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK THIS IS?!

"Motherfucker! I'm not your fucking asset! Neither I nor your wife, so calm the fuck down with that Benjamin…" I told him…Asshole. The time was close to 6:00 A.M. And I was sleepy; I stop washing the dishes and went to the master bedroom. It was all still here. The queen size bed, with the blue bedding I picked out, the huge walk-in closet in the back, the master bathroom with the blue theme inside… the brown dresser drawers. I crawled in bed and closed my eyes

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

"Hello? Jaylnn" I asked. I wanted to call her about Adrian and the baby's staying in the state after all

"Hey…Um, so do you have your kid?" she asked, I knew she really meant Adrian

"Yeah, and the baby" I joked

"So the baby's mama, back in town, huh? Where is she staying?"

"We're both staying together at the old apartment. My father thought it would be best to get back in our own space, not just for Mercy; for us too"

"What about me? Did he say anything about me?" She asked, I knew she what hurt

"Jaylnn I know you might not want to hear this, but Adrian and I need to work some stuff out. I mean… it was shady of me to cheat on her, when she was doing nothing but be there for me. She is still my wife"

"No…Of course, she deserves the attention; she has the ring and the child" she said sarcastically

"You're mad?"

"I am! Ben if you and your wife are separated; that means no relation at all! There's no such thing as 'working things out' she's just a baby's mama now…"

"Jaylnn, my father wants us to talk. I was hoping you would understand"

"Are you going to be up your father's ass about everything?!"

"If I think it's the right thing… look can you come over, I want you to be a part of the conversion later on this evening"

"Thank you, but nooo thank you…"

"Look Jaylnn it was just a suggestion, there was no need to be a bitch about it!" I snapped, but I totally regret it 4 seconds after I said it. She yells and hung up. I hung up and threw my phone on the floor

_***9 Hours Later ***_

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

When I finally arrived home Ben and Jack was in the living room, waiting…I believe

"Hey" Jack said breaking the silence

"What the hell are you two doing here, and why?" I asked, walking into the living room, taking a sit

"I'm bored and Ben just come back and brought his wife" Jack said, I shot my head up in shock

"Wait! Adrian is back? You brought her back? Why?" I asked

"I couldn't bring Mercy back, if Adrian wasn't coming with me, she didn't allow it" Ben explained

"Yeah, so now your home with a smoking hot blond and sexy baby mama; not only in the same state but in the same house at the same time" Jack said, my eyes widen…Geez! How long have Amy and I been in our own little bubble

"Dirty blond actually, and Jaylnn doesn't live with me. She just spends the night and sometimes that's every night, but…SO!" Ben told us

"Ben, you trouble maker. Why the stripper?" Jack asked

"Jaylnn's a stipper?" I asked

"No she's not, she works at that one hotel downtown" Ben said

"Oh…that one hotel that's half of bar, a bar that allows girls to dance?" Jack asked, I started to smile

"Shut up!" Ben said

"You didn't deny it, so it's true" I told him

"No. No it's not"

"Prove it" I told him. Ben pulled out his cell phone and called Jaylnn, on speaker

"Ben?" Jaylnn asked

"Jaylnn"

"Yeah?"

"Jaylnn, um the guys want to meet you at work. So I'll see you at 9:00 or so"

"Okay, cool. You can finally see me dance! Oh my god! We're going to have so much fun! And tell the guys to bring their dates" she said and the line disconnect. Jack and I started laughing. Ben looked shocked

"I knew it; girls with dirty blond hair are always trouble. Trust me I know" Jack said

"Jack all you dated were blonds, any other you had a one night stand with"

"No. No I dated a dirty blonde before. When I was with Grace during freshman year"

"Who!" Ben asked, I think I know who

"Amber" I said, she was really the only faithful girl I knew at that school and she's a virgin

"Yeah, how you know" Jack asked

"She turned me down a lot, because she was with you. She told me so l could leave her alone. She was nice, what did you do Jack to make her so dirty?" I asked, he smiled

"I popped her cherry and maybe told her, that it was for sex… but I was mad when I said that but she slapped me and walked away" Jack said. Ben laughed in his face and Jack punched him in his arm

"Watch out, Ben!" Jack warned

"What about Adrian, Ben?"

"She hates me and I hate her, we just put our problems a side for the baby…for now"

"I bet 20 dollars that you and Lee will work it out" Jack said placing a 20 on the coffee table. Ben gave a look that's saying "You're on". Ben places a 50 in the table

"I bet 50 I'll fuck Jaylnn. Before getting back with Adrian" Ben said and then they both looked at me. HELL NO!

"Whatever it is…NO!" I said

"Come on Ricky add on…this is 70 dollars so far" Ben said. I sighed and threw a 100 dollar bill on the table. They both gasped little girls and looked nervous

"Okay 170 dollars and I bet ben would never get a chance to fuck the girl or have Adrian again. And I win Jack and would split the money and say "We told you so"… Anything else?" I said. Ben scoffs and placed another 50 on the table

"220 dollars and my Michael Korus watch made with real blue diamonds … You're on" he said. We all shook on it

"So Ricky, I see that my father left his stash of brown here" Ben stated, no he wasn't drinking on my watch

"No Benjamin, you just recovered from Rehab; and I'll be damned if you're going back on my watch" I stated, he gave me a alarmed look

"You sound like my wife. When she was my wife" he mutters

"Whoa! Sounds like we miss our wife…feeling confident Ricky; we might lose" Jack said

"We'll see" Ben said

"I got to know…Ricky? How's Amy?" Ben asked, I smirked at the fact I miss her right now

"Satisfied" I said before grabbing a drink from the cabinet Jack chuckled, I think he got the point, Ben on the other hand

"I don't get what's so funny" Ben said, I smiled and took of the Brandy

"Ben...You should" Jack stated, before helping his self to a glass

"Well my mind is little shut down so break down for me" he said. I was gladly too, I took my place back down on the couch across Ben

"Amy hates me, but at the end of the day she still wants me to satisfied her" I said, Ben looked lost and jack is just laughing at Ben's naive` self

"What are you saying?" He asked, I smiled and tried to think of another way to out my abuse…oh I got it!

"I like to tease her, that's why she hates me. And when she's wants more, I take advantage of her weakness. I'm an ass that's was she said. She hates me so much she loves me. While I just love her"

"So really…You make her crazy for you. She's all mixed emotions, she doesn't know what to do, but let you take advantage. She got the hots for you"

"Finally" Jack said

"I couldn't say it better myself. I don't know. I like this hate thing; I mean love thing" I said. Ben nodded

"Kinky?" Ben asked in deep thought. I laughed

"Kind of Kinky, but I don't want to hurt her, unless she wants me too"

"Are you sure?" Ben asked

"Ben. She's crazy for me, I can have my damn name tattooed on her ass right now, but her skin is too flawless. Everything I do to her, it reminds her that she is mine"

"I don't believe that…no girl is that faithful" Jack said

"Have you ever been with a virgin, Jack?" I asked

"Yeah Grace, Amber and that's it"

"You won't their one and only"

"But I was their first"

"And how's that working for you?" I asked playfully

"You didn't tame Amy, she can still go" Jack said

"Your right, she can. But she won't" I said

"How is Amy tamed to be yours?" Ben asked

"What you mean? Because she's mine" I said

"Well where's the rest of them at Grant High?" Jack asked

"See there's another thing. I didn't meet Amy at Grant High; I met her at Band Camp"

"And Jack it's too late, we're out of high school. Well beside Ben…" I said

"Prove it" Ben said, I got confused

"Prove…what?" I asked

"That Amy is tamed to be yours…because if she is, then so could any girl" Ben said. I smiled, but Amy isn't just "any girl"… she's mine girl, my favorite one and only

"Okay, I'll call her now" I pulled me phone and calling Amy. I placed the on table on speakers

"Hello, babe?" She asked

"Amy?"

"Yes"

"I just wanted to hear your voice" I told her, she giggled. So cute

"Okay"

"Alright. Mine?" I asked her. Ben and Jack raised their eyebrows in angst

"Yours, babe…forever. I love you" she said softly, I smiled at the fact she said "forever" that was a shocking surprise

"I love you too, baby" I said. She hung up and I ended the call

"I told you my name's tattooed on the that ass" l said smiling, I couldn't wait to get her home and them out of here


	32. On My Vegas Game

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

I was tired arguing with Ben and his ego, so I wanted to go and check up on Amy

"And just where in the hell are you going?!" Ben asked standing in front of the door

"What does it look like? I'm going to rehab and find me a drunken mistress to fuck"

"That's not funny…Jaylnn isn't—whatever I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Okay! If you don't have to explain yourself to me, then I don't have to explain myself to you, Benjamin! Remember I'm older than you"

"Yeah, and you still make the same immature choices…like a 12 year-old" He said. I pushed him over to the side so I could leave out the door. I got in my car and drove to see Amy…By the time I get there I see Amy's car…and its horrible! I parked my car and ran to Amy's car to see if she was in there and she was…

"Amy!" I yelled in terror, but when she looked up at me she looked perfectly fine

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, Ade… I'm fine. Just cleaning up a little"

"What the hell happen?! Were you in an accident? Or something?"

"Um…Or something, yeah we'll go with or something…"

"Spill it…What happen? Really?!"

"Ricky did it…" she said simply…like what the hell is up with this asshole!

"Why?"

"Um, I said something last night that I wasn't supposed to and he said "You'll pay for that" and I'm like "The hell I will!" and he left and all I hear is my car alarm go the **FUCK** off and I came out here and asked what the hell was his problem, and he was all loud and ganging up on me saying "YOU! YOU ARE MY DAMN PROBLEM! AMY" and I threated to leave if I was such a damn problem and he was all like "NO YOU STAY AND I'LL GO" And that's it. So now I have a broken windshield and messed up seats…OH! And fucked up tires and my paint job is fucked up" She explained

"Well did he come back after this?"

"Nope… I haven't seen him all day, he's probably at work. I'm going to call him" Amy started to pull out her phone, but I stopped her. I grabbed a hold on her arm and she winced like it hurt… I raise up her sleeve and seen marks on her…Shit! Not Again!

"Amy…Again? Why?"

"I didn't do this. A while ago after you left and when Grace was here, Ricky started drinking; and every time he took a drink, he starts taking more and more… When Ricky gets home he is very strong to removed once he is on top, and even if I try to move when he is on top, I get this, or smacked or called a name, so I lay there and spread my legs open… and sometimes I think: "I could get use to this?" but really I don't think so"

"Amy…Why didn't you call? Is he still doing this?"

"Yeah, he still drinks but I learn to keep my distance if he is drunk, and lately he hasn't been drunk since we've talked to Dr. Fields again"

"Amy why don't you just leave?"

"Why? So somebody else can handle him? No one else besides Dr. Fields can handle Ricky like I can! I'm not about to throw away a relationship with Ricky because there was a few flaws…No I don't think so"

"Then what are you going to do if this continues? What? Are you going to lay there and spread your legs wide open?"

"No…I don't know what I'm going to do when it happens… we might fight, we might make up, or we just might break up…" Amy said seriously, I think Amy is just waiting on Ricky to do something. Something important. We walked in the house and sat down in the large space living room, eating pineapples

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Are you going to the Seniors Promotion Party, Jack had set up?"

"You already graduated…" I said, taking another pine apple

"Yeah but it's a party, and I believe it's for the upcoming seniors…not the ones who already going to college"

"I can't go; Ricky wouldn't want to go…You already know what college you want to go to?"

"Yeah…Ohio State has all the classes I want and there's this great apartment that's right on the campus. It's perfect!"

"Yeah and it's on the other side of the country!"

"Good… there isn't shit that's holding me back from going… Mercy is coming with me and I already got accepted, I start this summer in June"

"Adrian…That's only a couple months from now; 4 to be exact!"

"Chill honey… We still have enough time together Amy"

"Ricky is going to Stanford…"

"Stanford what? Brown?"

"No silly… They gave him a scholarship to go to Stanford University and other schools that's far away…"

"HOW THE FUCK THEY GIVE RICKY A SCHOLARSHIP AND NOT ME! I wanted to go to Stanford FIRST! And they pass it on right to the men! That's just wrong, do you know how many times I applied there this year and last year and the year before that…Almost every month for the past 3 years I applied to go, and they give it to a person who wasn't just in the same school with me, but in the same class as me…" She said. She wasn't too happy about that, so I'm not the only one acting selfish here

"How long has Ricky been abusing you?" She asked, I gave her an startling look

"He hasn't been abusing me…"

"Don't lie to a woman who has been abuse before Amy…So how long?" She asked again. I sighed and told her the truth

"About 3 weeks, but by the time he had graduated and talked to Dr. Fields…he hasn't been doing it as much"

"Control?"

"What?" I asked

"It's control. How's the sex Amy?"

"Adrian?"

"What…this time it's important that I know"

"Its fine"

"Amy is he controlling in bed?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think Dr. Fields is telling Ricky to have all that passion, anger in the bedroom, instead of drinking like he is Bob" she told me. It makes since, but why do he feel the need to control everything?

"I mean it makes since, but…but… I don't what to say"

"I know what to say…S&M"

"We're not having this conversation, Adrian"

"Why not? Ricky likes it rough, or is it you who like it all rough?" Adrian asked. I shook my head, this conversation isn't happening, because it's just not!

"Is this why you keep getting marks on your arms…and God knows wherever else"

"No scars are there…"

"You need to leave him, Amy"

"What? No… I'm fine"

"Are you? Really? Oh come on Amy… It's me, Amy; you can talk to me and tell me the truth"

"The truth is I don't want to leave him"

"He's a baby! He has no self-control!"

"No! That's not true, he loves me!"

"BULLSHIT! Amy, look at the facts"

"WHAT! What are the facts?!"

"He's just like his father!"

"I don't know what to do! I try to leave, but I don't want too. Adrian, I'm so close to Ricky right now, I know everything about him, I know his weakness. If I leave he'll find me and kill me, Adrian please, let me stay with him, and I'll be fine" I told her. She didn't give a fuck

"Amy…you and Ricky have 48 hours to improve on this relationship or else I'm calling the cops on him" I was shocked at Adrian. I nodded in understanding and she left the house. I ran up to the bedroom's bathroom and lock the door. I went under the sink and grabbed my hidden blade; I couldn't deal with it anymore. I stepped in the empty tub and sat there thinking: 'Should I cut?' I wrote a message on my hand… "Torn" blood oozes down my arm and on the blade. I hear the front door close…SHIT! Ricky's here

"Amy!" He shouts from the bedroom, he tries to open the bathroom door, but I locked it…so he knocks

"Amy? Are you in there? Look if your still mad about last night, then I'm sorry…I'll buy you a new car tomorrow, I promise. Just open the door. Please, I won't hurt you"

"Ricky! Can you break the door down…I can't move!"

"Break it down? Baby this is oak wood; this would take a minute to break down"

"I can't move Ricky!"

"Okay, okay… I'll find a key" I think this was a bad idea, but it's too late now Ricky is coming. He looks at me in the tub…bleeding. I dropped the blade on the floor and his eyes sparkled in relief. I reach my arms out and showed my arms were safe and cut free

"Open your hands" He demanded, I shook my head no, he came closer towards me and took my hands into his. He saw my message

"I need help. Baby, I need help. Adrian said she would tell about us and throw you in jail. I'm torn, Ricky. You tore me apart. I see how many times you broke my heart…Fix it, please Ricky fix it! I need your help. You have to help me!" He carries me to the sink and washed off all the blood and wrapped up my hand. I smiled; he takes such good care of me. My eyes started to lower down

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

I rushed Amy to the hospital and fast. She didn't look so well when we got to the hospital. I called Ben and Adrian for support, I couldn't call her parents; she'll have another fucking melt down. I waited for the doctor again to tell me how she is…again. We are going to have a very high hospital bill

"Mr. Underwood?"

"Yes… How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's stable and okay, just needed a little shot, and a pill" the doctor said

"What's wrong with her?" I asked

"She's just a little shaken up, when she came in she begged for help and she said she'll take anything to forget her depression and "Mental changes". Do you know anything about her depression? Or Mental changes?" He asked. I told him no

"She seemed fine when I left earlier today. She wasn't home alone, her best friend was there. But she didn't say she was acting weird, I come home and there she is on the bathroom floor…I'm thinking the worst when I see blood everywhere, she's sobbing and telling me she need help" I explained, Adrian and Ben appears behind me

"How is she?" Adrian asked, I chuckled bitterly

"She's fine, so you can take 911 off speed dial" I told her

"Hey! I have every right to be concern and have 911 on speed dial, with her living with you!" she spat out

"Get your thong out your ass! I didn't do anything! You're arguing over something that ended 3 weeks ago. Everyone is over it and Amy's over it…Till you fucked her over asking and begging to tell about our relationship"

"I'm glad I did! If I didn't threaten you, you'll be beaten her right now!"

"So you rather have her here, in the hospital saying she's suicidal, depress, and crazy?"

"She's not getting beaten now, is she Ricky!?" She said making her point. Man! FUCK her point

"Leave Adrian!" I said, I knew she wouldn't listen, but I wasn't expecting her to push me and go into the room, I followed her. When we walked in Amy's hands is on her ears

"OWW!" She said, she got that from John. She must have heard us

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry this happen to you…I'll help you, you can stay with me and I'll help you" Adrian said, I rolled my eyes at her

"She's not going anywhere, she's with me…"

"Oh, when someone else offer to help her and take her in, you want to be the best man and carry her home"

"I'm sorry, are you mad that you have _NO_ best man?!"

"Go to hell Ricky"

"Hell can wait, Amy is staying"

"Adrian I think it's best for Ricky to take care of me" Amy said, and I smirked

"See" I told Adrian

"No! Amy don't listen to him, he's tamed you! Don't go back to that abusive and dangerous side you'll regret it, badly"

"I'm not a monster Adrian" I said rein surely

"Ricky, I know that, but Amy needs a girlfriend right now. She's lonely right now. John's gone, Grace ran way and she's tamed, she needs a friend"

"I don't think its Amy we're talking about anymore. I think it's you who needs a friend"

"Amy, choose…Ricky or me to help you out?!"

"Please don't make me do that. Let's talk now. Baby can you give us a minute" She asked, I nodded and left

"And that's how you do it Ben…"I told him, taking a seat next to him and I sighed

"Adrian is not done with you. She'll come back with power of hate; and bitchy-est in her. Watch, you'll see"

"You need a drink" I told him, he gave me a weird look

"Sorry, you just need something, like a little puss—Jaylnn!" I said shockingly, Ben looked when he saw her

"Ben! Hi! And you must be Ricky… It's so good to see one of Ben's friends" she said shaking my hand. She's pretty sexy for a drunken ex-con. Her pretty dirty blonde hair and thick nice curves, pretty pink plum lips; shit! She's another Adrian. Good job Ben! Guess we might win that bet after all

"Hello…I'm going to go and check on Amy" I said. I went in the room and saw Amy sleeping and Adrian she watching her

"She chose you; you know I can understand why, because she loves you. She loves you way too much; she loves you more than her damn health! Nice job Ricky, your dick and you are useful for someone you can keep"

"Well you stayed on it. By the way your husband's smoking hot mistress is here…they're making out" I said. She clench her jaw and left out

_***Adrian's P.O.V.* **_

"So…You two, huh? Together? You picked her over me? Well I hope it was worth it" I said before taking my seat across from them. Looked at the coffee table and saw a magazine with Mr.B on the cover

"Adrian if you have a problem with me and Ben, then tell me now…" Jaylnn said

"Okay, I have a problem with this…I don't like you or Benjamin. And the correct grammar is "Ben and I"" I told her. I continued to look at the magazine with Mr.B on the cover

"Well it looks like the Sausage King and Princess are on the front cover: "Don't Kill My Baby", it states that: "Charlotte Bangladesh Boykewich baby has Apnea, and is scared that he won't survive. Also Leo Boykewich has a new business partner, and he's 19. Ricky Underwood is the new hot and young millionaire" I stormed into the room and threw the magazine at Ricky. He caught it and looked at me funny

"Read the damn cover" I whisper loudly, he looked at the cover

"More racism and gang violence, that's just great…" he said sarcastically. I shook my head no

"The other side asshole" I told him. He saw the headline and smile

"You think this is funny?" I asked

"What? They called me hot…" he laughed

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

I checked on Liam for the 10th time checking to see if he was breathing properly, and he wasn't. There was the heart monitor, it will beep… then stop beeping for a second then beep again; I want to tell them to shut it off, but I don't want my last words to be: "Goodbye, Liam" I want to say it will be okay, even if that's not true… Zane is at work, daddy is at work, and Ben is…where is Ben? I took out my iPhone and called Ben

"Hello! Charlotte is Liam okay?!" he asked alerted

"No…still trouble breathing and crying and eating. I just wanted to know where you are"

"I'm at the hospital"

"Why are you at the hospital? Visiting hours is over"

"No not for the baby. It's a friend I'm visiting at the hospital…"

"Who? Someone I know? I can come down and visit"

"NO! Um…shouldn't you be watching on Liam?" He said. I knew exactly who the friend was

"Ben where is he going to go?" I take the elevator down to the first floor and when up to the front desk and asked for an "Amy J", while putting Ben on mute…Once she gave me the room number I put Ben off mute and when to the 3rd floor

"Look the friend I'm visiting is Amy, and Adrian is here. So is Jaylnn, there's already too much weirdness going on already"

"Well you just have to deal with more weirdness" I said standing behind him

"Hey, you sound pretty close where are you" He asked, he turns around and jumps back when he saw me

"Charlie! Will you leave? There are people here you doesn't like you!"

"Adrian likes me…" I told him

"No, Adrian tolerates you" he said

"Whatever Ben…" I looked passed him and saw a dirty blond headed girl… that's the same girl that I saw when I was pregnant…I knew he was fucking her!

"So that's why you said it was weird here" I said, he gives me a don't-fuck-around look

"Don't worry I'll be a sitting duck" I said sweetly, I sat down next to Jaylnn and looked around

"It's so quiet… Upstairs there are babies; lots of babies who cry and giggle, but my baby doesn't giggle…or cry, with everything that's happening to him you'll think he would want to cry…but he can't"

"What did Dad say about this?"

"Daddy wants to take Liam to South Africa, the world's famous doctor can help, but I can't go because I have school. He said that he and Betty are taking him down there"

"Without your permission?" He asked

"Yeah…they're leaving in 2 weeks" I said. My phone starts to ring and its Zane… I answered the phone with an attitude because I'm mad at him

"Yes Zane Lynn Roberts!"

"Don't be putting my full name out… I didn't say _your_ full name"

"If I say your full name you should know that I'm mad at you…"

"You're always mad at me… Where are you?"

"Where are you?" I mocked

"I'm at the hospital; they have moved Liam to the private NICU room"

"I'll be right there… I got to go" I told Ben and left the 3rd floor

_***5 Days Later, Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Jack and Ben texted me saying we should go on a road trip and I said "Yeah". I think it would be good for Amy to get out of the house with her friends and me. My phone buzzed; they were text messages

**Jack**_- Let's all meet up and come up with a plan, I'm taking Amber_

**Ben- **_Jack wants to meet up; I told him we'll meet up at the beach house. And…Charlotte wants to go with us and don't worry Zane and I will keep her shut and close to us_

Shit! Charlotte and Amy in the same place? Besides school? Umm a fight waiting to happen

I text Jack and Ben back, telling them to meet up in 20 minutes. I looked over to my left and saw Amy sleeping for the maybe the first time in weeks. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom; starting Amy's bath water. Once it's was filled with water and bath salt; I picked Amy up from bed. She muttering that she wasn't going, but she was drugged up; she really couldn't make up her mind. So to my advantage I'll do it for her. I sat her down at the edge of the tub; I squat down to her level, looking at her drowsy eyes

"So do you want me to undress you or you can do it?" I asked her. She lean in towards me and lost balance, making me lose my balance and we both fell on the floor. She giggles. I picked her up; steadying her on her feet

"Okay; I'll undress you" I told her, she clapped her hands and put her arms up I could remove my shirt off of her. She shivers when I touched her bare skin

"Your touch…it's so heart stopping" she said then giggled again. I remove her bra and panties

"Get in…" I told her, she grabbed my arm for support and got in and sat down.

"Ricky…" she said

"Yeah" she leaned in closer to me … she kissed me, l stopped before it got too far

"I want you" she said biting her lip. I touched her lips so she can stop biting it

"I know baby girl, and soon you will. As soon as your off the this medicine, Okay?" she wasn't so please with the idea, because she knew that would be a month from now. She nodded like she understood

"I want you to wash me up" she whisper. I smiled; I was going to do that anyway. I grabbed her wash cloth and body wash, washed her body. I grabbed her towel and took her out of bath tub. Her teeth started to click together

"Cold?" I asked her, she nodded and wrapped herself around me. She was so drugged; once crashed into me she almost passed out

"Amy! Amy! I need you to keep your head up or else I'll have to take you to the hospital for another shot" I told her. She didn't want to go back

"I'm tired" she said. Its' another side effect, I nodded and dressed her in one of her shirts and my sweatpants that she wanted so badly. She crawled on my side of the bed and went to sleep. I placed the covers on her then I got ready; it was 13 minutes before Jack and Ben were on their way with others. 2 cars and 8 people, going on a long drive? Once I got ready I made Amy something to eat with her pill that was required once she woke up. I went to the bedroom and she was sober

"Here..." I gave her the plate; she ate everything way too quickly. When she was done I gave her water and this little tiny pill that has a lot of side effects

"Not that pill…" She said quickly

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked her

"It weakens me…Ricky please don't let me take that one"

"Amy it's supposed to weaken you. I'll tell you what if you take the pill then I'll have sex with you, tonight" I told her, she's been begging me this week for it and I said no; but now a deal is a deal

"Fine!" she said, she took the pill and stuck her tongue out to show that she swallowed it in a sarcastic matter

_***13 Minutes Later, Amy's P.O.V.***_

Ricky went downstairs to let in Jack and Ben along with everyone else, including Charlotte. Why her? That bitch! Calm down Amy, you don't want to end up at the hospital again. I got redressed in some stretch pants and a gray light sweater. I put on my black toms and went downstairs; by the time I arrived at downstairs in the living room everyone was looking at me. I sat down on the couch across from Adrian, Ben and Charlotte

"Hi" I said. I mean why the hell was everyone staring so damn hard!? Adrian sat next to me, while Charlotte wrist was tied to Ben wrist and her boyfriend was holding her other wrist. Jack and Amber were sitting at the couch next to us

"Okay, so 8 people and 2 cars. Where are we going?"

"Someplace close and only for a 2 days and one 1 night stay" Ben said

"Nevada…" Jack said

"You mean Vegas" Ben corrected

"We could go there too. I just mean Nevada, any city it doesn't matter what city. Nevada is a start. And that's a what? 4 hour drive from here? And its 5:00 now? So what 9:00pm or so till we get there. Amber and I are already packed"

"Okay I don't mind going to Nevada" I said, I looked up at Ricky. I stood up and whisper in his ear

"I wouldn't my going to Sin City either. Marrying you in Vegas sounds fun" I told him. I kissed his cheek before going upstairs to pack up. I was serious I don't mind marrying Ricky in Vegas I don't want anyone there but him

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"Okay so 4 to a car? We are going to Nevada…But what city?" Ben asked

"Let's go to Las Vegas first…then we could to Reno, Carson City, any other city in Nevada…but you can't go to Nevada, without going to Vegas"

"That's true" Jack said

"Well okay that's fine, I mean we're packed and – Charlotte if you don't stop" Ben said to Charlotte

"It's cutting off my circulations" she said

"Good. I hope it cut your god damn hand off" he said. Her boyfriend started to laugh and Ben toggles back

"Sit down, people is trying to work out a plan" he said and she sat down

"Thank you, and don't say another thing!"

"Whatever Ben"

"Okay here's what we will do. I'll take Jack's truck and Ricky will truck" Ben said getting Jack's keys

"Ricky, follow me I got Charlie, so let's hit the road!" Ben said before heading to the car. I when upstairs to help Amy, she packed everything we needed. She had this little outfit in her hands

"I was supposed to wear this to LA, the night Johnny Depp was in town…but I never I a chance too, so I want to where it tonight for you" She said, I got closer to her… she looked up at me

"You can if you want too" I said

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

Ricky took the bags to the truck, and I wanted to be the last one in the house to make sure I had my medication in my clutch and John's little blanket for me, and plus I had to take another pill before we head to the road. When I lock the door I see Adrian leaning on the door waiting for Zane and Ben to load up the truck and Charlotte was in the back seat listening with her headphones in. Adrian didn't say much, but she did have a lot of facial expressions. She came to me and gave me a hug, then went in the truck. As I walk to Ricky's truck the medicine starts to kick in and I start feeling light headed. SHIT! This was supposed to happen on the road. I hurried inside the truck before my legs gave up. Lucky I made it in, falling in the car.

"Amy? What was that?" Jack asked. Shit! He caught me

"Um…side effects" I said

"Please don't tell Ricky. It'll wear off before we get there, so don't tell him, I don't want him to worry and taking me to the hospital" I told Jack. He nodded that he wouldn't tell. Then Ricky hops in the truck

"Okay Ben wants to make a stop when we reach a 30 minute drive" he said. I nodded slowly. My head started to feel heavy. I leaned me head back and my eyes closed a little, Ricky was studying my every move

"Do you want to stay here? We don't have to go…" Ricky said. I could barely talk so I shook my head "No". I reached for his hand and held on to it. He started the car after Ben pulled out and left. We followed right behind them

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

25 minutes of the same shit on the radio! They play the same fucking songs over and over again! I shut off the radio

"Okay any request? Because the radio sucks!" I said

"I got some…" Charlotte said putting her iPhone on the "Aux" plug, and some song came on. It was kind of catchy

"_**Let me sit this ass…On you"**_

"_**Show you how I feel let me take this off and you watch me—" **_ I skipped it before my ears started to bleed

"Ben! It was going good…" Charlotte said

"Something else Charlotte"

"Fine…" it took her a minute to find another song and then a song started to fade on

" _**I got a lot of cash I don't mind spending it"**_

"_**Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?"**_

"_**You can ride my face until you drip and cum"**_

"_**Can lick the tip then throw the dick or nah…"**_

"_**Can you let me stretch that pussy or nah?"**_

"_**I'm not the type to call you back tomorrow"**_

"_**But the way you wrap them 'round me is a prob"**_

"_**Ain't nobody tryin to save ya"**_

"_**Baby, get that paper"**_

"_**Probably got a lot of other bitches owe you a favors"**_

"_**Pussy so good, I had to save that shit for later"**_

"_**Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table"**_

"_**She repping OX to the death, I trying to make theses bitches wet"**_

"_**I'm tryin to keep that pussy wet; I'm tryin to fuck her and her friends"**_

_**You gonna run it for these hundreds girl or nah? Show me is you really 'bout your money girl or nah?"**_

"_**Don't play with a boss, girl take it off"**_

"_**Take it for a real one"**_

"_**You gonna get it all"**_

"Really? The Weeknd?" I asked, nodding my head to the beat. This is my favorite song by him

"_**Is you really 'bout your money or nah? Can you really take dick or nah?"**_

"_**Can I bring another bitch or nah? Is you with the shits or nah?"**_

"Or nah… Or nah… Or nah" Charlotte sang alone

"_**Oh nah, oh nah…Would you ride for a nigga or nah?"**_

_**"Would you die for a nigga or nah? Would you lie to a nigga or nah?"**_

"_**Oh nah… Can you really take dick or nah?"**_

"_**Can I bring another bitch or nah? Is you with the shits or nah?"**_

_**"Oh nah, oh nah…Would you ride for a nigga or nah?"**_

_**"Would you die for a nigga or nah? Would you lie to a nigga or nah?"  
><strong>_

"I love that song…Any request? I got almost everything on my phone" Charlotte said. I requested: Imagine Dragons, Adrian requested: Rihanna and Zane requested: Macklemore

"Okay ladies first…" Charlotte said and played a Rihanna song

"_**Suck my cockiness, lick my persuasion"**_

"_**Eat my words and then swallow your pride down, down"**_

"_**Place my wants and needs, over your resistance"**_

"_**And then you come around, you come around, you come around"**_

"_**I want you to be my sex slave, anything that I desire"**_

"_**Be one with my feminine, set my whole body on fire"**_

"_**Fair maiden Rihanna gate taking over your empire"**_

"_**She may be the queen of hearts. But Imma be the queen of your body parts"**_

"_**No one can do you, the way that I do. The way that I do"**_

"_**(Youuuuuu) I love it, I love it, I love it when you eat it"**_

"_**I love it, I love it, I love it when you eat it"**_

"_**I love it, I love it, I love it when you eat it"**_

"_**I love it when you eat it, I love it when you eat it, I love it when you eat it"**_

"_**Suck my cockiness, lick my persuasion"**_

"_**Eat my words and then swallow your pride down, down"**_

"_**Place my wants and needs, over your resistance"**_

"_**And then you come around, you come around, you come around"…**_

This was going to be a good drive…I hope

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Amy was sleep with John blanket around her; Amber was on her phone and as for Jack and I. We were talking about Grace Escape and Madison's pregnancy

"Madison's pregnant?!" I asked shockingly

"Yeah… Amy didn't tell you?" Jack asked. Amy knew! She stopped talking to Madison when she was raped; she stopped talking to a lot of her friends

"I didn't know Amy knew about Madison's pregnancy. She stopped talking to her after I left"

"Madison told me on the night Grace and I were about to get together…She came first, and I felt like I had to be with Madison after she told me. I thought it was the right thing to do"

"Yeah…I knew the feeling, a long time ago"

"After me and Madison got together, we never stopped arguing and yelling. So then I knew we weren't right to be together"

"And Grace?" I asked

"I don't know…She was confusing me. I texted her the night before she ran away; I told her sorry for all the pain I caused her, her response was "Fuck you Jack, you never cared about my feelings" I stopped texting her after that I didn't want to hear her mouth"

"Were you the last person she talked to after she ran away?"

"No, Adrian was… Adrian called me at 11:00 or so and told me. Adrian said that Grace told her about the run away and jealously, but mostly the run away. Less than 2 hours before midnight, Grace changed her name, left the country and never looked back

"Jack, Grace was your best friend before your relationship, was there anywhere she wanted to go for a getaway?"

"Um…She always wanted to go to Canada… fall with the Niagara Falls"

"Is she there?"

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"Grace is too smart to be going to a place that she told someone about… She's somewhere that no one knows about"

*_**Grace's **__**Diane's P.O.V.***_

Maybe I should cut my hair…or re-dye it to red or light brown? Or I should gain more weight, to have that perfect round ass, men like when a woman sit their asses on them, well at least that's what Beyoncé said. It's been 8 weeks and Jeremy and I are living together in a nice size condo; 2,459 square feet , he is 25; a Virgo…he does have a little girl by his ex-wife, who is now a lesbian and their baby girl is 3, her name is Araina. The fucked up part is that I'm actually 17 years old, pretending to be 22 and doing things I shouldn't be doing… like going to clubs, drinking, smoking (that was just that one time) and having sex on a regular bases with Jeremy, I love him… I can help that, he's charming, he has a little accent, he's so smart and so hot…but on the bad side his stubborn, childish, rude, ungrateful(at certain times) and a punk. OMG I LOVE HIM!

"Jeremy!" I shouted from the bedroom

"Yeah, Diane…"

"Do I look fat or different to you? Should I change my looks or my make-up…or hair?"

"No…but what you should do is get into that kitchen and cook something good. If you want to change for me and be a good girl, forget about those colors of the rainbow shirts and skirts…What are you 17 or 22; do you want to be with me?"

"Of course"

"Go to the kitchen and cook...that's an order"

"Yes Daddy" I teased. I don't know what it is that makes me crazy. It's not his panty-dropping smile or his abs, or his nicely cut blond hair. It's something that makes him so sexy and I so…so…tamed


	33. You Want Me? Yes? Or No?

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

We stopped at this gas station in the middle of nowhere, but it was the closest stop before driving another 30 or 40 minutes. It was now 7:43pm and we're all hungry as hell. Ricky was pumping gas and I was putting my sandals on; Jack and Amber were sleep in the back. Adrian and they were already in the store, and I guess Charlotte's "boyfriend" was pumping gas. I made my way out the car so I could stretch and head to the store

"Ricky did you want anything from the store?" I asked, he looked irritated…but why? What happen?

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Don't worry about that" he said in an irritated tone

"Okay...fine, I'll wait till you're off your period" I told him before leaving the gas pump. I wrapped my sweater around me; I walked in to the store passing Charlotte and her guy…and Ben. I walked to the end of the store, where all the drinks were. I saw Adrian looking for a soda to choose

"Hey Adrian" she smiled, and focus back on the drinks

"The ginger-ale helps…" I told her, she looked confused

"Huh?" She asked confusedly

"The ginger-ale helps for nursing…I know Mercy is about 8 months old or so and that your still nursing you looked in pain at the beach house, you didn't say much…so I premise"

"Oh…"she said, and then she chose the ginger-ale

"So, how are you? I mean are you still on the medication?" she asked me

"Yeah, I got another month till I'm on without it, then on to Rehab"

"Yeah… I figured, I knew I shouldn't have left the damn house"

"It's cool Adrian… It was going to happen one way or another trust me"

"You're not crazy Amy…Why are you letting people think you are?"

"It's easier like that. Letting people believe you have a problem so they know more about you, then yourself… I guess"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…I'm dead serious" I told her. She was about to say something, but Ricky came in behind me and looked at Adrian. She rolled her eyes at him and left

"Hi" I said

"What's wrong with you?" He asked opening an unpaid bag of skittles

"Me? I asked you a simple question and you caught an attitude, like you were on your period or something" I said looking at the sugary drinks that I knew I couldn't have

"I was irritated….but I got over it, you should do the same and don't ask questions"

"I don't understand why you don't just talk to me, I want you to talk to me, and don't always make something between us that is emotional…into a physical thing—"I told him, I doubt he heard anything I was trying to tell him. He gave me a "Peter Greene" sexy look and I couldn't stop staring

"Don't… Just don't look at me like that" I said, he chuckled

"Like what? Like I want you…" he asked seductively

"Yes, this is my point right here…You turning an emotional thing into a physical thing. In other words stop turning our problems into sex, it's not cool" I told him, he stepped closer towards me and whisper in my ear

"What if I do want you?" he whisper, I hate when he does this…it always work. No not this time, I move away

"No… I'm not falling for it, you want me all hot and bother then you'll stop flirting and I'll get all upset and horny"

"You want to have sex Amy?"

"Is that a trick question? YES! I want to have sex with you, it's been a week now, but you keep playing. Stop teasing and stop changing the subject"

"I'm not, Amy you know we can't have sex now"

"I know, doctor's orders, but how the hell are they going to know? It doesn't even matter…You clearly don't see me like that anymore, so let's just stop acting"

"Stop acting? What are you talking about?"

"Ricky you can stop acting like you love me…You don't see me like that anymore, I understand" I started walking away until Ricky pulled me over to the back of the store; near the restrooms

"Why would you think that I don't love you anymore?"

"Why aren't you thinking the same thing?! I don't think I can be everything you want me to be, I'm not what you need" I whisper. His eyes grew large, they were teary eyes. His fearful expression returning

"You are everything I need. I love you and you know that. Maybe you just needed to hear it more often, and I'll do that…but don't leave me Amy"

"I won't…I don't want too; I just… I just want to be. Yours"

"Okay"

"Okay" I said. He smiled and before he could even try to push me in the washroom, Adrian came and found us

"HEY! Love doves, let's go and hit the road before midnight, its 8:15" she said before leaving us alone again

"Come on let's go to the car" Ricky said grabbing my hand

"Do we really have too?" I asked, he looked at me and chuckled

"Yeah…Its Las Vegas baby. Where else can we go to get married?" He said, my eyes grew larger…did he just say married?

"What?"

"Yeah, you said you wouldn't mind getting married in Vegas and I don't mind either. I want to be with you Amy, forever…You began and end with me…So Amy Juergens will you married me?" He asked, it was all so sudden, I mean of course I love him, but marriage? I mean Amy Underwood does sound nice, but I'm 19! But I was 15 when I got married to Ben… so I can't be really complaining about early age. Okay focus, focus Amy! Your boyfriend soon to be husband wants an answer…Oh god! Oh god I just said "soon-to-be husband" my answer is yes. Yes! Yeah!

"Hell yeah! Yes I would! I do!" I said happily, I'm getting married!

"Really, I'll give you time to think it over—"

"No! No, No I want this I want you, my answer is yes" I said, and then we heard a honk

"Damn…We better get going"

"Yeah" We left the store and hopped in the car and drove straight to Las Vegas

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

"Hey Mom, how is Mercy? She's not giving you any trouble is she?" I asked, mother just went on and on about how much stuff she bought her and shoes she bought for herself

"Okay mom, I'm glad you two are having fun" I said then hung up. I saw Ben look at me like he wanted something

"What?! Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked annoyed

"How's my daughter?" he asked pointedly

"Better than us, imagine that…" I said sarcastically

"Don't be like that…It's not cute" he said

"I don't give a fuck…I'm not trying to impress you, there's no need. Call your little slut for booty talk" I said. I was tired, it was now 9:00 at night and I was sleepy. I grabbed my blanket from my carry-on and my iPhone and headphones, called it a night, listening to Lana Del Rey West Coast

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

Adrian was right, for the first time in her life…I should call Jaylnn, actually I should have invited her to come with me. I guess not, it would be too weird, and plus Charlotte is already here so we don't need any more tension. I used my call button on the car and dialed Jaylnn; it rang a long time before going to voicemail

"Hi! This is Jaylnn's voicemail… I'm totally sorry that you couldn't reach me. I'll tell you what; leave me a message and I promise I'll get right back to ya! At the beep do your thang!" Jaylnn self-voicemail said then at the beep I hung up the phone. Why wouldn't she answer? I looked at the time… Oh! That makes sense, she's sleep. I'll call her in the morning. Everyone in the car was sleep and I was lonely, I saw Charlotte's phone was still connected. I pressed play and it said Beyoncé was playing a song named _'Rocket'_

"_Let me sit this ass on you…show you how I feel, _

_Let me take this off. Will you watch me? _

_That's mass appeal. Don't take your eyes… (Don't take your eyes) Off it_

_Watch it, Babe_

_If you like you can touch it baby_

_Do you? Do you want to touch it baby?_

_Grab a hold, don't let go _

_Let me know, if you ready _

_I just wanna show you now, slow it down_

_Go around. I rock hard you rock steady _

_Now rock right up to the side of my mountain _

_Climb until you reach my peek, babe, _

_The peek babe, the peek_

In my honest opinion the song was really cool, the way she is using sex metaphors and sugar coding everything. WOW! I skip to the next song on the her playlist and this song had a slow beginning, but I knew what the song was though, it used to be my favorite song

_Own it, it's yours…it's yours_

_Yours…You're still the one that I adore_

_Ain't much out there to have feelings for_

_Guess who it is? Guess who it is?_

_Guess who it is? Guess who it is?_

_It's yours. Next time we fuck, I don't want to fuck I wanna make love_

_And next time we talk I don't wanna talk, I wanna trust _

_And next time I stand I wanna stand for you_

_And next time I spend I wanna all to be for you _

_Peeking I'm peeking, wake up with me, this weekend, weekend oh no_

_Guess who it is? Guess who it is? Guess who it is? It's yours _

_Own it Own it Own it Own it Own it…_

This song reminds me of Adrian…I mean Jaylnn. No! Adrian, wait I'm confuse…Shit! The car rings and I see on the dashboard that Jaylnn is calling. I waited until the ringing stops, I wasn't going to answer her call, and I really didn't want to answer it when Adrian is around. The car is ringing again and its Ricky, I answer

"Yeah" I said

"Ben, we're about to head off this road and detour"

"Detour? Why detour?"

"We want to head to a hotel; no one else is driving but us two. So we might as well…Or do you want to head another 2 hours to Vegas?"

"I guess we could use some sleep. What's around here?" I asked

"Umm if we make the next right exit, the holiday inn is open"

"Alright, I'll follow" I hung up and sighed…I need the sleep it was 11:00pm, great so we'll leave at 9:00 in the morning. Moments later we arrived at the holiday inn and I woke up Charlotte and Charlotte woke up Adrian and Zane, we grabbed some bags since we were staying the night

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Where are we?"

"Holiday inn, in Nipton, Nevada…starting tomorrow morning we'll be in Vegas" He said before leaving the truck, I hopped out and grabbed my carry-on bag and told Jack and Amber the deal for tonight, On our way to the lobby, Adrian is sitting in the chair, in the sitting area with Charlotte and her boyfriend and Ben is at the front desk

"Ricky" Ben called him, waving for him to go over there. He places his bag on my shoulder and walked away. So it's like that! I can carry your bags but I can't touch you? He's such a girl. I walked over to the sitting area and sat down next to Adrian

"What's wrong Amy?" Adrian asked putting her phone down

"That man over there" I said, she looks over her shoulder at Ricky and chuckled

"What did he say?"

"It's not his words…it's his actions, one minute we're good, and the next he is someone else" I said. He looks at me and I blushed and look away quickly

"I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid" I said and the boys came over

"So what's the news?" I asked

"Okay the hotel is booked for the night so there where one 2 rooms left, one room with 1 bedroom and a pullout sofa and the other room has two beds, so who wants it"

"Easy. Amy and Ricky could have the 2 bedrooms with Jack and Amber, while Charlotte and Zane gets the couch and I get the bed…Piece of cake" Adrian said

"Where will I sleep Adrian?" Ben asked

"You have a car don't you? Charlotte will give you a blanket, nightie night" She said and took the card key from his hand and went to the room, while Charlotte and her dude followed

"Bitch…Oh my god! Adrian!" Ben said angrily following Adrian

"Shall we go?" Ricky asked me

"Fine let's go…" I said grabbing my bag, following Ricky with Jack and Amber. By the time we got to the hotel room Jack and Amber had there swimsuits on

"Night stroking?" I asked

"Yeah the pool is open until 11:00pm and then we're going to the bar across the street" Jack said

"Okay…" I said then they left and Ricky came out of the bathroom well dressed

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked him

"Ben wants us on the lobby floor, there's like a restaurant down there" he explained

"Fine then I'll where something more pretty to wear, but first we need ice for our sodas" I said, he takes the ice bucket and walks out the room. Tonight was the night…I was going to convince Ricky to have sex with me. Amber and Jack are gone so we have the room to ourselves; I set candles on the night stand and put on a little sexy two piece from Victoria Secret with some high black socks… And my hair in a sexy messy bun, no make-up… I threw pink and red rose petals on the bed and the floor; I put condoms on the night stand. While he was getting ice for no reason, he should be here any minute now… I made my way almost to the bed, until my knee high socks got caught on the side of the bed and I fell on the bed not as plan, some of the rose petals jumped on me and I could tell I didn't look right. I pick my head up and saw Ricky look at me with a smile

"It's not funny…that wasn't supposed to happen" I knew he saw me fall

"I'm sorry, I'll act like I didn't see you fall, here's the ice…" He said laughing even harder, I started to pout like a child, it wasn't funny, and it was supposed to be sexy until I tripped

"I don't like you right now" I told him, I sat up on my knees on the bed, and he got closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Aw, the little baby…"He joked

"Shh…Kiss me" I went in for a kiss and he kissed back, but he wasn't up for sex with me. He didn't even try to touch my body at all during the kiss. I pulled away

"You really don't want to have sex with me, do you?" I told him, his mouth turned into a thin line, he shook his head no, and I sighed

"Why not?"

"You know why…"

"I'll be off in 2 weeks, so now is best…"

"You'll be off in 2 weeks, just to be on new meds in the process"

"Please Ricky…I want this, just this one time, during between shifts of this medication…"

"Amy…I told you I wouldn't do it, not even if you beg me" he said seriously. I sighed again, I had to think of something, and a deal…he likes deals

"Okay…um, what about this: if we have sex, then I won't drag you to the promotion party that Jack is setting up…"

"Amy trust me, as bad as I want too, I can't because your doctor said to "lay off intercourse, just to be safe" he said. I kissed him aggressively and he didn't pull away, as we laid there in the bed making out, I knew he couldn't his self from me for long…I took off his shirt and he ripped off my panties and unbuckled his pants quickly

"Wait! Amy stop…are you sure you want to do this now?"

"That has to be the dumbest question you've ever ask me"

"Wait...You want to use a condom?" he asked…Shit! I forgot about those

"Umm…I bought those for you to decide…I mean did you want to use condoms?" I asked him

"Not really, but do we have to…Are you still on birth control?"

"Oh yeah…About that…No I'm not, I can't be on birth control and Hydroxyzine at the same time" I told him

"Amy…"He said disappointedly

"But we don't have to worry about that… if I get pregnant again, then I'll know what to do…" I told him, I placed my hands on both sides of his face so he looks into my eyes

"God Amy, you want another baby?!"

"No…not now, I'm just saying if it were to happen—Look baby, honestly I'm not in my right mind, I just want right now and we have 20 minutes left…" I told him

"Baby just forget about the condom, if you believe that you might get me pregnant then put it on" I told him he sighed and threw the condom, he thursted inside me. I moaned again and again. I didn't want to him to speed up because I wanted to feel my experience of coming

"Amy you have to come for me…Quickly baby" He told me, I gave in and buckled my hips and he stopped and put me on top of him…It must not be my day, I got nothing out of it…I hate rushing sex, especially when I need it the most

"You don't like to rush do you Amy?" he asked

"No…we should just meet up with everyone later and finish" I told him sitting my naked body over him

"We can't we need this 10 minute to get ready…Hey I know you feel…neglected. I promise I'll help your needs"

"Neglected? More like unloved, bamboozled! Mistreated…Unfinished. This is unfair; I have to wait all night just to come"

"You might have to…I'm sorry baby"

"It's just not my day…" I said, he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles

"Yeah, probably not…but this night be your night, I'll make sure of it…Okay?"

"Okay…" I said

"Good girl, now go get dress" he demanded, I got up and tripped again on the side of the bed. We never took off my knee highs

"Baby are you nervous?" He asked in humor…he grabbed his sweatpants and put them on. He squat down to my level on the floor below me. He pulled my leg closer to him and removes my knee highs slowly and seductively: as he rolled them off he kissed my leg, to my lower calf up to my upper thigh and did the same to the other leg

"Done…better" He asked

"Almost, I want the full effect" I said, he stood up and took his hand out to help me up. He wrapped his hand around my bare waist

"You will…" He said then he took me to the bathroom, so I wouldn't trip again

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

"Adrian would you stop slurping so damn loud, and Charlie stop eating all of the bread"

"Okay DAD! Geez, get your thong out your ass, have a drink…here" Charlotte slid the drink to my side of the table. I looked at it for a second…a long second. Fuck it! I gave the drink to Adrian and told her

"Drink up!" she looked at me confused and shrugged it off

"Fine…just this one" She said before taking the drink

"Alright! Now it's time for some fun! Baby let's head to the bar" Charlotte said before leaving with Zane

"Wait! Zane. Focus on her drinking…remembers she hasn't been around alcohol in 7 months and some days since Liam was born. Please watch her, her limit is 3"

"I got it…" Zane said

"Way to be a better brother than a husband I see" Adrian said before taking another sip of her drink

"No I actually could be a good husband; I just can't be a good husband to you"

"Fine give me the papers and I'll sign" she said. I chuckled

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, you're not signing anything, and neither am I"

"Benjamin we have to be divorced, there are rules about being separated illegally!"

"Well yeah, I don't know if this is going to work out with Jaylnn…and if doesn't I can fall back on you"

"What the hell are you talking about? Ben no! I'm not going to wait for you to fuck Jaylnn then leave her for me, no!"

"That's not what I said…Adrian I still care about you" I told her, before she could say anything else Ricky and Amy can over to our table

"Hey guys…" Amy said, Adrian stood up and left

"Adrian we're not done with this" I told her, but she just kept walking

"What happen?" Amy asked

"Nothing, she had too much bread"

"Oh is she sick? Should I go up there?"

"Nah, she'll be fine by morning"

"Well okay…" Amy and Ricky sat down and Amy look uncomfortable

"Amy…you cool?"

"Yeah I'm good, so there's like a little village that's open on late nights we should check it out, it's walking distance from here"

"Sounds cool, let me tell Charlotte and Zane, you two order something"

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

Amy started to shift around uncomfortable again, I know why… I like to play with her about it; I put my hand on her leg and raised my hand up her skirt…

"Stop it…Don't start something that you can't finish" She said

"Really? I can't finish it?"

"You like seeing me struggle, don't you Ricky"

"No, not struggle; just horny…I'm impressed baby"

"Your teasing, I'm surprised you don't feel like this…"

"Of course I do, I just have a better way of hiding it"

"Yes, of course you do after having all the pleasure you want to practice" She said, I glared at her and she looked down and played with her fingers

"Can you retract the claws and forget about my past"

"Nope, no matter how faithful you are to me now, I will always be jealous of those other girls" she said, I sighed and put my hands on top of hers

"Look at me" I told her softly, she kept her head down

"Come on, babe look at me please" I told her, she lifts her head and looks at me

"Why are you jealous of a girl who means nothing to me?" I asked her

"Because…They had you first, and I hate having that being rubbed in my face"

"Amy… those girls are just that, "other girls"…it doesn't matter who I was with before you"

"It seems…"

"Amy, they're not the one who had my baby, or the one who I'm marrying are they?"

"No"

"Right…Those girls are one night stands"

"I know…I'm sorry I just don't like knowing those girls were before me"

"They're no one important, trust me" I told her, she nodded

"Now eat something" I told her, my hand was on her leg again and Adrian came over and sat down…I sighed and she glared at me

"I don't want to be near you as much as you don't want to be near me. Okay Underwood?" she said

"Then why are you here?" I asked her

"I'm here to talk to Amy, do you mind?" She asked, she had a very bad attitude. So did I, I stopped myself from throwing the glass of water at her and walked away. I walked up to Ben and told him to come over

"What's up? It's time to go to Old Town?"

"What? Oh no…We need to talk, but first we need to find Jack"

"Well where is he?"

"At the pool" Ben and I walked down the hall to the pool area, I knew we were close because I smelled the pool water from 8 blocks away, the pool was supposed to be close, but I bet they found a way to sneak in. As Ben and I walk up, we something I wish to never see again…Jack and Amber fucking in the hotel pool

"GUYS! THE FUCK! THERE ARE KIDS WHO PEE IN THIS WATER! GROSS" Ben said being over dramatic, I was so shocked I just started laughing; shaking my head, but just kept on laughing. Amber was so embarrassed she ducked underwater and Jack was just flashing us

"We didn't think anyone would come down because it's closed" Jack said, before getting a towel

"Oh God, full flash of Jack, dude…the fuck! Cover up" Ben said, I laughed even harder

"Ricky this isn't funny… it's traumatizing, you're not traumatized?!"

"Traumatized? This is hilarious" I said

"Jack, find your shorts and hand Amber a towel and hand to my fiancée so we can talk" I said

"Okay, wait…Fiancée?"

"That's a part of our soon to be conversation, so let's go" I said, leaving Amber to find Amy; Ben and Jack followed me to the lobby, we sat down at the waiting area

"So tonight we're all going to a place called Old Town, it's a little fake village with little stores and a few rides, at night there's a night club so, we need to vow that we won't drink, especially you Ben. Only because we have to get up in the morning at 9:00 and we can't do that if we are hung over now can we?"

"No" they both said

"Now about Amy and I…Yes we're getting married, and in Vegas"

"Yes! Its official! You two are destined to be" Jack said. If only he knew

"Right. Yeah of course we are, and that's why I want you two to be… silence type okay?"

"What? You don't want people to know? Not even your parents"

"No we don't want people to know. And hell yeah not even our parents, her parents hate me already about getting her pregnant, getting back together, moving in with me, having sex with her…again, and beating the hell out her, which I'm done doing by the way! What makes you think that they will love the idea of us getting married?"

"Yeah you right… they'll shit a brick, or more" Jack said, Ben was quite

"Ben! What's going on in that head?" Jack asked

"Adrian." Ben said

"What?" I asked

"No, I'm talking about her, you and Amy. She'll shit a brick or more when she finds out you and Amy are getting married"

"I don't give a fuck about Adrian's opinion, she'll get over it"

"And if she doesn't? What if she takes you to the police?" Ben asked, I started to say something but I closed my mouth. It's true what if she go to the police? And tell them about all the ruthless things I did to Amy, but why would she do that to Amy? What will she get out of it?

"If Adrian tells…then what friend is she to Amy" I said. Amy came over with Amber and Charlotte and Zane followed

"Where's Adrian?" Ben asked

"She's back in the hotel room" Charlotte told Ben, Ben sighed and chuckled

"Whatever, let's go…" Ben said before leading us out, Amy and I were last to leave so we would be behind everyone. While we we're walking toward the village, I wrapped my arm around Amy

"So about your 'friend'?" I said

"Who? Adrian?"

"Of course, Ben believes that she will take me to the police" I said, Amy looked devastated

"She won't do that. She wouldn't do that" She said

"How can you be so sure?" I asked

"Because as much as she hate you, she's my friend, and she knows that will only hurt me"

"Well maybe she really isn't your friend because she wants to hurt you" I told her, she glared at me and stopped walking

"What are you trying to say?" she asked

"That maybe Adrian isn't really your friend"

"She only said that to make our relationship something better"

"Really? Is that what she told you?"

"Basically…"

"She's not your friend baby"

"Then Ricky what do you want me to do?"

"Tell her to mind her damn business or else"

"Or else what? What are you going to do to her?" she asked, I wrapped my arm around her waist and continued walking

"Not her… You, unless you want to get married to a man in jail" I whisper in her ear, she gasped in fear

"Fine, I'll tell her to leave it alone" she said, I kissed her cheek and we made our way to Old Town

_***(11:20 pm Old Town Village) Amy's P.O.V.***_

Ugh! We've been here since 10:20 an hour, the boys got on every ride here two times in a row, Ricky and Jack had 2 beers and counting since we bought our damn tickets. Ben has every fucking girl on his dick because he lied about Adrian being in a car crash and has too raise Mercy alone, while every girl feel so sorry for poor Benny. Charlotte…I don't even want to get on that bitch. She out of my hair, that's all I have to say about that. NOW! Back to me and my horny-ness, I tried to wait but I just can't help it. I want Ricky inside me now, but no, he and the guys want to hang out, meet pretty girls and drink. It's frustrating that Ricky was busy with everyone else, but ME! I sighed and sat down at the bar

"What can I get for you?" the husky female bartender asked me

"A beer from tap…" I said. The bartender nodded and got a beer ready for me in a big frozen glass, I took a sip and it was pretty good. The bartender didn't even card me. I took another sip, and this time it was a long sip

"You better slow down first timer" I looked to my side and saw this sexy god in front of me, this will be fun

"How do you know if this is my first time drinking?"

"Well because one, this is your first one at this time, it should be your third and you don't look like the type who would drink unless it was for a special occasion"

"Well, it just so happens it is a special occasion" I said, and took another sip

"Really, may I ask what the occasion is?" he asked politely, with the most beautiful smile

"I'm getting married tomorrow night" I said happily

"Congratulations! Who is the lucky guy?" He asked

"Um, he's around here somewhere" I said looking around

"Why isn't he sitting with you?"

"He's busy enjoying his two days of freedom…and I'm here waiting for those days to end" I told him, he touched my hand; I was so shocked I didn't know what to do

"I help you celebrate your two days of freedom" he said seductively, I chocked and started to shake, then out of nowhere Ricky deicide to come over in between us

"Nope she's good with me fucking her for the next two days" Ricky said cutting in

"Ricky! I'm sorry; this is my fiancée Ricky and Ricky this is…" I stop because I never asked his name

"Cameron…" he says

"Right, Baby this is Cameron, I'm Amy and we're leaving. I was nice meeting you Cameron" I said, Cameron smiled, and Ricky held on to me tight when we got up and left the bar

"I'm gone for 2 minutes and you already have a guy who wants in your skirt?"

"Okay first you can't get mad at me because I was getting a drink and he came to me, and I didn't want to be rude and not talk to him"

"Why not?"

"Ricky, that's not fair, you have _those hoes out there_ coming your way and you always talk to them"

"Amy it's different with me, because I know what they really want and I'm not giving them that, just you"

"And you think I'm just out there with it"

"Amy you're very gullible, so of course you wouldn't understand"

"I'm not gullible! I'm aware what's happening to me in situations, especially if its sex related. Trust me after Band Camp I learned my lesson. And second you're being sexist about this! If you can do harmless flirting so can I" I told him. I crossed my arms and sighed loudly

"So you're mad at me?" He asked

"Yes… you think you know me, please you have plenty more to know about me" I said, that was a lie because he knows everything about me

"Really… I don't believe that babe. Look Amy I don't want you talking to any guys you don't know without me around" He said sincerely, I unfolded my arms and took his hand into mines

"Only if you promise to do the same…" I said, he nodded and I smiled

"Come on let's get out of here, I promised you something important" He lifted me up and took me to the hotel room. Ricky grabbed the front of my sweater and takes it off of me. He clasps the hem of my black crop top and took that off too.

"Lay down" He said. I do as I'm told and lay on my back on the bed, he slid my skirt off; leaving me in my bra and pantie set I had on before

"So let's pick up where we left off" He said

"Good idea" I said

"Anxious?" He asked in humor

"Don't laugh" I said pouting, he smiled and crawled on top of me. He gives me a soft kiss on my lips then hooks a finger beneath the strap of my bra making it un-hook

"Take it off" he whisper, I moved it off and on the floor, he slid down and removed my panties. I sat up and removed his shirt, before I could do anything else our hotel door open and Ricky moved in front of my naked body while Amber and Jack walks in

"Oh! Geez…Sorry guys, we thought you were sleep" Amber said holding Jack up by his shirt

"Is Jack drunk?"

"Very…I was just going to lay him down on our bed" She said. Damn we we're so close

"Um yeah sure, we'll just be in the shower…"I said matter-of-factly to Ricky, I'm so glad he caught on. Ricky lifted me up by my legs and we went to the bathroom

_***Next Morning Ben's P.O.V.***_

I was the first one up and dressed, apparently Adrian wasn't in the hotel room after all; I don't know where she slept last night. I left out of the bedroom grabbing my carry-on bag and found Adrian bunking with Charlotte and Zane on the sofa bed.

"WAKE UP" I shouted, Charlotte screamed alarming Zane; causing Charlotte to fall off the bed and on the floor, and I laughed

"Really Zane!" Charlotte said alarmed

"You scared me" He said, Charlotte got up and when to the bathroom

"Come Charlie, we don't want to hit traffic!" I told her

"I'll be out in 5 minutes tops, until then entertain yourself!" she said, I sighed

"Well the breakfast buffet is open…anyone wants to go?" I asked, Zane and Adrian both volunteered to accompany me. While Zane lead the way I was walking with Adrian

"So why would you sleep with Charlotte and Zane, when you know there was room for the both of us in the bed?" I asked her

"Ben…Stop, don't do this to me, don't act like you still love me. I don't need this" She said, I sighed deeply before saying something I regret

"Adrian, I can't just pretend that I don't love you, because I do. I might have said I didn't but I lied. I was just afraid to love two women at the same time, maybe Jaylnn was nothing to me but a try-out. I don't know; all I know is that I'm I still have feelings for you and I'm not signing no damn papers until you give me a second chance"

"Are you even willingly to obligate having that chance Benjamin? Do you even deserve it? Or are you just saying this to win me in bed?"

"Adrian what do you want me to do? I told you how I felt and you're questioning me?!"

"Yes! Yes I am, because Benjamin I'm a bitch that's not trying to get hurt again! So yeah I'm questioning YOU because I don't believe you, your only saying this because I'm still your wife and you feel like you need closure, well I'm not the one, but don't worry there's plenty of whores in Vegas that will be happy to take my place as trash wife of Ben Boykewich. Like I said stop pretending. Lo que ha hecho, al final de la carretera, muerto" She said before heading to the buffet to grab her a plate I look around and spot Amy, Ricky, Jack and Amber. I walked towards them and stood at the end of the table

"Just say I told you so, and you two split the money" I told them

"You lost…" Jack said in disbelief, I nodded

"Both of them?" Jack asked, I shook my head

"So what happen?" Ricky asked me

"I want to dumb Jaylnn but before I do that I wanted to clear the air with Adrian, but she's done, lo que ha hecho, al final de la carretera, muerto"

"Benjamin…English please"

"We're done, its over finally" I said sadly

"Why play with her heart if you wanted to keep it in the first place?" Amy asked

"Because Jaylnn was playing with mine" I said, I left the table and walked towards the pool area for a second

_***Adrian P.O.V.* **_

I walked over to Amy's table and grabbed a chair from empty table and placed it in front of the end of the table and sat down

"Can you believe Benjamin? First he leaves me for that not having ass whore and then leaves her for me? I think he's drinking again because that's just ridiculous stupid" she rants

"Well maybe you should talk to him" Jack said

"Why? What can Ben and I gain from talking? Beside hateful hot sex…" I said

"Maybe a better marriage" Ricky said rudely

"You want to start there about the word "better"?" I said getting heated; Jack stopped the conversation from continuing because we took a walk away from the table

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

I hit Ricky on his shoulder when Adrian and Jack left to find Ben

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his shoulder in humor

"Why would you say that?"

"Because we all were thinking it" He said, I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes

"We better get going, and drive up to Vegas" Jack said. We all got up and head to the cars. Vegas here we come

_**Luvya,**_

_**Mariah15**_

_**Okay so Mariah15 isn't done yet! This is 18 pages of mind-full hard work from weeks of inspiration! So enjoy! Ummm! I can't promise you that Chapter 34: You Did Many Things…That I Liked will be coming shortly BUT it will be coming soon. I have another story for you guys, I'm taking over for my best friend SecretLife1319, you may know her and her books: This Shouldn't Have Been A Secret & Why Didn't You Tell Me. Yes her! She got into a real bad car crash and is stuck in a coma. So I vowed to rewrite her stories. **__**#SofollowfavoriteandFUCKINGreview **_


	34. You Did Many Things I Liked

_**So previously on Isn't It Crazy the gang heads to Las Vegas for some party time and for some others…alone time. Ricky proposes to Amy, she wants to marry in Vegas, while in the other car: Ben wants Adrian back! Charlotte and Zane are in there zone, which isn't so bad. So let's continue to this chapter: You Did Many Things That I Liked**_

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

Well here we are! The beautiful Sin City! Las Vegas, its 10:45 in the morning and 89 degrees out. It's hot as hell! Charlotte is on the phone with our dad and Adrian has her headphones in. My phone rings and so does the dashboard in the car; I press the call button and it was…

"Jaylnn?"

"Hey Ben, I just wanted to know are you in Vegas yet?"

"Yeah we are, we're 10 minutes away from our hotel" I told her

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you that I'm in Vegas with my family, my uncle lives here so we chose to visit. We're staying on the strip, we arrived here last night. I got to go, we're going to the ice bar" she said before hanging up. WHAT! SHE'S HERE!

"Well that's unfortunate Ben" Charlotte said ending her call with dad

"I didn't ask her to come, she just came"

"Well now she can't leave, you have a crazy bitch on your hands" Charlotte said. Oh good God

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"Hello? Adrian?"

"Yeah Amy do you have the directions to the hotel we're staying at?"

"Yes, we're all staying at the Marriott, so everyone in your car has a joining room and we have joining rooms"

"No, no way. Charlotte and I will bunk up with Jack and Amber while Zane and Ben sleep on the couch"

"But this hotel couch doesn't pull out" I told her

"Cool, even better the boys need to suffer"

"Or we could count our numbers…8 of us; okay that means 4 a room. So we'll do it like last time. Just 2 beds in both rooms. You can be roomies with Jack and Amber, while Ricky and I get an extra room"

"Okay" Adrian said

"Okay" I said before hanging up

"I guess we have a hotel room to our self" I told Ricky, he smiled and grabbed my hand. The rest of the car ride was quick; before I knew it we were at the hotel. It was 11:00 am and everyone unloaded the cars and the bellboys took our luggage to the hotel. I sighed, I was really tired I didn't sleep much at the hotel in Nipton; I was too busy trying to seduce Ricky.

"Tired, baby girl?" Ricky asked me

"A little…" I told him

"You can go to sleep"

"No, I don't want to miss anything" I told him

"Amy you need to rest, you should sleep"

"Only if you come with me" I told him. He sighed, he hated it when I'm difficult, but he'll learn to love it

"Okay" He said.

We head up to our room and there were this incredible view of Vegas, it was so beautiful. I was so uncomfortable, went to the bathroom and took off my jean shorts. I grabbed my carry-on bag and got Ricky's t-shirt I wear to sleep, and wrapped my hair up in a bun. I came out the bathroom and fell right on the bed, it felt like the bed at home and I fell straight to sleep.

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

"Ben let's go! We don't want to be late" Charlotte said. Today we're supposed to go to the ice bar on the strip then see Ricky and Amy get married, but now all I want to do is stay in the hotel room because Jaylnn fucking followed me to Vegas because of Adrian.

"Um… I think I should stay here until tonight for the wedding. I've been driving all morning…I'm pretty tired"

"You're a damn liar. You just don't want to go because Jaylnn will see you with Adrian"

"That's truth, but that's not the reason. I don't want to tell Jaylnn that I'm having feelings for my wife yet"

"When were you going to tell her exactly?"

"When I got back home, I didn't expect her to follow me here, because she's crazy in love"

"Oh! And you're not in love?"

"I'm not in love with her. I love Adrian, Charlotte"

"Do you now? Since when? Because she doesn't believe you…"

"I've always loved her. I guess I thought I needed something new"

"Okay, I'm going to leave you here with your sick twisted thoughts, while Zane and I go to the ice bar, because its hot as hell outside, keep the air on 65 when we get back" Charlotte said

"I'm coming with you"

"I thought you might" Charlotte said, then the 3 of us headed out of the hotel room

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

I couldn't get that dumb idiot out of my head. My heart is telling me to give him another chance, but my mind is telling me to get over him and his words. I don't know what I should do!

"Jack is this really all so sudden, or has he been talking about this?" I asked

"Adrian, Ben is really unpredictable right now. I couldn't tell you Ben's feelings if I really wanted too, because he's just going to change them again, so just be cautious next time he come soft to you"

"Okay, I'm going to see Amy real quick. You go on without me" I told them before leaving the room. I walked down the hall, and saw Ricky come out

"Where's Amy?" I asked him

"You're in my way Adrian…" he said

"You didn't answer my question" I told him, he hissed

"She's in the room, now move" he said, I stayed in the way

"Why isn't she coming? What you forbid her to hang out?"

"What!? Adrian you're fucking out of it, she's asleep… she wanted to go to sleep"

"How does she do it? How can she stay in love with a monster like you? We all know you don't love her, because if you did you wouldn't do this to her. So how can she love you so much that she rather die young than live her life in happiness and safely? How does it work Ricky? Tell me" I asked him, I guess I was jealous. Amy can stay with Ricky after everything he did to her, but Ben and me, it can't happen I guess

"Because she's always going to come back. I've realized that when I pushed her away and abused her, she never left me and she never will"

"How can you so sure of yourself?"

"I've done many things that she liked, and that weighs more than the bad" he said. I moved out of the way and he left. I sighed. I went back to my hotel room; I got my swimsuit on and head to the pool area. I saw a poster talking about a private pool party going on for 3 whole hours starting now. Oh my goodness who snobby ass took over a hotel pool?

"Excuse me my lady." A British guy said, I looked over this guy was too hot and tall; like 6'3 and a perfect smile. WOW!

"I'm sorry that I'm in your way…" I told him, he smiled again

"No, I was trying to get your attention, would you like to attend my pool party?"

"Oh, this is your pool party?"

"Yeah, I saw you needed the water so I wanted to be polite to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said, we both chuckled

"I would be honored" I told him, he escorted me to the pool and it was the coolest place I've ever seen, better than some damn ice bar with Benjamin

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

Zane has been really quite this trip. I've asked him a hundred times what's wrong or is he okay, but he keep blowing me off. I sighed, oh well I guess I just have to be patient…No fuck that. We arrived at the ice bar paying 20 dollars per person, which wasn't so bad; I've read that the whole experience is about 2 hours, we was told to keep our cellphones and cameras in our cars or in the lockers. We chose to keep them in lockers. We were provided these big ass coats, and it wasn't a normal winter coat; it was Eskimo gear, they gave us boots and gloves. The weather in here was 23 degrees; yeah it was cold as fuck in here. The fun part was that we could drink all we want. A lot of money and a fake ID will get you far.

"Hey… you want to talk, or just ignore the fact that you're not having any fun at all?" I asked Zane

"Charlotte this isn't a good timed to talk, let's just enjoy the ice"

"Why do you do that?"

"What am I doing?"

"You're blowing me off, if you don't want to talk then just say that"

"I've been telling you that since we been here"

"All you're doing is keeping us apart"

"Charlotte stop being so damn dramatic"

"I'll stop taking things to the heart if you just talk to me, until then I'm going to be an emotional ass bitch"

"You really are something else" He said. Ben came between us and asked what's going on

"Guys, why argue at a place like this…what's going on with you two?" Ben asked. I sighed

"Why don't you ask Zane" I said

"Why blame me, like I did something wrong?!" Zane asked. Why was he getting heated, I'm the one who is suffering

"You're such an ass!" I yelled

"Hey, Charlotte we're not the only ones in here, so you shouldn't be screaming ass out loud" Ben said. Ben and Zane exchanged looks, guilty looks; they're hiding something

"What the hell is happening here? What? What is it? Ben is your girlfriend now, because you tell him more personal stuff than me? Okay I feel it, you can see me naked and have sex with me, but you can't share your life with me, when we have son together?!" I was angry as fuck…like why he is being so secretive

"Anybody can see you naked Charlie, because you love to flash, what you like is the capacity" Ben said

"First of all: Shut up, because that's not true…And second: what is it that you know? That I don't?" I asked

"Charlotte just let it go. Oh look they have frozen grapes. You love frozen grapes…" Ben said changing the subject

"Fuck the both of you…" I said before walking away. I decided to leave the bar and grab my things. I didn't want to be bother for the entire day, so I walked back to the hotel

_***Ben's P.O.V.***_

Charlotte left the bar… Damn! It's going to take all day to put her in a good mood

"Why didn't you tell her?" I asked Zane

"And risk of losing her and my son?"

"Charlie isn't going to take Liam away from you. You're not a bad gu— Oh good God!" I got sidetrack from Jaylnn coming towards this way

"BEN!" She said happily

"Shit…" I said to myself

"Hey Ben…I've missed you. Hi" She said

"Umm… Oh! Jaylnn this is Charlotte's boyfriend; Zane. Zane this is Jaylnn" I said

"It's nice to meet you. What a surprise to see you here in Vegas. The same day we came. I must be going now"

"I can see why Charlotte got pregnant by him. So how you'd like Vegas so far?"

"So far, I wish I could just get this weekend over with and go home"

"Why?"

"It's been hell driving 2 ½ hours with my wife"

"Your ex-wife? You mean?"

"No, I mean my wife. I didn't sign the papers, and I won't"

"Why the hell not?! Don't you want to be with me?" Jaylnn asked. I hissed deeply. I might as well tell her everything

"Jaylnn, I just needed some closure when I was in rehab, whatever feelings I had for you weren't real because I was only feeling bad for myself. Adrian is my wife, and I learn to accept that, because I want to be with her and try again with her. I'm not signing the papers until she gives me another chance." I told Jaylnn. She was crying. She raised her hand and slaps me. I rubbed my cheek and she continues to attack me

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! YOU USED ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! SON OF A BITCH! BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOUR LYING ASS BENJAMIN" Jaylnn yelled, causing a crowed. Jaylnn's family came over to get her and Ricky helped me up off the floor

"See what falling in love with the wrong women do to you!" Ricky said helping me control my balance

"This crazy bitch just attacks me…" I said shockingly

"I know I saw the whole thing"

"What the hell is your problem!?" I shouted

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE BENJAMIN! I HATE YOU!"

"Now you're just being dramatic Jaylnn!" I said, walking out of the bar

"Ben where are you going?!" Ricky asked. I just kept going; I gave the gear back to the bar and grabbed the keys

"BEN!" Ricky shouted. Ricky, Jack, Zane and Amber got in the car and I drove off

"Ricky don't you need Amy's ring?"

"Ben don't try to change the subject, and yes I do."

I started the car and drove to the mall. By the time we arrived to the mall it was already noon, and the wedding was going to start in 5 hours or so… Ricky went about 3 different stores in the mall to complete his wedding attire. For his shirt he went to Express and bought a white button down for 34 dollars and Abercrombie and Fitch for some cologne. For his pants he went to Nordstrom's and for his shoes…Steve Madden. Jack and I just bought a navy blue button down and some black slacks

"Ben I got to go back to the hotel and talk to Charlotte" Zane told me

"Okay and please tell her the truth…"I told him before he headed out

"Okay… I think I have everything" Ricky said

"Umm Ricky… Amy's ring!" I reminded him

"Oh yeah… Where is Kay Jewelry?"

"Upstairs… but I was thinking Tiffany's"

"Something blue…I like you're thinking" We went to Tiffany's and Ricky picked out the most amazing ring, and a necklace as a wedding present

"Does Amy have her things?"

"I don't think she does…" Ricky admitted

"Come again…" I said, he explained that he only just propose a night ago and that she's asleep at the hotel now

"Well what the hell was Amy going to wear Ricky? This is her wedding too" Jack jumped in

"You say it as if I plan to have it here… tonight! I wanted back in California with her and my family around… but she didn't want that, a happy wife a life"

"Well she won't be a wife, if she doesn't have any wedding attire" Jack said

"I can't pick it out, it might not be a wedding dress exactly, but it's something she's wearing to our wedding and I don't want to see it…too much bad luck has happen over the months…" Ricky explained

"True…and I don't really know Amy's style now, or size" Ben said

"Call Adrian…" Jack said

"What the hell make you think that she gave me her number" Ben said

"She changed it again?" Jack asked

"Yes"

"Okay…Guys we're getting off topic" Ricky said

"Okay, okay…umm Amber!" Jack said

"Oh no, no I'm sorry, I can't do it…I barely know Amy, we only had one semester together and that was during freshman year, and we didn't talk then…"

"Its fine, all we need is a wedding outfit you can put together… please Amber" Ricky asked

"Okay… fine I'll find something for Amy to wear tonight"

"Thank you so much Amber" Ricky said

"So where is the wedding located?" Jack asked

_***Ricky's P.O.V.***_

"The Clark County Clerk" I told him

"How nice…" Jack said sarcastically

"Look I know it's not romantic, but it's legal and quick"

"Ricky, that's not really a wedding… it's more like an arrangement"

"Amy just wants to get married, she doesn't want a big wedding…she just want my last name, so let's get ready to go" I told them. Amber came back with 3 different shopping bags and we head back to the hotel. While Amber went to find Amy… I went to Jack's room and got ready. Tonight is the night I finally make Amy mines

_**Amy's P.O.V.***_

I was so excited! Tonight is the night I get to married the love of my life. I was also panicking, because I had nothing to wear for my wedding…and Adrian was late

"Adrian where were you?"

"At the pool party, then I had to get dress too…So what are you going to wear tonight?" she asked

"Well I wish I knew… I didn't know Ricky was going to ask me to marry him at a gas station"

"Or ever…" she mutters

"I heard that…" I told her

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in. How about this top with this pencil skirt?"

"No…it's black…how about—"there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Amber came in with 3 different shopping bags

"Your wedding outfit, Amy…" Amber said placing the bags on the bed

"This is all for me?" I asked so touched

"Yes… well besides this dress, I'll wear this one; but everything else it yours"

"Oh thank you so much Amber… Adrian a little help please" I rushed to the bathroom and started my shower. Adrian placed the make-up on the bathroom counter and warmed up the flat irons.

"Okay, Amy I'm going to set up your outfit… so wash your ass and your hair, you have 20 minutes of shower time"

"Okay thanks Adrian" I told her. I was shampooing my hair and I started daydreaming about being Ricky's wife…finally I get to have the last name and full access to his feelings and emotions. I feel so complete that I finally get to have 100% of Ricky Underwood in my life. Vows! Omg! I forgot to write them… I want to explain how important it is to have him. I have an idea. I washed my body and finished washing my hair. I dried off and put a robe on

"Okay Adrian, hair or make up first?" I asked her

"Make-up…sit" she said. I sat on the toilet while she draws on my face

"Shit! We should give you a manicure/pedicure …Amber can you call the hotel spa and set an appointment"

"Sure" she said

"Adrian, I'm getting married to a man who sees me every day… I don't need all of that extra stuff"

"Oh yeah? Because on prom you needed all of that 'extra stuff' it's the same difference Amy"

"Okay whatever you say Adrian"

"So that can put Amy in at 5:43-7:30pm tonight" Amber said

"Yes! It's all coming together because we're done with your make-up, now your hair…I'll straighten it, and style it as a fish tail! Yes that will be very cute, okay what time is it?"

"3:55" Amber said

"Just enough time" Adrian said

_***Charlotte's P.O.V.***_

"Charlotte…"

"Don't talk to me if you're going to continue to hide your feelings" I told Zane, wiping my tears with my arm. Zane sat down on the edge of the bed while I was lying down tuned the other way

"Charlotte can you please look at me…Come on Charlie, we need to talk" he said. I turned on my back and my tears fell down to my ears. I could tell I looked a mess; my eyeliner was all over my arms and on the side of my face, my eyes where puffy; my face was pale and my hair was in a very messy top knot.

"You look like crap…" he said

"Whatever… you are crap" I said

"Charlie… you're just making problems. I tell you nothing is wrong and you jump the gun and start getting in your feelings"

"Maybe if you just talk to me then I wouldn't have to be in my feelings about this shit!"

"What do you want me to do? You want me to go back to the darkest place in my heart and talk to you about my real past"

"You did it with Ben…Why can't you just do it for me?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head

"You don't understand…I knew you wouldn't" he said

"Understand what? You haven't told me anything…The only thing I don't understand is why hide your past from me, when I told you about all the bullshit I went through and all the bullshit I've done. You still haven't been honest with me, Zane we have a son together. That should count for something…" I told him, he got up from the bed and walked towards the window

"You and Liam count for everything. That's why I can't tell you, because you might runaway" he mutters… I sighed and walked over towards him, I kissed his shoulder

"I won't leave you, unless you let me go…" I told him. He sat down in the chair and motions me on his lap

"Okay I'll start off talking about my mother…She was 15 when she had my brother Louis, and barely raised him because she was too young. When Louis was 2 years old, I was born and I never knew my father, I don't think she was ever in a relationship with our fathers…but anyways while we were growing up, the less she was around until she didn't come back anymore. Louis basically raised me and helped Nana, our grandmother. She was the adult in the house and a very strong woman, she kept our stomachs filled and made the clothes on our back. Louis took care of Nana as he got older. When Louis wasn't home and Nana was sleep, he hung out with the gang bangers, well he was a gang banger… he was involved since he was 12. One day we were on the corner of our hood, gunshots were fired and half of the gang was dead, including Louis. He was shot right in front of me…" He explained, I was teary-eyed I felt so sorry for him. I held tighter on to him

"Ever since then I want to hustle like my brother, and I did. With the street smart and book smart I had, I was the leader of the gang, and Tommy was my right hand, my best friend… I promise his father that I would watch over him, raise him myself, the way my brother would have raised me. Nana had died on her death bed from old age, and poor health… I was 15, I watch her die. I was angry, so I found out who killed my brother. Tommy and I took them out…we killed everyone in that house and never ratted out each other or got caught. I knew I couldn't live on like this, I mean I was only 15. So I turned myself into foster care and Tommy and I kept our drug dealing business on the low" Holy shit! I mean good God, Oh geez help me. I've falling in love with a drug lord! No wonder his jacket smelled like weed…

"Charlie say something…please"

"You deal?" I asked him, I was so shocked…and ashamed of myself

"No…Not anymore, I pay people to do that, I make sure my business is on track…I don't like getting my hands dirty anymore

"What if you go down?! Or get caught?"

"I promise I won't get caught, I trust my employees and I hope I can trust you too"

"I won't tell…Your secret is safe with me, I just wish you told me before I got pregnant"

"Telling a girl that I own a drug dealing business really isn't a way to get laid"

"You told me you were 19 and I still let you hit…"

"You said you like older guys…I was just lucky"

"Yes you are…" I said before giving him a kiss

_***Adrian's P.O.V.***_

"Adrian I thought this spa time was just for me…" Amy said, she and Amber was sitting in the lounge chair while I was getting a deep tissue massage

"Amy we have two and a half hours left, honey…relax, and I do recall you getting your nails done and toes done and may I add an unnecessary facial, when I just did your makeup"

"Oh yeah, I have to get back to her, she said she will do my makeup for free. Oh! I should get a wax too… be back in a minute. Oh! And we don't have two and a half hours left, we have thirty minutes" she said before leaving. I shot my head up, because that could not be possible! The time was 7:00pm. We didn't even have that much to be done

"Damn it! Amber you shouldn't have gotten your damn hair done…" I spat

"What? Excuse me?! You're the one getting deep tissue massages and manicure/pedicures…the only thing I did was get my hair done and that was only 10 minutes!"

"Well I had a bad fucking year can you blame me for wanting a massage! Do you know who my husband is?!" I spat again, she sighed and I hissed

"I'm sorry…I know how hard it must be to see your best friend marry the love of her life. While you're marriage is falling apart"

"My marriage was apart…that was the best part" I said I chuckled

"I'm not following…" she said

"Ben and I haven't been seeing eye to eye lately. So I want to split and he wants to continue to be in this toxic marriage because he's so-called in love with me…and wants to start over"

"What's wrong with that?"

"If only you knew…Why did you turn down sex with Ricky when you were in 9th grade?"

"Wow you remember that?"

"I remember all of Ricky's flings while we were fucking… so answer the question"

"I don't know, I guess I wanted Jack's attention…That I was the only girl who didn't go from him to Ricky, I was so high strung over Jack; I would have done anything to get his attention from that Grace…no offense, but yeah…Why?"

"I knew that had to be the reason… and I think that's what Ben is doing"

"Ben has a girlfriend on the side?"

"No…Ben has a mistress, that bitch is nothing to him but a dirty blond head with a fat ass… I've seen her before, he picked a good distraction, but not well enough…" I said

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's still on my ass…" I told her. Amy comeback into the room all make-up and her hair was on point, she had her dress on with the most adorable shoes

"Damn girl…You clean up nice—Oh my god! Amy! Are those louboutins!" I asked

"Um…Who?" she asked. Oh god my best friend head is just in the clouds

"Amy you don't know Christian Loubontion? One of the most famous designers, his shoes is known from the red bottom…"

"Nope, his name doesn't ring a bell… I just wore them because they were in the bag, and it's something blue"

"Amber you picked them out?" I asked, she nodded

"Yes! You are my new shopping buddy, because Amy don't shop for real… and you paid for them, so you know we're spending about 1,000 dollars on a lot of shit"

"Oh I didn't buy the shoes, with my money… those shoes were 5,000 dollars" Amber said, I gasped deeply, and Amy almost passed out

"5,000…5,000 dollars? Well who in the hell paid for those?" I asked

"Ricky gave me a credit card and told me to find something for Amy" Amber explained

"Ricky bought this… how?" Amy asked confuse

"Oh yeah…I remember now, Amy when you were in the hospital, you were slumped on drugs… I saw on a magazine that Leo hired Ricky to be his business partner. He's known as the hot young rich bachelor" I told her

_***Amy's P.O.V.***_

"I wish I knew…Come on I have a wedding to attend, since I am the bride" As we were walking out of the spa, the boys were also walking into the lobby. Oh god I don't want Ricky to see me yet 

"Shit!" I tripped over my heels and fell forward

"Amy…" Adrian said helping me up, the boys ran over

"Stop! Don't come any closer… Ricky turn around the other way" Amber said

"What happen?" Ben asked

"Nothing… Amy just tripped, the shoes are a little too much…I mean high. Jack can you get the car" My back was turned to Ricky and Ben, and I believe his back was turned to me also

"Well this is awkward… So wonderful weather we're having, huh?" Ben asked

"I guess you can say that since this is Vegas…" Adrian said to Ben. Aw shit

"Adrian please don't start this right now…" I told her

"Adrian… you look beautiful today, I love that dress… I remember that dress too. I think you wore that when I asked you to marry me, am I right?" He told her

"I don't remember…it must have been a long time ago" she said. There was a honk outside and it was Jack, Amber and Adrian blocked me from Ricky's view so I could hurry up and get in the truck.

"Jack do you know where it is… is it some place romantic or special?" I asked Jack while he was driving

"Umm…No, neither or…. But I was told the honeymoon was going to be the shit…the highlight of the night" Jack said

"No, Jack…Ricky said that we were going to a club called Highlight Night on point street, while Ricky and Amy have their honeymoon" Amber said

"Oh… my bad, sorry Amy"

"It's cool…I know Ricky will have something planned" I said hopefully. We arrived there shortly and I was already getting butterflies…I took off my seatbelt and my door open, I turned around and saw my man

"Hey baby…" I said happily, I could tell that I was smiling so hard, because my jaw started to hurt. I haven't seen him all day, I miss him so much

"Hi" He said. I took his hand and got out the car and we all walked to the Clark County Clerk together. They asked out of the 6 of us who wish to be married, Ricky and I walked up along with our witnesses Ben and Adrian. We showed I.D. to confirm that we we're of age and that we weren't related. We signed papers that I agree to have his last name while Ben and Adrian agree to be witnesses and to help us during our darkest times, or whatever…one step away from kissing my soon-to-be husband

"You both have 60 days in the computer system, that's if you change your mind" the lady said winking at Ricky

"No one will be changing their mind at all, right baby?" I said passionately

"Right" He said

"Good… So your S.O.L. lady" I told her, she rolled her eyes and put us in a court room where they have the weddings

"Well, good afternoon young lovers" An older man came from the back room

"Hi" We said

"Well let's get started. Do we have 2 witnesses?"

"Yes" Ben and Adrian stand

"And we have our couple…" He stated. He asked if we wanted to say our own vows, I wanted to go first. I told my vows from the heart and those words been there for years and I finally got a chance to say them. I started to cry and ruin my make-up a little bit, but Ricky wiped my tear away

"Baby, don't cry…you're going to ruin your makeup that I love so much" he said, I didn't think he was going to like my makeup, but I'm glad today he made an exception. He said his vows and I couldn't believe how thoughtful they were. These were the moments that made life worth living for me, seeing my babe being a sweetheart

"I do…" I said

"I do too…" He said, I chuckled

"I pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss your bride" he said…YES! Fucking finally! He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. I'm married now! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm finally Mrs. Underwood! He's all mine!

"Wait…Baby I have a surprise for you Mrs. Underwood…Ben, I need the box" Ben took a little blue box from his pocket and gave it to Ricky. Ricky opens the box and inside was this beautiful 2.5 carat heart-shaped diamond ring with a 2.0 carat sliver wedding band

"Amy…Promise me, no matter what happens. Don't take off this ring. Promise?"

"I promise" I said. He put the ring on my finger and I couldn't stop kissing him, I love this man so much. And I always will

"Promise me, Always and Forever…" I told him, he embraced me

"Always and Forever my beloved wife" he said

"Umm…I'm sorry to interrupt you newlyweds, but Ricky I think you forgot this in your pocket" Ben said. It was another Tiffany's box. A long box…OMG! It's a necklace. It was so cute. I turned around so he could put the necklace on

"Now this is a wedding present, this necklace is a 'symbol of peace and abundance', and we're going to need a lot of that…" He said. I face him and wrapped my arms around his neck

"It's beautiful…" I told him

"I'm glad you like it…" He said. We left the Clark County Clerk and went back to the hotel, while everyone else went out to Highlight Night. When we arrived to our room, Ricky carried me over the threshold and threw me on the bed. This is the time to really make love to my husband and he can't deny it!

**Want a peek of Amy's wedding attire? **

Amy's dress:  . 

Amy's shoes:  us_ 

Amy's Ring:  . ?GroupSku=GRP10075&selectedSku=30885473&search_params=param+1009/0/0/0/0/0#p+1-n+1000-c+-s+-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+4-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+

Amy's Necklace:  . ?fromGrid=1&sku=33419724&mcat=148204&cid=287465&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+287465-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+1200+6&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=#p+1-n+10000-c+287465-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+1-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+1200+6

**Luvya!**

_**Mariah15 **_

_**#SofollowfavoriteandFUCKINGreveiw**_


	35. The End Author's Ending It

_**Like every good story…we must come to an end. I'm official done with 'Isn't It Crazy'! I would like to thank my beautiful FANS for reviewing and standing by side through this story, it's funny because I started this book in 7**__**th**__** grade… I was 12 I believe and I was reading the whole book from Chapter 1 to 34 and seen how much I have improved. Since Tuesday I have re-write and checked my grammar throughout the entire book and it's even more improved now, then last time read. I also re-wrote the chapter names… So check it out... Now I'm not done, I would continue a whole new book called: 'I Call This Wanting More' which starts 1 year in Amy and Ricky's marriage and that will be soon from now. Same characters, different dialogue, different story plot and surprising effects. Well this has been fun and peaceful! Thank You America and United Kingdom! Oh and I have shocking news for you guys…I'm Pregnant! I just found out about a WEEK AGO! Week ago... Yes, I'm so excited and yes I'm only 15, but I'm also married…so I followed the rules, but just at a young age… so what sue me and kiss my pregnant ass if you don't like it! I'm in love! **____** Good-Bye, I'm Hungry… **_


End file.
